


Commuter Flight Stories

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: After winning the Advertising Executive of the Year Award, Brian is drafted into being a guest lecturer at NYUâ€™s School of Marketing. After an aborted Hollywood career, Justin finds freelance art direction consulting for movies, videos and stage productions a way to finance his art career. Brian and Justin keep bumping into each other on commuter flights back and forth between Pittsburgh and New York.





	1. PIT-LGA February 25

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction - constructive comments are most appreciated.  


* * *

February 25  
PIT - LGA  
  
The constant chirping rattle roused Brian from his sound sleep. Cursing, he rolled to the opposite side of the bed and glared at the alarm clock on the adjacent bedside table. Four-fucking-thirty - in the morning! He turned off the alarm clock as he rolled off the bed and headed to the shower. Christ, he was going to kill Cynthia and Ted for talking him into this.  
  
After Kinnetik and he had been singled out for special recognition at the previous year’s Clio awards, Brian (and Kinnetik) had been besieged with offers and requests. The large agencies wanted to buy Kinnetik (yeah, like that was going to happen); the power players were vying for a place on his schedule; and an interesting offer from NYU had come in asking him to be part of semester long lecture series on cutting edge advertising.  
  
New York was calling. Five years ago, Brian would have jumped at the offer to get out of the Pitts, but the past few years had mellowed him a bit. He had grown up (not that he had wanted to, or even saw the reason need to). That, and he seen first hand that the bullshit that was advertising wasn’t confined to the current campaign. Madison Avenue could keep their ass-kissing, oh so PC, unimaginative, two faced self serving sycophants offering up the same old boring tripe to placate their clients. After all, the reason Kinnetik was successful was that Kinnetik wasn’t another another Madison Avenue clone. The address didn’t matter. In fact, Brian had discovered that his geographic location was proving to be a distinct advantage. And if a client didn’t want to visit the Pitts, well there was always a flight.  
  
Which brought him to where he was right now, in lovely seat 2A, which was slowly becoming his personal hairshirt.  
  
At first, it had seemed like a reasonable idea. Theodore had been quick to point out the business advantages to being in NY on a regular basis - without the astronomical overhead costs and headache of having manage a remote office. Leave it to Ted to work out the financial angle. Brian would commute to NY on Mondays, fulfill his commitment to NYU by providing a morning lecture for undergraduates, have the afternoon to meet with clients, provide a evening seminar for graduate and continuing ed students, (perhaps even enjoy a bit of the NY night life), spend Tuesday with clients and catch the evening flight home. Even the hours of the flights seemed reasonable - a 7:30ish flight out of the Pitts and a 6:15ish flight home. That of course was until he discovered what commuter airline hell was really about. Between terrorist precautions, long lines at check in, security and the general cattle Brian wondered if he’d ever get on another flight after this prison sentence was over - thank god for first class and a decent airline club otherwise he thought he might go insane.  
  
“Can I get you anything before we take off Mr. Kinney?”  
  
“No. Thanks, Gail,” Brian gave the flight attendant a vague smile. After four weeks as a regular fixture, he knew the check in staff, the flight staff, Christ, even the fucking pilots by first name. “I’m going to see if I can catch up on my sleep - please don’t bother waking me for breakfast”. Brian gave an internal wince at what passed for breakfast - a muffin and coffee that wasn’t even passible. The flight attendant moved on to the other first class passengers, but not before she located and handed him a pillow and a blanket.  
  
“Thanks” Brian said, taking the offered comforts.  
  
He watched Gail make the rounds of the Monday morning commuters. There were Charles and Evelyn - the 50 something corporate executive and corporate lawyer. They did something in the Health Care. Howie, the 30 something computer jock consultant. Sherri, the overly serious 20 something business analyst for one of the big eight accounting firms. All too tied up in their careers to have a real life, and none of them even remotely fuckable. Idly, wondered when the last time any of them got laid - then dismissed it. The last thing he wanted on his mind as he drifted off to dreamland was hetero sex - talk about setting yourself up for a nightmare. Of late, Howie had taken to sitting next to Sherri instead of his usual seat across the aisle from Brian. That was fine with Brian. At least this way Brian was guaranteed some peace and quiet instead of enduring Howie’s usual non-stop chatter about women, sports and computers.  
  
He had the whole row to himself. Brian stretched, out pushed the pillow behind his head, threw the blanket over his lap and attempted to sleep. He had just drifted off when a “THUMP!” in the seat next to him jarred him awake. Annoyed he looked to the beat up backpack now occupying the adjacent overstuffed seat.  
  
“Omigod! I’m really sorry, it fell off my shoulder when I was trying to put my coat and carry-on up” a young voice said. Brian gaze moved from the backpack to the obviously flustered and apologetic young man, and into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The young man flashed a smile, and Brian was stunned.  
  
My God, Brian thought, the smile was blinding.  
  
Quickly regaining his composure, Brian schooled his features and mumbled a gruff “yeah, well don’t let it happen again” but he belied his angry tone by adding a sly smile as he looked into those blue eyes.  
  
“I... I won’t” the young man said “sorry”. He slipped into the seat across the aisle.  
  
Brian closed his eyes again, but all he could see was blue.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Nice one, Justin. You almost miss your flight then you nearly knock our a fellow passenger. This was a hell of a start to his week.  
  
Justin glanced across the aisle to the man with the perfect chestnut hair. His eyes were closed now, his body relaxed. But Justin hadn’t missed those amazing hazel eyes flecked with green and gold. My God, he thought, he’s gorgeous.  
  
The flight attendant came by, effectively blocking Justin’s view of the older man. “Good morning Mr. Taylor” the flight attendant commanded his attention, interrupting Justin’s thoughts. “I’m Gail. You’ll need to buckle up, we’ll be pulling back from the gate and taking off shortly. Is there anything I can get you before we take off?”  
  
The name and number of the guy across the aisle flashed through Justin’s mind, before he answered her with a “no, thanks”.  
  
~~~~~~  
Brian stole a glance across the aisle as Gail distracted the young man. Probably some rich college kid Brian surmised taking in Justin’s beat up sneakers, worn jeans and plaid flannel shirt over a long sleeve thermal tee shirt. Heading back to school after a weekend with Mumsy and Dadsy. Kids. He definitely was hot - those blue eyes, that smile. If he had seen him at Babylon, he would definitely be worth a trip to the back room. However, now firmly entrenched in the commuter world, Brian knew that a visit to the men’s room to join the mile high club would not go unnoticed. Too bad.  
  
~~~~~~~  
He glanced across the aisle again. He appeared to be asleep. Justin pulled his sketchpad out of his backpack. Drawing was second nature to him. He switched seats from the aisle to the window, to better angle himself and provide support to his back as he started to draw. After a few minutes, he was totally consumed and didn’t notice when Brian glanced across the aisle to watch him under half raised lids.  
  
~~~~~~  
What was the kid doing? Drawing? Him?! Brian closed his eyes once more and schooled himself to relax and feign sleep once more. However, sleep was illusive. He half raised his lids to get a look at the kid, but he was concentrating on his drawing. Brian shut his eyes again and willed himself to sleep.  
  
Shit! Sleep wasn’t going to happen. After a half hour, Brian gave up. He felt too edgy. He stole another glance at the kid. This time their eyes met. Good lord, this was no kid. Those blue eyes looked straight back at him in frank assessment. As he felt the young man’s eye’s on him he noticed he was becoming aroused. Little shit! Good thing the blanket was covering his lap. Brian’s hand wandered under the blanked and he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. Brian felt himself drawn back to the young man across the aisle. Justin raised his brows in question and flashed a smile. Brian - briefly - flashed back a grin. Well, well he thought, perhaps this wouldn’t be the normal boring flight.  
  
~~~~~~  
Justin went back to his drawing, no longer bothering to hide his interest in the man across the aisle. Each time he looked up, the man was staring at him. After a several minutes, Justin was starting to feel a bit unsettled. His breathing became a bit more shallow and he could feel his skin warm. A glance into those hazel eyes and Justin realized that the man knew what he was doing, knew how Justin was being effected. He felt arousal creep through his body. Shit! like he could do anything here. Another glance and he saw the man smirk and stick his tongue in his cheek. Brian closed his eyes. Justin chuckled and continued drawing.  
  
A muted tone disturbed Justin’s attention from the drawing he was working on.  
  
Gail’s voice came over the intercom. “Ladies and gentleman, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign signaling our decent to New York LaGuardia airport. At this time all laptop computers and other electronic devices need to be turned off and put away. Please stow any items that you may have taken out during the flight. We will be arriving into LaGuardia shortly.”  
  
Justin looked back at his drawing. Not quite complete - but enough so he could finish it later. He stowed it in his backpack and settled into his seat for landing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Brian watched Justin place the drawing pad into the worn backpack and shove it under the seat in front of him. He wanted to see what the young man had drawn. He had some designs of his own he’d like to try out on the young man. He looked at his watch - Shit! The flight was late - once again. He’d be lucky to make it to NYU by 11:30 for his lecture. And he had so been looking forward to some morning entertainment. Commuting sucked - he wished he had time for his blond fellow flyer to...


	2. LGA - PIT February 26

  
Author's notes: Guess who shows up on the return trip home...  


* * *

LGA - PIT February 26  


“Welcome Back, Mr. Kinney!” the overly perky, blonde flight attendant chirped. “Here, let me take that!”

  
Brian felt his black wool Armani overcoat wrested from him with enough strength to dislocate his shoulder. After hanging up his coat, the flight attendant was back, perching on the arm of the aisle seat, flashing a big, toothy smile and actually batting her eyelashes.  
She was interrupted by a tall, buff (and male) flight attendant. 

“Randee honey, here’s that seat belt extension that you need for the pregnant woman in aisle 8.”

  
Obviously, miffed, Randee grabbed the seat belt loop and stalked into coach.  


“Your usual, Mr. Kinney?” the flight attendant handed Brian a glass tumbler half filed with amber liquor.   


“Thanks Harrison” Brian took the drink and downed about half of the contents, “for this” he raised the glass, “and for saving me from a fate worse than death”.  


“Honey, that girl couldn’t get a clue if you handed her a hundred bucks to buy one” the flight attendant returned.  


Brian allowed himself a chuckle at Randee’s expense and smiled up at Harrison. Brian was reminded of his friend Emmet; only Harrison was a lot hotter.  


“Don’t worry, honey. I got your back” Harrison winked at Brian. “Besides, she’s working the back of coach. Though she did try to switch with me - like that was going to happen” he laughed. Harrison straightened, “so... will you be joining us in a delicious evening snack?” Brian grimaced, Harrison chuckled “or perhaps, you’ll be catching up on your beauty sleep?” not that he needed it the flight attendant mused. He was Brian fucking Kinney, and he was still the hottest thing on Liberty Avenue.   


Brian downed he remainder of his whiskey and returned the glass to Harrison with a “thanks”. He preferred the evening flight home over the morning flight to NY. Most of all because he was going home. New York was fine, even fun, but after four weeks of this routine, that’s what it had become - routine. He felt like all he saw was the insides of planes, cabs, lecture halls, offices and hotels. The last could have offered some entertainment, but Brian had ended up spending every night in NY alone in his expensive suite at The Court.   
The plane seemed less busy on Tuesday nights. Less passengers, more quiet and subdued. The lights in the plane were dimmed, making it easier to sleep. Brian moved his briefcase to below the seat in front of him and stretched out, shutting his eyes.  


~~~~~~~  
“Hey! Justin honey, when did you get back to town?” Harrison cooed as the blond young man took his seat in 2D. “I feel like it’s been ages”.  
  
“Hey Harrison,” Justin smiled. “I’ve was in Toronto working on music video set design most of January, and just got back to Pittsburgh a few weeks ago. I thought I was going to have some time off to paint, but Brett called me and told me to get my ass to NY to save his latest multi-million dollar action thriller from going over budget. I’m working 2 days a week until May for him. You’ll be seeing quite a bit of me, I’m afraid.”  
  
“Well, that will just be a ray of sunshine for us hard working folks! So what can I get for you, Mr. Taylor?” the flight attendant asked, doffing a bit more professional air.  
  
Justin laughed, “well, I guess I could use a bottled water, if you have it”  
  
“Coming right up” the flight attendant headed to the galley to fetch the water.  
  
Justin smiled and retrieved his sketch pad from his backpack. He hadn’t had a chance since the flight yesterday to return to his sketch. He should try to finish before the subject was lost from his memory. Like that’s going to happen, he thought with a smirk. Every time he had a spare minute in the last 48 hours, the man with chestnut hair and golden hazel eyes seemed to be on his mind. Some times even when he didn’t have spare time - remembering Brett startling him out of his daydreams at an important staff meeting this morning.  
  
~~~~~~  
Was he hearing things? could it possibly be the same “Mr. Taylor” who was on his flight yesterday? Brian raised his eyelids a fraction and darted a glance across the aisle. Yep, Dawson was back from the creek, only today he looked a bit more street smart. He had on black boots, black jeans, a white “wife beater” topped with a black (silk?) shirt unbuttoned halfway, all topped with a black leather motorcycle jacket detailed with a Harley-Davidson patch.. He looked hot, edgy and definitely not the J. Crew college prep of yesterday morning. Perhaps it was his evil twin Brian mused. Or perhaps he was a chameleon, changing skin to suit the environment. Plaid flannel for his excursion to the great white north - if he had heard right, he had just returned from Canada. Now this black leather street punk to suit the urban jungles of Manhattan.

  
~~~~~~  
After the flight had reached cruising altitude, Harrison attended to the few passengers in first class, leaving Justin until last so he could spend a few minutes catching up with his friend.  
  
“Here you go, sweetie” Harrison crooned as he set a glass filled with clear liquid and a bottle of Perrier down on the armrest between the window and aisle seat. Harrison perched on the aisle armrest, unknowingly blocking Justin’s view to the seats across the aisle where Brian was “sleeping”.  
  
“Thanks, Harrison,” Justin looked up from his sketchpad.  
  
“hmmm, what you drawing there, honey?”  
  
Justin smiled, Harrison was such a flirt. However, Justin knew Harrison was happy with his partner of several years Guy (an interior designer). He had met the pair years earlier when he was going to PIFA (the Pittsburgh Institute of the Fine Arts) where Harrison’s partner was studying design.   
Nonchalantly, Justin responded. “It’s just a portrait. I saw an interesting face on the flight in yesterday. I promised my friend Lindsay that I would provide some portrait sketches for the fund raiser art show at the GLC. I thought I’d add this one to the mix.”

  
~~~~~~  
Across the aisle, Brian was following the conversation. Christ! the last place he wanted a picture of himself to hang was the Gay and Lesbian Center. Even though his recent investments in recent years focused on Liberty Avenue and Gay owned and Gay friendly businesses. Brian still equated the GLC with a bunch of pathetic losers. The pretentious nature of their ringleaders and the “community” was oh so PC. Of course, when it came to money, they didn’t mind asking him for help. So Brian helped out, for a fee, of course. He smiled, it might be amusing to see their faces when they saw the subject of the artist’s work.

  
~~~~~~  
“Wow! you mean you’re donating your “etchings”? Hmmm, maybe Guy and I will finally be able to afford some of your work. I love the stuff you do, you're an up and coming star and all that. Guy and I will have a Justin Taylor original. Hmmm, where to put it - I’ll leave that up to Guy, after all he’s the interior designer.”  
  
“Thanks Harrison, I’m sure the GLC would be happy to accept your donation.”  
  
“So you going to let me see that or what?”  
  
“Well...” Justin hesitated. “It’s really only roughed out... but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
Justin turned the pad toward the flight attendant. Although Harrison quickly composed himself, Justin would have been hard pressed to miss the initial drop jaw reaction.  
  
“What?” Justin questioned, a bit harshly.  
  
Harrison bit his lip. “Honey, you do know who that is, don’t you?”  
  
Justin shrugged, “Some guy commuting from Pittsburgh to New York” Justin looked back at the sketch of the man with the perfectly tousled hair, the piercing eyes that even in black and white were mezmorizing.   
  
“Justin, where have you been the past few years?” Harrison huffed, a bit exasperated.  
  
“Pittsburgh, Hollywood, Toronto, New York, Paris, London, Florence?” Justin replied with a grin.  
  
“How long has it been since you’ve been in Pittsburgh?” Harrison asked seriously.  
  
“I don’t know, probably about 2, maybe 3 years. After Ethan and I broke up, I studied in Europe for a while, then I got that gig on the movie that got cancelled in the midst of production, since then, I’ve been traveling around on freelance assignments. I come back to Pittsburgh in between. I’ve finally gotten to point now, that I can schedule the freelance work and stay in town. My mom’s happy about that one.”  
  
“Well, Justin honey, THAT” Harrison pointed to the portrait, “Is the infamous Brian Kinney.”  
  
“Brian Kinney?” Justin looked at the portrait.  
  
“Brian - fucking - Kinney” Harrison responded.  
  
“No Shit!” Justin allowed a ghost of a smile to pass his lips. “Okay, I give up, who is Brian - let me get this right - Fucking Kinney?”  
  
“Oh honey, you have been out of town too long...” Harrison replied.

  
~~~~~~  
Brian sat across the aisle listening to the exchange between the flight attendant and the artist. Well, well, well the commuting life just got a bit more interesting. Keeping his eyes shut, Brian continued to feign sleep so even if the flight attendant were to reveal his whereabouts to Justin, they wouldn’t catch him watching them. He’d have to ask Linds about the GLC art show when he picked up Gus for their weekly Wednesday night out. While he was at it, it might be worthwhile to see about updating his loft with a consult from a certain interior designer he knew.

  
~~~~~  
Harrison darted a look around first class, taking in the sleeping form across the aisle. In the dimmed cabin lights, and with his face turned toward the window, Brian was not obvious. He looked like he was sleeping. Looking back at Justin, Harrison said, “You know, I should make the rounds, then once everyone is settled, I’ll come back and tell you all about the infamous Mr. Kinney.”

  
~~~~~~  
Justin nodded and went back to working on the sketch. He actually had two different sketches he was working on. One of the subject he now knew was “Brian - fucking - Kinney” sleeping, another of his bold and frankly sexual stare as he had faced Justin yesterday morning.   
  
Harrison returned, and after a sly glance toward Brian once a gain perched on the armrest to block Justin’s view of the man.  
  
“...so Harrison, tell me about this Brian Kinney”  
  
“Well, for many years he was THE hottest thing on Liberty Avenue.”  
  
“He isn’t hot any more?” Justin interrupted with a smile.  
  
Brian heard that and gritted his teeth.  
  
“Oh honey, he’s still hot” Harrison quickly responded - bringing a smile to Brian’s lips. “But now it is more subtle, less obvious, more... mysterious.”  
  
“do tell..” Justin encouraged, having fun with his friend’s over the top gossip.  
  
“Well, until about 2 or 3 years ago, you could find him find him most nights out partying and tricking. I think they have his name engraved on a seat somewhere in the back room of Babylon. With over thousands and thousands served.” Brian thought he’d have to pay flyboy back for that one. “He was known as the hottest ... fuck” Harrison lowered his voice for that last word. “Always topping the hottest things and never the same one twice. However, a couple of years back something must have changed in his life. He seemed to get a bit more selective in his choices, and he seemed to be a bit more discriminating in his choice of where to partake. Maybe not changing his habits entirely, but definitely more ... I don’t know, it’s like he grew up and became more mature.”  
Brian winced, not sure he really wanted to hear this.  
  
Harrison continued, “Of course, this is when I think he became a lot more hot, and much more interesting”.  
  
Okay, Brian thought, this might not be that bad.  
  
“What happened?” Justin asked, encouraging Harrison to continue.  
  
“Not sure, it may have had something to do with the Stockwell campaign for Mayor.”  
  
“I remember that” Justin replied. He remembered well. Stockwell was a homophobe. With less than adequate funds of his own, Justin had taken on printing and posting anti-Stockwell posters around Pittsburgh. Of course, while his artwork had a small impact, Justin remembered that it was the ad by the Concerned Citizens for the Truth that turned the tables and brought down the leading candidate for mayor. A subsequent investigation of the allegations from the ad had brought charges against Stockwell for coverup of the murder of a young gay man.  
  
“Well, I think that Brian was somehow involved in the Concerned Citizens for the Truth ad that caused Stockwell to lose the election and subsequently be indicted in the coverup of the murder of Jason Kemp. Anyway, after that, he opened his own ad agency - Kinnetic -”  
  
“oh, I’ve heard of them” Justin interrupted. “They do some really edgy stuff. Their work is really good.” Brian allowed himself another smile at the young artist’s compliment for his firm.  
  
“They are also the top agency in town, from what I understand, they are competing in the big time with clients all over the US, as well as some international clients.”  
  
“So Kinnetic is his agency.” Justin thought about it for a while. “So I guess all that success must have changed him. Starting up a business and having it take off by leaps and bounds, that must make a lot of demands. It certainly would make for less time to party and trick” Justin chuckled.  
  
“I don’t know,” Harrison responded “Brian always was successful, and still had time to party and trick. But I digress...”  
  
“There’s more?”  
  
“Yes, so about a year after opening Kinnetic, Brian started investing in businesses around the Liberty Avenue area - he bought Babylon, the Liberty Dinner, and a few other select businesses. He pumped money into them, hired the best managers to run them, and made them reputable places.” Brian shuddered at that thought. His intent was to save Liberty Avenue from being turned into a happy hetero franchise/mini-mall paradise.  
  
Harrison went on. “I understand that the function rooms at Babylon are vied over by both gay and straight businesses.”  
  
“Babylon,” Justin murmured. “God, I haven’t been there in years. Ethan wasn’t into the club scene, but once I freed myself from him, I went there a few times - I loved to go out on the dance floor and loose myself in the beat of the music. I was in Europe when it got bombed. I haven’t been there since.”  
  
“Oh honey, the place is fabulous! It is state of the art, and still has the hunkiest go-go boys to boot. It still has the notorious back room, and I understand that they’ve got some pretty hot VIP lounges as well. Along with their function rooms too. And the music, their DJs are the hottest thing in Pittsburgh. Unfortunately, that word gets around, and there is now quite a following of straight folks showing up on the weekend.”  
  
Brian’s eyes raised. This was news to him. He’d have to ask Ted about that. Perhaps he should be investing in a straight club - far away from Liberty Avenue. Let the breeders gyrate somewhere else.  
  
“Well, I’ll let you get back to your sketch” Harrison stood up.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin responded. “I want to make sure I get it finished before I forget the subject.”  
  
“Oh Justin, you don’t have to worry about that” Harrison replied.  
  
“huh?”  
  
“If you forget, all you have to do is look across the aisle”   
  
Justin looked in the direction Harrison indicated. There 3 seats away was his subject, sleeping. Harrison smiled and hurried off to the galley. Justin stared at Brian for a few minutes, then backed up against the window and started to sketch.  
  



	3. Back in the Pitts

  
Author's notes: Looking back on this, this chapter should have been the end of chapter 2. When I started writing chapter 3 (which is now chapter 4) I realized that it didn't really belong in that chapter either. However, I really like this scene, and it has a few key plot points that are necessary in setting up further chapters. Sorry it's so short.  


* * *

Pittsburgh International Airport

February 26

“... ladies and gentleman, the captain has illuminated the fasten seat belt sign indicating our descent. Please fasten your seat belts and bring your seats to the upright position. Please shutdown any electronic devices and stow any items you may have taken out during the flight. We should be arriving at Pittsburgh International Airport shortly.” Harrison’s voice came over the intercom. “We know you have a choice in air travel, so we want to thank you for flying Liberty Air”.  
  
Justin closed his sketchpad and placed it into his backpack. He grabbed out a black knit hat and a scarf before stowing the backpack under the seat in front of him. Pulling the hat low on his head, he turned up his jacket collar and wrapped white silk scarf loosely inside the collar.  
  
Darting a glance across the aisle, he noticed Brian stirring. Justin slouched down in his seat and pulled the collar up to hid his face. With any luck he’d go unnoticed.  
  
~~~~~~  
Brian grunted a laugh but kept his eyes focused forward. It seemed Mr. Taylor was trying to make himself inconspicuous. Kind of difficult when he was only about 10 feet away. Brian pulled his Coach briefcase out from under the seat in front of him to retrieve his cell phone. Once they landed he could check his messages and make sure his driver was on time.  
  
~~~~~~  
The plane landed and taxied to the gate. Once the planned stopped the fasten seat belt light was extinguished Justin nearly jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his duffle bag and backpack and lined up between the other first class passengers. He was hoping that he could avoid the infamous Mr. Kinney and exit the plane quickly. Yeesh! it seemed like it was taking forever for them to get the door open.  
  
~~~~~~  
Brian took his time finishing listening to messages - his car was on time and his driver was waiting at baggage claim - before gathering up his briefcase and lining up to exit the plane. He had watched Mr. Taylor nearly give himself a concussion in his race to escape the plane. 

Now, standing directly behind him, Brian took his time, enjoying the view of Justin’s ass in the tight jeans. Unfortunately, it seemed that the throngs of coach passengers were getting restless. He found himself wedged between Justin and the pushing crowd from the back of the plane. But Brian, being Brian knew how to take advantage of an adverse situation. 

Brian brushed up against Justin, his crotch making perfect connection with Justin’s well rounded bubble butt. Brian leaned his lips close to Justin’s ear and seductively spoke “You look hot, Mr. Taylor... I’d fuck you”.  
  
Justin stood rooted in place. He could feel his face turn red. Shit! he wasn’t some pathetic teenage-virgin! He shouldn’t be blushing with embarrassment.  
  
A not so subtle knock into Brian had him bumping Justin again. This time his tone and voice were normal as he said, “I think the door’s been opened, the cattle back here are certainly ready to stampede”.  
  
Justin looked ahead and saw the aisle was clear of the passengers in front of him. He bolted for the door and the jet-way beyond. Brian smiled, poking his tongue in his cheek as the artist flew out the door. He took his time walking up to the front of the plane where Harrison was holding his coat and garment bag with a knowing look.  
  
“Good flight Harrison, see you next week.” Brian nodded to the flight attendant as he exited the plane.   



	4. Family Ties

Wednesday, February 27  
Lindsay’s and Mel’s  
  
“Justin, come in, come in!” Lindsay opened the door and moved aside so Justin could escape the winter cold. “Thank you so much for stopping by to drop off your donation for the art show. “  
  
“No problem” Justin responded. He followed Lindsay into the dining room.  
  
Spying her partner coming down the stairs, Lindsay motioned Mel to join them.  
  
“Justin, this is my partner Melanie. Mel, Justin.” Lindsay introduced. “Justin is the artist that I was telling you about, he was part of the emerging artist series that we did at the gallery 3 years ago. Since then his work has been getting a real reputation. He’s been in several group shows in Europe and Canada, as well as having a recent solo showing in NY. We’re very honored to have him as part of the GLC Art Show.”  
  
“Well, Justin, that’s great. We’re hoping that the art show will help to raise funds for the GLC youth program. Take off your coat and stay awhile.”  
  
“I’m glad to help.” Justin unzipped his jacket, removed his gloves and hat, stuffing them into the pocket of his coat. He draped his scarf around the post of the chair. Unnoticed, the slippery silk fabric slid down the chair and pooled onto the floor beneath the table. “It wasn’t that long ago when I was a teenager dealing with coming out to my family and friends. I know how important it is to have someone and somewhere to turn to. Well, would you like to see what I brought you?”  
  
“Definitely” Lindsay responded, motioning Justin to use the table.  
  
Justin laid his portfolio on the dining room table and unzipped it. “I’ve got eight pieces for you - you can use all of them, or if there isn’t enough room, you can select the ones you want. I’ve matted them, so all you have to do is put them in a standard 16” x 20” frame.”  
  
“Justin, the matting - that will really help us. Thank you,” Lindsay responded. “But, eight pieces, that’s got be few thousand dollars worth of work. Are you sure you want to donate all of them?”  
  
“They're just sketches. Something I do for my own enjoyment. They aren’t the sort of thing my agent is focusing on for my shows.” Justin turned to Melanie to explain. “Most of my pieces for shows are large scale abstract canvases. These sketches of scenes and people don’t really blend in with the gallery work I’m doing.”  
  
While Justin was explaining things to Melanie, Lindsay began to flip through the matted works each sealed in heavy plastic. Lindsay had spread the first two sketches along the table. “Justin! these are wonderful!”  
  
Melanie leaned in to look at the sketches closer. The two sketches were of scenes from a park. The first was of a young boy with a soccer ball, in the snow, a bright smile on his face in the winter sun. He seemed strong and self-confident, the world was his. The next was of two women pushing a pre-schooler in a swing. The love for each other and the little girl in the swing was evident.  
  
“Look Mel, it’s us,” Lindsay said with a tender smile. “And Jenny Rebbeca. And this is Gus.” Turning to Justin Lindsay asked, “When?”  
  
Justin smiled. “A couple of weeks ago, when we had that really sunny Sunday. I was in the park, enjoying being outside. I had my sketch book with me and I just started drawing. I did the initial rough out in the park and finished them at home.”  
  
“Looks to me like we might be investing in some Justin Taylor originals,” Mel noted.  
  
“Let’s hope we can afford them.” Lindsay grinned back.  
  
After stacking the park scenes to the side, Justin moved on to the next four sketches. “I call these my ode to Edward Hopper.” Justin placed diner scenes out for display.  
  
The first was of a laughing woman, her face surrounded by springy curls. She wore a vest adorned with pins and a t-shirt with a questionable slogan. “I love this one,” Justin said. “She’s the manager at the Liberty Diner. I stopped by there last weekend to grab some breakfast. I ended up spending the whole day there drawing. She was really great. She kept coming over, refilling my coffee, bringing me food, calling me ‘Picasso’ and ‘Sunshine’. She had an unbelievable mouth on her. She didn’t put up with any shit from her customers, put them all in their place with a grin and a smart comment.”  
  
“Yes, Mel and I know Debbie.” Lindsay shot her partner a look. “You’ve managed to capture her quite well.”  
  
“Really,” Mel agreed.  
  
“Is that her name?” Justin went on to the next sketch, oblivious to the exchange. “This one is also a favorite.” It was of two men - one large and strong, the other smaller, more the boy next door type - and a young man, probably not out of his teens. The teenager looked to be telling them a story, as they looked on with pride and interest. “This kid was home from college from for the weekend and was telling these guys all about his classes and activities. They were so focused on everything the kid said. LIke they were his parents.” Justin got quiet, “its one of the things I missed about college. I was never able to share it with my Dad. He didn’t accept me for who I was.”  
  
Justin pushed the sketch aside and moved on. “These guys were fun to watch - and what a combination.” This sketch was a booth with four men. The most obvious member of the group was tall and lanky, his hands making wild gestures, next to him looking far more subdued, but amused was a strongly built man, obviously athletic with a square jaw and a hint of a smile. Across from the pair, was a smiling man with bright eyes and his booth side companion was a bit more reserved but grinning at the first man.  
  
The last sketch of the series was a larger view of the entire restaurant including both booths with Debbie and an older man in a rumpled sports coat sharing a laugh.  
  
“These are truly terrific - you have managed to capture so much here. I don’t know if everyone in the family will be able to afford them, but I know they’ll want them once they see them.”  
  
“Family?” Justin inquired.  
  
“Somehow you’ve managed to capture all the members of ‘our family’.” Mel interjected.  
  
“You see,” Lindsay picked up where Mel dropped off. “over the years a group of friends who had never really been able to develop the close family ties with our own relatives have developed into our own version of family. While our own relationships might be estranged with our relatives, we have formed bonds and a less traditional family. Debbie is like a surrogate mother to all of us. Though now, with Jenny Rebecca that tie is real.”  
  
“Jenny Rebecca?” Justin asked, wondering what their daughter had to do with the outspoken diner manager.  
  
“Jenny Rebecca is Deb’s granddaughter,” Mel supplied.  
  
Lindsay started to point out the family in the sketches. “This is Debbie and Carl. Carl is her - what would you call him Mel?”  
  
“Live in boyfriend, patiently waiting fiancee?” Mel responded.  
  
Lindsay picked up “Debbie won’t marry Carl until her son Michael” she pointed to the sketch of the two men and the teen. “Until Michael, and his partner Ben’s marriage - they were married in Canada where it is legal - is recognized here in the US. This is Ben, and this” pointing to the teen “is Hunter, their adopted son. Hunter was home last weekend from college. He’s in his sophamore year. Michael is Jenny Rebecca’s biological father. But Jenny Rebecca views both Michael and Ben as her dad’s.”  
  
“Over here,” she pointed to the other booth sketch “This is Emmet” pointing to the tall man with the wild hands, “and Ted” the more subdued figure. “And more recent members of the family include their partners - Blake and” Lindsay pointed to the bright eyed young man, then indicating the man next to Emmet, finished with “Drew”.  
  
“Drew? Drew Boyd? I knew he looked familiar.” Though Justin didn’t follow football, he did read Out and the Advocate. He remembered the buzz a few years back when the football player came out. It was big news.  
  
“In fact,” Lindsay continued, “the only one who seems to be missing here is...”  
  
“Brian!” Mel huffed out in a less than enthusiastic tone as she moved the booth scene aside and uncovered the sketch of the man with the smoldering eyes from the plane.  
  
“Don’t tell me you know him too?!” Justin laughed.  
  
“Of course,” Lindsay responded. “He’s Gus’ father. And Michael’s best friend. They’ve been best friends since they were fourteen. I met Brian in High School; we were both at Carnegie Mellon together.”  
  
Mel gave a disgusted snort, as Lindsay inspected the final two sketches. One of Brian staring frankly directly at the artist, and the other of him sleeping.  
  
Justin moved the diner scenes aside and retrieved he sketch of Gus with the soccer ball. Now that he had time - and a clue - he could see the family resemblance. He was bemused, he had unknowingly assembled a family portrait.  
  
“The question is,” Mel started “is how do you know Brian. I mean I can see the park and the diner sketches being things you stumbled across, but these sketches of Brian aren’t from either location.”  
  
“Mel!,” Lindsay admonished. “I’m sure Justin has a perfectly reasonable explanation. He could have easily done these from the Diner, you know Brian hangs out there with the guys often enough.”  
  
“Somehow, I don’t see Brian sleeping at the Diner,” Mel retorted.  
  
“She’s right,” Justin rejoined. “I’d never seen him before Monday. He was on the same flight as I was to New York, and again yesterday on the return trip home. In fact, we were in opposite seats on the same row. I didn’t even know who he was until the flight attendant told me.” Justin thought back to Brian’s suggestive comment from the plane, and hoped the women wouldn’t notice his flush. He went on, “I kind of think of these sketches as sleeping tiger and ...”  
  
“Pouncing tiger?” Mel supplied with a smirk.  
  
Without thinking, Lindsay and Justin laughed, helping to ease the tension all around.  
  
Justin grinned, “I guess the sketch does make him appear kind of predatory.”  
  
“I’d say you’ve captured him perfectly.” Mel replied.  
  
Lindsay shook her head but smiled. “He certainly does have that element of wildness, even when asleep.”  
  
“Do you think you can use them?” Justin asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Absolutely,” Lindsay answered. Sure that most of the sketches wouldn’t have to go farther than the family to find a home. Except the ones of Brian. She was pretty sure they would be a hot commodity and be highly competed for.  
  
“Well, then, I’ll take off.” Justin zipped up his portfolio. He grabbed his coat from the chair and headed for the front door. Lindsay and Mel followed watching him pull out his hat and gloves before zipping and snapping his jacket. “Let me know if you need anything else, otherwise I’ll see you at the center on Saturday.” He pulled his hat onto his head and donned his gloves.  
  
Mel opened the door and let Justin out. “It was nice meeting you.” Lindsay joined her at the door and waived to Justin. “Thanks so much, we’ll see you Saturday.”  
~~~~~~  
Mel was coming down the stairs when the door opened and Gus burst inside.  
  
“Mama! Mommy!” he cried out.  
  
Lindsay came running out of the living room.  
  
“Mama! Mommy! We had the BEST time!”  
  
Brian came in and closed the door behind his son. A smile played on his lips.  
  
“Christ! He nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought something terrible had happened,” Melanie glared at Brian.  
  
“No, Mels, we just had a very enjoyable evening. We went skating at Schenley Park, then had dinner.”  
  
“It was the best time!” Gus gushed. “We had hot chocolate with little marshmallows, and Dad showed me how to skate backwards - but I’m going to need to practice that a bit more. I think I need my own pair of ice skates!” Gus looked up at Brian with big brown-green eyes. Brian was a goner.  
  
“I think we’ll wait on the skates until you finish your next growth spurt,” Lindsay laid her hand atop Gus’ head, idly stroking the chestnut colored hair so like his father’s. “It’s time for bed.”  
  
Gus made a face, but started to climb the stairs. “Will you tuck me in Dad?”  
  
“Sure thing Sonny Boy, I’ll be right up after you take your bath. Don’t forget to brush your teeth. Call me when you are in your pajamas.”  
  
“Brian, while your waiting on Gus...” Lindsay headed toward the dining room, motioning for Brian to follow. Brian and Melanie followed.  
  
“Brian, uh, I know it’s not your weekend, but Melanie and I were hoping that we might be able to get you to take Gus for part of the day on Saturday. Mel and I are in charge of the art show at the GLC on Saturday and I won’t be able to give Gus the attention that he’ll need.”  
  
“Sure thing, Linds” Brian agreed, not paying attention as she continued. He was distracted by the sketch of his son on the table.  
  
“... I mean, I could get a sitter, but Gus really enjoys spending time with you. I thought you could drop him off at the center around 2:30, by then, the reception portion should be wrapping up.”  
  
“No problem.” Brian was looking over the sketches of the Diner now.  
  
“It’s not like you have anything better to do,” Mel harped.  
  
“I’d be happy to spend Saturday with my son.” Brian agreed.  
  
“Please, Brian, I really.... what?!”  
  
“I said that I would be happy to spend Saturday with my son. In fact, why don’t I pick up Gus from School on Friday and he can spend the night. We’ll do something Saturday morning and I’ll drop him off at the Center on Saturday, around 2:30”  
  
Mel stared at Brian. “All right, who are you and what have you done with Brian? Was their an alien landing that didn’t make the paper?”  
  
“Why Mellie - you care!” Brian quipped.  
  
“You hate the GLC, you wouldn’t be caught dead at the GLC, what gives?”  
  
“Are these part of the art show?” Brian asked, ignoring Mel’s snarky remarks. He had spread out the Park and Diner scenes. So far he hadn’t discovered the sketches of himself - they were face down at the end of the table. “These are good - who’s the artist?”  
  
“Yes, they are going to be part of the exhibit. Justin - that’s his name, Justin Taylor - is a very talented artist.”  
  
“Taylor, you say” Brian murmured poking his tongue against his cheek. He studyed the sketches more closely, taking in the the initials JT which graced the bottom right corner of each sketch along with the date.  
  
“Yes, Justin’s a graduate of PIFA. He’s been getting good press. He was part of an emerging artist show we did at the Gallery a few years back. He’s had moderate success with group and individual shows in Europe, Canada and New York. Most of his stuff is abstract, large scale canvas work that he does with the aid of a computer. He also has a lucrative art design consulting business. I kept in touch with him after the emerging artist show. I think Sydney - my boss - is thinking of having him participate in a Pittsburgh artists show, now that he is becoming well known.”  
  
“Well he sure has managed to capture ‘the family’ now hasn’t he?”  
  
Lindsay nodded, as she leaned over Brian’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll go check on Jenny Rebecca and Gus,” Melanie said storming out of the room.  
  
“What was that all about?” Brian muttered, when Lindsay crossed to the stairs to watch her partner’s retreat. Having inspected the six sketches, he started to stack them up at the corner of the table. He turned over the two remaining sketches and was taken aback by his own image. He had known that the artist was sketching him, and planned to put the sketches in the show. However, he didn’t know what he expected when it came to the final product.  
  
Of course, after seeing his other work, Brian knew that he shouldn’t have expected anything less than what was before him. His own eyes stared boldly back at him. Brian stacked his portraits along with the other sketches. As he was crossing to the stairway, a flash of white caught his eye.  
  
A bit of fringe on the floor. Brian stooped to pick up the scarf that lay in a pile below the table. Brian threaded the scarf through his fingers, rubbing the fringe between his thumb and index finger. The silky softness and smooth texture felt sensual against his skin. He folded the scarf up and put it in his pocket. Brian then headed up the stairs to say goodnight to his son.


	5. Art Show

The Gay and Lesbian Center  
Saturday, March 2  
  
Mel watched Lindsay march around the GLC hall checking everything for the umpteenth time.  “Linds, will you relax? You’re giving me an ulcer just watching you.  You’d think that this was a Monet exhibit at the Met.”  
  
Lindsay’s eye darted around the makeshift gallery space.  “I just want everything to be...”  
  
“...perfect.”  Mel finished for her.  
  
“Yes,” Lindsay agreed.  
  
“Look, all the artwork is in place, Em’s got the food handled, Ted located a piano player and has a chamber group ensemble coming in at 1:00 to spell the pianist.  Brian and Michael have the kids until 2:30, all we have to do is open the doors.”  
  
“You’re right.”  But Lindsay swept the room one last time with her eyes.  She just had a feeling that something wasn’t right.  Then she saw it, the red sticker next to Gus’ portrait.  “That can’t be right...” she murmured and called for one of the volunteers who had framed the works by Justin Taylor.  “Carrie?”  
  
“Yes, Ms. Peterson?”  The painfully shy teenager hurried over to Lindsay and Mel.  
  
Not wanting the young woman to think she was scolding her, Lindsay took the tact that perhaps there had been a misunderstanding. “Carrie, I’ve asked before, please call me Lindsay” Lindsay started out gently.  “Do you know why there is a red sticker by that sketch?”  
  
“It’s sold, Ms Peterson, uh, I mean Lindsay.” Carrie stammered out.  
  
So it wasn’t a mistake.  “But how?” Lindsay murmured under her breath.  
  
“Linds, don’t worry about it. It was probably someone who was here for set up yesterday.”  
  
“But, I was hoping that we could purchase it.” Lindsay finally let out with a pout.  
  
“We’ll get the one of you, me and Jenny Rebecca,” Mel promised her partner.  “Besides, I thought the whole purpose of this exhibit was to raise money for the GLC.  You can’t be overly upset.”   Mel turned to the teenager.  “Any idea how much it sold for?”  
  
“Tw-twelve-hundred dollars.  The man on the phone purchasing it was very specific.”  
  
“Twelve-hundred dollars?!” Mel and Lindsay both gasped at the amount.  
  
“That’s four times the price that was being asked!” Lindsay finally remarked.  
  
“I understand when Mr. Kinney called,” Carrie started, only to be interrupted by Lindsay.  
  
“Mr. Kinney?  Are you saying that it was Brian Kinney who purchased the portrait.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am, uh Lindsay.  At first Tannis didn’t want to sell him the portrait.  She kept saying that he would have to come today and purchase it.  But finally, after Mr. Kinney offered her the $1,200 she relented.”  
  
“I’ll just bet,” Lindsay said.  
  
“Figures, Brian would bribe her into selling the sketch.” Mel snarked.  
  
“Let’s just let it go, Mel.”  Lindsay glanced at the clock - eleven-fifty-nine.  “It’s time to open the doors.  
  
~~~~~~  
The reception was off to a good start.  The attendance was good, if not heavy.  The food was delicious, and the light piano standards playing help to offset the chatter going on around the room.  
  
Mel, Lindsay and Justin were standing off to the side when Debbie strode across the hall and in a loud voice demanded - in a nice Debbie sort of way - “So Picasso, where’s all these pictures I’m hearing so much about?”  
  
Justin laughed.  “They’re right over here.”  And lead Debbie to the sketches.  
  
The woman with the wild red hair and equally wild sequined top stopped in front of the diner scenes and stared.  Justin held his breath, not knowing quite what to expect here.  
  
“They’re fuckin’ works of art, Sunshine!”  
  
“Justin”  
  
“huh?”  
  
“My name is Justin, Justin Taylor.”  He held out a hand.  
  
“Debbie, Debbie Navotney.”  Debbie replied as she took his hand and pulled him into a great big bear hug.  Spotting her other half across the room she yelled “Hey Carl, come over here and meet the newest member of our family!”  The slightly rumpled middle aged man walked crossed the expanse of the room and took up a position next to Debbie.  
  
“Look at these, Carl” Debbie dragged him over to where Justin’s sketches were on display.  “He’s captured the whole family!”  
  
Carl took his time examining each sketch.  The diner scenes especially caught his eye.  “I’d like to have that one of you.” He pointed to the portrait of Debbie.  
  
“I think I’d rather have this one,” Debbie countered indicating the larger diner scene that included both she and Carl as well as all her boys.  “That way we can have nearly everyone.”  
  
“I’ll go see Lindsay about how we purchase it.” Carl responded and walked over to Lindsay.  
  
“You’re coming to dinner tomorrow, and I won’t take no for an answer!” Debbie commanded Justin.  Seeing as how she just purchased one of his works, he didn’t really feel he had much of a choice in the matter.  
  
“I’d love to,” Justin graciously accepted.  
  
“Got a boyfriend? You can bring him along.”  
  
“Nope, I’m on my own these days.  Although I do have a good friend Daphne.”  
  
“Bring her along.”  
  
“Uh, well, she’s straight.”  
  
“No shit? Me too!” Debbie laughed, then proceeded to give him directions to her home.  “Be there at 1pm sharp!  We don’t hold dinner for anyone.”  
  
“I will.”  Justin chuckled.  What a freak!  He’d better be sure to bring Daphne along just for protection.  
  
Justin’s eye caught a swing of blond hair, but before he could say anything, Debbie had piped up in her usual loud fashion.  
  
“Jennifer!  I didn’t know you were coming here today.  Come over here and meet Pittsburgh’s newest Picasso.  Sunshine, this is Jennifer from my PFLAG group.”  
  
“Sunshine?” Jennifer asked.  
  
“Uh, hi mom,” Justin replied.  
  
“Jennifer, this is your son you’ve been telling me about?”  Debbie asked.  
  
“The one and only.”  
  
“No shit! Oh, you’ll have to excuse me, Carl’s trying to get my attention.”  Debbie looked at Justin, “Don’t forget 1pm sharp!” she said as she moved away.  
  
~~~~~~  
“What was that all about?” Jennifer asked her son.  
  
“Uh, Debbie invited me to join her family for dinner tomorrow.  I’m taking Daphne with me for protection”  Justin told his mom.  
  
Jennifer laughed.  It wasn’t often her son exhibited signs of fear.  “I’ve been to a few, you should go you’ll have a great time.”  
  
Justin stared at his mother.  
  
“What?” Jennifer asked “Do I have something on my nose?”  
  
“I don’t believe you know her.  With a personality like that I’d thought you would have said something.”  
  
“Debbie’s a real inspiration.  Pittsburgh’s PFLAG group wouldn’t be nearly as strong without her.  And she’s been a good friend to me, when I’ve needed a sympathetic ear.  It’s not that easy discussing your gay son with your friends at the country club.”  
  
“Mom!” Justin gasped.  
  
“Oh Justin, get over it.  Now show me your pieces.”  Justin led his mother to his sketches.  
  
~~~~~~  
Things were in full swing at the GLC.  The chamber music group was starting to set up.  Glasses of wine and sparkling cider, as well as canapes and other appetizers were being circulated by [really hot] waiters.  Everything was flowing smoothly, when Brian and Gus arrived.  
  
“Shit! what is he doing here?” Melanie glared across the room at Brian.  
  
From another point in the room, the same thing crossed Justin’s mind.  But then he noticed Gus tugging his father’s hand, pulling him toward Melanie and Lindsay.  
  
“Mommy! Mama!” Gus enthused.  Lindsay knelt down to give Gus a hug and Melanie stroked his hair.  
  
“Lindsay,” Brian kissed the mother of his child on the cheek.  “Melanie.” He dismissively acknowledged her presence.  
  
“Bri... Brian this is a surprise.  We weren’t expecting you so soon, the reception has almost an hour more to go.”  Lindsay dropped her voice.  “I thought we agreed to 2:30”.  
  
“What’s the matter Brian, something come up that you feel you have to dump Gus here with us so you can venture out for your normal tricks.”  
  
“Mel!” Lindsay gasped.  She knew her partner was hostile to the father of their child, but normally Melanie avoided such remarks in front of their children.  
  
“Relax, Mellie.  I had told Gus about the sketch that I had purchased of him.  Ever since, he’s been going on about he wants to be an artist like his mother.  We spent the morning at Carnegie Museum of Art in one of their hands-on classes that they have for children, and just spent the last hour at Utrecht getting him outfitted for the “studio” he’s planning on setting up for himself at the loft.  I figured we could go through the exhibits here, and if you weren’t finished by the time we were, we go across the street to the park and let off a bit of energy.  Any objections?”  The last question was pointed at Mel.  
  
“It all sounds very reasonable,” Lindsay broke in before Melanie could respond.  She dropped her voice before continuing.  “However, you might want to avoid some of the photography exhibits and the vagina sculptures.”  
  
Brian gave a shudder, and agreed.  The last thing he wanted to look at were seven foot technicolor vaginas.  It would put him off his game for a week.  
  
“C’mon Sonny Boy, let’s go see your portrait.”  With that, Brian and Gus walked over to the wall where Justin’s work was hanging.  
  
~~~~~~  
“What do you think is going on with Brian?” Lindsay mused.  
  
“You mean what is he up to?” Mel countered.  “I have no idea, but I plan to avoid him the rest of the day.”  She stalked off to where she saw Ted and Emmet talking.  
  
Looking for an excuse to find out more about Brian and what he was doing here, Justin crossed to Lindsay.  He had meant to ask her earlier if he had left his scarf at their house, so he figured this would be as good a time as any.  
  
“Lindsay?”  
  
Lindsay had been watching Gus and his father as Brian pointed out the sketches and answered Gus’ questions.  Justin’s question redirected her attention to the artist. “Hmmm?”  
  
“Did I leave my scarf at your house the other night?”  
  
“Scarf? No, at least I didn’t see one.  Maybe Melanie saw it.  What did it look like?”  
  
From where Justin was standing, he could see Brian and Gus looking at Gus’ portrait.  He watched as the older man helped his son remove his winter jacket before taking off his own leather coat.  Brian folded both coats over his arm, but left the scarf around his neck.  Justin’s scarf.  
  
“Never mind.  I must have left it on the plane.”  Justin equivocated.  Trying to change the subject, he asked.  “How are sales going?”  
  
Lindsay smiled.  “I can’t say much for the other artists, but Justin Taylor’s works are almost sold out.  In fact, Gus’ father paid over a thousand dollars for Gus’ portrait.”  
  
“A thousand?!” Justin coughed.  
  
“Actually, twelve-hundred to be exact.”  
  
Justin looked at Lindsay like she was nuts “You were asking that much?”  
  
“No, we priced your sketches at $300 each.  Brian wanted to purchase Gus’ portrait before the show opened.  He doesn’t quite see eye to eye with the folks who run the center here.  They were quite adamant that there would be no sales before the show.  That is until Brian Kinney made them an offer that they couldn’t refuse.”  
  
“I’ve been hearing an awful lot about Brian Kinney of late.”  Justin hoped it wouldn’t sound like he was fishing for information.  
  
“Well, don’t believe everything you hear.” Lindsay replied.  “A lot of people don’t know to look beyond the surface with Brian.  He lives by his own code.  He can be a loyal friend and ruthless enemy.”  
  
Justin nodded, trying to take in Lindsay’s description of the much heralded Lord of Liberty Avenue.  
  
“Would you like to be introduced?”  Lindsay turned to look to where Brian stood with his son in front of Justin’s portion of the exhibit.  “He’d probably like to meet you, after all he did spend a substantial amount for Gus’ portrait.”  
  
Unsure how to respond, Justin replied. “Why don’t I introduce myself.  I’m sure you have a lot of other things you need to look after.”  As if to emphasis Justin’s statement there was a crash somewhere else in the makeshift gallery.  Lindsay nodded and headed in the direction of the crash.  
  
~~~~~~  
Justin took his time seeking out Brian.  He observed father and son as they went through his works.  Gus would point out the subject of a picture and enthusiastically comment.  Brian would respond, his eyes on his son.  Gus pulled his father down and whispered something in his ear.  Brian nodded and Gus crossed the room to receive a big hug from Debbie.  Justin figured now was as good a time to make his move.  
  
“I understand that you made a fairly substantial donation to the center for Gus’ portrait.  I’d like to thank you.  I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, I’m Justin Taylor.”  
  
“The artiste.” Brian replied smoothly.  “Brian Kinney, but I suppose you know that.  I imagine between what Harrison told you on the plane, and any number of the members of the family who have spoken with you here, you’ve gotten a clear picture.  Tell me, does Melanie still describe me as the spawn of satan?  I wouldn’t want to let her down.”  
  
Ignoring Brian’s snide remarks, Justin changed the subject.  “That’s a rather interesting choice of scarf.”  Indicating his scarf that lay loosely along Brian’s collar.  Justin boldly raised his hand to the scarf and rubbed the length of it between two fingers, pulling loosely on the fringe.  “Not the typical thing I see as a part of your wardrobe.”  
  
“Really?” Brian cocked and eyebrow and stuck his tongue in his cheek.  “You’re familiar with my wardrobe?”  
  
“Well,” Justin replied, “an artist needs to observe his surroundings.  You know that we were on the plane together on Monday and Tuesday - I suppose with those suits, it might be appropriate.  But with what you’re wearing today,”  Justin slowly, boldly raked Brian’s body with his eyes taking in the black Armani turtleneck underneath a boiled wool cardigan, down to the black Armani jeans and Prada boots.  Justin was sure to spend just a fraction more than what was appropriate eyeing Brian’s crotch. “It seems a bit pretentious.”  
  
“Pretentious?” Brian had to stifle a laugh.  The guy had balls.  “Oh, I don’t know.”  Brian fingered the scarf. “Maybe if I were wearing a tee shirt or a wife-beater,” recounting Justin’s outfit from the plane, when Justin was wearing the scarf, “it would be ‘pretentious’.  But I think that it goes fine with what I have on.  Besides, I’m not much for itchy wool.  This,” Brian reached up and sensuously slid the silk fabric over the back of his hand, “is much more pleasing to the touch.”  
  
Justin swallowed, thinking about the strong slender hands and long fingers, “Uh,” he cleared his throat. “Uh, where would one go about finding such a scarf?”  
  
“This?” Brian’s brows furrowed as if in contemplation.  “It was just lying around, so I picked it up and took it home with me.”  
  
Justin was about to respond when the Chamber Music group started to tune up.  The violin was predominant over the viola, cello and base.  He cringed at the discordant sounds.  “Fucking violins.”  
  
Brian’s eyebrows raised a bit at what he thought was an odd comment coming from the artist.  “I always thought that violins reminded me of cats being strangled.”  And on that note, he crossed the room to his son, leaving Justin to wonder what just happened.  
  
~~~~~~  
The Chamber Music group settled down and began to play what most would consider soothing background music.  But to Justin’s ears, it was tortuous noise.  He had to get out of here, his head was starting to pound.  He made his way over to Lindsay and Mel and said goodbye and headed to the street.  
~~~~~~  
After collecting Gus from Debbie, and agreeing to join the family for dinner the following day, Brian bundled Gus up in his jacket and led him to the park across the street.  They had about a half hour before Gus would be going home with his mommies.  And while he’d like to stuff Gus full of sugar and send him home with Mel, he wouldn’t do that to Lindsay.  He grabbed the soccer ball from the car and headed over to the park with his son.  
  
Justin had stopped at the corner of the building to light a cigarette when he noticed Brian and Gus.  Keeping a distance, Justin watched as father and son kicked the ball back and forth.  He tried to reconcile this Brian Kinney, to the one he observed on the plane and at the GLC.  From what he had seen, Brian Kinney was a force to be reckoned with.  He seemed to excel at knowing when and how to push people’s buttons.  Point in case the scarf.  Justin could have sworn that he had the scarf at Lindsay and Mel’s on Wednesday, but the only place Brian could have gotten ahold of it would have been the plane.  What the hell was going on?  
  
Fuck it.  He stubbed out the cigarette.  He looked at his watch, he was supposed to be picking up Daphne at the hospital and her shift ended at 3pm.  He crossed to his car on the side street and drove off.  Lost in his thoughts, he wasn’t aware of the man with the chestnut hair whose sharp hazel green eyes followed his departure.


	6. Dinner at Deb's

  
Author's notes: sorry for the delay, I was having a bit of trouble getting the flow on this. It's a bridge to the next few chapters, a bit long, but necessary to the plot.  


* * *

“Hiya Sunshine!” Deb greeted Justin and Daphne, ushering them inside out of the winter cold. “Welcome to our humble abode!”

“uh, hi Deb. This is my friend Daphne,” Justin introduced. “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Sunshine?” Daphne chuckled as she and Justin followed Deb.

“Get over it,” Justin hissed at her. 

As they followed Deb from the foyer, Justin guessed he shouldn’t have been too surprised. Still, it was a bit unnerving to come face to face with the entire tableau from the diner sketches from the GLC exhibit come to life. A bit taken aback, he hesitated on the step into the living room. 

“Everyone,” Deb commanded everyone’s attention, “I’d like you to meet Pittsburgh’s next Picasso! This is Justin Taylor and his friend Daphne.” Deb then introduced Justin and Daphne to the people spread across the small living room - Ted and Blake, Emmett and Drew, Michael and Ben, ending with Lindsay, Melanie, Gus and JR and Carl.

“Uh, hi,” Justin gave a brief wave, not quite sure how to react to the introductions. The people gathered in the room waved back with hellos. Gus broke the ice by running up to Justin and showing him a crayon.

“I’m drawing!” he exclaimed.

“Really?” Justin crouched down to Gus so he could look the boy in the eye. “I like to draw too. Would you show me what you’re drawing?”

Gus grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him toward his mothers and the coffee table where paper and the rest of the crayons were spread out. As an after thought, he looked at Daphne and said “you can come too.”

Daphne grinned, “Thanks!”

With a break in the tension in the room, conversations resumed. 

While Justin listened to Gus’ enthusiastic explanation of his drawing, he let his eyes circle the room and the guests. He observed the interaction - Ted’s dry, acerbic comments, Emmett’s over the top hand gestures and flowery language, Ben’s calming, almost soothing voice as he weighed in with his opinion. They all seemed to be a nice collection of friends. Justin smiled across the coffee table at Daphne. She wasn’t nearly as reserved as Justin when meeting new folks. She was overtly smiling at the friends and conversation.

“Come and get it!” Debbie announced from the kitchen, where two tables had been placed end to end to make room for the large crowd. Recently, Ben and Michael had removed the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and dining room space, and helped put down a new floor. The result was a lot more comfort for family dinners. With 14 for dinner, the kitchen table was just too small.

Everyone filed in from the living room, taking seats around the table. Justin hung back a bit. Daphne who had been talking to Emmett ended up at the far end of the table between Emmett and Drew. Justin was about to take a seat a few chairs down when Gus demanded that his new friend sit next to him. Lindsay who had been at the end of the table said, “here Justin, I’ll sit there. I think Gus would like to sit next to you.” So Justin took the chair at the end of the table next to Gus.

Everyone helped themselves to the plentiful food - ziti with meatballs, lasagna, salad, fresh crusty garlic bread. The food and the conversation were good and Justin felt himself relaxing when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Debbie called from the kitchen where she had just taken out another casserole of lasagna out of the oven. She dropped it off on the table, with a “watch it, that’s hot!” as she headed to open the door.

“Brian!” Debbie breathed.

“Hiya Deb. You seem surprised to see me, can I come in?”

“Of course honey, come on in, come on in. It’s just we haven’t seen you for family dinner for ages.”

Brian stepped inside to the foyer and removed his leather jacket. 

Deb herded him into the dining room/kitchen.

“Justin honey, scoot over would you? Brian, grab the chair at the sewing machine and pull it up to the table.” Brian did as he was instructed, and carried the chair over to the end of the table. He allowed himself a little smile as he placed the chair next to Justin.

“Daddy!” Gus launched himself at Brian, who knelt to give Gus a hug. Gus wound his arms around Brian’s neck, sliding along the silk scarf that hung loosely around the collar of Brian’s olive green sweater. “Pretty, soft.” Gus stroked the scarf.

“Yes,” Brian responded to his son but watched Justin. He met the younger man’s eyes and finished. “When I saw it, I knew I had to have it and take it home.” Justin flushed a little, and Lindsay watching father and son caught the interaction.

Brian released Gus and stood up. After settling Gus back in his seat, Brian pulled out his chair and sat down. The end of the table didn’t allow for much room, and Brian’s leg bumped and settled along Justin’s as he sat.

“What are you doing in town Brian?” Michael asked, although it sounded more like an accusation.

“Well,” Brian began. “I’ve been spending Sunday nights at the loft since I’ve started going to NY. It saves time getting to the airport.”  
“I didn’t know that,” Michael pouted. 

Ben curled his arm around his partner. “Michael, I’m sure Brian wasn’t hiding it from you.”

“Here you go Brian,” Deb passed Brian a wine glass, silverware and napkin, as well as a fully loaded plate as she rounded the table to resume her seat. 

Brian took the proffered table setting, arranging it before himself. He shook out the napkin and smoothed it in his lap. Hidden under the tablecloth, Brian’s left hand left the napkin to travel the length of Justin’s thigh, which was pressed to his own, to rest on the younger man’s thigh. Justin jerked in response. Justin could feel the warmth Brian’s hand through his jeans as it traveled the length of his leg to his knee before stopping. Idly, the long fingers traced small circles on the younger man’s thigh. The deliberate action was not lost on Justin. He stilled trying to think. What could he do? 

“You were saying you were in LA,” Lindsay prompted trying to resume the conversation she was having with Justin before Brian’s arrival.

“hmm?” Justin’s thoughts were jolted back to the table - Brian’s hand was driving him crazy - and the discussion taking place. “oh yeah, well, I went out to LA the summer between my sophomore and junior year at PIFA. I had gotten an internship with a Hollywood studio out there. I did so well they offered me a job. So I transferred to USC and finished my degree there. It allowed me to work and gain experience and finish school. Once I completed school, I went to work full time with the studio.”

“Hollywood” Deb voice got soft, she conjured up visions of stars. “That must of been pretty glamorous.”

“I guess so. I was working in the art department. We didn’t have a huge amount of interaction with the actors. More time with the directors and producers.”

“So what brought you back to the Pitts?” Brian asked. Brian kept up a steady figure eight pattern with his fingers on Justin’s thigh. Justin did his best to ignore the action and continued.

“Well, a couple of things. Last year I was working as the assistant art director on a Brett Keller film...”

“Brett Keller!” Michael nearly shouted it. “What film?”

Justin smiled at Michael’s response. He had gotten the feeling that Michael didn’t really like him; maybe Michael was a bit stand-offish when it came to strangers. “Well, it actually turned out to be no film. The studio pulled the plugged, then they downsized and I was out of a job. Even though the film fell through, it did give me an in. For the past year I’ve been doing freelance art direction and design - some pick up work from studios, some music video shoots. 

“Since most of the work was on location, I was hardly ever in LA. A lot of folks think that travel is glamourous. But believe me, business travel isn’t. I spent the majority of my free time looking at the insides of airports, hotel rooms and cabs.” Brian schooled himself to act cool, but his head nearly shot up when he heard his own thoughts about business travel articulated by the young man.

“...and LA is expensive - I was paying for an apartment I never saw, and sky-high insurance on a car I never drove. While it was exciting when I was in school and even the first couple of years, there’s a wear and tear that one feels in the industry. If you’re not in ‘the business’ you don’t exist. And the folks in the business I was meeting.. let’s just say the more I met the less I liked them and who I was being forced to become. On top of all that, I was getting less and less time to work on my artwork which had taken a back seat to everything else. So last December I decided I’d had enough and headed home.”

“It has to be a letdown after the bright lights of the big city.” Brian couldn’t believe he actually voiced the question.

“Not really,” Justin responded looking him in the eye, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through his body from Brian’s fingers. “You seem to appreciate going after things you want. Pittsburgh is what I want. I can live here for a fraction of what LA costs. I can have my own studio space - I’m hoping to close this week on some property I’m looking at. I still take the freelance assignments. I can do a lot online. But if not, there’s always an airport. I’m not far from Toronto, NY, Vancouver, or LA. This way I choose my schedule and time away.” Brian nodded, his hand still tracing lazy circles along Justin’s leg. But he felt that he’d hit a parallel universe. Justin had come to the same conclusions he had in the past few years. 

“Sounds like you’ve thought this out and made good financial decisions.” Ted input.

“Leave it to you, Theodore,” Brian smirked. “Ever the sound accountant.”

“So what are you working on now,” Linday asked.

“Well, last week Brett called me and asked me to work on a film with him in NY for the next couple of months - general troubleshooting, oversight management. So I’m in NY a couple days each week, leaving me time to work on my art. My agent has me booked for a show in July. I have at least a dozen works to display, so that’s going to take much of my time. I’m hoping my studio space will work out.”

Conversation moved around the table, and Justin struggled to keep up with it while all the time trying to ignore Brian’s fingers. They were now slowly moving up his leg toward his crotch. 

Ben announced that he and Michael both had been asked to speak at an upcoming meeting for University Literature Professors on Gay Imagery and Graphic Novels. Ted and Blake talked about the landscaping project that they were planning for their home for early spring. Drew mentioned that he had been asked to be a guest commentator for ESPN on an upcoming documentary planned for the fall football season.

Daphne, who had been biting her tongue finally broke out. “Drew, would you mind autographing something for me.” Daphne was a bit embarrassed, she was sure Drew didn’t like to be bothered by fans. “Its just that my boyfriend is a huge Ironmen fan. He says that if it wasn’t for you, the Ironmen wouldn’t have gone to the Superbowl for the last three years in a row.”

“And he’d be right.” Emmett added before his partner could deny the fact. “They finally figured out that it was his performance on the field that mattered more than his performance in the bedroom.”

Drew briefly smiled at Emmett, his biggest supporter. He didn’t know what he would have done without his loyal friend and lover. He’d been there for him when he was outed three years ago, been patient with him when he sowed his oats and discovered the world that he had hid from for so many years, and was there for him when he was ready to settle down and commit to lasting and loving relationship. It may have been rocky along the way, but it was worth it for the final outcome.

“I’ll tell you what,” Drew spoke. “Why don’t you bring your boyfriend and meet Emmett and I at the Diner for dinner sometime next week.”

Daphne was overwhelmed, smiling happily, but then she frowned. “What?” Drew asked.

“Well, it’s just that my boyfriend is doing a rotation at John’s Hopkins this term. He’s a medical student like me. He’s working in their Oncology department. He’s been very excited about working with the doctors there who are making great strides in their research. He thinks this might be his calling.” Justin felt rather than saw the stiffening in Brian along the leg that was pressed up next to his. At the mention of John’s Hopkins and Oncology Brian’s fingers ceased their action on Justin’s thigh and dropped to his own lap. Noting the change in the man next to him Justin stole a glance, Brian’s skin appeared paler and, though hardly noticeable, faint sweat beaded along his hairline.

“I think I’ll go out for a smoke.” Brian stated getting up from the table and headed quickly for Deb’s postage stamp back yard.

“I think I’ll join him.” Justin added after a few moments, following the path Brian took.

Brian was standing silently looking up at the full moon silhouetted against a deep blue sky the color of Justin’s eyes.

“What the hell was that all about?” Justin asked after lighting his cigarette. 

“I would have thought it was obvious, I was feeling you up - under the table cloth.” Brian smirked at the younger man.

“Not the groping. I was talking about your reaction to Daphne talking about her boyfriend.”

Brian let out a long breath of smoke and ran his tongue around his teeth before answering. “Let’s just say hospitals in general, and Johns Hopkins Oncology Department in particular, are not some of my favorite places.”

“That’s rather cryptic - mind clarifying things a bit for me.”

Brian took another drag and blew it out. “I had cancer, I went to Johns Hopkins to have it taken care of.” At Justin’s sympathetic look, Brian cursed. “Shit, I didn’t tell you so you would feel sorry for me.”

Justin smiled. “I don’t - feel sorry for you - I was thinking about my hospital stay several years ago.” At Brian’s questioning raised eyebrows, Justin continued. “My senior year in High School. Fucking Chris Hobbes came after me with a baseball bat and nearly bashed my brains in. I spent nearly a week in a coma and three month is rehab and physical therapy. I fucking hate hospitals.”

That made Brian smile. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on the butt. 

“Me, too.”

Taking Justin’s cigarette from him, Brian took a drag and lowered his mouth to Justin, breathing the smoke into the younger man. They both briefly parted to blow out the smoke. Brian dropped the second butt, and ground it out with his heel. He lowered his head once again to Justin’s and kissed the younger man. It was a kiss of shared pain and pleasure. It wasn’t meant to mean a thing, just a way of sharing a bit of sadness. But the underlying attraction between the two men couldn’t be denied as the kiss deepened. 

Brian pulled back first and caught the movement of Debbie’s face at the window over the sink. He also caught the glare from Michael as he looked over Debbie’s shoulder off at the two men in the back yard. Shit! Brian didn’t feel like dealing with any of this right now.

With an upward nod of his chin and a “later”, Brian left Justin in the back yard. Crossing through the kitchen he tossed Deb a “thanks for dinner” and a “see you around” for Michael. He strode over to Gus and kissed the boy on the top of his head. “I’ll see you Wednesday, sonny boy.” And with that he grabbed his coat and left.


	7. PIT - LGA March 3

  
Author's notes: A bit short - but so is the flight!  


* * *

Fuck! No! This just wasn’t happening to him. It wasn’t bad enough that he had nearly missed his flight, again. Justin’s eyes swept across the eight seats in first class. He looked down at his boarding pass, then to the only open seat. The seat next to Brian - fucking - Kinney. Who was, of course, wearing Justin’s scarf around his neck. 

Brian glanced from his laptop screen across the open seat beside him right into Justin’s crotch. Hesitating only a moment, he looked up into Justin’s panicked eyes. “Give it up Sunshine, first class is sold out. Something about last night’s flight being cancelled. Unless you want to spend the next hour and a half cramped in coach, you better take your seat before they give it away. Somehow I’ve got to believe that even being stuck sitting next to me is preferable to being stuck with the rest of the cattle in steerage.

Justin gazed longingly past the curtain toward the back of the plane. As if on cue, a baby started crying. Shit! His eyes closed his eyes for a moment before opening and refocusing. He stowed his carry-on overhead and tossed his beat up backpack below the seat in front of his assigned seat. Sighing resignedly, Justin took the seat next to Brian.

Brian had been watching the little drama unfold with amusement. Not quite full drama queen mode, perhaps drama princess. Now that Justin was seated next to him, he was able to study the younger man close up.

“Christ! Taylor, what the hell happened to you? You look like shit.”

“Oh, gee thanks,” Justin replied with sarcasm. “Just what every gay boy longs to hear.”

“Serves you right. That’s what you get for partying late on a school night.”

“I wasn’t partying.”

“Too bad, then at least you would have had an excuse.”

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian before dismissing him and focusing on the back of the seat in front of him. He latched his seat belt, slouched down and closed his eyes. Brian - fucking - Kinney. Ninety minutes of hell from Pittsburgh to New York. It wasn’t bad enough that it was thoughts of Brian and the kiss they shared that had kept him up half the night. Like a bad rash, his skin felt raw and overexposed; his legs, arms, fingers and toes twitched and vibrated. And he had had a fucking hard on most of the night. Even taking matters in hand - so to speak - provided only temporary relief. He hadn’t managed to get to sleep much before three, and he had to get up at 4:30 to make his flight. On top of it, the car service was 45 minutes late, he had had to run the gauntlet through security, then of course the gate was the last friggin’ one furthest from security. 

Justin tried to clear his mind, but the ache in his groin was still with him. There must be someone somewhere having a good laugh at his expense. After all, here he was sitting next to fucking, Brian - fucking - Kinney with a hard on. Shit! he needed to get laid. 

Brian watch Justin who was trying desperately to relax. It was like the young man’s whole body was vibrating. He signaled the flight attendant Gail to bring a blanket and a pillow. After she handed them to Brian, he laid a hand on Justin’s shoulder to gain his attention. Justin started, nearly jumping out of his seat. Brian didn’t move his hand from the young man’s shoulder, willing him to relax. “Look,” Brian said when Justin’s breathing steadied. “Why don’t you switch seats with me? I was planning on working most of the flight. You can hole up next to the window and get some rest.”

Justin looked tiredly at Brian, and breathed a “thanks”. 

They swapped seats, each getting settled. Brian handed Justin the pillow and lap blanket. Justin took the items offered and curled up into the window. 

They had been in the air for about forty minutes when Justin’s sleep went from calm to agitated. Brian lad a hand on the younger man’s arm when Justin grabbed it and thrust it down under the blanket to his aroused crotch. Brian stared at Justin, trying to figure out if the younger man was awake or still asleep. He was mumbling and Brian could see Justin’s eyes moving rapidly underneath his eyelids. Still asleep. Brian tried to extricate his hand from where it lay in Justin’s lap. But as he tried to move, Justin’s grip tightened. Brian stopped the movement and Justin’s grip relaxed. A couple more aborted tries with the same results and Brian gave up. 

Well, fuck! Brian tried to figure out what he was going to do since his left hand was occupied. Thankfully Gail had already completed the normal rounds of offering drinks and food. Brian figured he had about twenty minutes before someone would notice what was going on. The hand that gripped Brian’s now lead Brian’s hand along the length of Justin’s hard shaft. Normally, Brian wouldn’t balk at giving a hand job at 23,000 feet, but he was pretty sure that Justin was clueless as to what was going on. Justin started twitching, and mumbling again, but it wasn’t very loud. Brian could barely make it out. “Shit! ... Fuck! ... Brian!”

At hearing his name, Brian jerked his hand back from under the blanket. Well, that was one way claim back his hand. The sudden movement seemed to rouse Justin back to consciousness. “What the fuck?” Justin looked at Brian. 

“Nothing,” Brian responded. “Go back to sleep.” Maybe today’s flight would be on time and there would be time for a bit of extracurricular activity in the men’s room. Having first hand (so to speak) knowledge of the younger man’s frustration, Brian felt a tightening echo in his own pants.

“Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We have just been informed by the flight tower at LaGuardia that there will be a slight delay in our landing schedule to accommodate the landing of Air Force One. We have been asked to reduce our speed then hold in a rotation with other flights as the President’s plane is cleared for landing. This will result in about a half hour delay. We apologize for the delay. Thank you for flying Liberty Air.”

Shit! Now Brian was the one who was agitated and uncomfortable. He slipped his hand below the computer in his lap and adjusted. He glanced over at Justin who now appeared to be sleeping like a baby. “Next time, Sunshine.” And went back to reviewing the spreadsheets he had downloaded earlier.


	8. LGA - PIT March 4

LGA - PIT March 4  
For once he was on time - early even - for his flight. Justin patiently waited in line for the next available check-in kiosk so he could print out his boarding pass and head toward the gate.

Brian had been watching. His car service had dropped him off a few doorways down from where Justin had departed his cab. Keeping a safe distance, Brian entered the terminal from a differing set of doors and headed to the self-serve check-in kiosks. After acquiring his boarding pass, he followed Justin to security.

Justin couldn’t believe how short the line for security was - only fourteen or fifteen people in front of him. He was going to have plenty of time before his flight. He looked at his wrist at the chunky stainless steel tank watch. He’d had over an hour before they boarded the flight. 

Suddenly, he felt someone brush up against him. Justin moved forward to provide a bit more space. However, when he moved, the person behind him in line moved up and brushed up against him again. At this point, Justin couldn’t move forward any more. The passenger behind him brushed up against him again, lingering in close proximity with his crotch connecting with Justin’s fine bubble butt ass. 

Brian leaned in and ran his tongue around Justin’s ear. “You have an incredible ass, Mr. Taylor.... I’d fuck you.”

Justin shivered and turned to face Brian. “Mr. Kinney.” If looks could kill. Brian nearly had to duck his head so Justin wouldn’t see his smile.

“Taylor.”

“Look, do you mind giving me a bit of space here?”

“Not a problem.” Brian switched tactics. “You’re a bit early today. Not your usual last minute dash to the plane.” He waited for Justin to respond. When he didn’t, Brian continued. “How about joining me for a drink in the Liberty Club Lounge.”

Justin appeared to be thinking it over. “What the hell? Sure” He didn’t need to sleep tonight he thought with a grimace.

Perfect, Brian thought to himself. The club had nice large and private bathroom stalls. They were designed for travelers who might need to exchange clothing - some of the stalls even had showers.

Justin followed Brian into the airport lounge. Brian stepped up to the counter and handed over his boarding pass and membership card. 

“Mr. Kinney,” Brian was greeted by the really hot looking guy seated behind the black granite counter. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. Heading back to Pittsburgh?”

“Yes, I’m headed home Harold,” Brian responded. Gesturing to Justin he continued, “This is Mr. Taylor, he’s on the same flight as I am.”

Harold flashed a smile at Justin as his fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him. “Mr. Taylor, it’s a pleasure to have you with us as Mr. Kinney’s guest. Your ticket seems to be in order. Please let me know if I can be of service to you in any way.” Harold handed Brian’s documents back to him, along with a couple of tickets.

Brian put his flight documents away and handed Justin a ticket. “For the bar.” he said. He nodded his head to a doorway. “You can stow your bag there - but don’t stow anything beyond clothes. If you have something valuable - like a laptop, bring it with you.” 

Justin followed Brian into the room. He stowed his carry-on on the shelf next to Brian’s Tumi rollaway. Brian headed to the bar.

“Beam” Brian said to the bartender. Brian looked at Justin who nodded. “And the same for my friend here”. The bartender poured a drink for each of them, and headed off to help another customer.

Justin picked up his glass and sipped. Brian down about half the contents in a single swig. Justin continued to nurse his drink, as Brian signaled the bartender to pour another round. 

Catching what had transpired, Justin held up his hand indicating he was fine with the drink he had. Brian put his ticket on the counter and waited for Justin to follow suit. “So Taylor, you seem a bit more relaxed and rested today.” Brian threw out the ice breaker, sure that Justin would pick up on it.

“Well, yes, I guess you could say that.” Justin responded. As if a blow job in the back of a club would have done the trick. “Brett took me out to dinner last night, and I made an early night of it.” Brett had asked Justin to join him for dinner, it seemed that it was a rare evening for the director not to be booked doing studio schmoozing or other work related glad handing. After dinner, they had headed downtown to take in a hot club that had recently opened. It hadn’t hurt that Brett was a VIP, so they were able to bypass the line. Brett had left shortly after getting there - making excuses about a 5 am appointment with his personal trainer. Justin had stayed and picked up a trick to help ease what appeared to be the perpetual hard in his pants. A short trip to the back room, took care of the immediate issue. However, in the grand scheme of things, it did little to provide any overall relief for Justin’s problem. Justin had gotten bored, and left the club around 10:30. Alone. Well, he had managed to get to bed before eleven. 

“Keller...” Brian sounded out the name, letting it roll around and out his mouth. “right? What was it you were doing for him again?”

“I’m doing some troubleshooting and consulting for him. Brett’s current art director doesn’t seem to understand the word budget. It’s my job to remind him, while all the time making sure he doesn’t turn out shit as a result of having his ‘creativity compromised’.”

“And how does this best utilize your skills as an artist?”

Justin could feel the tension that had briefly abated returning. He knew Brian was just baiting him. But he had nothing better to do, and still at least half an hour before he could board their flight. Justin shrugged, “it doesn’t, but it pays the bills and frees me up three days a week so I can work on the pieces for my showing in July.” Stew on that for a few Justin thought and took another sip of his drink.

Brian considered that while finishing his drink. He looked at his watch, a half hour until boarding. Perhaps he could lure Justin into the men’s room to relieve some of the tension he had noticed creeping into the younger man’s face. Just there around his mouth. Yeah, Brian’s gazed narrowed on that mouth. The one that had been incredibly soft, surprisingly sensuous as they had shared a kiss in Deb’s back yard.

Justin noticed the shift in Brian’s gaze from his eyes to his mouth. Gone was any respite from the thrumming tension. It had returned and he could do nothing about it but stand spellbound.

“I’m going to use the Men’s room before we board,” Brian announced, leaving Justin standing at the bar.

Justin down the remainder of his drink in one swallow. His eyes following Brian’s retreating form. Was that an invitation? Suddenly, his mother popped into his brain ‘honey? did you go? you know you should go before we start our trip’. Well, that certainly helped; better than a cold shower. Justin looked at the empty glass in his hand, then in the direction Brian had gone. Picking up his backpack, he squared his shoulders and headed to the Men’s room.

The Men’s room was vacant, except for Brian who was standing at the last urinal in the process of zipping up his trousers. Justin crossed to the urinal next to him, dropping his backpack on the floor next to Brian’s briefcase, before starting to unbutton his fly. However, before he could finish unbuttoning his jeans, Brian had grabbed Justin by the waistband, deftly picked up both his briefcase and Justin’s backpack and spun Justin around and into one of the large private stalls. 

“It took you long enough,” was all Brian said before his mouth crushed down on the younger man’s and Justin’s felt his whole body slammed up against the granite wall of the stall (in a good, life affirming way). 

Unprepared for the action and the kiss Justin was stunned; his mouth fell open under the onslaught of Brian’s. Brian took the opportunity to deepen the kiss - and finish unbuttoning Justin’s jeans. Christ, the kid was already harder than he was. Brian stroked Justin’s rock hard cock, and was rewarded with a not so quiet moan of appreciation. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Brian’s mouth traveled to Justin’s ear. “We need to keep it quiet.” Brian’s mouth returned to Justin’s in time to swallow the next moans from the younger man. Spinning Justin around he capture both of Justin’s hands in his and raised them to the wall above the younger man’s head as his lips travelled along Justin’s neck to his ear. Reaching in his pocket for the ever present lube and condom, Brian quickly freed and sheathed himself. Leaning down to kiss him one more time, Brian asked “You ready for this?”

Justin couldn’t speak, he only nodded his ascent.

Brian lubed his fingers passing them over his own condom covered cock, before circling and inserting a finger into Justin. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Justin whimpered in response. Brian wished he had more time to admire the beautiful ass in front of him, but there just wasn’t time now. He inserted a second finger scissoring a bit to loosen the younger man up. But between the fingering and the kisses trailing his neck, Justin was more than ready.

“Fuck me!” Justin demanded in a low whisper.

Brian didn’t need any further invitation. He removed his fingers and placed the head of his cock at Justin’s puckered hole. Justin pushed back against Brian in frustration. Brian allowed himself a smile as his cock passed through the initial ring of muscle and buried himself deep in Justin. There were two sighs of relief and pleasure. God, it felt like home. 

Waiting a moment for Justin to adjust, Brian moved his hands to grasp the younger man’s hips. Justin pushed back against Brian signaling his readiness. Brian began a slow, sensuous thrust. It didn’t stay slow long. Brian reached around Justin to grasp his companion’s hard cock in his hand and echoed stroke for stroke the rhythm he’d established. 

Brian could feel Justin swelling and knew the younger man wouldn’t hold on much longer. He lengthened his strokes, and purposely brushing against Justin’s prostrate with each thrust and retreat. 

The action pushed Justin over the edge and he came spilling his seed against the wall of the stall. The clenching in his ass had Brian following, filling the condom. They both rested there with their heads leaning against the cool granite of the stall wall. Brian leaned down to kiss Justin on the lips and carefully extract himself from the younger man. He removed and tied the condom, tossing it carelessly into the toilet. Pulling a bit of paper from the roll, he pressed the paper into Justin’s hand before capturing the younger man’s chin and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“Justin.” Brian sighed. “We’ve got a plane to catch.”

~~~~~~  
In Brian’s first class window seat, Justin slept like a baby the entire flight home.


	9. Real Estate Happenings

  
Author's notes: The Pittsburgh Real Estate Market is heating up  


* * *

Kinnetic March 7

“... and that puts us on track, if not ahead of projections for this quarter. I guess that wraps things up,” Ted announced. He started gathering up the papers from the Kinnetic conference room table. 

Brian nodded. He still couldn’t believe it. Despite the extreme highs and lows that had been the life of Theodore Schmidt, Ted had finally found his niche as CFO of Kinnetic. And Brian was damn lucky to have someone he trusted managing his millions. Of course, he would never tell Ted that. 

The weekly staff meetings with Ted and Cynthia allowed Brian to keep tabs on the back office workings of Kinnetic and Kinnetic Corp’s investments.

“Wait,” Brian stopped Ted as he was moving from the table with his papers. “What are we doing with Tremont and Liberty property?”

Ted sat back down. “What do you mean what are we doing?” Ted asked in surprise. 

“The old service station. The for sale sign has been down since last week, and there’s a construction crew out there. What... are... we... doing?” Brian annunciated each word thinking that Ted need to focus.

“We,” Ted responded slowly, “aren’t doing anything. You told me that you didn’t want to act on that property until we had nailed the two adjacent buildings on Liberty and Tremont.”

“Well, someone fucking is. Shit! don’t tell me someone bought the place out from under us.” Brian and Ted had been working with architects and developers on a plan for mixed use space, restaurant, high end condos, mixed retail, and office suites for the three building that cornered the two major streets. The old service station had been for sale forever, but the asking price was way beyond market value. Brian and Ted had agreed to work out the purchase of the adjacent buildings before negotiating the purchase of the service station. Now it looked like the whole project was going to tank.

“I’ll look into it.” Ted responded and quickly left for his office. He was going to call their real estate agent and find out what the fuck was going on.

~~~~~~  
Ted knocked on Brian’s office door before letting himself in. Brian was finishing up a call with Leo Brown and motioned Ted to come in and have a seat.

“Yes, yes Leo, no problem. I’ll get to work on the negotiations immediately.... Goodbye.” 

Brian hung up the phone and turned to Ted. “Score one for the master”

 

“What’s that?” Ted asked.

“It seems that Leo Brown is willing to up the ante for Drew’s new contract. It seems that having a gay football hero touting his sportswear to all the queers out there is bringing in record profits. Now let’s hope Drew’s agent won’t screw things up.”

Despite Brown Athletics dropping Drew Boyd as their spokes person when Drew was outed a couple of years back, once the whole scandal had blown over - and Drew had lead his team to a Superbowl victory - Brian hand managed to get Leo Brown to reconsider the star athlete. Brian had been quick to point out that Brown Athletics could be the first to be able to market to the lucrative gay market with a gay athlete. While the initial contract wasn’t as good as the one that had been cancelled, it put Drew back in the endorsement game. With the green light to renew, Brian knew that the increased offer would mark Drew as a powerhouse in endorsements.

“Well, that should make Emmett happy,” Ted smiled at the good news.

“Yeah, and now maybe he’ll get off my case about being a cold-hearted, money grabbing asshole.” Brian smirked.

“Why? that hasn’t changed.” Ted grinned and Brian allowed himself a laugh. Ted had become much more self-confident and relaxed around Brian in the years since he started working for him. He also saw a side of Brian that few others were privy too. For the years before he came to work at Kinnetic, Ted had mostly seen the side of Brian that was marked with excesses and pain management - booze, drugs, sex. But now having spent nearly four years as his right hand man, Ted has witnessed first hand Brian’s drive, determination and dedication to his business and investments. He wasn’t looking forward to breaking the bad news.

“So Theodore, what has it that made you take the long trek down the hall?”

Ted squirmed a bit - so much for self-confidence. “The property at Tremont and Liberty - the service station.” Brian raised his eyebrows, waiting, Ted figured it was probably better to just to get it out in the open. “It sold at auction for back taxes three weeks ago, the property closed on Wednesday.”

“What the fuck?! And where was our helpful real estate agent, Chad, while all this went down?”

“In Boca, working on his tan.” Ted responded flatly. “I called him to ask him what was going on, he told me not to worry, the place was never going to sell. I pointed out to him that the place had sold - idiot! Then I called down to the county Register of Deeds to find out what the hell was going on myself. The property went up for auction for back taxes at the beginning of February.” Ted winced as he imparted the next bit of news. “It went for $30,000.”

Un-fucking-believable. Brian closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension. A $20,000,000 development deal down the drain.

Ted continued, “It seemed Chad hadn’t been keeping on top of things as previously promised.”

“Ya think?” was Brian’s response. Taking a deep breath, Brian opened his eyes and tried to focus on salvaging what was left. “Well, fire his butt and get me a real estate agent who can do their job.”

“Already done. And,” Ted allowed himself a small smile, “I threatened to sue his ass for loss of income.” 

Brian smirked at the thought. “Always the accountant, Theodore. Shit! I’m going to have a good laugh if the loss on the property will pay for itself. However, I’m not sure that we should scrap the project entirely. Let’s see if we can get the folks at Salem Architects to review the project in light of this recent development. It looks like we’re going to have a new neighbor - who bought the property anyway?”

“You’re not going to believe this.” Ted found it a bit ironic himself. “You know that artist who was at Deb’s for Dinner on Sunday, Justin Taylor?” Brian nodded, enjoying a flashback to the Liberty Club men’s room earlier in the week. He almost missed Ted’s next words. “He’s our new neighbor.”

Brian closed his eyes again; this was so not happening to him. “Un-fucking-believable!”

~~~~~~  
Jennifer Taylor tried to guard her expression, but she just couldn’t hide the look of disappointment that marred her face as she turned to take in the empty service station bays. “Justin, honey...” she started, then stopped. What could she say? She tried again, “Of all the places we looked at in December? This is what you chose? This... this...?” she sighed in frustration.

“It’s called a home, mother.” Justin tried to school the disappointment from his tone.

“But Justin...”

Trying to hold onto his temper, Justin started to recount what factored into his decision to purchase the 1930s service station. “Look, I know it’s not a three bedroom, two and a half bath starter home in the suburbs. But it’s got good light and a large space that I can use for my studio. I can move canvases in and out without having to worry about how I’ll get them up and down stairs and around narrow stairwell’s. The floor’s cement so it won’t matter what splatters or spills. The rest of the place will work for an apartment. And if I feel like I need to paint in the middle of the night I can roll out of bed and right into the studio without having to deal with weather. It’s what I want. It’s what I need. And, it’s what I can afford.”

The earnestness of her son’s words and the stubbornness on his face, Jennifer knew better than to argue, so she asked, “Actually, that’s a question I had, how can you afford all... this?”

Justin smiled, he could see she was going to come around. “I took my settlement from the studio when the movie got cancelled and I got laid off. Then I researched real estate auctions - something I learned from you. The property went up for auction at the beginning of February for back taxes. I was the only person who showed up to bid on it. I got it for $30,000.”

Well, she couldn’t fault him for the price. Besides, he’s already closed on the property. Jennifer shook her head one last time and smiled. With a sigh she said, “I just wish you had let me help you with the closing.”

Justin shook his head and grinned at his mother. “You would have just tried to talk me out of it.” 

“You’re right,” she agreed with a chuckle. “So give me the grand tour! Does this place even have a kitchen or a bathroom?”

“Right this way,” Justin ushered his mother into the former service station lobby where at least ten laborers were doing various tasks. The entire service station space appeared to have been gutted. Jennifer took in the construction workers who were busy putting up sheet rock. 

“You remember Julio and Miguel?” Justin asked, getting his mother’s attention.

“Sure, from when you worked for that construction company the summer between your freshman and sophomore year.” Jennifer had always like the young hispanic men. They were good friends to Justin.

“Well, they have their own construction company now. And they’re doing all the renovation work. They think that they’ll have it done by the end of the month.” 

Getting excited now, Justin detailed the work to be done. “I’m combining the two restrooms into one large bathroom - it’s great, I had the place steamed cleaned and you wouldn’t believe the beautiful tile work that was uncovered when we lifted out the formica floor and removed the drywall. When we removed the flooring from the rest of the space, it turned out that there were hardwoods underneath.” Justin pointed down to the flooring covered in thick cardboard-like paper pieced together with duct tape. 

He continued. “The parts storage had sink hookups so it’s being converted into the kitchen - the room is huge, and we’re going to put in laminate. The office will be my bedroom and the lobby/store area will be living space.”

Jennifer looked out lobby’s huge glass window onto Tremont. “Aren’t you going to feel a bit exposed here?”

“I have a friend, Guy, from PIFA. He’s an interior designer. He promised to help me with figuring out window treatments. Of course, I may just entirely rework the window.”

Jennifer hugged her son and smiled at him. The space may work out after all. “Well, if you get tired of living in a fishbowl, you can always turn the place into an art gallery, and still have your studio space. I’ll keep an eye out for condos in the area.”

“Mother!” Justin pulled a face, but knew she was kidding. “So how about taking the starving artist to lunch? Now that I’m part of the mortgaged poor?”

“Sure, we’re just around the corner from the Liberty Diner.” Justin stopped and stared at his mother. “What? Hungry realtors need to eat too you know. Besides, I often stop by in the afternoon to have a cup of tea with Debbie - she works there, you know.” 

~~~~~~  
“Brian?” Cynthia took a chance and called into Brian. She knew his work load was light this afternoon. She thought he might even head home early - at least she wished that so she could leave early herself. 

“hmmm?” Brian answered back into the speaker phone.

“There’s a Jennifer Taylor here to see you. She’s a realtor with Taylor Associates.” Normally, Cynthia wouldn’t have bothered Brian. But being privy to the morning’s dealings about the Liberty and Tremont properties, she figured that the Taylor woman might be someone Brian would be willing to speak with.

 

“Do I know her?”

“No, but Debbie at the diner suggested she stop by.”

How the fuck did Debbie know what was going on? Theodore. “Set her up in the conference room, and tell Theodore to get his ass down there. See if Celia can find her something to drink and tell them I’ll be down in 5 minutes. I have to wrap things up here before I can meet with them.”

~~~~~~  
Jennifer was ushered into a large, open conference room furnished in tasteful, and expensive (she was quick to note) pieces. A young woman popped in to offer her something to drink - Jennifer accepted a bottled water and sat back to wait. She knew she was taking a chance coming here unannounced and without an appointment. Jennifer followed the real estate market in town quite closely. She also had taken to reading the gay papers since Justin came out nearly 8 years ago. When Deb mentioned that Brian Kinney had fired his incompetent real estate agent for fouling up a deal, she knew it that it could be an opportunity for both of them.

Looking up, she saw a well dressed, but slightly nebbish, man enter the conference room. He looked vaguely familiar - like she had seen him at the Liberty Diner or some place. No! Wait! he was in the drawing that Justin had done of the four men in the booth at the diner. Ha. Small world.

Ted entered the conference room and crossed to where Jennifer was seated. “Hi, I’m Ted Schmidt. Mr. Kinney will be with us shortly.”

“Jennifer. Jennifer Taylor.” She rose to shake hands with Ted as Brian walked in the door. 

Her attention drawn away, Ted introduced her. “Brian, this is Jennifer Taylor.”

“Ms. Taylor,” Brian nodded and shook her hand.

“Jennifer, please.”

“Jennifer, then.”

She handed each of the men her card. She cut to the chase. “I understand that Kinnetic Corp is in the market for a realtor who bothers to provide service to their accounts.”

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek, but was smiling internally. He liked her, she had balls. And no bull shit.

“You’re hired.”

Ted looked at Brian like he was nuts.

“But...,” Jennifer’s brows furrowed, she looked confused.

“Come, come now Jennifer, don’t make me loose my faith in you so quickly.”

“Well, I just figured you might want to know a bit about me...” she replied, the excuse sounded lame, even to her ears.

Brian counted off her qualifications, amazing Jennifer with his assessment. “One, you managed to find out in less that 3 hours from the point it happened that my realtor is an asshole who doesn’t know how to service an account. Two, since I normally trust Theodore here to keep confidential matters confidential,” Ted winced, “I imagine you came by that knowledge from Debbie Novatney at the Liberty Diner. Three, since my gaydar tells me you’re not a dyke, that means that you are a friend of Debbie’s that can be trusted. It also tells me that you don’t have the usual homophobic baggage about gay-owned businesses or eating at the Liberty Diner (which I own by the way - but I figure you already knew that). You’re probably one of Debbie’s PFLAG friends. Four, you had the balls to show up here - without an appointment I might add - to try to land the account. I admire that.”

Brian looked at a stunned Jennifer. “Did I get that right?”

“Pretty much,” Jennifer replied with a meek smile, amazed at the ability of the man to sum things up.

“Well, that being said, Theodore will give you details about what we’re working on here. After the last fiasco, I think it would be helpful if we schedule a standing meeting monthly, and interim meetings as needed when we are working on a project. I’m putting my faith in you Jennifer - don’t fuck it up.” With that, Brian turned and left the conference room leaving a speechless Jennifer and Ted.

“What the hell just happened here?” Jennifer asked when the click of the door closing jolted her.

“You’ve just been blown away by Hurricane Kinney.” Ted responded, and got down to the details of what Jennifer needed to know.


	10. Let the Music Set You Free

Daphe’s Apartment - March 8

“Get up!”

Justin was rudely jolted out of his thoughts when Daphne threw his leather jacket at his head.

“Huh?”

“I said, get your ass off the couch. We’re going out.”

Justin looked at the clock on the mantle above the corner fireplace. 9:30. “Where?”

“Babylon. I want to go somewhere I can dance without being hit on, and you need to get laid.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, it’s just you’re freaking me out. You’ve been strung as tight as a bow all week.”

“I think that we can do without the violin references, thank you.” Justin retorted.

“Fine!” Daphne agreed, “then how about you’re wound as tight as a spring. For god’s sake Justin, it’s like you’re about to explode. At first I thought it was about the closing on your place on Wednesday - but that came and went without a hitch. Then I thought maybe it was the renovation - but you said Julio’s and Miguel’s crew were working well and might even be done early. Whatever it is that’s got you so tense, you need to let it out. Or I’m going to end up spontaneously combusting for the both of us. I figure we can go to Babylon - I hear the music mixes there are really hot. You can find a guy and take advantage of whatever they do in the back room there.”

“How do you know about the music at Babylon - and what the fuck do you know about what goes on in the back room?”

Daphne rolled her eyes to as if to say ‘pu-leeze’. “Justin, how long have we known each other? Who has been - god I hate this term - your hag for the last 10 years? Do you think I don’t have brain cells? As to the music, some of the other residents at work were talking about going there dancing.”

“Just how many of the residents you work with are gay?”

“I don’t know, maybe a couple - I am doing my rotation in infectious diseases. But it wasn’t the gay ones talking about Babylon, it was the straight ones.”

“What?! The happy heteros are crashing Babylon now. What am I supposed to do? pick up a straight trick and teach him the ropes?” Justin gave a disgusted sigh. That’s all he needed.

“Look, I don’t think Babylon has changed that much. Now, if you would get your ass off my couch and put on your coat we can get a couple of hours of dancing in before I have to be back here for my webcam date with Cole at 12:30.”

“I’m coming.” Justin groused. “But I have to change first - I can’t go looking like this.”

Daphne rolled her eyes, but smiled. She was glad that she had been able to evict Justin from the couch, he was starting to put down roots.

~~~~~~  
On the security monitor in his office on the gallery level at Babylon, Brian watched the young man and woman cross from the from the dance floor to the bar to get something to drink. 

Brian had come by the club to drop off some paperwork, after spending much of the day at Kinnetic. The shortened work weeks due to his NY commitments were cutting in to his time to handle local management issues. Ted had been after him to hire a COO (chief operations officers) but Brian had been holding back. Perhaps now was the time to promote Cynthia. She certainly was more than qualified. But, god, how would he be able to get along without her as his assistant? Worse yet, who was he going to be able to find to train that would put up with his shit?

Brian’s gaze was brought back to the monitor he had been watching for the past hour. He shifted the joy stick and the camera on the floor followed the couple. Justin handed a beer bottle to Daphne and then proceeded to roll his own bottle over his head and down his torso exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. Unconsciously, Brian licked his lips; his hand lowered to rub the ache in his crotch. Justin stood by, hardly moving except the roll of the bottle as Daphne looked to be talking a mile a minute and gesturing wildly with her hands - for a brief moment Brian mused that with the outfit she was wearing she might be Emmett’s twin separated at birth. Not for the first time that night Brian wished he had the audio to go with what was on the screen.

~~~~~~  
Justin had been having a great time. Daphne was right, it was good to get out. Dancing always cleared his mind and freed his thoughts. He handed Daphne her beer and rolled his bottle over his chest.

“You were right,” he said - knowing he would regret the statement. “I really needed this.”

“Of course I was right - just what the doctor ordered!” Daphne leaned back on the bar surveying the hot sweaty male bodies gyrating to the music and grinned. “Definitely! So now that you’ve worked off some of your tension, mind telling me what’s been going on?”

“I’ve just been preoccupied. That’s all. Just some guy.”

“I knew it!” Daphne seemed to grow two inches, pleased with herself for diagnosing Justin's problem correctly. “You should just walk up to him, grab him by the shirt, haul him off and have sex with him.”

“I tried that, it didn’t help,” Justin muttered and then flinched when he realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. “Shit!”

Daphne pounced. “You had sex?! You had sex this week and I didn’t know about it?! How is that possible? Is it someone serious? Do I know him?” Daphne pondered how she could have missed it. After all, they were living together and she pretty much knew everything that went on in Justin’s life.

In for a penny... Justin figured he should just spill it. If he didn’t he knew she’d be badgering him all night. “You don’t know about it because it happened in NY. And yeah, you kind of know him.”

“Dish!” Daphne demanded.

“Well, Brett took me out to dinner Monday night...”

“You did it with Brett?” Daphne’s voice sounded disappointed. “I thought you didn’t do it with friends - well, with that exception of me that one time. Also, isn’t that kind of - I don’t know - ewwww. I mean he’s like your boss.”

“I didn’t do it with Brett.” Justin tried to steer the conversation back on track. “Brett took me out to dinner and told me Connor James...”

“Ohmigawd! You did it with Connor James?! Wait, I thought you already did it with him and said he wasn’t very good. Besides didn’t you say he was so far back in the closet he wouldn’t come out for spring cleaning?”

Justin sighed. “No, I did not do it with Connor James. And if you don’t stop interrupting me and keep your voice down, I’m not going to tell you who I did it with.” Daphne bit her lips and Justin eyed her.

“Anyway, I had dinner and went to a club and let a trick, well relieve some tension, but it didn’t do the job. I was still a bit tense when I arrived at the airport for the flight home when I met up with him.”

“No,” Daphne said in a hushed whisper, “you didn’t do the mile high club thing, did you?”

“Are you going to keep interrupting?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Anyway, I was still tense, when he asked me to join him for a drink in one of those airport clubs. We had a drink and he went off to the men’s room.” Daphne pulled a face, but kept her lips shut. “Anyway, I was trying to figure out if that was an invitation or he just had to go, ya know? And all I could think about was family vacations and my mother asking me if I had gone before we started our trip.” Daphne giggled at the image. “Yeah, well that might not relieve tension, but it sure did quiet things down temporarily. Anyway when I went into the bathroom, he grabbed me and pulled me into a stall.”

Daphne was hanging on Justin’s every word. But Justin didn’t continue. Finally, knowing she wouldn’t be interrupting this time, she spoke “That’s it?! What about details? Was it hot? Was he hot?”

“What can I say?” Justin grinned knowing that Daphne was about to blow a gasket waiting for him to give her more.

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Only every Monday and Tuesday.” Shit! Justin wished he could call back the words.

“Every Monday and Tuesday?”

Justin sighed. “He’s on the same flight that I’m on to and from NY. It’s like my own personal hell.”

“Wait. Weren’t you saying that that guy who was at Debbie’s was on your fli...” Daphne broke off suddenly realizing what Justin was telling her. “Brian Kinney?!” she squeaked. Several heads around them turned at the mention of the name.

“Good going, Daph.” Justin winced.

“Sorry.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him, about us. He’s driving me crazy.”

“Forget about him, let’s just dance.” Daphne pulled Justin out on the floor where they lost themselves in the thumpa-thumpa of the music.

~~~~~~  
A knock on the door pulled Brian’s attention from the security monitors.

“Brian?” Ted popped his head inside the door, then entered, shutting the noise of the club out behind him. “I was surprised when Manny said you were up here. We haven’t seen you here on a Saturday night in ages.” 

While Brian had once prowled Babylon as if it was his own personal hunting ground. He now rarely made and appearance on the weekend, preferring to spend time with Gus at his estate in West Virginia.

“Yeah, well, I had to drop off some things from the office. Spending the beginning of the week in NY is taking time from other things.” 

“Well, I’d be happy to help out if you need it over the remainder of the semester. You know you can count on me.”

“Thanks, Ted, I may take you up on it.”

“Would you like to join Blake and I for a drink? We’re supposed to meet up with Emmett, Drew, Michael and Ben around eleven.”

Brian almost told Ted no, but it had been quite a while since he had been out with the boys. Michael and Ben didn’t go out as often, and Brian missed spending time with his friends. Though he’d never admit to it. “Sure,” Brian looked down at the work in front of him and missed Ted’s look of surprise. “Let me wrap things up here - I should be done by 11:30. Where are you going to be, Woody’s?”

Ted looked at Brian confused. “No, we’re meeting here. We decided it might be nice to go dancing.”

“oh,” Brian was distracted by the security monitor once more where the man with the golden hair was dancing with Daphne. “Sure thing then, I’ll be down in a few.”

Ted nodded and closing the door behind him headed down to the bar to meet up with Blake. Not for the first time this week, Ted wondered what was up with Brian.

~~~~~~  
“Hey Mikey,” Brian whispered in Michael’s ear.

“Brian!” Michael grinned at Brian. Brian hadn’t been out with Michael in ages.

The gang was assembled at the bar, nursing drinks and watching the dancers. The music changed from the throbbing techno beat to eighties disco. 

Emmett clapped his hands and said “Oooo! I just love the classics! C’mon Drew honey, let’s show the boys how you shake that tailfeather!”

Blake pulled Ted out to join Emmett and Drew on the dance floor.

“Mind if I borrow your husband, professor?” Brian asked Ben.

Ben shook his head and said, “Go ahead.” He saw the euphoria on Michael’s face and couldn’t deny him. Ben knew that Brian would always have a special place in Michael’s heart. And though their life together was full and satisfying, Michael missed seeing his friend as often as he used to before their wedding.

Michael glowed in happiness. “Come and join us!”

“Maybe in a few,” Ben responded. He’d wait a couple of dances before joining the rest of them out on the dance floor.

Michael kept up a steady stream of conversation, and Brian made sure to nod and comment in appropriate places. But Brian eyes were watching Justin as he danced with more and more abandon on the other side of the club. Justin was dancing with no one in particular, just out there enjoying the freedom and rhythm of the beat. Daphne was by his side dancing and chatting. Brian brought his attention back to Mikey.

“... and Ben suggested that we might go there for our anniversary. What do you think?”

In the old days, Brian would have asked him why Michael should give a damn what he thought. But knowing that it was important to his friend, Brian responded. “I think that it sounds like an excellent idea.” Of course he had no idea what was an excellent idea. But Mikey nodded and quickly went on about the anniversary trip.

~~~~~~  
“I think I’m going to head out,” Daphne shouted over the music to Justin. 

He looked at his watch, nearly midnight. Justin nodded. “I’ll get our coats.”

“No!” Daphne responded. “You stay, have a drink, get rid of... some tension. I’ll take the car - I only had one beer and that was over an hour ago. You stay, have fun and I’ll see you later.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Justin grinned.

“Well, let’s just say it’s a bit inhibiting having you in the apartment during my webcam dates with Cole.”

“Did you really have to say that?”

“What? I listen to you about your love life.”

“You beg me to tell you about my love life,” Justin corrected. He laughed, “Go home and have fun with your webcam show and tell. You know that anyone with half a brain and the right equipment can capture that video feed.”

“That’s why we do it over a secure channel.” Daphne responded, sticking her tongue out at Justin. And she headed for the coat check and door.

“It ain’t that secure...” Justin called back after her. Then he closed his eyes and lost himself in the music.

~~~~~~  
Ben joined the gang on the dance floor and claimed Mikey from Brian. Brian smiled and nodded, not offended. He danced with the group for a while all the time working his way to the outer edges. His hazel eyes intent as he stared across the dance floor at Justin.

Justin looked free. Dancing with abandon, not mindful of the many admiring glances. His blue eyes closed, Justin was blissfully unaware of the golden green eyes made contact with each of Justin’s admirers. One by one, with a glare and a frown, Brian dismissed each one from the blond man’s space.

Justin had been dancing alone for about five minutes when he felt someone come up behind him. At first it was just a feeling. Not touching, exactly, just close enough to feel the man’s presence. After a few minutes the body behind him brushed up against Justin’s back and strong arms encircled his waist. Still loose enough and swaying with the beat, Justin allowed himself to enjoy the contact. Nothing was going to happen to him here on the dance floor. The music shifted, a little slower, a bit more sensuous, what Daphne would call “humping” music. The warm body, even in the warmth of the dance floor, felt good and Justin leaned back as the two bodies danced as one.

Mr. Warmbody leaned closer, his breath now in Justin’s ear. Justin felt on fire. Daphne was right, he needed to get laid, and he was pretty sure he was going to let Mr. Warmbody be the one to warm his bed tonight. 

Brian could feel the change in Justin’s body as he relaxed and became liquid in his arms. Brian was pretty sure Justin could feel his arousal as his crotch made contact with the younger man’s incredible ass. From where his head grazed Justin’s shoulder, Brian could see that Justin was getting aroused as well. “C’mon, time to go, I don’t allow activity of this sort on my dance floor.” Brian’s words echoed in Justin’s ears.

It took a few moments for Justin to realize that it was Brian who held him in his arms. It made Justin smile. Then it was Brian who was all but dragging him off the dance floor and up the stairs to the gallery. The disconnect of their bodies as Brian pulled Justin up the steps behind him gave Justin time to clear his head. They were at the top of the stairs when Brian felt the younger man pull back.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“To my office, for some privacy.” Brian responded moving forward tugging Justin along.

“Why do we need privacy?” Justin was oblivious to the fact that they had nearly been fucking on the dance floor.

“Well, my days of performing for an audience are over. I prefer comfort and no interruptions.” As Justin wasn’t moving, but merely standing staring at Brian, Brian did the only thing he could think of - since his cock seemed to be doing the thinking for him - he grabbed the back of Justin’s neck and hauled him in for soul-searing kiss.

A bit stunned and back in a fog, Justin didn’t put up any resistance as Brian opened his office door with his key and slammed the door shut behind them. Brian deftly turned the lock as he pushed Justin up against the door and kissed him. 

God! he loved Justin’s mouth. It was warm, and soft and oh so yielding. Brian dipped his head and brushed his tongue against Justin’s in a slow caress. Justin moaned in response and burrowed into Brian’s warmth.

A knock on the door interrupted and Brian wrenched his mouth from Justin’s. 

“What?!” Brian demanded to the closed door.

“Brian, we’re heading over to the diner to grab a bite.” Mikey whined from the other side of the door. “Ted said he saw you head up here, what are you doing?”

Brian closed is eyes. This wasn’t happening. He should have taken Justin to the loft. He looked down at Justin.

“Actually, I’m kind of hungry. I could go for a burger.” Justin smiled up at Brian with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Brian sighed, “Yeah, well that wasn’t the type of meat I had in mind for a midnight snack.”

Michael banged on the door again and whined, “Brian!”

“Mikey, we’ll meet you at the diner.”

“Okay.” Michael went back to the gang and reported that Brian would meet them at the diner.

“Shit!” Brian swore. He looked down at Justin. “Does this means I have to feed you every time before I fuck you?”

Justin grinned, “I guess so.”


	11. PIT - LGA March 10

PIT - LGA March 10

Justin was seething. He wanted to hit something... No, make that someone - the someone seated next to him. Justin glared at Brian. How could he sleep? Obviously, the roller coaster ride that made up Justin’s last 36 hours didn’t seem to effect Brian. But for Justin, it had been the most amazing 36 hours of his life.

After their aborted make out session at Babylon, Justin and Brian had joined up with the gang at the Liberty Diner. Justin tried not to notice, but people were actually staring at him and Brian as they took their seat with Brian’s friends. Brian’s friends, the same folks who had been at Deb’s for ‘family’ dinner the previous week were cordial, if not friendly, welcoming Justin to join their tight knit group. Well, all except that Mikey person. It seemed Mikey wanted to monopolize all of Brian’s attention. Every time Brian would touch Justin or try to include him in the conversation, Michael would interrupt. It was kind of sad. Michael’s boyfriend, partner, husband ... whatever. Michael’s Ben was really nice, totally patient while Michael acted like a jealous jerk. Justin couldn’t figure out just what Michael’s problem was. Ben was totally hot, and obviously in love with Michael, but it seemed Michael only had eyes for Brian. It wasn’t anything sexual, it was just like, Justin thought about it, it was like a hero worship. Justin dismissed it. Not his problem.

After leaving the diner, they got in Brian’s car. Brian didn’t even ask Justin where he wanted to go. He just drove off to Tremont Street to a converted warehouse building. Justin was impressed - and that was saying something after the excess he had seen in Hollywood. Brian had the top floor loft. Technically, he guessed it could be called a Penthouse, but it didn’t seem to have the requisite balcony, and it was only like the fourth story. But the space was something Justin could appreciate as an artist. It was filled with sleek, clean lines. Uncluttered. The Italian, and obviously expensive furnishing gave the informal space, well formality. The fact that he had a Mies van der Rohe coffee table - that actually looked like it got used - gave Justin an idea of just how successful Brian was. The whole apartment was like a layout from Architectural Digest. But instead of being a space where Justin would be afraid to sit down, let alone prop his feet up, the loft seem to welcome him. 

Looking around the loft, Justin smiled at the relaxed manner in which artwork and object d'art were displayed. It said that the owner did it for his own enjoyment, not to impress those who might visit. Sweeping the room, Justin noticed the picture he had done of Gus adorning the wall near the obvious office area where a computer workstation was set up.

Brian watched Justin, interested in what the younger man might surmise from his cursory inventory of the loft. In previous years, Brian might have thought the trick de jour was casing the joint to figure out what could be carried out and easily fenced. But Brian rarely tricked these days, in fact Brian rarely entertained anyone here at the loft. Brian was entirely comfortable with it, but he felt pleased that Justin obviously approved - of the loft, of the furnishings, of the art. And besides Justin wasn’t exactly a trick. Brian thought on that one. What was Justin?

Justin crossed to Brian and put a hand on his face. Brian blinked down at him. He didn’t feel like talking, he grabbed Justin’s hand and led him up the couple steps to the bedroom area.

Justin looked at the huge bed covered with a deep blue duvet. It was raised like an alter. Suddenly, Justin had a ridiculous thought - was he to be the virgin sacrifice? He hadn’t been a virgin in a long time. But it had been a long time... if you didn’t count the encounter at the Liberty Air Lounge earlier in the week.

Justin looked at Brian who was standing, brows raised in question, lips pursed in anticipation. Justin took a tentative step toward Brian, Brian didn’t hesitate to close the gap between them. 

Brian’s hand curled around the back of Justin’s neck and brought him close for a kiss. Starting with quick nipping kissing, Brian played with Justin’s soft lips. Every time Justin tried to get closer to deepen the kiss, Brian would pull back, making Justin chase after him. Brian was enjoying the game, but Justin had had enough. After the false start earlier that evening, the tantalizing kisses were more than he could take. He captured Brian’s head between in his hands and pulled the man down and planted one on him.

The sudden reversal in dominance took Brian by surprise. Without thinking, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, bringing the length of their bodies together, rubbing up against the younger man and deepening the kiss. And in a snap, Brian reestablished that this was his game and he would be running things. Justin didn’t seem to mind - he had gotten what he wanted.

What followed had been the most amazing night... morning... afternoon that Justin had ever experienced. Justin wasn’t some callow young school boy. He had had his share of good sex, but sex with Brian was on a whole different level. For Justin, the time spent in Brian’s bed, in Brian’s arms had been a mind altering experience. He knew Brian was good - he’d had a preview of him earlier in the week. But Justin had been unprepared for what Brian was like when there wasn’t a rush to finish and a plane to catch.

Justin’s clothes seemed to have disappeared, along with Brian’s. The duvet was thrown from the bed and the matching midnight blue sheets pulled back in a single sweep of Brian’s arms. Brian lay Justin down, almost reverently as he began to explore pale skin that covered toned and previously hidden muscle. 

Brian took his time, his long smooth fingers traveling the length of Justin’s body - trailing up his arm, making lazy circles on his chest. After a very deep and very satisfying kiss, Brian began to lick and kiss his way down Justin - the line of his chin, the curve of his neck, his shoulder. Justin’s breathing became shallow as he fought to control his reaction to Brian’s tender ministrations. It was like they had been lovers for years. Brian seemed to know each sensitive spot, each pleasurable point. Justin writhed and groaned, arching his back and raising himself off the bed to try and prolong the contact with Brian’s oh so talented mouth and tongue. Brian captured Justin’s nipple and sucked.

“Brian!” Justin felt an electric current run through him. He needed relief. He grabbed at Brian, who smiled and pulled away.

“Uh, uh, uh.” Brian knocked Justin’s hand away at it’s attempt to reach his hard cock. “Not yet, you’re not ready.”

“Shit! Brian, I’ve been ready for the last ten minutes. I need...” 

Brian didn’t let Justin get the word out. He captured those soft red lips, nibbling on the edges before thrusting his tongue into the warmth that was Justin’s mouth. Both men sighed. Brian reached for the lube and condoms on the bedside table. Justin was oblivious, except he knew that contact had been broken, he tugged at Brian.

Brian tore the condom package with his teeth and pressed the latex disk into Justin’s hand. “Put it on me.” He said quietly, hoarsely, refocusing the younger man to the task at hand. 

Brian lifted Justin’s legs to his hips and trailing a finger down Justin’s length to rubbing slightly on his balls before massaging the soft, tender skin around Justin’s hole. Brian pooled some lube on his fingertips, rubbing them to warm the liquid. He massaged a circle around the puckered hole waiting for Justin to respond before burying a finger into the younger man. Justin hips reared up and he pushed against Brian. Brian pulled out his finger and thrust two back inside Justin. The moan of satisfaction from Justin nearly made Brian come.

“Ready?”

“mmmm? ohhhh, yeeeeaaah.” Came the sighed response.

Brian looked down at the beautiful man and smiled at his nearly incoherent words. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Justin’s opening. He rubbed himself back and forth before pressing to the younger man and slowly sinking deeply into his warmth.

“uhhhhh,” Justin moaned in satisfaction, eyes closed teeth biting his lower lip. Brian allowed himself a small gloat of victory, and moaned in response. He waited for Justin to adjust.

Brian established a deep, slow, stroking rhythm. Justin pushed back and up, meeting Brian and pushing closer. Brian grasped Justin’s cock and slowly teased the length, avoiding contact with the sensitive tip that weeped in response.

Justin was writhing now, trying to increase the contact between their bodies, wanting to get closer to Brian. Now with each thrust Brian bent down, to capture Justin’s mouth, trail kisses along his shoulder, leave love bites along his neck, marking his lover. Justin couldn’t hold on any longer, he came in a torrent, spilling his seed between them. Justin’s muscles clenched and Brian came filling the condom.

Brian fell to Justin’s side, his breath coming in gasps, his chest heaving as their bodies separated. Brian removed the condom, tied it off and threw it to the trash beside the bed. Justin leaned back into Brian’s side and curling up closed his eyes. His breathing became calm and even and he drifted off with a hand on his lover’s thigh.

Jesus! What the fuck just happened? That was un-fucking-believable. Brian’s uneven breathing wasn’t entirely due to exhaustion. He was scared. He could hardly admit it to himself. Something about Justin touched him in a way no other trick ever had. No, he had to admit to himself Justin wasn’t another trick. Another anonymous trick. Unlike the tricks that Brian had sex with occasionally, Brian’s time with Justin had been different. They seemed to connect on a totally different level.

Brian looked down at the beautiful blonde man and allowed his arm to wind around the young man, twining their fingers together. In his sleep Justin responded, tightening the hold. Brian lay in the dark and tried to figure out what was going on as he drifted off to sleep.

And so the night had went on. Over and over one or both of them would wake up, reach for the other and would begin another incredible round of ... love making? It was more than sex - Brian admitted to himself by the time the morning light was burning through evening’s dark.

After their last round, Brian tugged Justin off the bed and pulled him into the shower. Justin protested lightly, claiming he needed sleep.

“You can sleep when you’re dead.” Brian answered, shoving him under the hot spray.

Justin yelped, then moaned as Brian rubbed a smooth bar of soap along his shoulders in slow, sensuous circles. He gave himself over to Brian’s ministrations. 

Brian had just finished washing Justin’s arms and legs when he felt the nudge of Brian’s cock against his ass and heard the tear of the condom wrapper. Justin leaned against the smooth glass and gave himself over to sensation wrapped in the steam and warmth of the shower’s spray. It was only when the water ran cold that they left shower wrapping rubbing each other with the deeply piled towels.

Brian, wrapped in a towel and bare footed made a pot of coffee while Justin shaved and brushed his teeth. Brian was carrying two mugs back to the bedroom, as Justin appeared from the bathroom.

“Coffee...” Justin murmured in appreciation. And drank deeply.

“You’re easily pleased,” Brian smirked.

Justin took a last sip before setting his mug down on the bedside table. He removed the mug from Brian’s hand. Hesitating only to take a sip, from the exact place where Brian’s lips had sipped, before setting it down beside his mug.

Justin grasped Brian’s empty hand and led him to the bed. He pushed Brian down to sit then straddled Brian with his knees. “As a matter a matter of fact, I’m not easily pleased.” he teased. “I’m *very* demanding.” Justin pushed Brian back so he lay on the bed, Justin’s lips began a slow trail down Brian’s chest stopping to line kisses along the towel that encircled the older man’s waist. With a flick of the wrist, Justin dispensed with the towel before lowering his head to Brian’s hardening cock.

Brian closed his eyes and gave himself over to the warm heat of Justin’s mouth. The man could do nothing wrong with those talented lips.

And so it had gone until the sky outside grayed. Reluctantly, Justin left Brian’s bed and dressed. He looked back at Brian, he was leaning up against pillows at the headboard, one knee raised an bent, his arm laying loosely on his knee. Between his fingers a cigarette glowed in the darkening room.

Justin leaned down to lay a kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian’s tongue darted out and stroke Justin’s lips.

Without a word, and with a sadness in his chest. Justin crossed the loft and closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~  
“Somebody didn’t come home last night... or this morning... or this afternoon.” At Daphne’s sing-song greeting, Justin squeezed his eye’s shut.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be - like the hospital?” Justin had been hoping to avoid Daphne entirely. She was supposed to have the late shift. By the time she was to be home, he would be asleep, and by the time she woke, he’d be on the plane.

“I got called in for the early shift - they were short-handed. Hey, are you alright? You’re walking funny.”

Justin rolled his eyes, and Daphne gasped and grinned, “Silly me.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, “Silly you.”

“That must have been some night... day... whatever. Are you going to tell me about it?”

“No.” Daphne pulled a face. “I’m going to eat some cereal and go to bed. I’m exhausted and I have to be up at four for my flight.”

“Well, you do look like you could use some rest. I guess you’ll have to fill me in on Wednesday.”

Justin nodded, not really having any intention to continue the discussion today or Wednesday. Hopefully, Daphne would have forgotten it by the time he returned from New York. His entire time with Brian had been incredible, and private. He didn’t want to share it with anyone - except perhaps Brian.

Which brought him back to the occupant in seat 2A. 

For once, Justin had been on time. In fact, he was the first person to board the plane. He was once again itchy and tense, knowing Brian would be in the seat next to his. After their incredible night together he was nervous and anxious to see him again. Brian boarded the plane just as the announcements were being made. He quickly stowed his luggage and briefcase and took his seat. With no more than a brief upward nod and a “hey” Brian took his seat, fastened his seat belt and shut his eyes.

Hey? Hey?! What the hell was that? Justin was furious. His leg bounced and his fingers drummed on the armrest. Justin stewed as the plane taxied and took off. As they climbed to cruising altitude, Justin felt his blood pressure climb too. Who the fuck did Brian Kinney think he was?

A hand clamped down on Justin’s wrist on the arm rest.

“Goddammit! Justin. Will you please stop fidgeting?” Justin looked at Brian, surprised he was awake. Brian was still leaning against the headrest and pillow, eyes still shut.

“Sorry.” Justin responded trying to extract his hand from Brian’s - his touch burned where his fingers lay.

Brian leaned in to whisper in Justin’s ear. “Short of appropriating the first class lavatory - which I’m sure Gail would not appreciate - there’s nothing I can do to scratch your particular itch until we land at LaGuardia.” Brian leaned back and closed his eyes again. His fingers loosened but kept contact with with Justin’s wrist. Justin tried to relax as Brian’s fingers soothed figure eights on his wrist.

“Try to relax and get some rest. I need to sleep so I don’t look like the dead for my lecture. Somebody,” Brian opened one eye and looked at Justin, “wasn’t very helpful in letting me get my usual weekend rest.” 

Despite trying hard, Justin face lit up with a smile he couldn’t mask. Brian wasn’t immune to what had transpired between them. Justin didn’t know where this was going, but it seemed that there might be something there, something more that a weekend fuck. 

Brian closed his eye, trying not to think about the pleasure Justin smile gave him, trying not to think about the satisfaction Justin had given him over the weekend. Shit! He was getting hard. The damn flight better land soon, he and Justin had a rendezvous with a certain granite wall.


	12. Snowstorm - LGA March 11

LGA March 11  
“There you are!” Brian spotted Justin in one multi-linked chairs at the gate for their flight. “Christ, I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“Not all of us can have memberships to fancy airline clubs.” Justin retorted.

Brian ignored the sarcasm. “Next time just meet me in the club. I’ll make sure Harold knows your waiting on me. Now come on.” Brian grabbed Justin’s shoulder.

Justin shrugged off the hand. “Brian, you’re taking an awful lot for granted. I think I’ve had my fill of the Liberty Lounge Men’s room.” Justin was still a bit angry and put off by yesterday’s replay of last week’s encounter. He was angry at himself because a part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and join Brian there.

“We’re not going to the lounge, I’ve got a hotel room.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Brian raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, he waited for Justin to complete his thought.

“Our flight - it’s supposed to leave in 20 minutes.”

“It’s not going anywhere.”

“Well, perhaps I didn’t get the memo, but I didn’t realize that you had the power to effect air traffic.”

God, the boy had a pissy attitude. “I don’t,” Brian pointed Justin to the windows beyond the gate. “but the weather gods do.”

Justin followed direction of Brian’s hand. “Holy shit! when did that happen?”

“Its been getting steadily worse for the last hour. Some freak late season snowstorm. They’re expecting no less than two feet. Every northern airport between Chicago and here is closed. According to Harold, in about ten minutes the Port Authority will be closing LaGuardia for at least the next twelve hours. Cynthia managed to book me the last suite at the Crown Plaza. I figured that you might prefer it to camping out here with the cattle.”

Justin nodded; he was still stunned by the snow piling up outside the window.

“Well then, grab your gear. In five minutes we won’t be able to find a cab. I’m not walking in this shit; I just bought these Prada boots.”

 

~~~~~~  
Cynthia had managed to get them a nice two room suite. Taking his cues from Brian, Justin hung back as Brian registered and collected keys to their suite, the executive elevator and the the executive level lounge.

“What is it with you and all these private clubs?”

“It makes travel bearable.”

Brian opened the door to the suite and entered, leaving Justin to follow. He put his briefcase on the desk and rolled his Tumi case into the bedroom. Justin dropped his backpack and carry on next to the couch. He sat down trying to figure out what to do next.

Brian came back in from the bedroom. “Would you mind ordering us some food. It will probably take hours for room service to get here, but there’s no way I want to deal with the masses in the restaurant.”

Grateful for something to do, Justin took the menu Brian handed him and read down the options. “What would you like? The pasta looks good.”

“No carbs after seven.” Brian responded automatically, he was already at the desk unpacking his briefcase, setting up his workspace. “Order me a turkey on whole wheat, lettuce, tomato, no mayo.” And as an afterthought, “Please.”

“Okay” Justin looked down at the menu and decided that that wasn’t going to work. “How about turkey breast with pesto and grilled mediterranean vegetables on foccacia?”

Brian nodded absently as he stared at his laptop screen. “I don’t have to eat the bread, Just make sure they send a spare set of silverware.”

Justin picked up the phone and called room service. After placing the food order Justin looked around. Brian seemed to be preoccupied with plugging in his laptop at the only desk in the room. Justin reached into his backpack for his ever present sketch pad. But at the last minute pushed it back in the bag and pulled out his laptop instead. It looked like Brian was going to work for the evening, he should probably do the same.

At the sound of shuffling, Brian looked up from the desk. “You need the desk?” He didn’t really want to give up his workspace, but he supposed he could share.

“Nah,” Justin responded. “The hotel has wireless, and I can catch a signal here. I’m fine on the couch.”

Brian gave an absent nod. He took out his cell phone charger and plugged it in beside his laptop cord. He clipped in his cell phone. He had a list of calls to make. 

He started with Lindsay and Gus. He got through on the first ring. He explained to Lindsay about the airport being shut down and that he wasn’t exactly sure when he’d be getting back to Pittsburgh. He then asked to speak with Gus. He wanted the boy to know that he hadn’t planned to miss their Wednesday night out, but he didn’t know when the airport would reopen. He could hear Gus’s disappointment in his voice. He promised Gus that he’d make it up to him on Saturday. With a sigh, he said goodbye.

Next on Brian’s list was Ted - Brian needed Ted to rework his Wednesday’s schedule of meetings. Since Ted had offered to help out, Brian was going to take him up on the offer. As it turned out, Ted informed Brian that all of Wednesday’s meetings had already been rescheduled due to the fact that the snow had shut down most of the city as well as the airport.

“Don’t worry about it Brian, if anything else comes up I’ll work with Cynthia to cover for you.” Ted responded.

“Thanks, Ted. Anything else?”

“Well, Hal has been complaining about the set design for the Remson Pharmaceutical commercial, something about the plan documents not being correct. Anyway, it’s going to push back production a week. We’re going to end up eating the cost of the materials and rent on the sound stage since they’re going to have to either break down what’s been built so far and rework it or start from scratch.”

Brian closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Do we know what the problem is?”

“Not entirely sure, but we’re working on it. The set design plan was being done by SureCorp Design. They insist that all their work is correct.”

“Well, do whatever you have to to help Hal resolve the issue. I want an update on this tomorrow afternoon. Ted, you know I can’t impress upon you how important this commercial and the Remson account is. I’ll see you tomorrow if the airports open up - if not, Thursday.” With that Brian hung up.

Brian spent the next hour returning email and voicemail messages and leaving instructions for Cynthia on various projects. 

Over on the couch Justin had been working on the project for Brett. “Fucking, arrogant, pompous idiot!” he muttered loud enough to draw Brian’s attention.

“Really, Justin, if you have something to say to me, just say it to my face.” Brian smiled over at Justin, lips curved, his tongue stuck in his cheek.

Justin looked up from the couch and laughed. “Sorry.”

“What are you working on that has you so wound up?”

“The movie I’m working on. Boy Blunder strikes again. The art director who Brett hired me to help,” Justin sighed and shook his head. “He may have incredible artistic sensibilities but he doesn’t know shit about scale. I wouldn’t be so pissed if I hadn’t caught this error a week ago and pointed it out to him. Christ, I even have the email I sent to him and Brett about the problem. But no, the arrogant idiot not only didn’t listen to my instructions, he sent the documents to set design without proofing them. Since he was late in delivery in the first place, Set Design has been working non-stop. Now, none of the doors match the frame and the everything is off. Do you know what every day is costing the studio while they have to rebuild the set? $45,000. This is only supposed to be a thirty-five day shoot.” Justin shook his head and picked up his cell phone. “At least I found the problem before it got any worse. Brett will be have to be happy with that.” He dialed the director.

“Hey Brett... Yeah I found the problem... It was what I went over with him last week... No, I’ll take care of it, I’m almost done with the re-workings now anyway. I’ll ftp the files to set design tonight... You’re welcome... Yeah, I can look over the rest of the work... Probably two to three days... Really? Thanks!... Okay, call me if anything else comes up... Yeah, hell of a snowstorm... I’m fine, I’m bunked down in a hotel near the airport...And thanks again, I’ll take you up on it... see you in two weeks.” 

Brian had been watching Justin as he talked with the director. As Justin hung up the phone, Brian crossed to the couch. “What exactly is it that you do? Like for this movie thing.” 

Justin turned to Brian, his face inquisitive. “Well, in the case of he movie, I’m reviewing the art director’s design work and working with the set director and the set builders to help get the budget back on track.” 

“Is that something an artist, a painter would do?”

“Well, probably not, but it’s something I do; something I can do.”

Brian raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Justin took this to mean he wanted more of an explanation.

“I guess I have a bit of an advantage over some of the folks I work with. I’m not just focused on design and the artistic attributes of the work.”

“How’s that?”

“Well,” Justin continued. “I have a weird melding of background and experience that helps me to function well as a troubleshooter in this type of arena. The summer after my freshman year at PIFA, I got a job as an intern on the large renovation of a 1930s theatre downtown. It was actually part of a larger regentrification project that Three River Development was working on for the art and entertainment district in downtown.”

Brian knew Three River Development - they were consulting on the Tremont and Liberty project for Kinnetik Corp.

“Well,” Justin continued. “I figured that I’d be running errands, getting coffee and that shit, but then they paired me with the lead architect on the job. He had rheumatoid arthritis - he was in pretty much rough shape at the time and had limited mobility in his fingers. At the end of my senior year of High School I had had an, uh... accident, and my right hand had had similar problems. Sometimes I still do.” 

Justin rubbed his right hand absently and got quiet. Then, in a stronger voice went on. “When I was having... problems... with my hand... I had learned how to use a computer aided drawing program.” He mentioned the name of the software.

Brian nodded, “Our art department uses the same program. It has amazing capabilities.”

Justin smiled and nodded, “It made a world of difference to me. Drawing and fine detail work was incredibly difficult in the months following the... accident. I had just about given up hope that I would be able to draw, to be an artist, to create. Anyway, the software not only gave me a method to continue to work as an artist, it opened a whole new way to be an artist and create art.

“Anyway, I was using the program on my laptop - like the second week I was working there - and Bob, that was the architect’s name - Bob Salem.” Brian knew Bob. Bob was hot, even if he did have a disability. That, and Bob happened to be his architect on the Tremont and Liberty project.

Justin continued. “Bob, he was really interested in the program and what I was able to do. We kind of bonded over our disabilities. I showed Bob how to use the software - he took to it right away. He kind of took me in under his wing. He taught me how to use the CAD (computer aided design) and drafting programs that he used. He set up a workspace for me in his office. Since his arthritis was really bad that summer - it’s better now thanks to new drugs that have been developed - I spent most of the summer being his hands. We became really close.”

Brian wondered about that. Bob was a few years older than Brian. That would have made him nearly twenty years older than Justin. Surely not. Brian had to squelch the twinge he felt over Justin possibly having a relationship with the handsome older man. 

Before Brian could asked, Justin answered the question. “Bob was like an older brother and uncle rolled into one. He was great. I had had a... falling out... with my dad when I came out. Bob was like a surrogate for that relationship. For a while, I considered being an architect. But in the end, the art was just too strong a pull.”

Justin stared across the room, talking more to himself than Brian. “If I had become an architect, I would have never been able to devote the time necessary to being an artist. The art would have become a hobby. Something that I’d do on the weekends if I wasn’t busy. I knew I couldn’t do that.”

Justin shook his head and raised his eyes to meet Brian’s. “I didn’t mean to get maudlin. You were asking me how it is that I do what I do.”

Brian nodded indicating that Justin should go on.

“Well, I worked for Bob in my sophomore year after and between classes. I was set to work for him the summer between sophomore and junior year, when I found out about an internship with a studio in Hollywood. I had always wanted to do computer animation - even though the internship wasn’t in computer animation - but I figured, it would be a step closer. I got the internship, when I got there I was put on the fetch latte rotation. But early in the first month, I kind of got noticed.”

Brian bet he got noticed - cute bubble butt, sunshine smile, beautiful blond hair.

“The studio was having some trouble between the artwork and set design. I had gotten into work early. It was west coast, but I was still on east coast hours. So I was fiddling around with the design problem. One of the managers came in early - to beat the traffic I’m pretty sure - and noticed what I was doing. Even though my resume spelled out the programs that I was familiar with, they never really believed that I knew how to use the software in a production sense.”

Justin looked up at Brian. “People tend to underestimate my abilities because I look young and...,” Justin added, clearly uncomfortable, “pretty.”

Brian let a small grin pull at the edge of his lips. Clearly Justin didn’t like to be labeled a twink. “And you’re so old?”

“I’m twenty-six. Why? how old are you?”

Brian ignored the question, and Justin continued. 

“Anyway, once I had proven my abilities, I was quickly moved from latte duty to real work. By the end of the summer they had offered me a real job. I transferred out to USC for my Junior and Senior year and worked for the studio part time, breaks and summers.

“When I graduated I had a real job - that paid well - and started living the Hollywood dream. I was working for Brett on film last year when the project got cancelled, then the studio art department got downsized. I got a nice send off package, and offers to do some freelance work. I packed up my apartment and headed back to Pittsburgh. The freelance work pays well enough that I can devote time to my artwork and not have to worry about where my next meal is coming from.”

A knock on the door interrupted the rather one sided conversation.

Brian stood up and crossed to the door. Opening it, a room service cart and waiter was revealed. “Speaking of your next meal...” Brian grinned as he ushered the waiter in to set up the meal at the small dining table.

Once the waiter had been tipped and dismissed, they sat down to their meal. 

Brian took the opportunity to ask some questions. “So you say the pay is good - how much do you charge for a project?”

Justin was a bit taken aback by the question. His country club upbringing didn’t exactly find discussing his income acceptable dinner conversation. But Justin tamped the feelings down and realized, that if this were an interview for a job, the question would be reasonable. “I get $3,500 a day plus reasonable expenses. For a shorter job, $500/hour, two hour minimum.”

Brian was impressed, that was no chump change. And he like the way that Justin said it, he didn’t apologize for the fees he asked. He clearly was confident in his worth. The wheels were turning in Brian’s brain.

“Ever consider doing consulting for commercials?”

Justin took a bite of his pasta and thought about that one a minute. Then he shook his head. “I’ve been doing mostly film and stage work - recently a could of music videos - but I don’t think that commercials would really be something I’d want to do. I mean, they’d probably be one, two, maybe three day assignments at the most. That would mean that I’d probably have to be on a plane almost every day. Plus with them being short term I’d have to book 20 or 30 to equal what I’d get with a film contract.” 

Justin shook his head again. “It would be the same reason I didn’t want to be an architect. I would be working or chasing work and wouldn’t have time for my artwork. It just wouldn’t be worth it.” He finished shaking his head again. Then he paused and lifted his head up. “Of course if I could do it remotely - like, via the Internet. Perhaps that might be a possibility...

Brian had watched the thought process, the evaluation, talking through the problem. The kid was good. “Hold that thought.” He said to Justin as he rose from the table and crossed to the desk. After retrieving his cell phone, he flipped it open and dialed. “Ted... yeah. Christ Ted, it’s only like fucking nine o’clock what are you doing in bed? ...Yeah, well apologies to the wife. Listen, the problem with the Remson shoot... Yeah, I might have an idea. Make sure that the files are on a network drive where I can get to them from remote - email me the drive and location... I’ll call you in the morning... Oh yeah, and give Blake my apologies...” Brian flipped the phone close on Ted’s rant on the other end of the line.

 

“Mr. Taylor?” Brian looked across the table at Justin, “How would you like to make a thousand dollars?”

~~~~~~  
They took their time finishing their meal. Brian figured Ted would need some time to gather all the information together and get it to a space he could access from his laptop. As they were finishing the last of the wine, Ted called to tell Brian everything was in place and he’d sent an email with detailed information. He’d have to remind himself to have Cynthia get Justin a log in and network access. And send Blake and Ted something nice, maybe opera tickets, they seemed to like that sort of thing.

Brian and Justin got down to work. Brian had to upload the files to his laptop, but he let Justin do the rest of the work to transfer them to Justin’s laptop. Brian watched as Justin worked. He had moved to the dining table, having moved the dinner dishes out of the way. Brian could almost hear the wheels grinding. 

Brian smiled when he heard Justin muttering “Un-fucking-believable!” It seemed that he’d made a wise business choice.

“Got something there?”

Justin looked up from the laptop. “Tell me, where did these people go to school? Did they actually get a diploma?”

“I guess you got something.”

Justin ignored the comment and typed furiously, moused and clicked. About five minutes later the muttering and clicking keys stopped. Justin smiled up at Brian “Done! All fixed. All you have to do is transfer these files back. That an never use those idiot designers again.”

“Really?” Brian was surprised. He knew that Justin was working - he figured he’d find the problem was, he didn’t think he’d fix it. At least not so quickly.

“Yeah, it wasn’t difficult to find, since I had essentially been working on the same problem for Brett all evening.” Justin stopped what he was doing at the keyboard and looked at Brian. “But you knew that, didn’t you?”

“I had an idea. Your conversation with Brett was a bit close to my conversation with Ted. Thanks, this really helps. If we had left it with the designers, it would have been another week before we’d be ready to shoot.”

Justin smiled. He like Brian. Brian was smart, aware, observant. He did things with the minimum of fuss and bullshit. He didn’t feel that he needed to stroke Justin’s ego to get good work from him. A simple thanks conveyed his appreciation.

“Let me just clean up these filenames and I’ll transfer them to your laptop in a separate folder - you can upload them back to your network... I’m adding README file detailing what I did. You can send Ted an email - I don’t think he’d appreciate another phone call.” Justin laughed.

“Email me an invoice for your time as well.” Brian replied.

Justin shook his head. “Nah, it wasn’t that much work. I’d spend more time creating the invoice and dealing with the billing than I did on the project.”

“You’re not going to get rich if you give it away for free.” Brian responded.

“Maybe you can do some work for me someday - for now, let’s say you owe me one.”

Brian wasn’t sure that he like owing Justin ‘one’. But what the hell, Ted would be thrilled he’d save Kinnetic a thousand bucks.

~~~~~~  
Justin had finished his work for Brian and decided to call it a night. Brian was still at the desk working on his laptop. Justin got up, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth. Stripped down to a tee shirt and boxer briefs. He rummaged around in the bedroom closet and found a blanket and pillows. Dragging them out of the bedroom, he started to make up the couch.

Brain looked up from the desk. “What are you doing?” he asked in a slightly sing song manner that made it more a question than an accusation.

“uh, making up the couch, I was going to go to bed.”

“Going to bed, implies a bed.” Brian’s gaze shifted to the the bedroom doorway and the king sized bed beyond.

“uh, well, I wasn’t entirely sure, uh comfortable. I mean we didn’t really discuss it.”

“Justin, I think we’re a bit past modesty here. That bed in there is quite large enough for both of us. Will it help if I promise not to jump your bones?”

Justin smiled at Brian and thought, ‘yeah, but what about me jumping you?’. With a shrug of his shoulders, Justin mumbled “okay.” Dragged the pillows and blankets back into the bedroom. He left them in a heap at the foot of the bed and climbed in under the covers.

Brian watched the proceedings, shook his head, muffled a snorting laugh and went back to work.

~~~~~~  
Brian closed his laptop, shut off the lights and padded to the bathroom. He took a piss, brushed his teeth, shed his clothes. He started to slip between the covers, when he crossed back to his shaving kit and retrieved lube and condoms. Best to be prepared, and while not a boy scout, Brian was always prepared. Setting them on the night stand, he slipped between the covers. 

Like a heat seeking missile, a sleeping Justin rolled to Brian’s warmth. A light smile played upon Brian’s lips as he put an arm around the younger man.

~~~~~~

An hour later Brian was grimacing. Why did he ever make that stupid promise? Here he was, laying awake with a raging hard on and he couldn’t do a thing about it. Justin was oblivious to it all, sleeping like a baby. Periodically rubbing up against Brian in a manner that was heaven and torture all at once. Brian closed his eyes and willed sleep to come and carry him away.

Justin was in that wonderful state between sleep and consciousness. Brian was right. The bed was sooooo much better than the couch. Justin burrowed into the bed. There was a featherbed beneath him and a down duvet on top of him and there was this wonderful extra firm body pillow that was really warm. Justin rubbed up against the body pillow an angelic smile gracing his beautiful face.

“Justin.” The voice barely registered, Justin rubbed up against the body pillow hoping the down would muffle the noise.

“Justin!” The voice wouldn’t go away. Bury your head, rub into the warmth, go back asleep.

“Justin!!!” Strong fingers gripped his wrists and removed Justin from the body pillow. With a pout on his lips and his eyes barely open, Justin frowned at being disturbed from his otherwise wonderfully pleasant sleep.

“What?!” Justin rubbed his eyes and looked at Brian

“I can’t keep my promise if you keep rubbing up against me like that.”

Justin blushed, mortified. That was no body pillow, that was a body. That was *SOME* body. Justin scampered to the opposite side of the bed, thankful for the darkness that hid his embarrassment.

So they lay there... on their backs... eyes trained on the ceiling... raging hard ons tenting the sheets.

They lay there for what seemed like an eternity. In fact it had only been like ten minutes. Brian lay there knowing that he couldn’t go back on his word. Justin lay there unsure about making the first move - not wanting to be rebuffed.

They both pretended to sleep - they didn’t.

Another ten minutes came and went.

“Shit!” Brian cursed and turned his head to look at Justin. Justin was already staring at him. In the dark, Brian couldn’t make out the blue of his eyes, but he knew Justin was watching him. “Wanna fuck?” Not the smoothest of lines, Kinney, but it does get to the point.

“Christ, yes!” Justin sighed in relief.

“Thank God!” Brian grabbed the lube and a condom from the night stand before pouncing on Justin.

~~~~~~  
Brian leaned up against a pillow and the headboard as he lit a cigarette. “That,” he announced, taking a long drag, “was fucking hot.”

He passed the cigarette to Justin whose head lay on Brian’s chest, shoulders resting along Brian’s side and ribs. Justin took a drag and blew a smoke ring before handing the cigarette back to Brian. “It certainly took the edge off things.” With a happy sigh he could feel every part of his body was relaxed. “You were right.”

Brian stubbed out the cigarette and ran fingers through Justin’s hair. “My three favorite words... after nine and a half cut. But what was I right about?”

“The bed is sooo much better than the couch.” Justin smiled and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~  
Justin was awakened to Brian leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses and love bites from his shoulder to his stomach. Brian’s tongue ringed Justin’s belly button before inserting it into the indentation.

“Stop it! that tickles!” Justin laughed but didn’t protest further even though Brian continued. Brian continued his trail further as he found the prize he sought. Justin was already hard. Brian’s remarkably talented tongue explored the length of Justin, swirling his tongue around the leaking head, down the length where he nuzzled Justin’s balls, then back up the length again before engulfing all of Justin in the warmth of his mouth.

Justin sighed. And moaned. God! Brian’s talent had no end.

Brian kept up a steady pressure. His tongue making Justin arch off the bed. Justin’s fingers wound themselves in the chestnut hair as he twisted in torture, pain and ecstatic pleasure. Brian pulled off of Justin, the wet saliva cooling in the air, sending a shiver through Justin. Then Brian would cover the head of Justin’s cock and slide down the length warming the shivering skin.

“Brian,” Justin panted trying to warn Brian that he was close. He pulled at Brian’s hair, but Brian’s lips clamped down harder and increased suction. Justin couldn’t hold back. He erupted in Brian’s mouth. Brian let a bit of length out to allow himself to capture and swallow all that Justin had to offer. After the last aftershock of orgasm, Justin lay limp as Brian kissed his way back up to Justin’s lips. They shared a light and tender kiss, Justin tasting himself on Brian. They closed their eyes and slept.

~~~~~~  
The next time they awoke, it was obvious that the sun had been out for a while - even through the blackout shades. They shared a shower, packed what little they had unpacked and headed to the airport.

The flight back was uneventful. Brian worked on his laptop. Justin pulled his sketchbook out to draw, but quickly fell asleep. The sketchbook and pencil fell from lax hands to the compartment floor with a dull thud. Brian retrieved them from the carpet, tuck them next to the armrest between them. He brushed the hair out of Justin’s face and returned to the spreadsheet on the laptop.

Once back in Pittsburgh, Brian offered Justin a ride home. With the weather a mess, Justin didn’t feel like waiting two hours for a cab. Besides, he wasn’t kidding himself any more. He wanted to spend time with Brian. So he let the older man give him a ride to Daphne’s.

Brian pulled up in front of the nondescript apartment building to let Justin off. The ride to the apartment had been made in comfortable silence. Justin worried his lip with his teeth, trying to decide what to say, what to do. Finally, he looked over at Brian, and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Well, thanks for the lift... and the be... hotel room.” 

Justin started to reached for the door release, when Brian wrapped his hand around the back of Justin’s neck and pulled him closer for a real kiss. Brian pursued Justin’s mouth, skimming his teeth, licking his tongue, biting his lips. When he felt Justin relax and join in, Brian loosened his grip and slowly extracted himself from the kiss.

“Later,” he said softly against Justin’s lips.


	13. Relatively Close

  
Author's notes: Back home things are getting relatively interesting...  


* * *

Friday, March 14 Kinnetic

Closing the last file on his desk, Brian decided that snowstorms weren’t necessarily a bad thing after all. Since getting back to the ‘burgh on Wednesday, he had managed to do get up to date on all of his the current work and clear up any backlog. Most of his scheduled meetings had been cancelled, rescheduled, or moved to conference calls. A clean desk was a happy desk.

Brian popped up his calendar on his computer to block the afternoon. He considered taking off early and heading to the house in West Virginia. No such luck - it seemed he had a 2 o’clock. That hadn’t been there this morning. Brian’s brow wrinkled as he opened the schedule appointment - J. Taylor.

Brian smiled. Well, well, well. Interesting. He’d have to ask Cynthia about the appointment on his way to the diner for lunch. Just what did Mr. Taylor want? he mused. He supposed that they could explore the executive washroom adjacent to Brian’s office. After all, it had been two days. And though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, he had been trying to figure out just what the right approach would be to lure Justin back to his loft for some tension relieving activity. Now he didn’t have to worry about ti. Brian decided the afternoon was looking up.

Ted walked through Brian’s open door, as Brian was rising from his chair.

“Theodore. I was on my way to the diner to get some lunch.” 

“Hey Brian. Hmm, lunch would be good.” As if Brian had invited Ted along. “But actually, I came by to tell you that the rabbit you pulled out of your hat on Tuesday night has put us back on track with the Remson Pharmaceutical shoot. We begin filming on Monday, only two days off schedule. And, SureCorp Design will be paying for the delay.”

“Good work, Theodore.” Brian waited for Ted to leave. “Anything else?”

“Uh,” Ted had been hoping that Brian would ask him to join him for lunch. Guess not. “Just to be sure that you get back by 2 pm for our meeting with Jennifer. She called and said she had good news about the properties on Liberty and Tremont.”

“No can do, Theodore, I already have a 2 pm appointment.” Brian held back the smile that threatened when he thought about meeting with Jusitn.

“But... but... I just booked the appointment on your calendar this morning and there was nothing there. Ms. Taylor will be disappointed. I’ll just have to reschedule I’ll suppose.” Ted was talking to himself, oblivious to the frown and furrowed brow that crossed Brian’s face before the look masked and Brian schooled his features to show nonchalance.

J. Taylor... Jennifer Taylor not Justin Taylor. 

“Wait, Theodore.” Brian sat back down at his desk and made an act out of looking at his computer calendar. “It appears that I am mistaken. I do have the appointment on the calendar. I must have been looking at the wrong month. I’ll make sure that I’m back from lunch in plenty of time to meet with Ms. Taylor.” Brian rose and grabbing his coat left his office and a perplexed Ted behind.

~~~~~~~~  
Done! Justin clicked the mouse on send button and closed his email. He had spent the better part of the last two days reviewing the files for the film for Brett. (Well, that and thinking about Brian.) 

In exchange for his reviewing the files, Brett had told him that he could skip coming to NY the next week. Justin linked his hands together and turned his wrists outward and stretched. Now, he could take the rest of the afternoon, the weekend and all of next week to work on setting up his studio.

He grabbed his coat and started to schlep boxes down to his car.

~~~~~~~~  
“Ms. Taylor.” Brian said sardonically, nodding to Jennifer as she walked into the conference room with Ted.

“Jennifer, please.”

“Jennifer.”

“Well, Mr. Kinney -”

“Brian,” he interrupted.

“Brian,” Jennifer smiled broadly. “I have good news and great news.”

Ted anxiously wanting to make this a good meeting joined Jennifer and Brian at the conference table. “I think you’ll like to hear what Jennifer has to say.”

“Why don’t we let Jennifer tell the story Theodore.”

“Yes, well, as I said I’ve got good news and great news. Where would you like to begin?” Jennifer was still a bit hesitant around Brian. He could be a bit gruff, and as she had been working on the properties for him she had heard quite a few remarks about his unsavory past... and present? However, she couldn’t fault his business sense, or the people who he surrounded himself at work with. She had decided, if a bit reservedly, that she liked him and wanted to work with him on this project and beyond.

“Let’s start with the great news.” Brian suggested.

“I have an offer from owners of the Tremont Street property. It’s 45k less than the budgeted amount that Ted gave me.” 

Brian nodded, masking his pleasure. That was great news. Score one for Ms. Taylor.

“On the Liberty Avenue property, there is a hitch, but I think that once I tell you about it, you might be amenable to the terms on the contract.”

Brian raised his eyebrows in question, silently indicating that she should continue.

“Well, the owner of the Liberty Avenue property *is* interested in selling. However, he is hesitant due to a promise his father had made to a tenant. It seems that the father of the owner had promised the tenant - an elderly man in his eighties - that he, the tenant, would be able to live in the building for the rest of his life rent free. When the father died, the son inherited the property. The son wishes to honor his father’s request. So any sale of the property would require a legally binding contract to stipulate that the tenant could remain there rent free.”

“Theodore?” Brian aimed his eyes at Ted. “Your opinion?”

“Well, you could purchase it and then see about voiding the contract.” Jennifer gasped in horror at the cold thought, so Ted went on quickly, “I’m not sure that such a move would really be in anyone’s best interest. It would make us out to look like assholes.” Ted shot a glance at Brian, who smirked. Continuing, “If the man is in his eighties, he probably has limit years left. But if he is in good heath, you are looking at up perhaps 15 more years or so of having a rent free tenant. We’d be looking at lost revenue for that period of time. However, the overall project and revenue projections could probably absorb that loss.”

Brian arched his fingertips together and considered Ted’s analysis.

Jennifer looked anxiously at Brian. She looked as if she had something she wanted to say, but was afraid to say it.

“Out with it.” Brian barked at her, causing her to jump in her seat.

“Well... uh...” she began. “It’s just that I did a bit of investigating. It seems the tenant was the partner of the current owner’s father.”

“Business partner?” Ted asked.

Brian looked at Jennifer, who wasn’t exactly looking anyone in the eye. Then looked at Ted, directly in the eye. Ted’s lips formed a silent “O”.

“I think we can safely assume, that isn’t the type of partner that Jennifer was talking about, Theodore.” Score one for Brian, and he acknowledged, one for Jennifer. She had done her legwork, and managed to provide information without turning it into gossip. “So Jennifer, despite the sentimental twist in all this, assuming we honor the dead father’s wishes, how does this work with the budget figures Ted gave you?”

“It’s all within the budget outlined. I’m pretty sure that if you were willing to meet the tenant stipulation, the owner would be able to knock 10k - 25k off of the starting offer price that Ted had given me.”

“Theodore?” Brian shot a glance at Ted.

“Keeping the tenant in the building, even at the budget price, we are looking at reasonable profits. If we can get the price down further, the better. And since this works with the overall development plan, I think that it would be worth it.”

“I agree.” Brian said. Turning to Jennifer, he continued. “Draw up the paperwork.”

“I have the paperwork here for the Tremont property here.” Jennifer smiled and reached into her briefcase on the conference room table. “And I have preliminary paperwork on the Liberty Avenue property as well. I assume that Ted will want to review these with your corporate council.”

Brian nodded and flipped through the papers Jennifer had handed to him, then handed the paperwork off to Ted. “Ted, review these with Sean and make sure that they are in line with our other contracts. Jennifer, I cannot begin to tell you how pleased I am with the obvious efforts that you have made on our behalf. Based on your success here, I have a couple of other projects I’d like you to work on for us.”

“You do?” Jennifer and Ted spoke at once.

Brian smiled. “Yes. Though Ted is not entirely aware of my other plans, I’d like you to start putting together a short list of properties for Ted and I to look at for the purpose of opening up a dance club.”

Ted looked at Brian surprised. “Are you planning on a second Babylon?”

Brian shook his head. “Not exactly. I was recently made aware of the fact that Babylon is becoming popular with straight kids due to our DJs. So I am looking to open up a straight club,” he looked directly at Jennifer, “in straight neighborhood, where we can share our DJs. I don’t want the happy heteros driving the queers from Babylon and Liberty Avenue. I figure this way, everyone can enjoy themselves, and we’ll be able to enjoy the profits.”

Genius! Ted thought. He was much more subdued in his reply. “Yes, I can see how that would work.”

“So Jennifer, do you think you can work on that?”

“Absolutely.” Jennifer smiled. Brian began to close the folders on the conference room table signaling the end of the meeting. But before the meeting was closed, Jennifer wanted to find out more about the Liberty and Tremont projects. She figured that she better speak up or she’d end up talking with Ted. 

“Brian?”

“Hmmmm,” Brian murmured in response, distracted by wanting to end the meeting and leave the office.

“I was wondering, what exactly are you planning on doing with the properties that you are acquiring? I know that you alluded to project plans. I’d like to know a bit more.”

Drawn back to the project, Brian responded. “I think that we can do that. Ted, do you have those plans in your office?”

Ted nodded, “Let me get them.”

While Ted went off to grab the blueprints, Brian filled Jennifer in on the plans for the properties they were pursuing.

“We’re looking at taking the existing properties and doing full scale renovation. We’ll start at the street level with mixed retail and restaurant space. On the second and third levels we’ll be developing office space. On the fourth through sixth level on the Tremont property and the fourth through eighth level on the Liberty Avenue property we are looking at condos. The aim is to sell the condos but retain management of the building. Ahh, here’s Theodore with the plans.”

Ted placed the rolls of paper on the table and unravelled them. Jennifer keen with interest started to look over the plans.

Ted picked up where Brian left off. “Three Rivers Development is working as our overall project consultant. Salem Architects have done the original concept and will do the renovation plans. As a prelude to making the purchases of the property, we’ve moved ahead with getting the zoning for the area changed to accommodate mixed use living and business.”

Jennifer looked closely at the large paper designs, flipping carefully from page to page. “These are very exciting - and wonderful.” She looked Brian directly in the eye. “I’d like to be your exclusive agent for renting on the retail/office and restaurant space, as well as your agent on the condo sales.”

Brian smiled. He liked Jennifer - she went after what she wanted. And he was pleased with the work that she had been able to accomplish so far - in such a short period of time. He was pretty sure that she would continue to work hard for him on this project. He believed in rewarding hard work.“ I think that might be arranged - Ted will follow up with you and see if something can’t be worked out.”

Jennifer smiled broadly at Brian and Ted, returning to gaze at the plans. Brian rose from the table looking to make his exit, but was drawn back when he saw Jennifer shake her head. 

“It’s too bad,” Jennifer started. Looking at the plans she shook her head again.

“What’s that?” Ted worried. He watched as Jennifer as she traced a well manicured finger down the page in front of her.

“Hmmmm?” Jennifer murmured. “Oh, I was just thinking it’s too bad I wasn’t your realtor two months ago.”

“Why is that?” Brian was intrigued with the thought process at work.

Jennifer looked up from the page. “It’s just that with the work that I’ve done on these properties, it’s too bad I wasn’t working on this project earlier. This is a terrific project.” She looked back at the plans. “It would have really benefitted from the purchase of the property that is on the corner of Liberty Avenue and Tremont street.”

Above her bowed head Ted’s eyes shot to Brian’s and Brian gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

“How so?” Brian knew damn well how, but he was interested in Jennifer’s reasoning and opinion. He silently congratulated her on picking up the obvious lynchpin in the Tremont and Liberty Avenue properties.

Jennifer looked up from the plans once again. “Hmmm? Oh yes, well the corner property went up for auction at the beginning of February. The property closed at the end of February.” She shook her head and looked back down at the plans, Brian and Ted almost missed the next comment. “Had I been on the case earlier, I might have been able to stop my son from purchasing the property.”

Ted’s eyebrows flew up and his eyes sought Brian’s, totally surprised, and not quite sure how the owner of Kinnetic would want to proceed on the information he had just received.

Brian had managed to mask most of his surprise, but allowed himself a very brief closing of his eyes to gather his thoughts. Justin Taylor was Jennifer Taylor’s son. He was fucking his realtor’s son. Perfect. Just perfect.

“Your son, you say?” Brian threw out the bait. If possible, Ted’s eyebrows rose even further, as Brian glared a warning at him. Ted got the message. Brian would be doing the investigating here.

“Yes, my son Justin - he’s an artist. He bought the corner property late last month. He’s currently renovating it. He’s using the old service station bays for his studio, and is in the process of taking the office portion and turning it into living quarters. In fact, with the zoning changes for the area, he probably has you to thank for being able to make the conversion to living space.” Jennifer smiled and turned back to the plans.

Ted found it all amusing and tried to swallow a smile at the absurd irony of it all. Brian didn’t find it amusing at all. For a second he felt like a noose was tightening around his neck. He had been enjoying his time with Justin. But having this little wrinkle in their unconventional, undefined, non-relationship complicated things beyond what Brian was almost willing to tolerate.

“I don’t suppose your son would be interested in selling the property?” Brian asked Jennifer, drawing her attention from the papers once again.

Jennifer smiled once again - and Brian could now see a bit of Justin’s smile in her face. “Don’t I wish.” She shook her head and responded, “I love my son, but I know him too well. He is so stubborn. Nothing short of dynamite is going to get him to give up the property. And at this point, he’s invested too much of his energy, time and inspiration - not to mention money - into outfitting the place to meet his needs for studio space. I had spent much of December and January showing him more suitable condos and modest houses. But Justin marches to the beat of his own drum. I keep hoping he’ll change his mind. If he does, the living quarters would convert nicely into an art gallery or something along those lines. I hate to admit it, but the garage is a really good choice for studio space for him - lots of room and light, easy access for moving equipment and work in and out. Oh well, that’s all water under the bridge now.”

Brian nodded. Jennifer’s comments made it obvious that Kinnetic Corp. would have an artist for a neighbor for the unforeseeable future - Brian would have to get used to it. “Well, it never hurts to ask about these things.” Switching topics, Brian left Ted and Jennifer to discuss the details of her acting as exclusive agent on the properties that they would be purchasing. With a handshake and a goodbye, he left the conference room and returned to his office.

Once in his office, Brian sat at his desk, lost in thought. He’d like to see what Justin was up to with the service station. If he had been willing to admit it to himself, he actually would just like to see Justin. 

Though older and wiser, Brian still had difficulty accepting that he had wants and needs above the carnal and most basic level when it came to interacting with people who he had sex with. It had always been tricking - and never the same one twice. But with Justin, it wasn’t just tricking, and it certainly had been more than twice. 

The only close bonds Brian had ever formed were with Mikey, Debbie and Lindsay. And Gus, of course. He guessed, to a lesser degree, Ted and Emmett fell into that category as well. However, despite the closeness of those relationships, he still felt that he danced on the outside of the ‘family’ circle - always at a distance, and keeping them at a distance. 

Brian had always managed to separate his personal life (certainly his professional life as well) from his sex life. And now, this thing with Justin was all tied up in every aspect of his life. It certainly was sexual, but it certainly wasn’t tricking. It wasn’t really friendship either - would it ever be? Brian figured that it was a case of getting to know more about the younger man and developing a relationship. And how was he supposed to do that? Ask Justin out on a date? Brian Kinney didn’t do dates - of course Brian Kinney didn’t do relationships or boyfriends either. It was all murky territory. 

Getting to know Justin outside of the bedroom (or any other flat surface) might prove a bit difficult. Every encounters they had seemed to be charged with sexual heat. It was kind of difficult to have a ‘getting to know you’ conversation with a tongue down your throat. But Brian had to admit, the time that they had spent together snowbound in NY he had enjoyed talking to Justin, discussing the young man’s work, talking about his own work with Kinnetic. Did that mean he was only able to deal on a professional or sexual capacity with other people? The whole thing was getting too lesbianic for him to think about further. Fuck it. 

Looking at the stack of closed files on his desk, Brian decided he had had enough for the day. It was time to stop thinking and just go after want he wanted. He wanted to take a visit to the property at the corner of Liberty and Tremont. And if he found a certain young blond there, so much the better.

~~~~~~  
The service bay door closest to the office area of the service station was open three quarters of the way. Brian stood at the threshold peering into the bay area looking at the boxes and artist paraphernalia that cluttered the bay closed off from the elements. A few very large canvases leaned against the wall that bordered Liberty Avenue. Construction noises filled the air from the side of the building where the office once was. Brian looked around, then stepped into the Bay, cutting himself off from the windy winter air. 

He was still standing just inside the service bay, looking around when Justin, bundled up in a blue down jacket, came in his arms filled with boxes.

Justin had quickly recognized the tall handsome man in the black wool Armani overcoat. He had watched as Brian looked around, wondering what the man doing there. But he dismissed his questions - he was just too happy to see Brian.

“Hi!” Justin smiled broadly at Brian.

Brian turned and was captivated by the smile, then like a cold dousing of water, realized that his realtor and his - lover? - were definitely genetically linked. Brian hated complications. Fucking was uncomplicated. Relationships, even undefined, unconventional, non-relationships weren’t.

“Hey.” Brian responded with an upward nod.

Justin moved further inside to the second service bay and put the boxes in his arms on the concrete floor. “How’d you find me?” Had Brian been looking for him?

Brian smiled, “Your mom told me where you were.”

Justin laughed, “My mom?”

Brian nodded, “It appears your Mom is my new realtor.”

Justin’s brow furrowed, “You’re selling your loft?”

It was Brian’s turn to laugh. “Hardly. No, your mom is helping me out with some investment property.”

Justin smiled knowingly, “So your the big fish.” Brian winced at this assessment, it made Justin’s smile widen. “My mom told me she was working on a big deal - for a big deal.”

“That’s me, I’m a big deal.” Brian smoothed sardonically. “She’s helping me with the purchase of that building...” he pointed to the Liberty Avenue property “... and that building.” Brian pointed to the Tremont Street property.

“Looks like I’m going to be surrounded by Brian Kinney,” Justin responded with a grin.

Brian took a step closer and ran a finger down Justin’s zipper. “That could be arranged.”

The quick change in the tone of their conversation had Justin responding almost immediately. Trying to gain control of his body’s response, Justin steadied himself by offering Brian a tour of the building. “Well, you’re here, you might as well get to see what I’m doing with the building.” He grabbed Brian’s arm and led him further into the service bay.

“I’m going to be using this space as a studio. The work in this area is done, so I’m starting to set up. However, there is still construction going on in the other part of the building, so I won’t actually start painting until I can be pretty sure that the debris and dust won’t intrude. Right now, I’m moving my things from Daphne’s and storage and organizing the area. Eventually, I’ll be able to work.”

Brian looked around and nodded. He wasn’t quite sure what an artist’s studio was exactly supposed to look like, but the current space appeared adequate.

Justin tugged on his sleeve again, and Brian followed the younger man into the living area. “The construction crew still has about two more weeks of work before I can move in.” Brian took in the shell of the living area. Floors were covered with heavy cardboard paper duct taped together. They sidestepped workers as they moved into the room.

The kitchen appeared to be completed. Heavy brown paper covered the bar area looking into the kitchen. A tear in the paper revealed a swirled brown and green granite counter flecked with gold. Justin wouldn’t admit it to Brian, but he had chosen it because it reminded him of Brian’s eyes. Nope, Mr. Kinney didn’t need to know that little fact.

“What’s in here?” Brian pointed to a door that was nearly closed.

“That will be the bedroom.” Brian liked that idea, and tapped the door further open. The room was empty - and small. “Not very large.”

“I don’t need a lot of space.” Justin responded.

Stepping into the bedroom, Brian pushed open a door that he thought was the closet, but then was taken aback when it revealed a total luxurious bathroom in art deco tile. Nearly as large as the bedroom. Wow. “This,” Brian gestured to the decadent room, “I like.”

Justin grinned, please by Brian’s comments. “Me too.” Justin had decided to forgo the standard tub and show, and had splurged with a huge steam shower (certainly large enough for two) with multiple show heads. Again Brian had been the inspiration here - or at least Brian’s loft had been. Justin remembered talking to Miguel and Julio after spending the weekend at Brian’s as to what he wanted for the bathroom. They had quickly finished the shower that week. The room included the standard toilet, and a very beautiful floating sink that Justin had decided on earlier.

Until that moment, Justin had not consciensciously realized exactly how much of an influence Brian had been in Justin’s decisions about his home. “Well, that’s about all there is to if.” Justin ended the tour lamely. Brian turned and followed Justin out.

Not entirely sure what to do next, Justin went back out to his car to unload more boxes. Brian followed. When he reached Justin’s vehicle, he stopped dead.

“That has got to be the fucking ugliest car I’ve ever seen.” Brian announced looking at the Honda Element in disgust.

Justin pulled a perturbed looking face. “Not everyone can own a classic,” he retorted referring to Brian’s corvette. “Besides it’s very practical for hauling my artwork and supplies. Here.” Justin shoved a box into Brian’s chest. “Make yourself useful, if you are going to insult my car.” The older man was quick to grab the package thrust at him and followed Justin whose hands were equally full into the service bay.

When they had placed the boxes on the floor in the service bay, Brian grabbed Justin’s shoulder and turned the blond to face him. “Hey, don’t pout - it’s not attractive.” Justin tried not to smile at that. Brian had a weird way of evaluating things.

“I’m not pouting.” Justin replied sullenly. He knew he was. Why was it that Brian seem to be able to push so many of his buttons. Every time he was around him, Brian made him feel... feel... feel what? Maybe it was just that Brian made him feel period.

Brian took Justin’s chin in his hand and forced the younger man to look him straight in the eye. “If this isn’t pouting, then what is it?” Brian’s tongue stuck in his cheek, Justin blushed. Brian gave up, he just had to kiss him. He leaned down, Justin closed his eyes and raised himself on his toes.

Ahhhh. Justin was lost. How was it that Brian was so good at this?

Ahhhh. What was it about Justin’s mouth?

Brian broke the kiss slowly. “Come on, let’s unload that monstrosity of yours. Then maybe we can get a bite to eat.” It wouldn’t be like a date, Brian told himself.


	14. It's Just Dinner

  
Author's notes: ... there's always room for dessert  


* * *

March 14 - Justin’s Studio

Brian helped Justin unload the rest of his vehicle. When the last box was safely in the old service station bay. Justin locked up the service station doors and clicked the lock remote on his car, and headed toward Liberty Ave.

Brian grabbed the sleeve of Justin’s jacket. “Where are you going?” 

Justin liked the sing song way Brian would ask a question, softening it from an accusation. He looked back at Brian, “To the diner - you said we should get something to eat.”

“Yeah, well, I had something else in mind. I have breakfast and lunch there - I thought we’d try something different.” 

“Okay.” Justin shrugged. “What did you have in mind.”

What Brian had in mind was someplace away from prying eyes and overactive ears. While it came as a shock to him, he wanted to spend some time alone with Justin, to talk to him, learn about him, figure out what is was about him. What the fuck, he just wanted time alone with Justin without the world intruding.

Brian shrugged.

“Well, we may as well leave my car here - we don’t need two cars trailing around town trying to figure out where to eat.” They got into Brian’s corvette and took off for the east end.

“What kind of food do you like?” Justin asked.

“I like Thai.”

“Works for me - I saw a new place opening on Atwood near Carnegie-Mellon when I visited their library a few weeks ago.”

“Let’s try it then.”

Brian found parking not too far from the restaurant. He and Justin walked companionably down the street. Upon entering the restaurant, it was noticeably crowded. Making his way to the hostess’ podium, Brian put his name on the list before making his way back to Justin.

“It’s going to be like an hour.” He groused. “Maybe we should try someplace else.”

Justin shook his head. “It’s Friday night, it’s going to be like this anywhere we go.”

Brian huffed and took a seat on the bench next to Justin.

Justin was amused to see this side of Brian. In every other situation where he’d encountered Brian, Brian had been in complete control. Justin couldn’t help but notice that Brian didn’t take too well to others having control, even if it was something as little as seating in a restaurant.

One minute went by, Brian sat brooding.  
Two minutes went by, Brian started to fidget.  
Three minutes went by, one of Brian’s legs started to bounce.  
Four minutes went by, Brian got up and retrieved a copy of the Pittsburgh City Paper.  
Five minutes went by, Brian got up, grabbed a menu and took it back to Justin.

“Want to get take out and go back to my place?” Brian asked.

Well, Justin thought to himself, Brian had figured out how to control the situation after all. “Sure. What do you want?”

“No...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah - I know, no carbs after seven.” Justin looked at his watch six-forty-five. “I don’t suppose you’d even consider Pad Thai.”

“Have them throw on some chicken and shrimp and extra peanuts, and I’ll consider picking at it. I’d eat some Satay and a curry.”

“Green or Red,” Justin looked at the curries.

“Green.”

“How about Salmon in peppercorn sauce with ginger, snow pea, carrots, celery, red onion and bell pepper?”

“Yeah, that’d work.”

“You want me to place the order?”

“Nah, I’ll do it.”

Brian placed and paid for the order. His mood noticeably improved when their order arrived only a few minutes later.

They got back in the corvette and took off.

“Uh, Brian?”

“Hmmm?”

Justin turned and looked out the corvette’s rear window. “Isn’t Tremont that way?” he pointed behind them.

“Probably, why?”

“I thought we were going to your place.”

“I thought we’d go to the house. That’s where I normally spend the weekend.”

Justin shrugged. “Okay.” I guess, he thought.

Brian merged onto 70 and started heading west.

Justin wasn’t really paying attention, until he saw the sign noting 10 miles to the West Virginia border.

“Uh, Brian, where exactly is your house?”

“Just over the West Virginia line. About 30 minutes.”

Justin couldn’t help it. The theme from Deliverance played in his head. He had lived in Pittsburgh all his life and he knew better. But West Virginia to him was rednecks, Willie Nelson and Coal Mines. He shook his head to clear away the cobwebs.

Justin reigned in his overactive imagination. And looked out the window at the scenery as it flew past at nearly 80 MPH. It was dusk, and there was a cloud cover, so there wasn’t much to see. Justin turned back to watch Brian, who smiled at him and then turned his attention to the road. 

As they passed the welcome to West Virginia sign, Justin grinned at Brian. “Lucky for you, I’m over the age of consent, seeing as you’re taking me across state lines.”

Brian barked out a laugh and pressed down on the accelerator. The food was getting cold and Justin was getting hot.

~~~~~~  
“ Where are we?”

“The house.”

“Shit Brian! you live here?” Justin looked out at the well lit English Tudor style house. No, house wasn’t the right name for it - mansion, estate, manor?

“Home, sweet home.” Brian pulled the Corvette up to the front door and parked. “C’mon, I’m getting hungry.”

~~~~~~  
Brian unlocked the front door and gestured Justin into the hallway. Brian disengaged the alarm, removed his coat and hung it in the hall closet. Reaching for Justin’s jacket, he hung it beside his own.

Justin had grown up amongst the Country Club set. In his younger days he had visited friends wealthier than his own family. But this was on another level. He schooled his features to show his best WASP face and told himself to close his mouth.

“Do you mind if I change?” Brian asked looking down at the dark brown Armani suit.. “I really don’t want to spend the evening in this suit.”

Justin nodded. “Where do you want me to take this?” He lifted the bag of take out.

“The kitchen is at the end of the hall, take a left and cut through the formal dining room. There’s drinks in the fridge. Help yourself. I’ll be back down shortly.” Brian took off up the stairs.

Justin watched him go. Justin wandered down the hall - peeking in the rooms as he went. Since most of the doors were open, he could see much of the house (at least that which bordered on the central hallway, from where he stood. To his right was a large living room with fireplace, to his left was a study filled with bookshelves. Not wanting to be caught nosing around, Justin moved quickly down the hall until he came upon the formal dining room, then cut through to the open door beyond. 

“Oh... my... gawd!” Justin’s mouth dropped - he nearly dropped the take out too. The kitchen was magnificent. The huge room consisted of a full kitchen with top of the line everything in stainless steel - professional grade. But that was just the beginning. There was an enormous polished granite counter bar with stools and a separate sink, this led into a large living area with a fireplace, and if Justin wasn’t mistaken, a wood burning oven as well built into the overall fireplace. Large overstuffed chairs in off white canvas ducking flanked an overstuffed couch with oversized pillows. The hardwood floors were covered in places to define areas with rich thick oriental carpets. To one side was a glassed in atrium with a table that sat 8. It looked out on the barren trees that littered what Justin guessed was the back “yard”. To the other side was a full entertainment center and stairwell that Justin assumed went to the second floor.

Justin set the take out on the counter and went to retrieve a beer from the fridge. Taking a quick inventory of the sparse, but adequate contents - organic low fat milk, eggs, peanut butter, avocados, guava juice (Justin winced - who drank guava juice?), a small casserole sealed in saran wrap with heating instructions taped to the top (mmmm, chicken picata), a variety of domestic microbrews and imported beers, a variety of soda cans and one litre bottles of mixers. Justin was about to look in the drawers to check out the produce when he thought better of it.

He decided that it might be nice to set a couple of places for himself and Brian. Rather than let the food get any colder, he moved to the oven to turn it on low and carefully placed the foil wrapped and paper take out containers on the oven rack. Next he pulled out drawers until he came across the serving spoons. Looking at the cupboard above the drawer he grinned as he found plates. Another couple of cupboards down he found glasses. He tore a couple of paper towels off the spool and went to set a couple of places at the bar. 

Justin had just finished placing the chopsticks that had come with the food on the bar when he noticed Brian padding silently across the room. God! he was gorgeous. Bare foot in snug fitting black jeans and a dark tee shirt that was faded from too many washings. Brian smiled at Justin then leaned in, placing his arms around the younger man and kissed him.

Justin looked up at Brian with a smile. “Hungry?”

Brian growled and claimed Justin’s lips. As the kiss broke, Justin laughed. “For food, you idiot.”

“I guess I could eat something...”

Justin retrieved the meal from the oven and placed it on the counter where he had set out dishes and chopsticks.

“You don’t do this much, do you?” Justin said to Brian as he used spooned out a portion of Pad Thai. Brian nudged his plate over to Justin and Justin portioned out a serving for Brian as well.

“Hmmm?” Brian’s attention was on unwrapping the foil on the satay. He looked at Justin with a questioning brow, before putting a meat wrapped stick on his and Justin’s plates.

“I was just thinking, you probably don’t do this much.”

“Do what?”

“Take your pick - go to restaurants without reservations, dine out on the weekend, date?”

“This *isn’t* a date. I don’t da...” Brian stopped. “Look, it’s just dinner.” 

 

Justin smiled at Brian’s slip and attempted recovery. “Well then, it’s a good thing that it’s not a date, that way you won’t expect me to put out after you’ve fed me.”

“Why Sunshine,” Brian responded sardonically, “I don’t know why you’d think that. After all, you’ve put out every other time I’ve fed you... and a couple of times when I haven’t.”

Justin bent his head and concentrated on his dinner. Somehow Brian always managed to get in the last word. Brian smirked a smile and stuck his tongue in his cheek. He really did enjoy spending time with Justin.   
~~~~~~

They managed to eat nearly everything. Brian couldn’t get over the ease at which they ate in relative silence, nor the more than cooperative manner in which they cleaned up the kitchen after their meal. Justin had an easiness about him that lent itself to quiet peace.

Washing his hands, Justin looked up at Brian. “I really love this kitchen. I’d love to see more of your home.”

With any one of his tricks, Brian would assume that that meant show me the bedroom. But in looking at the earnestness on Justin’s face, Brian realized, he really did mean he wanted a tour of the place. What the hell, Brian shrugged, “Sure, right this way...”

... said the spider to the fly, Justin thought. Justin followed Brian as he padded across the hardwood floors in bare feet. Brian took Justin through the rooms downstairs. There was the kitchen of course, a formal dining room, a smaller less formal dining room, the study and living room that Justin had seen earlier. There was what Justin would call a parlor - a formal living room. There was a large game room with a bar, pool table, darts. The grown up games seemed a bit at odds with the corner of shelves stocked with children’s toys and games and sports equipment. There was a large sectional couch that faced the entertainment center with a huge flat screen TV built into wall. Upon closer inspection there was an array of Disney and children’s DVDs. Justin smiled.

“I didn’t know that you were so into Disney.” Justin grinned.

“They’re for Gus. The kid can’t get his fill of Aladdin.” Justin smiled at Brian. He really loved his son.

There were more rooms - an office, a pantry, two bathrooms, and a couple of rooms that were empty. They had come full circle back to the kitchen, when Brian opened a door and motioned Justin to follow. Brian flipped a switch and a lighted walkway appeared. The portico had been enclosed with glass panels. Brian led Justin down the enclosed sloped path leading away from the house. A few moments later at the other end of the path, Brian opened up a door and gestured Justin inside.

Justin stood inside the darkened doorway and waited for Brian. Brian flipped a few switches and the room was bathed in an soft bluish white light. Justin caught his breath.

“Wow.”

Brian smothered a laugh at Justin’s reaction.

“You like?”

Justin nodded. The room was entirely contained within glass panels. In the center was a very large swimming pool. The pool lights offered the only illumination to the room. Lounging chaises and chairs lined one side of the pool, while a mix of gym equipment - treadmill, stairsmaster, recumbent bicycle and free weights - and a spa flanked one end of the pool. The opposite end of the pool housed a small bar with stools, and a couple of tables and chairs, and what Justin assumed to be a bathroom and changing area.

Brian hit another switch and Justin heard a mechanical noise above him. He looked up as the ceiling covering retracted and he was given a view of the night sky. It was a clear night and the stars looked close enough to touch.

“Want to go for a swim?” Brian turned to Justin.

Justin’s teeth worried his bottom lip. “I’d love to, but I don’t have a suit.”

“It’s clothing optional.” Brian stated as he pulled off his tee shirt, and unfastened the buttons on his jeans.

Justin hesitated. 

“Of course, if you feel shy,” Brian continued. “I’m sure one of my suits is in the changing room.” He nodded to the room near the bar.

Brian had unfastened his last button, and started to slid his jeans over his hips. His light brown hairs showed at the opening of the button fly, letting Justin know that he hadn’t bothered with underwear.

Justin bit his lip, and decided what the hell. It was nothing Brian hadn’t seen before. Brian had shed his jeans and walked unselfconsciously to the end of the pool and executed a perfect dive. He surfaced about halfway down the pool and began to swim laps.

Justin smiled and shook his head. He watched as Brian sliced through the water. Each stroke displaying and defining the muscles in Brian’s shoulders, back, legs. The older man was so cool and confident. The whole nudity thing seemed like far less of an issue now. Justin shucked his shoes and socks. He shed his shirt and jeans - taking a moment to fold and stack them at the end of one of the chaise’. Not sure what the temperature of the water was, he slowly lowered himself into the pool by way of one of the ladders.

Brian smiled as he saw Justin enter the pool. He continued to swim laps until he had warmed up. He figured that Justin needed to relax - he had seemed a bit tense at the suggestion to go without a suit. And Brian need a moment to relax himself - he had felt his cock harden at the sight of Justin’s pale body as it slipped into the water. No need to frighten the younger man off.

Justin paddled around before leaning back to float on the water. The air in the room was warm and the water, while cool, not unpleasantly so. He sighed and closed his eyes. “I’ve missed this.” He said to himself, giving himself over to the undulating movement of the water.

“Missed what?” All of a sudden Brian appeared next to Justin.

Startled, Justin’s body lost it’s precarious balance on the surface of the water and folded taking Justin down. Brian’s strong arms caught and pulled Justin to him before Justin’s head disappeared below the water. Their bodies brushed under the water and Justin could feel Brian’s strong chest, hard abs and hardening cock.

“Relax” Brian smooth, smokey voice whispered in Justin’s ear. 

Brian moved a hand to Justin’s back urging the younger man to attempt to float once again. “Close your eyes and relax.”

Justin tried, he buoyed himself onto his back and resumed his float. But his encounter with Brian’s body had sensitized him he felt stiff, and was well aware of his own cock’s hardness - something that the older man couldn’t fail to notice.

Brian moved so Justin’s head rested lightly on his shoulder. His hands loosely held Justin’s tense body. Once the younger man had resumed his float, Brian began to slowly trace circles with his fingertips. He couldn’t ignore, Justin’s arousal. But Brian first needed Justin to relax. Slowly, Brian could feel the tension seep out of Justin’s body either by his touch or absorbed into the cushion of water. 

“What did you miss,” Brian resumed his question, keeping his hands in touch with Justin’s body.

Justin sighed as he felt the stiffness drain from his body. “This, swimming, floating, water. In LA everyone had a pool. On the days I didn’t have to work, I’d spend it out at the pool - or even on the beach. Water is soothing, calming, centering.”

As his body relaxed, Justin felt Brian’s hand smooth along his shoulders, down his arms to entwine his fingers with Brian’s. Brian leaned into Justin and kissed him slowly. The kiss was soft, not their usual frenzied kiss. Brian licked Justin’s lips, lightly insinuating his tongue into the warmth of Justin’s mouth, sliding over Justin’s tongue, curling around Justin’s teeth. The kiss deepened, and Justin turned in Brian’s arms. Their bodies slid against one another, the water creating a sensual barrier between them.

“Do you want to continue this here, or move to dryer ground?” Brian asked the question softly. Justin couldn’t think, his answer was smooth his hands up Brian’s arms and pull Brian’s mouth back to his.

Brian treaded water and moved them up the slope of the pool floor until Justin’s feet touched the bottom of the pool and his back lay against the pool’s side.

Brian broke the kiss and Justin whimpered at the loss of Brian’s lips on his.

“Hold that thought,” Brian said to Justin as he hoisted himself up over the pool’s edge and walked to the chaise where he’d left his jeans, leaving a wet trail where he walked. He quickly retrieved some condoms and lube from the jeans pocket and returned to Justin who was leaning against the pool’s edge with his eyes closed.

Brian slipped quietly back into the water, leaving the condoms and lube on the side of the pool within easy reach. He slipped his arms around Justin and resumed their kiss. “Dreaming about me?” He whispered in Justin’s ear before running his tongue around the outer shell and biting the lobe softly.

“mmmmm, always...” Justin’s eyes flew open. Oh shit! he hadn’t really said that had he? From the grin on Brian’s face, he had. Justin’s face turned red.

“You are so easy.” Brian smiled kindly and proceeded to distract the embarrassed younger man by licking his neck and placing sucking kisses along his collarbone.

Lost in a haze of sensual passion, Justin was nearly incoherent “Brian...” was all he was able to manage.

Brian turned Justin around so he faced the edge of the pool. He caressed Justin’s arms, his back, and soon was massaging those oh so wonderful ass cheeks. Parting Justin, he prepared the younger man, reaching for the lube on the pool deck.

Justin whimpered, “Brian... please... now!”

Brian grabbed the condom from the poolside and tore the package open with his teeth. He quickly sheathed himself and nudged his way into Justin’s awaiting body. After his initial entrance, he waited, letting Justin adjust. God! he was so tight and warm. It was so arousing with the cooler water surrounding them. Justin leaned backed for a kiss and pushed against Brian, signaling that he was ready for more.

Brian started slowly, moving inch by inch, closer, deeper, until his entire length was surrounded by Justin. Justin was getting impatient and pushed back against Brian, harder.

“More...”

Brian smiled as he ran his hand through Justin’s wet hair, kissed Justin’s neck, bit lightly his back and shoulders. He increased his rhythm, matching Justin’s movements. 

“Mmmmm....” the groan of satisfaction from Justin nearly had Brian exploding.

Brian ran his hand down and around Justin to grasp Justin’s aroused cock. His strokes matched the rhythm he’d started.

“Close... so close...”

Brian could feel the change in Justin’s cock. The tightening in his balls and knew that neither of them could last much longer. He adjusted the angle of his entry, hitting that sweet spot. Justin cried out as he came, Brian stroking him until he was spent. In response, the muscles of Justin’s ass clenched Brian’s cock which was buried deep within him. Brian came, filling the condom. Brian collapse onto Justin’s back and was grateful for the pool wall for support so he didn’t crush the younger man. Justin didn’t mind, he was wrapped in the warmth of Brian’s body while the pool’s water cooled their skin.

After several minutes, Brian moved, carefully disengaging himself from Justin. Justin moaned at he loss. Brian removed and tied off the condom. Tossing it to the side of the pool where the torn wrapper lay. He gathered Justin in his arms, turning him around so they faced once another. He leaned their foreheads together, then kissed Justin gently.

“Hot tub?”

Justin nodded. That sounded wonderful. Brian took his hand and led him up the steps of the pool to the hot tub. The water quickly warmed them up, soothing their muscles. Justin leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the bubbling water seep into his skin.

Brian smiled and sat at the corner of the spa, not quite opposite Justin, his long legs on either side of him. His toes caressed Justin’s hips. All in all, it had been a very good dinner Brian thought. And dessert had been excellent. Perhaps he’d go back for seconds.


	15. Afterglow and Late Night Thoughts

  
Author's notes: Sorry so short - this is actually a bridge to the next chapter.  
It started out as the next chapter, but it became obvious it should be a chapter unto itself. Enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  


* * *

Brian’s Estate - March 15, early morning

Brian had watched as Justin shut his eyes and leaned back in the hot tub. Little by little, Justin’s form relaxed, his shoulders drooped, and his breathing slowed and evened. He’d fallen asleep. Brian figured that they’d been in the tub for more than twenty minutes. Probably long enough. He should wake Justin up and drive him home.

Brian frowned at the thought. He didn’t feel like getting dressed and driving back to Pittsburgh. He didn’t feel like spending another night alone. If he didn’t allow himself to think about it too much, he actually enjoyed sharing his bed with the beautiful blond man. The man who had already shared his bed twice in the last week.

With a sigh, and one eye on the man in question, Brian rose from the spa and crossed to gather up their clothes. Piling his and Justin’s clothes together, Brian stooped to retrieve the spare condoms and lube from the poolside. He picked up the discarded used condom and torn wrapper and tossed them in the trash. He imagined his housekeeper would have something to think about. After nearly three years, evidence that her employer was human after all. Brian almost pulled the contents from the trash, but fuck it, it was his house, he could do what he pleased.

“C’mon sleeping beauty.” Brian lightly shook Justin’s shoulder and grabbed his upper arm, helping the sleepy younger man from the hot tub. He propelled Justin to a chaise with a towel and proceeded to wrap the towel around the younger man’s body. “Time for bed.” Brian bent to pick up all their clothes. Justin rubbed his eyes; wrapping the towel around his waist, he followed Brian to the house.

By the time they had reached the second floor and Brian’s bedroom, Justin was more fully awake. 

Brian tossed their clothes onto a bench at the foot of his bed. “Shower or bed?” He asked looking at Justin.

Justin sniffed at his shoulder. “Shower, please, I smell like the pool.”

Brian inclined his head in the general direction of the bathroom and indicated that Justin should follow him. As previously in the week, Brian joined Justin in the shower. Brian soaped Justin’s back and shoulders, then switched to shampooing the blonde’s hair.

Justin leaned back with eyes closed and a smile on his face. “Mmmmmm, too bad you’re in advertising, you could have made a fortune as a shampoo boy. You give a great shampoo and head massage.”

Brian led Justin under the spray of the shower and rinse the younger man’s hair. “Somehow, I can’t see shampooing paying for all this. I’ll have to suggest I keep my amateur status.” Brian switched back to soaping Justin’s body.

“Your friends must love coming to visit you here.” Justin had been thinking that the huge house with all the wonderful amenities would make such a place traffic central.

Brian stilled in his soaping. “They don’t come to visit. No one comes here, except Gus,” Brian said quietly.

Justin turned around to face the Brian. “Why not?”

Brian started to soap Justin’s chest. “I bought the house so Gus would have a place to come and visit me. Some place where he’d have activities. My friends have never even seen the place - well, except Linds. Sometimes she’ll come out and stay with Gus and me. My friends don’t have the time, besides they have their own lives.”

Justin frowned. Here was this strong, beautiful, confident man and his friends couldn’t bother to visit him at his home?

Brian didn’t like where this conversation was going - he didn’t want to think about Justin’s questions. To end the conversation and distract the younger man, Brian altered the strokes of the bar of soap - changing from impersonal to long sweeping strokes designed to arouse and entice Justin. By the look of sheer pleasure on Justin’s face, and the echoing arousal of Justin’s cock, it seemed to be working. Brian littered soft, quick kisses down Justin’s chest, flicking his tongue out to tease Justin’s hardening nipples, sucking a little. His kisses wound their way down to the indent of Justin’s belly button, where he circled and stabbed, and further down to Justin’s hip, where he sucked lightly. He nuzzled his nose in the indentation between leg and hip, before flicking his tongue out to taunt Justin’s leaking cock. Justin moaned as Brian rolled his tongue around the plum colored head and swallowing the entire length.

Justin leaned back against the shower wall. His hands wound through the wet strands of Brian’s chestnut hair and stroked Brian’s face. Let me die now, Justin thought, because I’m in heaven. 

Expertly, Brian ran a tongue down the length of Justin, pulling back while exerting steady pressure. His hands held Justin’s hips to control the instinctive movement. Moving to massage Justin’s firm buttocks, when the movement slowed. Brian returned to a steady rhythm of bobbing and sucking, holding Justin’s cock in one hand to slow Justin’s response. Brian’s hand moved down to caress Justin’s sack and stroke his balls, and a finger moved further along his perineum and circled Justin’s puckered hole before burying itself.

Justin cried out.

Brian pulled back and smiled, before swallowing Justin deep in his throat. The combination of sensation was too much and Justin erupted into Brian’s mouth. Brian continued to apply pressure, easing back to allow himself to swallow the waves of cum that filled his mouth. Brian held tight to Justin propping up the younger man, now spent, who seemed to nearly collapse. Brian followed his trail back up Justin’s hips, stomach and chest before sharing a kiss.

“God, Brian.”

“Why thank you, but just Brian will suffice.” Brian answered with a smile, poking his tongue in his cheek.

Justin laughed. “I think I need to get out of the water - if I can still walk.”

They toweled themselves dry and moved to the bedroom. Brian flicked back the duvet in one swift move. 

Justin sat at the edge of the bed looking at his wrinkled fingers. “I don’t suppose you have any lotion?”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“I love swimming, but the pool chemicals dry out my skin. I feel like a wrinkle prune. I probably should should put something on it.”

Silently, Brian crossed back to the bathroom and returned with a large tube.

“Here, my massage therapist gave me this. I’ve never used it, but it’s the stuff he uses. It’s not overly greasy, and doesn’t smell too bad.”

Justin removed the cap and sniffed the tube. It didn’t smell bad at all. He thought he could detect lavender and maybe a bit of mint. He squirted out a quarter size amount and began to rub it into his arms and elbows.

Brian circled the room shutting off lights, leaving only the soft light of the bedside table on. He crawled into bed behind Justin and reached for the tube of massage lotion. After portioning out a bit, he began to rub it into Justin’s back. 

Justin rolled his shoulders and leaned into Brian’s strong hands as he continued to rub lotion into his legs. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to stifle a moan.

After covering and smoothing in the lotion along Justin’s back, he tugged lightly at Justin’s shoulders and moved the younger man to lay down beside him on the bed. Brian portioned out some more lotion and began to rub it into Justin’s chest.

Justin closed his eyes and enjoyed Brian’s ministrations. He thought about what Brian had said earlier in the shower. “Why me?”

“Why you what?” Brian asked.

“Why’d you bring me here?” 

Brian’s hands stilled, then returned to what they were doing. “Why not?”

Justin opened his eyes to look into Brian’s. Brian shifted his gaze from Justin’s face to follow the movement of his hands as they rubbed in the lotion. “You said no one ever comes here. Why not just go back to the loft and eat there?”

“The loft’s where I tr...” the words were out of Brian’s mouth before he could stop them. “I felt like being at home... I come here on the weekends, and when Gus is with me, and any night when I can get out of the office before seven. The loft is for convenience.”

Justin thought about that one. He closed his eyes again. By bringing Justin here, was Brian telling him that he was more than a trick?

Brian was thinking along the same lines. Justin was just too intuitive. He wasn’t a trick to be tossed out when sex was over. But he wasn’t really a friend - it was too short a period of time. And what did Brian - fucking - Kinney know about the land in between - lover? he frowned, boyfriend? he winced.

Justin could feel the shift in Brian’s hand movements. Gone were the slow movements of rubbing in the lotion. Fingertips glided over his body designed to awaken and arouse. Before giving himself over to sensation, Justin figured out this was Brian’s sleight of hand. When questions got too personal, too probing, too intense, shift the focus from the obvious, redirect it to the sensual, the sexual. And though he longed to get to know this complex man, god help him. He loved the magic act.

~~~~~~  
Brian leaned up against the head board, as he smoked the last of his cigarette. Justin’s head lay on his chest, Justin’s body curled into his. Justin’s slow steady breathing revealed a peaceful and untroubled sleep. Brian wished for the same. He stubbed out the end of the cigarette and looked down at the man by his side.

He stroked a hand though the golden strands, he reveled in the soft, silky feel. Justin’s words came back to him - “why me?”.

Brian had originally bought the house in a fit of anger. The munchers had been on his case about the Loft not being child safe, now that Gus was walking. Plus they knew that it was where Brian tricked - and were vocal about the inappropriate nature of what could be found there by curious eyes and hands. Hypocrites - he was quite sure they had a few toys hidden that Gus and JR shouldn’t find at their house. But in a manner, he supposed they were right - the open floor plan, the high end - white - Italian furnishings didn’t give themselves over to Disney and a shelf of child’s toys. Besides, Ted had been after him to make an investment in real estate for tax purposes.

Brian smiled, Ted had nearly blown a gasket when he found out how much Brian spent on the place. Even if it was half of what it would cost to find something in Pittsburgh that was comparable. And Gus loved it here. They swam, took walks in the woods, played soccer. Gus was learning how to play tennis, and Brian was thinking about getting him a pony in the spring. On days when the weather forced them indoors, they’d pop popcorn and watch a movie and drink hot chocolate. And now with Gus’ budding interest in art, they’d draw.

Brian looked down, and now there was Justin. Brian’s hands stilled their movement in Justin’s hair and in response Justin rubbed his head against Brian’s chest. Brian resumed the light caress. He’d only known Justin a short period of time, but there was a level of comfort there. Unlike most of his friends, Justin didn’t need his money or need him to bail them out of a situation where they required help. Justin came to Brian as an equal. He didn’t need Brian. And just perhaps it was that one fact, that Brian might need him.


	16. Beware the Ides of March

  
Author's notes: Some days the world conspires against you.  
Sorry if it seems a bit anti-michael - he brings it on himself, he's just whiney.  
  
this chapter is a bit longer than the last installment - hope you enjoy it  


* * *

Pittsburgh, Justin’s Gas Station - March 15

Justin watched as the Corvette as it pulled away into traffic and disappear around the corner. 

He and Brian had enjoyed a stimulating, but brief, shower before grabbing a quick glass of juice and heading back to Pittsburgh. Brian had planned to spend the day with Gus, and Justin planned to work on setting up his studio. Brian had dropped Justin off at the gas station with a brief kiss. Brian hadn’t said anything about making plans for the rest of the weekend. And though Justin wanted to spend more time with Brian, he wasn’t quite confident about initiating plans.

Justin planned to spend the day unpacking what he could. With the help of Julio, he hung a makeshift barrier of a large tarp between the first and second bay. That would help to reduce noise, dust and cold while the workers did their work. Justin set about positioning furnishings and stocking cabinets.

Around two, Julio came in to tell Justin that the electricians would be cutting power to the building to do some work, leaving Justin without light or heat for the rest of the day. Justin decided to take his sketch pad and head to the Liberty diner to get something to eat.

He bundled into his down jacket, pulled on a pair of leather gloves, and slung his beaten up back pack over his shoulder. Wishing for his scarf, he turned his collar up against the wind.

~~~~~~  
Justin slipped into the diner, making his way to the booth furthest back. Unknowingly, he had chosen the same booth Brian gravitated to when not with friends or “the family”. He faced the front of the diner and looked around for a subject for inspiration. Not seeing anything that inspired him, he ended up sketching his new favorite subject - Brian.

“Hiya! Sunshine.” Debbie came up to the booth. “All by your lonesome?”

Justin closed his sketchpad.

“Hi Debbie,” Justin smiled at the woman with the crazy red hair. “Just me. I thought I’d get something to eat and do some sketching. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nope, it’s quiet in here, I could use the company.” She sat on the bench opposite Justin. “Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen much of you in a while.”

“I’ve been busy working, packing up - I’m moving into my own place in a couple of weeks, and I got stuck in NY with the snowstorm.”

“Well, glad you’re back. What’ll ya have?” She opened up her pad and poised her pencil.

Justin looked over to the chalk board with the specials. “I guess I’ll have the pink plate special and maybe some soup to go with it.”

“Sounds good - coming right up.” Debbie moved to place the order with the kitchen and make the rounds of the few other occupied tables. By the time Justin’s order was ready, she’d managed to check every table.

“Here you go, Picasso,” she said, placing a club sandwich and a bowl of soup in front of Justin. “So what are your plans for the weekend?”

Justin shrugged as he took a bite of sandwich and chased it down with some soup. “Well, I had planned on working on setting up my studio space - I got a fair amount done this morning, but the electricians needed to cut power to the building, so that’s out for the rest of the day. I figured I’d hang out here this afternoon, drink coffee, take up space and sketch.”

“You got plans tomorrow?”

Justin thought - he wished he had plans... with Brian... but didn’t seem likely. Daphne had a day shift to work. Maybe he should head over to his mother’s and visit her and Molly. “Not really.”

“Well, you do now, you’re coming to lunch with the family at my house. No arguments. In fact, I’ll call Jennifer and ask her and Molly to join us.”

Justin plastered a smile on his face. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was mixing his mother into his social/personal life. But, it seemed Debbie and Jennifer were friends and he couldn’t quite see how best to ask her not to invite his mom. “Uh, I’m sure she’d like that. But I’m not sure I can make it.”

“You said you didn’t have plans - now you do?” Debbie gave him a hard stare and Justin saw that there was no arguing.

Justin coughed out a laugh. “I guess I do - having lunch with you.”

Debbie smiled widely. “1pm sharp!”

Justin went back to his lunch and Debbie crossed to behind the counter to call Jennifer. After hanging up the phone, Debbie shouted to Justin across the counter bar “Molly’s got plans, but your mom’ll be there.”

Oh-kay. Justin thought. Not exactly what he planned for a Sunday afternoon, but he guess he was stuck for now.

The door to the diner opened. And Ted, Emmett and Drew walked in. They took the booth next to Justin. Drew and Ted slid in opposite each other and Emmett was about to slide in next to Drew when he saw Justin. Bouncing up and over to the booth he greeted Justin.

“Hey, Sweetie!” He leaned over and pecked Justin on the cheek.

Justin smiled and suppressed a laugh at the man’s over the top greeting. “Uh, hi Emmett.”

“So, you do remember me.” Emmett pointed to the adjacent booth. “...and Drew and Teddy.” 

Justin looked beyond Emmett, “Uh, hi guys.” Justin gave a little wave. Ted nodded in return and Drew echoed a ‘hi’.

“Now what are you doing sitting all by your lonesome, you should join us!”

Justin grinned, Emmett’s friendly enthusiasm was contagious. “Well, if you sure I won’t be interrupting...” 

Before Justin could finish his sentence Emmett interrupted, “Not at all.” He turned and motioned to Teddy before settling down next to Drew. “Scoot on over, Teddy, Justin’s going to join us.”

Justin moved out of his booth and joined the men, taking two trips, one to move his food, the other to move his sketchpad and backpack. 

Justin had just laid the sketchpad on the table when Emmett seized it. “Oooo! I wanna look!” 

Before Justin could stop him, Emmett had flipped the pad open and was flipping through the pages. Normally, Justin wouldn’t mind but there wasn’t much in the pad beyond sketches of Brian.

Emmett’s eyes were eating up the pages. Drew glanced over his partner’s shoulder and raised his eyebrows. “Oooo!” Emmett all but purred.

Great! Justin was sure that Emmett had just hit the section of the pad that was the life studies of Brain sleeping - nude.

Justin cleared his throat and looked at Emmett. The gleeful look went out of Emmett’s eyes as he realized that these were private and personal sketches. 

“Perhaps I should wait for a formal showing of your work.” With one last longing look at the subject, Emmett closed the sketchpad and pushed it across the table to Justin.

Justin reached for the pad to put it in his backpack when Debbie arrived at the booth. “Whatcha got there?” She made a grab for the as Justin was picking it up. The book fell to the ground opening on a sketch of Brian - this time clothed. Justin thanked God for small favors. Debbie picked the pad up off the ground, flipping though the pages as she closed it. She kept her mouth closed as she handed the book back to Justin.

“So boys, what’ll ya have?”

With orders in, Emmett proceeded to keep everyone entertained with outrageous stories of his events planning company. Periodically, Ted would snort or make a dry comment. Drew smiled at his partner, knowing that Emmett could make even the most dull cocktail party seem entertaining.

“... and Oh! My! Gawd! I cannot believe that that woman had the nerve to wear pink!”

Debbie arrived with everyone’s food and asked what folks were up to for the weekend. After getting confirmations that everyone would be attending the Sunday family dinner, she moved away to another table.

“What about you honey?” Emmett asked Justin.

Justin smiled, “Oh Debbie already roped me into Sunday dinner. I couldn’t see how to get out of it - she doesn’t take no - or even maybe as an answer.”

“OOOhhh! Speaking of roping, tonight is Cowboy night at Babylon!” Emmett all but danced in his seat, raising his arms over his head, snapping his fingers and bouncing from one cheek to the other. “You must join us!”

“Emmett doesn’t know the meaning of no either,” Ted intoned in a sotto voice.

“He’s right,” Drew agreed.

“C’mon Justin, we’ll line dance the night away!”

Justin laughed and smiled, “Sure.”

The bell over the diner door sounded and Ben and Michael entered with a young toddler. They crossed to the table where Emmett, Drew, Ted and Justin were sitting. “What’s he doing here?” Michael was still peeved about he kiss he oversaw Justin and Brian sharing.

“Leaving.” Justin replied. He didn’t need shit like this. “It was nice eating with you guys.” Justin dropped money on the table and made to move out of the way.

Emmett’s hand stopped him. “Don’t forget Cowboy night! We’ll be there around 10 - do you need a ride, want us to pick you up?”

“He’s coming?” Michael stared at Emmett.”

“Yes, I invited him to join us.”

“I don’t know, Emmett, I may have plans.” Justin glanced a look at Michael who continued to glare at him. He moved to the door. Emmett followed him out.

“Look honey, Michael’s got a bee in his bonnet about something. Maybe it was that Brian was sitting next to you at Sunday dinner a couple of weeks ago. Michael can be a bit territorial about Brian. I figure since you have those sketches, you obviously have been exposed to the Kinney magic. I don’t know if Brian said anything to Michael. But here’s a short lesson on the Brian and Mikey show. Brian and Michael have been best friends since high school. Michael always thought that they’d be something more...”

“But what about Ben?”

“Oh Michael is totally in love with Ben - I mean they even got married in Canada a couple of years ago. Michael has finally realized that Brian won’t be involved with him, however, Michael hasn’t made it past the step of not wanting other people to be involved with Brian.” Emmett paused - not something he was known for. “It’s really kind of sad. You would think that he would want Brian to be happy - to have someone in his life.”

“Well, I don’t put up with rude shit.” Justin stated the fact determinately.

“You go girl!” Emmett replied. “Don’t put up with shit from anyone. And that includes Brian. I don’t know what it is that you two have going, but Brian comes with his own set of baggage. And believe me, knowing that label queen it’s Louis Vuitton.   
So join us - I’ll run interference if necessary. Don’t let Mikey scare you away.”

“I am not scared.” Justin gave Emmett a look.

“I know,” Emmett replied. “I just said that to make sure you’d join us.”

Justin smiled at Emmett and laughed, “Well, I guess it worked. I’ll see you there around ten.” Justin headed down the street to old service station. He’d go home, grab a bite to eat. And try not to think about Brian. Maybe if Daphne was around they’d have a chat. She always seemed to be able to help him balance his life.

~~~~~~  
Brian slowed the Corvette down as he headed down Tremont back to the loft on his way back from dropping off Gus. He’d left some paperwork there he wanted to pick up. He passed the intersection of Liberty Avenue and looked over at the service station. It was dark inside - no Justin. His car was still parked out front. Brian debated. He drove on to the loft. He’d stop by on his return.

~~~~~~  
The service station was dark when Justin approached it from Liberty Avenue. Looking at his watch it was nearly 4:30. Justin unlocked his car, got in and headed towards Daphne’s apartment.

~~~~~~  
“Damn.” Brian huffed he expletive under his breath. The ugly ass Element was gone. He must have just missed Justin. Brian grabbed his cell phone from the dash, then realized that he didn’t have Justin’s cell phone number. “Shit!” He headed down Liberty Avenue to the diner.

~~~~~~  
Michael, Ben, Jenny Rebecca and Debbie were seated in a booth when Brian arrived at the Liberty Diner. 

“Am I paying you good money to lounge?” Brian asked Debbie as he approached the table.

“Fuck off, asshole.” Debbie responded, then laughed at Brian who feigned hurt. “Actually, I just finished. The slave master who owns this joint has enjoyed yet another day of profits!”

“I should have known - I expect you’ll be expecting your cut?”

“You betcha!”

“And how are the rest of the Navotney-Bruckner clan?”

Brian was greeted by a round of good, fine, how are yous.

“Brian, we’re going to Babylon tonight - are you going to join us?” Michael all but begged. Ben put his arm along the back of the booth bench and Michael.

“Don’t you think Jenny Rebecca’s a bit young for Babylon?” quipped hoping to deflect the question.

“Brian! We’re heading over to drop JR over at Mel and Linds right now.” Michael and Ben got up lifting JR out of the booth. Debbie kissed her granddaughter, son and son-in-law. “So we’ll see you at Babylon around ten?” Michael moved to leave thinking Brian had made a commitment.

“He doesn’t listen all that well, does he?” Brian sighed, watching them leave, as he slipped into the booth opposite Debbie.

“It’s not like you told him no” she responded.

Brian grunted. 

“You in town this weekend?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t decided. I spent the day with Gus.”

“I bet he enjoyed that.” She smiled at her lost boy.

“I did too.” Brian looked at her and smiled. “I like spending time with him.”

“You’re a good father, Brian - for an asshole. Well, if you are in town, Sunday dinner’s at 1 sharp - no coming late like last time.”

“Why Debbie, you always make the most hospitable invitations. What’s for dinner, mom?”

“The usual?”

“The usual.”

Debbie brought Brian a turkey sandwich on whole wheat - hold the mayo.

“So tell me Brian, what the fuck are you doing with Sunshine?”

~~~~~~  
“.... where were you last night?” Daphne asked as she took another bite of her dinner.

“West Virginia.” Justin managed to get out before stuffing his mouth with lasagna. “You know Daph, this is really good!”

She could tell he was trying to redirect her attention, she ignored him. “So... what...? you like just decided to take a little jaunt over the state line?”

“Not really. It was more like I was kidnapped.”

“Well, you look in pretty good shape for being a hostage. What was the ransom?”

“Not sure, but I think that there was a blow job in there somewhere.”

Daphne pulled a face. “Justin! What are you talking about?!”

“Brian has a home - well it’s more like a country manor house, estate, mansion, I don’t know - in West Virginia. We had gone out for Thai, but ended up getting take out. He said we’d take it back to his place - I thought he meant the loft - but the next thing I knew we were in Wild, Wonderful, West Virginia.”

“So this is like two times in a week?”

“Uh, more like four.”

“Four!” Daphne shrieked.

“Daph!”

“So I get last night, and last Saturday night and Sunday.”

“and Monday... and overnight on Tuesday.”

“You told me you were at a hotel doing work!”

“Uh, yeah, but Brian shared his room with me.”

“You are such a little shit! Why haven’t you told me about this.”

“Jeez, Daph, it’s not like either of us have really been around much lately.”

“Yeah, you’ve been off fucking and sucking.”

“Daphne Chanders! What would your mother say?”

“Don’t worry about my mother, what about yours?”

Justin’s mind flashed on Brian telling him that his mom was his new relator - Justin flinched. “What does my mother have to do with it?”

“Well, eventually it will get around to her that you’ve become a slut.”

He hoped not. Justin stuck his tongue out at Daphne and laughed.

Daphne laughed back. “So I take it this means your dry spell is over.”

“Oh, yeah... Let me tell you about the pool....”

~~~~~~  
Brian didn’t know what the fuck he was doing at Babylon. He hadn’t planned on spending his Saturday night at Babylon with the boys for couples night. It probably had something to with the bomb Debbie dropped when she dropped off his dinner. He had fully written off being able to do something with Justin, so he thought he’d head back to West Virginia. Then Debbie had cornered him about Justin - like a parent asking what his intentions were. Fuck! he had no idea what his intentions were. Why did he have to have any intentions - good or bad? Why couldn’t he and Justin keep on doing what they were doing?

So instead of seeking out Justin - he knew where he lived, he’d dropped him off there a few days earlier - here Brian was at Babylon. If he wanted Justin’s phone number, he could have gotten it from Justin’s mother. Brian had to smirk at that, he didn’t think Jennifer would be nearly as hard to deal with as Debbie. But he couldn’t quite bring himself to pursue Justin, to formally ask him out. Over the past two weeks their worlds had collided - it made it easy to seek him out without looking pathetic. 

 

Brian thought about that. When did he become such a wus? It used to be here at Babylon Brian had been the predator - stalking his prey, going in for the kill. Granted the encounters had been less frequent then years past, but he could still command anyone he wanted. Outside of Babylon, it all became very lesbianic. Though he didn’t want to admit, he knew what it was that made it different out there. Out there was more than a brief encounter. Asking Justin out, seeking Justin out meant that Brian was looking for more than a trick, more than a fuck. And that was territory that Brian had never ventured into before.

Brian sat in his office, and played with the joy stick that moved around the video cameras on the floor. He saw the boys at the bar - he should go join them. Maybe one drink, he’d pick up a trick, maybe take him to the back room and give the boys a show, then he’d go back to the loft and crash. And then he’sd stop thinking about deep blue eyes and silky blond hair - at least for one night. He was about to leave the office when he saw him. Brian thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks, but no, it was Justin - talking to Emmett. Brian smiled, their worlds had collided once again.

Brian took his time going downstairs. He stood on the catwalk for a few minutes, eyes trained on Justin. He missed the arrival of Ben and Michael. Justin was talking animatedly with Emmett, and then turned to wander off to the dance floor. Justin joined in a line dance that was playing. The line dance music quickly ended and the throbbing beat of Kid Rock singing “I want to be a cowboy” started. The DJ mixing it up with a throbbing techno beat. Brian decided to bypass the bar and go directly to Justin. 

His back to Brian, Justin didn’t notice Brian’s approach - or the way the crowd separated to let him Brian through. Brian ignored the comments, and the more brazen hands that reached out to touch him. He had his target it in sight. As he had the previous Saturday night, he began dancing in sync with Justin almost molding himself to Justin’s back. 

Unlike the previous Saturday night, Justin now knew the scent of his lover and breathing the scent in, he said his name “Brian...” Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and turned him into a searing kiss. The couple continued to sway with the beat of the music. Kissing now and then. Brian’s hands ran the length of Justin’s arms. Slowly, sensuously, Brians hands played over Justin’s shoulders and chest, circling his waist, slipping into the waistband of the younger man’s jeans. Justin felt on fire, his whole body was sensitized to Brian and his touch. The other patrons on the dance floor watched in fascination and envy. But, Brian and Justin were oblivious to any and all - the music surrounded them and insulated them from the rest of the world.

Michael glared at the couple on the dance floor. 

“Mind if I borrow your husband?” Emmett asked Michael, returning from the dance floor with Drew. “Drew-sy says he needs a rest.”

“What?” Michael’s gaze was pulled from Brian and Justin, as he tried to focus on Emmett and what he was saying.

“Mind if I borrow the Professor to go out and shake a tail feather?” Emmett was already pulling Ben to the dance floor.

Ben looked back at Michael, “Come and save me after no more than three songs!” Ben gave up his struggle and allowed himself to be swallowed up into the crowded dance floor.

Michael watched Ben and Emmett then turned to try to find Brian and Justin - where’d they go?

“Drink?” Brian asked Justin as they headed toward the bar.

“Just a soda - I’m driving.” Justin replied. “Gotta pee.” Justin headed downstairs to the bathrooms.

“A double Beam and a Coke, Ryan.” Brian ordered the stetson wearing bartender.

“Coming right up Mr. Kinney - did you want that Beam in the Coke?”

Brian shook his head, “Two separate glasses.”

“That’s a relief, I thought you were starting a new drink.”

Brian laughed as the bartender placed his drinks on the bar. He dropped a ten in the tip jar.

“Thanks Mr. Kinney.”

Brian picked up his drink and sipped, waiting for Justin to find him.

“Brian.” Michael tried to get his attention.

Brian turned to see Michael, Drew, Ted and Blake.

“Well, howdy boys. You enjoying your wild west adventure this evening?”

Michael claimed the spot at the bar next to Brian.

“Where are Emmett and the Professor?” Brian asked Drew and Michael.

“Dancing.” Drew responded. “You know...”

“Brian.” Michael interrupted Drew. “You want to dance?”

“Not really, Mikey,” Brian dismissed Michael. “You were saying something Drew?”

Drew started again. “I wanted to say thanks for the work you did renegotiating my contract with Brown Athletics.”

Brian almost snarked “I didn’t do it for you.” But then he thought better of it. “I’d like to say that I was responsible, but it was a financial decision - right Ted?” Ted nodded, knowing that Brian wasn’t going to admit to doing something nice for another human being. “I’m glad it works out for all parties.” No need to piss of the talent.

Drew nodded, and sipped his drink.

Emmett and Ben returned from the dance floor.

“I thought you were going to come and save me.” Ben said into Michael’s ear. Brian overhearing the comment smirked.

“Sorry.” Michael had been so caught up in trying to get Brian’s attention, he had forgotten about Ben and Emmett.

“Drew, would you please order me a Cosmo, I have to use the little boys room.” Emmett started for the downstairs only to have his arm snagged by Brian.

“See if you can find out if Justin fell in while he was down there.”

Emmett nodded. Interesting, he knew for a fact that Brian and Justin did not arrive together, but it looked like they might be going home together.

“Let’s dance!” Blake pulled Ted’s arm, and Ted allowed himself to be lead to the dance floor.

Noting a void in the conversation, Ben turned to Drew, “Emmett tells me that ESPN has been talking to you about doing commentary.”

Drew nodded. “It’s still in negotiations. I figure I only have two or three more seasons before I’m going to have to retire. I’d like to stay active in football. At one point I thought I might coach, but I haven’t seen much in the way of opportunity. I’ve been doing some public speaking events, and enjoy that. I figure commentary would allow me to combine the two.”

Ben nodded. Brian tucked that piece of information away for future use.

Emmett returned from the rest rooms, with Justin in tow. “I found him.”

Justin sidled up to Brian, not realizing that in Brian making room for him, he was now usurping Michael’s position next to Brian.

“Hey,” Justin leaned back into Brian. “I would have been out sooner, but there was a line three deep at the urinals. You need to put more in.”

Brian smiled and snagged the manager as he passed, “Manny, talk to Ted on Monday about renovating the bathroom and adding more capacity to the urinals.” Manny nodded and moved on.

“So that’s, like, it?” Justin asked. “You state it and it happens?”

“I do own the place,” Brian reminded him. Ben chuckled.

Emmett clapped his hands. “oooo! let me try! You need three new Viking stoves for the party room upstairs.”

“Give me Ted a proposal, Emmett, telling me how we’re going to recoup the investment.” The light went out of Emmett’s eyes, and Drew laughed.

“All Justin had to do was ask.” Emmett pouted. And Drew wrapped his arms around him. Emmett’s pout turned into a suggestive smile. 

“Justin’s idea had obvious merit.” Brian said capturing Justin in his arms and pulling the younger man back to lean against him. “If folks are stuck in the men’s room pissing, they aren’t at the bar ordering drinks.”

Blake and Ted returned from the dance floor. Ted ordered two bottled waters. “I miss something?”

Brian shook his head. “Nothing important, Manny will get with you on Monday about some work to be done. Emmett here has a written report due next week.”

“I did miss something.” Blake hugged Ted, and Ted forgot about work.

Emmett looked from couple to couple. “This is kinda fun - boys night out. We should plan a dinner party beforehand next time.”

Brian loosened his hold on Justin. Justin was prepared - he’d felt Brian stiffen. “I’m going to check on something up in the office. I don’t know how long it will take, don’t feel you have to wait for me.” Justin wasn’t sure if Brian was addressing him in particular or the whole group. He shrugged. He hadn’t come here with Brian, so it didn’t matter if he left with him. Justin left his coke on the bar and headed to the dance floor.

Michael headed out to the dance floor after Justin. He grabbed Justin’s arm.

“Fuck off!” Justin pulled his arm free.

“Wait, I need to talk to you.”

“What?”

“I wanted to warn you - Brian doesn’t do boyfriends, Brian doesn’t do relationships. You need to accept it. Once he’s had you, he’ll dump you.”

“What are you talking about?” Justin realized that Brian didn’t do gossip either. Apparently, Brian hadn’t shared the information that he and Justin had been sleeping (okay, more like not sleeping) together with MIchael. In fact, it appeared that Emmett and Drew had kept their mouths shut as well. He expected as much from Drew. From what he’d seen, Drew was an observer, a strategist. In fact, Justin mused Drew and Brian were probably a lot alike. But Emmett keeping his mouth shut? Justin was surprised by that, Emmett was proving to be a good friend. Justin imagined the willpower it took for the out and proud Emmett to not share the gossip. He imagined, Emmett lived for that type of thing.

“Brian - he only does tricks once. ‘Never old and never the same one twice’ - that’s a direct quote.” Michael smirked. “So enjoy your moment, I’ll warn you, you’ll be history soon enough.”

 

“I’m sure that will make you happy.” Justin retorted and turned his back on Michael, freeing himself in the music.

~~~~~~  
From the monitors in his office, Brian observed the altercation on the dance floor. 

“What the hell are you doing, Mikey.” Brian rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Shit! He’d once again managed to leave Justin without getting his cell number.

Brian thought for a minute. What the fuck was he letting his friends and his supposed reputation dictate his life for him. He felt boxed in - definitely not in control. Shit! It was his life, he should be doing what he wanted. No apologies, no regrets. No fucking second guessing and living his life for other people.

Brian marched out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He stalked across the catwalk and down the stairs. Crossing the dance floor, Brian grabbed Justin by back of the neck and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue halfway down the younger man’s throat.

Stunned, Justin had no idea how to react. Brian grabbed Justin by the waistband of his jeans and dragged him to the back room. They were halfway down the corridor before Justin realized where they were and what was going on. 

Justin planted his feet and stopped. Brian looked up as he lost the grip he had on Justin’s jeans. “Not here.” Justin said it softly, but firmly.

“Why the fuck not?” Brian retaliated, staring at the younger man.

“I’m not some anonymous trick for you to take out your demons on.” Justin stared back at Brian. They faced off across the corridor, forced to part, one to each side as traffic moved in and out. “We can go to my place, or to your place in West Virginia. But not here... and not at the loft.” Justin thought he might hyperventilate, if he wasn’t already holding his breath. He’d just laid down the law to Mr. one trick wonder Brian - fucking - Kinney.

Brian eyed the blond man. Justin’s chin stuck out slightly as if to prove his stubbornness. Brian was about to say ‘fuck this shit’ but his mind wandered back to where he was in the office earlier.

“What’s your cell phone number?” Brian asked Justin calmly.

“What?!” What the fuck does he mean, what’s my cell phone number.

“What’s your cell phone number?” Brian repeated.

“555-6769.” Justin couldn’t figure out why it mattered.

Brian pulled out his phone, flipped it open. He punched in some numbers and Justin’s phone started to ring. “Mine’s 555-7778” Brian stated calmly, as Justin pulled out his phone and read the caller ID on his screen.

“Answer your fucking phone.” A voice called from the back room.

Justin hit send and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Mr. Taylor?” Brian spoke into his phone keeping his eyes locked with Justin’s.

“Yes?” Justin was confused - what the hell was going on.

“This is your booty call.” Brian grinned at him. “I’d like to take your booty for a bounce.” Justin pulled a face. Brian continued, “Perhaps your place or my place? in West Virginia of course.”

“Uh, I have to be back in Pittsburgh for a prior engagement tomorrow afternoon.” Justin responded into the phone.

“I think that can be arranged.”

“We’ll have to take my car, I don’t want to leave it here.”

“Why the fuck not? No one’s going to steal that fucking ugly ass thing.” Brian didn’t talk into the phone he just looked at Justin in amazement. Justin looked back across the corridor at Brian and gave him a face.

“All right, all right.” Brian relented into the phone. “I guess we can drop the ‘vette off at Kinnetic. I have night security there.”

Justin smiled. “I have to say good night to Emmett, he invited me to join him and his friends tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ve got to go up and check that I locked the office. I’ll meet you outside.” Brian hit end, and Justin did as well.

~~~~~~  
Justin made his way to Emmett to say good night. And left.

Michael smirked at him, having seen Brian drag Justin off the dance floor and into the back room. MIchael incorrectly assumed that Brian had had is one trick and Justin was history. Justin left and Michael was all smiles and much more pleasant.

Brian came down the stairs and passed by he bar on his way out. He said good night to Manny. Then stopped by where the boys were.

“I’m out of here.” Brian announced. “You boys have a good evening. Ted make sure they don’t drink all the profits.”

“Yes, sir!” Ted saluted Brian.

“Brian!” Michael whined.

“Later, Mikey.”

Brian strode across the dance floor and out of Babylon.

~~~~~~  
Justin followed Brian to Kinnetic where he parked the ‘vette in his space. He locked the car and set the alarm. He was sure the car would be safe.

He climbed into the Element with great reservation and belted himself in. Justin thought he heard “roomy” as he snicked the locks and headed down Liberty Avenue.

“Your place or mine?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled at the old line. “Mine. Take 279, to 79 to 70.”

Justin headed out to the interstate and West Virginia.

~~~~~~  
This time when they arrived, the house wasn’t as much of a shock to Justin. He pulled up in front and hopped out. Justin crossed the driveway to stand next to Brian as he unlocked the front door and disengaged the alarm. Brian ushered Justin in. He closed and locked the door, re-engaged the alarm. And then without notice, pushed Justin up against the wall and covered the blonde man’s mouth with his.

Justin felt like the air had been ripped from his lungs. He dragged air back into his lungs as Brian moved from his mouth to his neck. Kissing, biting and sucking a path from his ear to collarbone. Brian all but dragged Justin up the steps, his lips never far from the younger man’s. Brian stopped along the way to shed an article of clothing or remove one from Justin. By the time they made it to the second floor landing Brian was down to his thong and Justin was sporting nothing more than his tighty whities (and tight they were as his hard cock bumped against the waistband and threatened to escape).

Breathing heavy, Brian pulled Justin down the hallway to his bedroom. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he steered Justin to the bed, but not before divesting them both of the last article of their clothing. Brian pulled Justin into his arms and rolled them both onto the mattress. Quickly assuming the top position, he rolled Justin onto his stomach and with his tongue began to trace a trail down the blonde man’s spine from the base of Justin’s neck to his pert bubble butt. 

Justin cried out as he felt the cool air on the wet trail down his back. Brian grasped Justin’s butt and separated his cheeks, continuing his tongue’s trail to it’s final destination at Justin’s pink, puckered hole.

“Brian!” Justin groaned, then whimpered as Brian’s tongue circled and darted, finally burying itself in Justin. “Uhhhhh.” The groan came out as a rumble deep in Justin’s chest.

“Ready for more?” Brian asked Justin as he reached to the nightstand to collect the condoms and lube that were there. Brian quickly sheathed himself and lubed his latex covered cock, before leaning up against the hole wet with saliva. Justin pushed back to let Brian know he was ready. Brian slowly pushed in, waiting for the signal. Justin pushed back once again and Brian pushed deeper. After three or four volleys back and forth Brian was buried up to his balls, groaning his with pleasure.

A part of Brian just wanted to stay buried in that sweet, tight warmth that was Justin. God he felt so satisfied. But Justin would have none of that. The younger man pushed to negotiate a rhythm, and Brian began a slow thrust, pulling back and almost out before driving back in and home. As the thrusts became faster, Justin moved to his hands and knees. Brian massaged Justin’s back, grabbed his hair, reigned kisses along his spine, and love bites along his shoulders. There was no doubt in Justin’s mind that he’d be sporting proof of the night’s passion in the morning.

Justin tried to move a hand to his painfully hard and leaking cock, but Brian swatted his hand away. “Mine!” he growled in Justin’s ear.

“Please!” Justin begged and was rewarded as Brian’s warm hand encircle and started to tug at Justin’s arousal. Brian’s thumb passed over the head of Justin’s cock, swirling the leaking pre-cum around the shaft and down to the base. He was slowly torturing Justin, as his hands lowered to massage the younger man’s balls and sack. Justin whimpered.

Keeping his thrust at a steady pace, Brian jerked Justin, once, twice, three times - then stopped, and stopped his thrusting as well.

“grmmmph!” Justin growled like a caveman.

Brian leaned closer to Justin. “Not yet.”

Brian started his rhythm again, one, two, three times - and stop.

Justin groaned. “Brian!”

One, two, three - and stop.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust - and stop.  
Stroke, stroke, stroke - and stop.

Justin whimpered and pushed back against Brian. He rutted against the older man’s hand. “Please, let me come!” Justin cried in frustration.

Brian started again, agonizingly slowly this time. His hands stroked from shoulder to hip and around to Justin’s cock. This time they didn’t stop at three, but the slower pulls, the more intimate, deeper plunging drove Justin wild. Justin began to thrash against Brian, trying to pull him closer - he wanted Brian’s hands tighter, he wanted Brian’s cock deeper, he wanted to be one with the man possessing him. Brian stoked Justin’s cock and felt the tell tail sign of the tightening in the balls. Brian redirected his cock so it bumped against that sweet spot. 

Justin couldn’t take any more; he came spilling his seed upon the duvet and collapsing as the aftershocks of his orgasm consumed his entire body. His body’s own response tightened around Brian, pushing the older man over the edge. The blood pounded in Brian’s ears as he came in a flood, filling the condom. Brian cried out before collapsing onto Justin’s back. 

Quickly, Brian rolled to his side, his strong arms carrying Justin with him, allowing himself to stayed buried in the tight warmth a few moment longer as he enjoyed the aftershocks of his own orgasm, but avoiding crushing the smaller man’s frame. Finally, Brian felt himself soften and holding tight to the condom, he separated himself from Justin, removing and tying off the condom before discarding it in the bedside trash.

Running his hand along Justin’s arm, Brian felt the raised gooseflesh as Justin cooled in the aftermath. A slight shiver was visible along Justin’s body. 

“Come on.” Brian all but carried the exhausted Justin from the bed to the shower. From the skylight and windows, the room was lit with only the glow of moonlight. Brian carefully positioned Justin against the glass wall of the shower, as he turned on the taps and adjusted the temperature. Holding Justin in his arms, Brian leaned against the tiled wall for support and let the water fall down upon them washing away the evidence of their lovemaking. Brian grabbed a bar of the French milled soap from a shelf hidden in the wall, and slowly stroke it up and down the younger man’s body.

Though initially, the water had revived Justin, the warmth that enveloped him, along with Brian’s sensual stoking of the soap along his limbs and torso, lulled him to the point of sleep. Brian rinsed them both and turned off the shower. Grabbing thick fluffy towels from the heated bars protruding from the wall, Brian wrapped one around his waist as he used the other to dry Justin’s now warm and pink body. 

Still damp but not dripping, Brian lead Justin back to the bedroom. When the younger man stumbled, Brian picked him up and carried him to the bed. Pushing the soiled duvet to the end of the bed with his foot, he slid Justin under the thick twelve hundred thread count sheets. 

Brian crossed around the bed and slipped in the other side. Moving close to the center of the bed he pulled Justin into his arms so the younger man’s head rested on his shoulder. Nearly asleep, Justin burrowed into Brian’s warmth. Brian lay in the dark and smiled. No one need ever know how much satisfaction Brian felt with his arms wrapped around this beautiful, blonde man.


	17. Brian Doesn't Do Relationships...

  
Author's notes: Times can be a little rocky when having dinner with the family.  
  
I must admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter - perhaps it was because I had the ending, but somehow had to get the story to it. I may be dating myself a bit here - just an old fag hag, I guess... lol  
  
As usual, feedback is welcome.  


* * *

Brian’s Estate, March 16

Both Brian and Justin slept soundly throughout the night; not even their thrumming bodies could keep them awake. But even at rest, their bodies sought one another - rubbing against one another, maintaining contact from head to toe and twined limbs in between. For Brian, it was the first peaceful full night’s sleep he had in ages.

As the moonlight receded and the dawn began to glow outside the window, Justin awoke. Looking at the bedside Cartier clock, he saw it was only a few minutes before seven. Brian’s deep even breaths told Justin he was still very much asleep. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, Justin turned to watch the older man as he slept.

Brian was beautiful. Although he probably would prefer the term handsome, Justin mused. Justin fingers itched for his sketch pad, but it was back at Daphne’s. Justin reached out a finger to trace Brian’s brow, the straight line of his nose, those sensuous lips. Justin fingers continued the journey - chin, neck, collarbone - his lips followed his fingers. Brian turned onto his back and sighed contentedly, still breathing steady in his sleep. 

Justin took advantage of the greater access to Brian’s body and began in earnest lathing Brian’s chest with his tongue. Still asleep, Brian’s lips twitched into a smile. Justin smiled as well, and continued his tour down Brian’s chest, outlining each well defined muscle of Brian’s six pack. He loved the smell of Brian, the warmth of him - the length of him! 

Justin opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to the object of his desire. Holding a hand on each of Brian’s hips, Justin began in earnest. He sucked the leaking head of Brian’s cock into his mouth and relished the pre-cum that mixed with his own saliva. Sucking, blowing, stroking Justin reigned attention on Brian’s magnificent tool. Justin’s mouth left Brian’s cock and travelled to the point where Brian’s long legs met his hips. Brian moaned at the loss, but soon groaned as Justin turned his attention to the Brian’s balls. Justin smiled.

“Fuck!” Brian was awake now.

“um, good morning?” Justin ventured.

“More like fucking great morning!” Brian growled as Justin engulfed him.

~~~~~~  
Brian closed his eyes and leaned back enjoying the leisurely tour Justin’s lips made up his body to his lips. Justin kissed Brian deeply, and he could taste himself co-mingled with that of Justin. “Where the fuck did you learn that?”

“Practice makes perfect.”

“Obviously. Christ, I’m exhausted.” 

Justin buried his face in Brian’s neck and smiled - he felt a revitalized and alive. Brian rested a moment then moved tiredly to reciprocate.

“Uh-uh. Just relax.” Justin rolled Brian onto his stomach and began to massage the muscles in Brian’s shoulders and back.

“Fuck! that feels great.” Brian said sleepily.

“Just lay back and enjoy.”

Justin placed feathery kisses along the hairline at Brian’s neck. He kissed and lightly licked at Brian’s shoulders. Wherever Justin’s hands went, his kisses followed, along each muscle down to Brian’s waist then back to his shoulder. As he felt Brian relax, Justin darted his tongue out to paint each of the vertebrae along Brian’s spine.

Christ! What was Justin doing? It was driving him crazy. That tongue - it wasn’t just his lips that were talented.

Justin had made it down to Brian’s waist, he stopped. The muscles along Brian’s spine twitched as Justin’s wet trail cooled in the air. Justin playfully nipped at Brian’s butt before continuing his trail lower. Justin massaged the firm muscles of Brian’s glutes, as he trailed his tongue between Brian’s ass cheeks and circled the puckered hole there. Justin’s talented tongue teased and tormented, causing Brian’s hips to raise off the mattress of their own volition. Justin withdrew his tongue and Brian raised his hips further. Finally Justin relented and stabbed at Brian’s hole; Brian’s muscles clenched trying to capture Justin’s illusive tongue.

“Fuck me!”

Justin withdrew and hesitated. He looked at Brian unsure if Brian’s comment was an expletive or a command.

“Brian?”

“Christ, Justin! Just fuck me already.”

Justin didn’t hesitate this time - he was pretty sure this wasn’t an every day occurrence for the older man. Grabbing a condom and lube from the nightstand, Justin quickly sheathed himself. Coating his fingertips, he ran a finger around Brian’s hole to loosen him up.

“Fuck! that’s cold.”

“It’ll heat up.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Justin applied more lube to his fingertips - moving it around to warm it before massaging it around and inside Brian. Justin placed his hard cock against Brian and painstakingly slowly pushed the latex covered head past the ring of muscle.

Brian groaned. Unsure if it was pleasure or pain Justin stopped and massaged Brian’s back, shoulders, ass. Brian pushed back against Justin signaling his readiness. Justin took care to go slowly, moving in increments of a fraction of an inch until he was fully encircled by Brian.

“Ahhhhhh.” Brian sighed. Justin leaned down to brush kisses on Brian’s back and his hand reached out to entwine fingers that fisted the sheets.

Very slowly Justin started to withdraw, pulling nearly out, then pushing slowly back. Brian raised his hips against Justin’s and groaned as Justin’s cock glanced across his prostate.

“grrrrrhhh” Brian rutted against the sheets, as his cock reacted to the contact inside and out. He tried to speed up the pace, but Justin was insistent upon a slow, methodical rhythm. 

“Faster.” Brian commanded.

“No.” Came the reply. Slowly, deeply, stroking that sweet spot. Slowly, deeply driving Brian crazy. 

Brian couldn’t stand it any more, without a touch from himself or Justin, his cock exploded spilling onto the sheets. He tightened his grip on Justin’s hand, as his orgasm shook his entire body.

Brian clenched at Justin capturing him. Justin stroked into Brian, once, twice and three times and came is a strong rush collapsing onto Brian’s back. Both men, chests heaving rolled to the side. Justin cautiously extracted himself from Brian, removing the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash. Brian looked over his shoulder at Justin, craning his neck so their lips met.

Brian closed his eyes and slept once more.  
~~~~~~  
When Brian woke up next it was to the faint smell of coffee and... bacon? Shit, when was the last time he had bacon?

Since Justin was no where to be found, Brian padded from the bed to the bathroom. He relieved himself and took a brief shower. Exiting the bathroom, he stripped the bed, tossing the sheets and duvet cover into a pile in the corner. He grabbed a pair of sweats from the closet and rummaged around for a tee shirt in his drawers. Barefoot, he headed downstairs.

Justin was in the kitchen standing over the Viking stove with a fork in hand, intently watching the bacon. He didn’t hear Brian approach, but turned when he caught the scent of him, just before Brian could capture Justin in his arms.

Justin smiled, his trademark smile, and Brian knew why Debbie called him Sunshine.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Brian gave him a searing kiss.

“I’d say so.” Justin concurred.

Brian moved to fill a mug from the coffee carafe. “You seem to have made yourself at home in my kitchen - where the hell did you find the bacon?”

Justin crossed to the refrigerator and gathered eggs and the carton of guava juice. “It was in the freezer.” 

“It was?”

Justin laid the carton of eggs on the counter next to the loaf of whole wheat bread, then reached into the cupboard above to extract a glass and pour Brian some guava juice. Handing the glass to Brian, Justin returned to turning the bacon.

“Yeah, don’t you remember buying it? It’s not like there’s a lot in your fridge.”

“I didn’t buy it.”

“huh?” Justin looked up from the bacon.

“I don’t do groceries. I don’t cook.”

“Then...” Justin’s brow furrowed - he was puzzled.

“I have a housekeeper.”

Justin’s mouth formed a silent “O”.

Brian smiled, and couldn’t help himself - it was an invitation. He swooped in for a kiss, darting his tongue through that lovely “O”.

Justin started to crack eggs into a bowl.

“Egg whites only for me.”

“Since you don’t do cooking and I do, I think you’ll be eating what I make.” Justin retorted with a smile, but there was a bit of granite beneath. He wasn’t some damned short order cook.

“You’re awful bossy for a bottom.” Brian quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Instead of being amused, Justin responded, “The same could be said of you.” He removed the bacon from the pan and placed the pieces to drain on a paper towel.

Grabbing a piece of bacon (may as well, between breakfast and dinner at Deb’s his diet was shot for the entire day), Brian laughed. “I’m no bottom.”

“All evidence to the contrary.” 

Brian huffed.

Justin drained the fat from the pan into a beer can he had managed to fish out of the recycle. He wiped the pan with a paper towel and set it back on the burner and poured the beaten eggs into the skillet. 

Brian went back to coffee.

“Would you put the bacon on the table?” Justin requested as he pushed the bread down in the toaster. He figured the toast would be done about the same time as the eggs. He went back to stirring the eggs, loosening the done bits from the bottom of the pan with the spatula.

Brian reached for the plate of bacon and turned. He hadn’t even noticed the table. Justin had set the table with plates, knives, forks, water glasses - even linen napkins. Where the fuck did he find linen napkins? It seemed the blond haired man knew his way around Brian’s kitchen better than Brian did. 

Brian was about to say something snarky, when Justin crossed to the table toast and eggs in hand. 

“I couldn’t find any butter...” Justin started. Placing the toast on the table

“Something smells good...” Brian said with surprise, as his stomach grumbled making Justin laugh.

“Seems like you’re hungry after all.”

Justin portioned half the eggs onto his plate and half onto Brian’s. He crossed and placed the skillet in the sink, before returning to take a seat next to Brian.

Brian had laid his napkin across his lap, but waited for Justin to join him before starting to eat. Now that Justin was seated, he dug in.

It was silent for a few minutes as both men ate hungrily.

“This is really good.” Brian said, once his mouth was empty. “What’s in it?”

Justin grinned across to Brian. “I found a jalapeno pepper in the fridge, I added some salsa, and some cheese. I think it’s the bacon fat that really makes it tasty.”

Brian winced, he could feel his arteries clogging. He was trying to figure out how many miles more he’d half to run to work of the extra fat.

“You know...” Justin started, taking a big breath. He wasn’t sure how to really broach the subject, but he felt it was important. And now was as good as any other time. “We never really talked about it.”

“About what?”

“Top and bottom.”

“I’m a top, your a bottom, what’s to talk about.”

Justin’s teeth worried his bottom lip. He may as well get this over with. If this relationship - whatever it was - was going to go anywhere he needed to be sure that they could communicate.

“What makes you think that I’m a bottom?”

“Sunshine with an ass like yours it’s destiny.” Brian smirked. “And a fine ass it is.”

“I’m not.”

“Not? ... what?” Brian asked taking another forkful of eggs.

“Not a bottom.”

“Couldn’t prove it by me.” Brian retorted like a smart ass. Holy shit, no wonder this morning’s exquisite torture was so superb. But damn! that bubble butt. Brian sighed. What a waste.

“It just that in every relationship that I’ve had I’ve always been the top. If we’re going to have a relationship,” Justin was interrupted before he could say another word.

“This isn’t a relationship.” All light hearted joking had left Brian. 

Justin watched Brian’s face harden. He responded in kind. “Then what the fuck is it?”

This isn’t how he wanted to spend his Sunday morning. Brian crumbled. “I don’t know... a thing... why the fuck does it have to be anything?”

Justin looked at Brian and Michael’s words crossed his mind. “Brian,” he began tentatively, schooling himself to appear neither angry nor accusing. “How many relationships have you been in?”

“None,” Brian fired back. “I don’t do relationships.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Justin muttered, but Brian heard him.

“Let me guess - Mikey?”

Justin nodded.

“Shit!” Brian leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He counted to ten, sat up and looked at Justin. “Look, why does this have to be anything more than what it is? I’m fed up with everyone poking their nose into my business, telling me how to live my life, expecting me to act like everyone else.”

“Brian, I was just...”

“Not you.” Brian looked into Justin’s blue, blue eyes. “It’s everyone else. Christ, Debbie cornered me in the diner yesterday and all but asked what my intentions were.”

“She did?” Justin asked sheepishly, as a smile pulled at his lips.

Brian laughed - at him, at Debbie, at the whole fucked up thing. “Yeah, she did. You’ve got a lot of champions out there Sunshine. Look, I’ll make a deal with you, we haven’t really known each other very long, let’s just play it by ear. This may just run it’s course.”

Justin didn’t want to think that this was just a passing affair. He knew that it was more than just sex - even if it was really good and really hot. But Brian was right, they hadn’t known each other very long. The time they spent together was mostly spontaneously combusting. But he wanted to know. “What if it doesn’t?”

“Hell, I don’t know, but we’ll cross that bridge when we comes to it, and we’ll figure it out.” Brian almost added ‘together’ but the word wouldn’t cross his lips. “Now can we finish this fine breakfast? I’m going to have to swim an extra mile in the pool to work it off.”

“I bet I know a better way to work it off in the pool...” Justin raised his eyebrows and leered at Brian who laughed.

~~~~~~  
“Shit! Brian it’s 11:30!” Crossing from the bathroom, Justin noted the clock on the bedside table. “I have to get you back to your car, swing by the apartment for clothes and be at Debbie’s by one, or she’s going to kill me!”

“Kill us.” Brian corrected. “Look we don’t need to pick up my car, I’ll come with you back to your apartment with you and we can go over to Debbie’s together. She’ll blame me if we’re late.”

Justin stopped, turned and stared at Brian. Brian was standing in the bathroom doorway, his glorious body nude as he dried his hair with a towel.

“Us?”

“I’m assuming we’ve both been summoned to the same family dinner at Deb’s.” 

Justin looked at Brian and nodded. Family dinner... family... FAMILY! “Shit!”

“Now what?” Justin did seem to have his drama queen moments.

“My mother’s what. She’s going to be there.”

“So it will be nice to see the Realtor Taylor.”

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian.

“Look, you wanted to see where this relation... thing is going. We may as well bite the bullet and get it over with.”

Justin stared at Brian, eyes huge, jaw slack.

“C’mon, get your ass in gear. You have five minutes to dress and get down to that ugly ass thing you call a car.” Brian threw his towel at Justin and crossed to the closet to select his clothes. A sardonic smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he grabbed a shirt of the hanger. It might just be fun to see all the family’s reaction when he arrived with Justin.

~~~~~~  
With little traffic on a Sunday morning, Justin made it back to his apartment by 12:15. Leaving Brian in the car - bitching about how he didn’t want to be seen in the ugly ass Element - Justin ran up to the apartment to change into some clean clothes. He’d thrown on a long sleeve Henley shirt and cargo pants and was leaving his bedroom when he glanced in the mirror. Shit! He pulled the neckline to the side. He had a row of fucking hickies! Not one or two - seven! Fifteen minutes later, Justin arrived back at the car in clean cargo pants and a black turtleneck.

“So this is what the artsy set is wearing these days. What the hell took you so long?” was Brian’s acerbic comment as Justin hopped in and started the vehicle. 

Justin glared at him. “I had to find the damned turtleneck.”

“Huh?”

“You left your calling card on my neck!” Justin pulled the turtleneck down so Brian could view his work.

Brian’s shoulders shuddered as he tried to contain his mirth.

“It’s not funny. My mom’s going to be there today.”

Brian couldn’t stop himself. He let out a loud laugh and Justin just glared at him.

Justin put the car in gear and took off. Crossing town, they made it to Debbie’s with more than 10 minutes to spare.

“Sunshine!” Debbie greeted Justin.

“What no hello for me?” Brian asked; Debbie hadn’t even noticed him.

“Asshole. What are you doing here?”

“Why Deb, I believe you invited me yesterday - with firm instructions to be here by one.” Brian looked at the Cartier tank watch on his wrist. “It appears that not only am I on time, we’re early.”

“Asshole.” Debbie murmured and enveloped Brian into a big hug.

“I love you to, mom.” Brian hugged her back. “Now how can we help?” Brian looked over Debbie’s head. “Carl?”

We? We’re? did Debbie hear correctly?

Carl came over and shook Justin’s and Brian’s hands and put them to work helping put out chairs and set the table. Debbie returned to the kitchen, but kept an eye on Brian and Justin. 

Justin and Brian set about the task of helping with the table. Justin laughed easily as he folded napkins and re-arranged the forks and knives to their proper location at each setting. Brian rounded the table setting down plates, conveniently starting where Justin was, encircling the younger man in his arms each time he set a plate down.

“Stop it!” Justin hissed as Brian rubbed up against him. “Behave!”

“How would you like me to behave?” Brian asked, his eyes twinkling, his tongue in his cheek.

Before Justin could respond, Emmett, Drew, Ted and Blake arrived. The table set, Brian and Justin joined the other men in the living room. The phone rang and Debbie answered it. The doorbell rang and Carl answered it.

Debbie came into the living room from the kitchen. “That was Mel and Linds. It seems that JR has a stomach bug, so they’re going to stay home with JR and Gus - they don’t want anyone else to get sick.”

Justin looked to Brian who nodded. It was probably for the best. He’d spent time with Gus yesterday. Justin shrugged in response.

Carl had taken Jennifer’s coat and escorted her into the living room. “I’m not sure who you know here...”

“Well, I know my son...” Jennifer responded. 

Justin crossed to Jennifer, giving her a kiss and a hug. “Mother.”

“And I know Ted and Mr. Kinney.” 

Ted nodded, Brian responded with “Brian.”

“This is Emmett, Drew and Blake.” Carl introduced as each man waved a hand as they were introduced.

“Hi.” Jennifer responded. “I think we may have met in the past - here or at the Gay and Lesbian center.” They all nodded. The room seemed to be swallowed in silence.

“What is this a funeral? What are people drinking?” Debbie garnered everyone’s attention. The gang started to chatter - offering to help get drinks, making suggestions.   
Brian and Justin slipped out to the back yard for a cigarette missing the arrival of Michael and Ben. When they returned to the kitchen Justin stayed to speak with his mother as she helped with the salad. Brian wandered into the living room, where he was greeted by Michael and Ben.

“Brian! what are you doing here?” Michael greeted Brian enthusiastically.

“Mikey. Ben.” Brian nodded. “I believe your mother invited me.”

“Well, yeah, you’re always invited, but you hardly ever come. You’re usually out at that place you have in West Virginia. I didn’t see your car outside.”

“That’s because I came with...”

Justin crossed into dining room to set a bowl of salad on the table. Jennifer joined him adding a couple of bottles of salad dressing.

Michael frowned. “What’s he doing here? And who’s she?”

“As I was saying, I came with Justin. And that’s his mother - Jennifer Taylor. Who happens to be Kinnetic’s new realtor.”

Justin looked up from the table and smiled at Brian, then at Michael. He had decided to go with the “kill them with kindness” tact when dealing with Brian’s friend.

Michael glared.

~~~~~~  
Debbie set the food on the table and called everyone in to sit down. Emmett and Drew sat down leaving the chair next to Brian empty. Michael immediately took the seat next to Brian ignoring Ben who moved to sit opposite his partner. Justin ignored Michael and moved to the opposite end of the table to sit between his mother and Debbie. The rest filled the chairs and began dishing up dinner.

From his chair at the opposite end of the table from Justin, Brian kept his eyes and ears trained on Justin as Michael went on about some upcoming Comic convention that he’d been asked to speak at.

“Justin, I’m so glad we’re here together. Even though we’re in the same city, I feel like we hardly see one another.” Jennifer hugged Justin’s arm. “I wish we could get together more frequently - for lunch, perhaps.”

Justin smiled at his mother - he missed her and Molly as well. “I don’t have to go to New York this week. Are you free for lunch tomorrow or Tuesday?” Brian’s ear’s perked up and he filed that information away.

Jennifer beamed at her son and Brian saw where Justin got his smile. “I have a meeting at Kinnetic on Tuesday afternoon.” She glanced at Brian, who quickly focused his attention on Michael. “We could meet for an early lunch beforehand.”

“Tuesday,” Justin smiled back. “You can meet me at service station and see how much has been completed.”

Brian respected and liked Jennifer - as a business profession, she carried herself well, worked hard. As a mother, he observed, she was concerned and solicitous. Having grown up Kinney, she earned high marks.

~~~~~~  
Dinner was filled with lots of food and comments. There was the usual good hearted ribbing and joking. By the time they had finished dessert however, most of it seemed to center around Brian and his notorious sex life. 

As dishes were cleared away, the conversation devolved further with Michael taking everyone down a memory lane of Brian’s supposed exploits. Even to Brian’s jaded ears it sounded raunchy. Christ, most of what Michael was speaking of happened over five years ago. Sure there’d been booze and drugs and men - lots of men - but was that all Brian’s life represented to his friends?

Brian glanced a look at Jennifer, whose cheeks were pink. Justin stood silently by the sink rising dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.

Brian had had about enough of everyone reliving his past for him. “I think I’ll go out for a smoke.” He headed toward the front door.

“I’ll join him.” Justin threw over his shoulder as he moved from the kitchen.

Justin caught up with Brian as he was putting on his coat. Brian stood at the foot of the stairs looking a bit lost. His hands clasping Justin’s scarf caught under the collar of the coat, a pained expression in his eyes. 

Justin mounted the stair to stand in front of Brian. His hand reached out to touch Brian’s cheek. 

“Is that all I really am to them? Just some pathetic old queen chasing after anything in pants?”

Justin’s heart broke. Some friends. He reached out and held Brian’s face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss away the hurt and anger.

~~~~~~  
Debbie grabbed Michael before he could follow Justin and Brian. “And where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“Ma-aaaa!”

“Michael,” Debbie whispered fiercely. “You leave it be.”

Michael was about to respond, when Jennifer brought in some dishes from the table. Setting them down, she asked Debbie where the bathroom was.

“Michael,” Debbie said, giving Michael a push, hoping that Michael’s attention could be redirected, if for only a few minutes. “Please show our guest to the bathroom.”

Michael lead Jennifer into the living room and toward the foyer. There on the first step was Justin, nearly equal height with Brian, his lips locked with the older man. Justin’s fists were wrapped tight around the white silk scarf that hung loosely around Brian’s collar. Their bodies were glued together from shoulder to leg; Brian’s hands gripped Justin’s ass as their cocks ground together. 

A shriek (from Michael) and a gasp (from Jennifer) had everyone piling out of the kitchen and dining room to investigate. There by the front door was an almost comical tableau - A furious Brian, an embarrassed Justin, his face buried in Brian’s chest, a jealous Michael and a perplexed Jennifer.

“Brian!”

“Michael.”

“Brian!”

“Mrs. Taylor.”

“Justin!”

“ugh!”

Emmett leaned over to Teddy and whispered, “Why do I feel like I’m having a flashback to that time we went and saw the Rocky Horror Picture Show?”


	18. Brian Doesn't Do Boyfriends...

  
Author's notes: A bit of the quiet after the storm.  
The boys try to figure things out.  


* * *

Debbie’s March 16th  
“Fuck.” Justin groaned into Brian’s chest.

Brian made a decision that now was as good a time as any to depart. 

“Deb, lunch was delicious as always, but I think Justin and I will be heading out.” Debbie nodded. 

“Jennifer, I look forward to our meeting on Tuesday.” Jennifer nodded.

“Michael.” Brian nodded to Michael, then to the remainder of the guests that had gathered into the small living room. 

Brian grabbed Justin’s arm and pulled Justin’s coat off the hook on the wall. A red-faced Justin managed, a “thanks Deb” and “I’ll call you later” to his mother before exiting out the door that Brian held open for him.

They crossed to the car, Justin hit the lock remote twice and the locks snicked open. Brian and he got in the car. They drove to Kinnetic in silence. Brian, waited for Justin to say something, but Justin just stared out into the afternoon traffic thinking miserably about the look on his mother’s face when she saw him and Brian sucking face.

Justin turned into the lot in front of Kinnetic and pulled alongside Brian’s corvette. He turned the car off but didn’t look at Brian. As if exhausted by it all, Justin just laid his head on the steering wheel.

Brian unfastened his seatbelt, his hand on the door handle. He looked at Justin. Wasn’t the younger man going to say anything? Part of him wanted to escape - just go to West Virginia and hole up for a few days. Fuck! though he’d deny it emphatically he did love his ‘family’, but shit they really knew how to fuck up his life. Perhaps that was why he was content to live at the edge of the family circle. 

Brian looked back at Justin. Hell, he deserved better. “Justin?”

Justin rolled his head back and forth on the steering wheel. “Christ! My mother saw us,” he whispered the anxious words. “My mother, Brian!”

“I think she knows you’re gay.” Brian opted for humor not wanting to really get into this discussion.

Justin lifted his head and stared at Brian. “Of course she knows I’m gay, but that isn’t to say she’s used to seeing me with my tongue halfway down another man’s throat and all but having sex in front of her! Doesn’t any of this bother you? Aren’t you embarrassed?”

Brian looked Justin in the eye. “I think that Mikey was extremely candid about my preference for public performance.”

“So, what? None of this bothers you?”

“Look Justin, I live my life as I want to - no apologies, no regrets. Do I think we might have been a bit more circumspect in our choice of location. Yeah, I don’t think Deb’s house would be my number one choice. But I wouldn’t have been the least bit bothered being seen - doing what we were doing, or more - had we been at Babylon or even in an alley off Liberty Avenue. Would I have chosen your mother to be a witness - probably not.”

Justin looked at Brian, trying to digest what the older man had just said. He laid his head down on the steering wheel again.

Brian continued. “Did you mean what you said to your mother earlier? About not having to go New York?”

Justin nodded.

“Then let’s do this. I’ll follow you back to Daphne’s. You’ll pack a bag with a couple day’s worth of clothes. You can stay at my place in West Virginia for a few days ‘til this thing blows over.”

Justin thought about it. There was nothing he’d like more right now than to crawl under a rock. Escaping to West Virginia had a lot of appeal, but... “I don’t know that I want to be there all alone - I mean while you’re in NY.”

“I’m not going to New York this week - it’s spring break, no classes.” Brian smiled at Justin. “I can work remotely, I don’t have anything on my schedule that I have to be in the office for until Tuesday afternoon. We’ll both have cars, so if anything comes up we won’t have to depend one another for transportation.” Brian looked at Justin who seemed to be considering his proposal, but there was still hesitation in the blonde’s face. “I have plenty of guest rooms if you’d prefer to sleep in one.”

That made Justin smile. “Some how I don’t think that’s going to happen - we don’t have a very good track record in that area.”

That’s more like it, Brian thought. He looked at Justin, an eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Justin’s cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the caller id - his mother. He hit a button to send it to voice mail, then powered off the phone. “Sounds like a plan. We can figure out sleeping arrangements later.”

~~~~~~  
By the time the two men arrived in West Virginia, the sky was getting dark. Justin had left a note for Daphne saying he’d be away for a couple of days, but she could reach him by email or voicemail. He didn’t want to say where he was or what he was doing in case his mother called her. At the apartment he’d grabbed his clothes, his laptop and some drawing pads and supplies, then grabbed his phone charger figuring he’d need that if he was gone a couple of days.

Brian entered the house ahead of Justin and disengaged the alarm. Justin followed him in leaving his bag in the hall - he’d make a decision later about where he was going to sleep. He was pretty sure that Brian wouldn’t push him on the issue. And even though a voice in his head told him it would be safer to stay in a guest room, in his heart he didn’t want to play it safe.

Brian hung his and Justin’s coats in the closet and looked at Justin standing in the hall. The black turtleneck set off his pale, blonde features. The toll of the afternoon added a look of sexy vulnerability to the beautiful face. Let’s face it, the boy was hot. Brian figured the best thing was to put some distance between them, he didn’t think Justin would appreciate it if he jumped his bones here in the hallway.

“I’m going to work in the study for a while. Feel free to use any of the rooms. There’s food and drink in the fridge - you seem to know your way around the kitchen - help yourself. There’s wireless throughout the house, so you should be able to just hop onto the ‘net. When you want to go to bed, let me know and I’ll show you a room.” Brian figured that was about as non-committal as it got. Brian disappeared into the study where he poured himself a Beam and sat down at his desk. Sipping the whiskey slowly he booted up his computer to send Cynthia and Ted an email to let them know he’d be working from home for a couple of days.

Justin wandered down the hall, not really knowing his destination. He finally decided on the Media room. He plopped on the couch, picked up the remote and surfed the channels. 500 channels, and nothing on. He turned the TV off. He picked up the remote for the satellite radio and tuned to his favorite alternative rock station. Going back to the front hall, he retrieve his laptop, his sketch pad and drawing pencils. He hadn’t made any firm decision on how he was going to work, but he figured he settle himself into the room.

Around seven, Justin wandered into the kitchen for something to eat. Looking in the fridge, he spied the casserole dish with heating instructions taped to it. Following the directions attached, he placed the casserole in the microwave for a half hour on half power.

He pulled out his cell phone - six missed calls, four new voicemail. He scrolled through the missed calls - they were from his mom and Daphne. He picked up his voicemail.

“Justin, it’s Mom...” she didn’t sound angry, just anxious. “You left so quick - we didn’t have a chance to speak. It was a bit crazy. Are you all right? Call me.”

“Justin, it’s Mom... I’m a bit worried, please let me know you’re okay.”

“Justin?” she sounded more worried than the previous messages. “Well, I guess you’ll call me - please call soon.”

“Justin?” It was Daphne. “Where are you? You’re mother’s going out of her mind with worry. What the hell happened? She didn’t want to get into it. Are you okay? Call your mother - then call me!”

Justin hung up. He might as well get it over with. He dialed his mother.

As the phone was ringing, Justin was having second thoughts, but when his mother answered the phone with a desperate “Justin?” he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Uh, hi Mom.”

Knowing her son was okay, Jennifer finally let her anger surface. “Justin where the hell are you? I’ve been out of my mind with worry.”

“I’m in West Virginia. I’m okay. I’m going to stay here for a couple of days. I’ll meet you for lunch on Tuesday as we planned. But I need a little time away to think about things.”

“West Virginia?”

Justin took a deep breath. He’d always been close to his mother. Since coming out, he’d always been honest with her. “Brian has a house here. I’m staying with him for a couple of days.”

“Brian?”

“Mom, I can’t get into it right now. Just be patient with me. We’ll talk at lunch on Tuesday. I’ll meet you at the Gas Station around 11:00am.”

“Justin... are you sure...?”

“Mom, we’ll talk on Tuesday. I probably won’t have my phone on, so if you need me leave me a voicemail or send me an email. I’ll see you Tuesday - okay?”

“Okay, Tuesday. I love you, Justin.”

“I love you, too, Mom. Good night.”

“Good night.”

~~~~~~  
Brian stood in the hall listening to one half of Justin’s conversation with his mother. Having a civil, let alone a loving conversation with one’s mother was something Brian knew nothing about. It confirmed his earlier thoughts about Jennifer. Maybe he should just send Justin back to town.

Before Brian could make his presence known, Justin was on the phone again. With Daphne this time.

“Hey Daph!” He sounded almost happy.

“Don’t you ‘hey Daph’ me Justin Taylor! What the hell do you mean deserting me? You’re mother’s been phoning me every half hour wanting to know where you are, who you’re with.”

“Daphne,” Justin interrupted her. “I’ve already spoken with my mom - she won’t be calling any more.”

“So everything’s okay?”

“Well, I’m not sure everything’s okay, let’s just say it’s all right for the time being. I’m going to take a couple of days to think about things, regroup. I need some time away.”

“Time away? That’s all you’ve seem to do lately. Wait! Are you there? with him? with Brian?”

“Yeah, but it’s not what you think. I don’t really want to get into it, but... we were at Deb’s for her Sunday family dinner - like the one we went to two weeks ago.” Shit, had it only been two weeks ago? “My mom, and nearly everyone else there, walked in on Brian and me.”

“Ohmigod! Were you naked?”

 

“No we were not naked! Geez, Daph!” Justin sighed. “We were in a lip lock and Brian’s hands were all over my ass. Needless to say, I’m not known for my public displays of affection. It was really embarrassing.”

“Sounds like it was hot to me.” Daphne responded.

Justin laughed. “Yeah, I guess it was hot - but definitely too hot for where we were. Daph, I don’t know what’s going on. I like him Daphne - I really like him. When we’re together, it’s like someone’s lit a torch - we burn, we flame. Shit! we’re a fucking bonfire.”

“I’m getting the picture - so what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, but this whole thing has been all sexual chemistry, it’s overpowering, overwhelming. We were having sex before we even knew one another. It’s never been like that. Before I’d go out on dates, we’d get to know one another before we’d even think about sleeping together.”

“And look how that turned out.”

Justin knew that Daphne was talking about Ethan.

Daphne continued. “It seems to me the words don’t mean a lot - sounds to me like what you’re doing is more honest.”

“I guess, but I still want to know more about Brian. We connect on level that I’ve never connected on with anyone else. But if we can’t communicate outside of a bed, what good is it? I figure we’re here, alone, no one to interfere with us. We’ll be able to talk with each other. I can learn more about what makes him tick. Maybe he’ll want to know more about me...”

“Well, have fun and play safe. I’ll call you if anything important comes up.”

“I’ve got my computer - you can email or IM me.”

“Okay.”

“ ‘night Daphne.”

“ ‘night Justin.”

~~~~~~  
Brian turned around and headed back to the study. He didn’t want to deal with this now. One should never eavesdrop - you never heard anything you’d actually want to hear about yourself. He poured himself another Beam and sat down behind his desk.

Justin came into the study a few minutes later. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Brian gave him an upwards nod from the chin. “What’s up?”

“I put that casserole that was in the fridge in to heat - I didn’t know if you were interested in some dinner.”

“Perhaps...”

“Well, it’ll be done in a few minutes, so just come on down to the kitchen when you’re ready.”

Brian gave Justin a few minutes before joining him in the kitchen. Justin was standing next to the sink assembling a salad. He looked up at Brian as the older man entered from the hall. 

Justin gave him a smile. “Dinner’s almost ready. I didn’t know what you wanted to drink.”

“What’s for dinner?” Brian asked moving to the built in wine rack.

“I’m not quite sure. It looks like some kind of chicken and vegetable casserole.”

“Ah,” Brian nodded and head to the fridge. “Then we’ll be wanting a white. What’s your preference - Chardonnay, Chablis, or Sauvignon Blanc?”

“I like Chardonnay and Sauvignon Blanc - but whatever you want is fine with me.”

Brian looked at what was in the fridge and selected a Chardonnay. He grabbed two stemmed glasses from where they were suspended in a cabinet, and a corkscrew from a drawer and crossed to the table where they had sat earlier that morning. Had it only been that morning? 

Justin crossed to the table with the salad and returned to bring over the casserole. Justin served up salad and casserole while Brian uncorked the wine and poured each of them a glass.

They sat down and began to eat quietly. Justin kept stealing glances at Brian between bites of salad and casserole. Brian had been watching Justin intently, so he was aware of the attention.

“What?” Brian asked startling Justin.

“uh, nothing.” Justin mumbled.

“Come now, you may as well just spit it out.”

“Well...” Justin began a bit trepidatiously. “All that stuff that Michael said. Is it true?”

Part of Brian wanted to say that it was none of Justin’s fucking business. But it wasn’t like it was a lie, but more like it was a bit exaggerated. “What? That I’m a wasted drunk that will chase anything in pants?”

Justin’s face turned pink. “Uh, I’m not sure I’d put it that way.”

“Look Justin, I’m not ashamed of my past. I did a lot of drugs and drank a lot in my twenties. I’d like to think that I’ve become a bit more discriminating - the drink is more expensive and less often, the drugs are recreational, infrequent and of the highest quality.”

“What about the men?”

“Well, I’d like to think that I was more discriminating then what Mikey would have you believe. I’m not one for trolls or bears. There were a lot of them, less now. I can’t change my past. I’m not going to spend my life apologizing for it.”

“And the one time only rule?”

Brian looked Justin in the eye. “I guess rules are meant to be broken. But otherwise, he was accurate.”

“You’ve really never had a relationship? Slept with anyone more than once?”

“No. Why should I limit myself? There are plenty of tricks out there.”

Justin’s brow burrowed. “Are you? ...have you? still?”

“Have I had any time to?” Brian countered - he and Justin had fucked nearly every day since the first time. “The answer is no - I’m not actively out there looking for tricks. But I’m not going to lie to you. Shit, it’s only been a couple of weeks. We’re men, we’re queers, we fuck, we suck. That’s who we are. Anyone who promises you differently is lying to you.”

Justin thought about that for a moment. It was true. His relationships with Ethan, Chris and Phillip had all ended because they had each promised to be faithful and in the end none of them could be. But on the other hand, Justin had been faithful to each of them, never straying, never even tempted. How was it possible that he could stay faithful while each of his lovers betrayed him.

Justin decided that it was time to change the subject. “The casserole is good - you’re housekeeper make it?”

“It was either her or the elves.”

“Is it weird? Having servants?”

“I don’t really think of Shirley as a servant. Besides, I’m not usually here when she is. Her husband Bob manages the grounds and buildings. Things need to be done to keep up this place. They’re employees.”

“Yeah, but they know everything that goes on here - intimate stuff. Does she do your laundry?”

Brian had never really thought about it that way. Most of his stuff went to the dry cleaners, but yes, Shirley did his laundry, she washed his sheets, she emptied his trash. Of course until this weekend, none of that included anything intimate. Fuck it. It was nobody’s business.

“It’s no different that sending the laundry out.” Brian told Justin... and himself.

Justin shrugged and resumed eating. They spent the rest of dinner in companionable silence with a comment here or there. After cleaning up the kitchen Brian went back to the study and Justin went back to the media room to work.

Brian wanted to get enough work done so he didn’t have to work tomorrow. He planned to take Justin on a tour of the grounds. It would allow them some time to talk and get to know one another better - that’s what Justin wanted after all, if the conversation with Daphne was to be believed.

Brian wrapped the last email up and looked at the time on the computer before shutting it down. 11:42. He wondered if Justin had gone up stairs, and if he had, which bedroom had he chosen. Brian wandered upstairs, looking into darkened doorways. No sign of Justin. He entered his room and noticed the pile of sheets he’d left there this morning. Padding to the linen closet, he grabbed a set of midnight blue sheets with a smile. He quickly made the bed, then headed downstairs to find Justin. 

Justin was still in the media room - asleep. Slouched across the overstuffed leather couch, his legs running the length of the cushions, laptop still open in his lap. 

Brian smiled and crossed to the couch. As he approached, his toe scuffed against something. There on the floor halfway between the couch and under the coffee table was a sketchpad, open to a drawing of him. Brian crouched and picked up the pad. Sitting on the coffee table, he flipped through the pad. It was nearly filled, and mostly with drawings of him - nude.

Brian traced the line of the drawing on the page. Granted he was pleased with the rendering of the subject matter - it boosted his ego a bit that there were easily more than 50 drawings of him. But his admiration was for the talent that created the drawings. He knew Justin was talented - it was evident from the drawings in the show at the GLC, and Lindsay had told him that Justin had exhibits in galleries in NY. But somehow Brian had dismissed it. He figured Justin was making enough money with his consulting to fund his hobby. Not so - Justin truly was an artist. Brian closed the sketch pad and placed it on the table.

Brian shook Justin’s shoulder and repeated the words from Friday night, “C’mon sleeping beauty, time for bed.”


	19. In Brian's Arms

  
Author's notes: Away from the family, Brian and Justin explore their, um, non-relationship.  


* * *

Brian’s Estate March 17th - St. Patrick’s Day

Justin awoke confused and disoriented. His arms seemed pinned to his sides. Fighting through the haze of sleep he tried to orient himself. Then he remembered. He was in West Virginia, in Brian’s house, in Brian’s bed, in Brian’s arms. 

Justin relaxed. He shifted his shoulders to loosen his arms. 

Brian rolled onto his back in his sleep and shifted so Justin was lying on his chest. Brian’s arms loosely encircled the younger man. With his arms free Justin moved a hand to Brian’s chest, lightly stroking the muscles there.

As it turned out, Justin had opted to share Brian’s room and bed. It was where he wanted to be and where Brian wanted him to be. Emotionally exhausted from the rollercoaster ride of the day, Justin had shed his clothes and crawled between the midnight blue sheets. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was asleep.

Brian had grabbed Justin’s bag as they climbed the stairs. He took a few minutes to hang up Justin’s clothes before joining the younger man in bed. He lay on his back with his hands linked behind his head for a few minutes thinking about the day. In his sleep, Justin rolled into the warmth of the older man’s body and Brian found himself with an armful of beautiful blond. Sighing not unhappily, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and drifted off to peaceful slumber with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~  
The light stroking of Justin’s hands awoke Brian - slowly. In that haze between sleep and wakefulness Brian’s relaxed body welcomed the feather light strokes. Brian kept his eyes shut. He wanted Justin to make the first move. He schooled his body to stay in a relaxed state, but a particular part of him was not cooperating. Brian was pretty sure that Justin could feel his arousal as his cock stretched and grew hard.

Justin’s stroking stilled and was replaced by soft kisses - on Brian’s neck, Brian’s shoulder, Brian’s chest. Justin’s tongue darted out to wet a nipple before capturing it between his lips. Brian groaned in satisfaction.

Justin lifted his head and looked into Brian’s still sleepy eyes. “You like that?”

“Oh, yeah,” was Brian’s response.

Justin repeated the act on Brian’s other nipple, then worked his way back up to Brian’s neck, chin and finally his lips. The morning kiss was soft and not urgent. In response, Brian’s hands loosely caressed Justin’s back making their way down to Justin’s fabulous ass.

Brian frowned. 

Feeling the change in Brian’s mouth, Justin lifted his head to look at Brian. “What’s wrong.”

“I was just thinking what a waste it was for you to have this wonderful ass and be a top.”

Justin laughed and pushed at Brian’s shoulder. “I may normally be a top, but with you I rather enjoy being a bottom,” he confessed. Then, a bit embarrassed by the conversation, he buried his face in Brian’s shoulder.

Brian smiled into the silky hair that teased his lips. “I enjoy it very much as well.” Brian returned. Brian weaved his fingers through Justin’s beautiful blond hair. They lay there for a while touching, stroking, exploring each other’s bodies.

The sound of a car on the driveway intruded on the morning’s explorations. Brian’s eyes shifted to the bedside table clock. Nearly nine o’clock - they had slept a long time. “That’ll be Shirley and Bob. I guess we’d better get up.”

Justin shook his head, and Brian looked at him with surprise. “Not until I have my breakfast.”

“Breakfast in bed? Aren’t you the demanding one.”

“Absolutely.” Justin replied and quickly trailed wet kisses down Brian’s body to the object of his high protein morning refreshment. Capturing Brian in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the engorged head Justin began to feast.

“Well, far be it for me to deny you your morning nourishment.” Brian lay back, shut his eyes, and enjoyed.

~~~~~~  
The men shared a long shower that gave Brian the opportunity to reciprocate the favor, earning high praises and loud groans from Justin. He also had time to recover and the men shared a throughly wet and enjoyable shower fuck until the water turned cold and drove them out of the stall seeking warmth in the thickly piled heated towels.

After shaving, Justin crossed into the bedroom to dress. He opened up his duffle to find only socks and underwear. Returning to the bathroom, he stood for a moment and watched Brian smooth shaving cream on his face. Their eyes met in the mirror.

God! Brian was beautiful. Justin smiled and moved to the counter where Brian stood. Hopping up on the counter, Justin removed the shaving cream from Brian’s hand. Taking a hand towel, he dampened it and slowly cleansed Brian’s hands. Justin drew a sink full of warm water. Then Justin measured out a portion of shaving cream and stroked it along Brian’s jaw and neck. Grabbing the razor from the counter, he rinsed it in the sink and began to shave Brian.

 

Brian watched in bemusement. This was a whole new experience for him. It may seem a little thing, but it was a weird loss of control. And he was enjoying it. Justin’s strokes of the razor were gentle. And, Christ, it was sexy. Brian looked down at Justin who was entirely engrossed in his task. Justin didn’t realize that the towel around his waist had become loose, leaving him exposed. Brian reached out to stroke Justin’s hips.

Justin nearly jumped at the touch and quickly pulled the razor back and laughed. “If you don’t watch it, you’ll get nicked.”

“A touch of danger can add to excitement.”

“I don’t know how exciting it will be if we end up in the emergency room.”

“You’re correct. You’d best finish.”

Justin moved back to shaving Brian. With his concentration off, it took a bit longer than he would have thought. It hadn’t helped that Brian’s towel had loosened and fallen to the floor, leaving Brian’s obviously aroused cock displayed directly in front of Justin.

“All done,” Justin proclaimed as he rinsed the razor one last time and emptied the sink. He soaked and rang the towel out before wiping Brian’s face to remove any last vestiges of the shaving cream. 

When the towel was removed, Brian cupped Justin’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Justin responded, as he deepened the kiss. Justin hopped down from the counter, not bothering with his towel, which had slipped to the tiled floor. He took Brian by the hand and lead him to the bed with the midnight blue sheets.

~~~~~~  
“He’s met someone.” Shirley told her husband as they parked their car outside the Kinney house.

“Now, Shirley...” Bob warned her.

“You don’t have to believe me, but I know it. Something’s up, everything points to it.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, for one thing when was the last time Brian was here on a Monday morning?”

Bob nodded thinking about it. Brian was never here on Monday mornings. The only exception was if Gus was visiting for a long weekend. “Gus could be visiting his father.”

“Brian doesn’t use the corvette when Gus is here. He uses the Jeep so Gus can ride in the back seat, in his child seat. The corvette’s out front. And...” Shirley paused for effect, “by the amount of frost on the windscreen, it’s been out overnight.”

Bob looked at the corvette, his wife was right, it had been left out overnight - something Brian never did. Brian always pulled the car in the garage and secured it against the elements.

“...And, there’s another vehicle out front that has been here overnight as well.” Shirley pointed out. “I tell you, he’s met someone, and that someone is still here.”

~~~~~~  
It was nearly noon before the men descended the stairs in search of food. 

They found Shirley and Bob in the kitchen. Brian introduced Justin to the housekeeper and groundskeeper. With a promise from Shirley that she would call them for lunch in no more than a half hour, Brian led Justin off to media room.

“Would you show me some of your artwork?” Brian asked Justin.

“Sure,” Justin replied with a hesitant smile. But instead of grabbing the sketchpad as Brian expected, Justin grabbed his laptop. 

Brian raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. 

Justin missed Brian’s reaction entirely as he moused and clicked and opened files. Placing the laptop on the coffee table, he opened up his portfolio slideshow. Angling the screen, he turned to Brian. “Can you see?”

Brian nodded.

“This is a portfolio of my work. Most of these are of pieces I’ve already sold. A few are still in galleries for sale. Some are pieces for my upcoming NY show - it’s a large show, I have to have at least 25 pieces ready for the show in July. It’s one of the reasons I’m anxious to get into my new studio space. It’s been difficult to work at Daphne’s - the light’s not right, there’s not enough room to spread out - I’m a bit of a mess when I’m involved in a painting. I’ll start the slide show - you can stop it anytime by pressing the space bar. Feel free to ask questions.”

The slide show consisted of obviously professional photos of large abstract canvases. Brian was impressed with the obvious passion and emotion portrayed in each. As the photos flipped from one to another, he could also see the development of the artist in his craft. The early works though stunning tended to be a bit erratic. As the slide show progressed one could see greater sophistication and maturity. The last fifteen or so works were overwhelming and breathtaking, Brian ended up stopping the show on each one to study them intently.

“They’re exquisite.”

“Really?” Justin asked, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. He smiled at Brian, pleasure at the older man’s approval obvious on his face.

“Yes, they are, but you don’t need me to tell you that - and my opinion shouldn’t matter. What matters is how you feel about them.”

Justin digested what Brian had said. Brian was right. Justin didn’t create art to mollify the masses and gain other people’s approval. His art was an extension of himself, his emotions. It was necessary, like breathing. And Brian got it. Brian got him. None of his other boyfriends came near to understanding that.

When the slide show came to it’s end, Brian navigated back to a particularly vivid painting of reds, browns and dark orange. The bright, slashing up and down lines at odds with the almost peaceful colors that shadowed the horizontal plane. “Tell me about this piece.”

Justin visibly swallowed. It was one of his most personal pieces. He had worked on developing the piece for years, and had only recently had the courage to paint it. It was one of the cornerstone pieces for the upcoming New York show. “I told you about the hospital - the bashing, the coma, the long time in rehab learning to use my hand again.”

Had he? Brian remembered bits and pieces of conversations.

“Well, I had a lot of anger stored up - but I had trouble expressing it. I held it inside for a long time. Then when I got the computer and the drawing program, I started to develop this piece. I’d come back to it now and then over the past several years, but it wasn’t until last fall I really felt I was able to paint it.”

“Has it been sold yet?” Something about the painting spoke to Brian - he wanted to possess it.

Justin shook his head. “No. It will be in the showing in July. It’s really personal. I don’t want to part with it, but I’m not sure the gallery owner will let me show it if it isn’t for sale.”

Brian thought about that. In his line of work, his creative process was always for sale - it was the point of what he did. But his creative process was never an outlet for his emotion. Brian didn’t really have any outlet for his emotion - except perhaps tricking. A few years ago it had been drinking and drugs as well, but he’d moved past that point.

“Lunch is ready.” Shirley stood at the doorway looking at the men huddled together on the couch. She had found them quietly conversing, not wanting to interrupt, she waited for a natural break to their conversation. Observing their body language she concluded that she had been right. There was nothing overt in their position on the couch or movements. It was the overall relaxed nature of the way they sat next to one another - close but not touching. Neither man appeared embarrassed at the proximity as most men might be. Brian had met someone. Things were going to start to be a lot more interesting around here.

Lunch consisted of thick sandwiches on whole grain bread, a fresh salad and steaming home made soup. Justin ate three sandwiches, much to Shirley’s delight - she always liked a man with a healthy appetite. Brian was very disciplined in what he ate. He always complimented her on her meals, but rarely ate seconds.

Having been informed by Brian that Justin would be staying on for a few days and that they’d be eating breakfast and dinner at home, Shirley headed out to the market with Bob after lunch to get groceries.

“Alone at last.” Brian quipped pulling Justin into his arms for a kiss. “Want to go upstairs?”

Justin smiled. There was little else that he’d rather do, but he was still a bit hesitant with Brian’s employees being gone for what appeared to be a short period of time. He told Brian so.

Brian tried to dismiss Justin’s worries, but the slight tinge of pink on the younger man’s face meant he was serious. He opted to take Justin for a walk around the grounds while there was still light.

They walked for nearly three hours, talking about everything under the sun. Brian was surprised. It seemed Justin was conversant in almost any subject Brian could bring up. Justin listened intently as Brian revealed his hopes for and fears about involvement in Gus’ life. It seemed once Brian began to talk he couldn’t shut up. Brian never exposed himself like this with anyone - not even Michael or Lindsay, and he considered them to be his closest friends.

Justin found the same to be true. He told Brian more about his dreams and fears than he’d ever told anyone - not Daphne, not his lovers, not his mother. Perhaps it was the fact that though they were connected, they were still enough of strangers that there wasn’t already pre-conceived ideas about them as people.

By four they returned to the house. Shirley and Bob were wrapping things up for the day. Dinner was prepared and in the oven, it could be turned on and heated whenever they were ready - instructions were on the counter. Vegetables and salad were in the fridge. Brian thanked the couple and told them to take the following morning off. He decided he wanted time alone with Justin. As the couple took their leave, Brian captured Justin in his arms and kissed him. “They’re gone, want to check out the bedroom now?”

Justin blushed, but this time there was no hesitation, he nodded and pulled Brian’s head down for another kiss.


	20. Mother Taylor

  
Author's notes: Justin and Brian each come to terms with Jennifer.  
  
The beta elves have been busy and several chapter have gone up recently. But please don't expect as many this week. Thanks for the feedback and comments.

I've had some feedback suggesting I supply the definition for the word "sybaritic"

The Oxford English Dictionary Thesaurus define the term as:  
sybaritic - luxurious, extravagent, lavish, self-indulgent, pleasure-seeking, sensual, voluptuous, headonistic, epicurian, lotus-eating, libertine, debauched, decadent

Knowing our boys, that's exactly what they like!  


* * *

March 18, Justin’s Gas Station

Justin pulled the Element up to the corner of Tremont and Liberty just as his mother parked her Honda in the front lot.

“Hi Mom,” Justin greeted his mother with a hug and a kiss.

A bit taken aback by her obviously happy son, Jennifer gave Justin a big hug in return. Over the last day she had considered how this meeting would play out. She had decided to hold off on any questions until they were at lunch. She wanted to see what Justin would reveal without being asked or feel like he was being interrogated. She hadn’t been able to get anything out of Daphne other than the fact that Justin seemed to be happy with Brian.

“Hello, darling,” Jennifer linked her arm in her son’s. “Ready to give me the tour?”

He nodded and led her into the converted service station. He had spoken to Julio the day before. Most of the work was completed. They were waiting for inspections to be completed and the certificate of occupancy then Justin would be able to move in. The protective covering for the floor and the counter space had been removed. A path of heavy duty plastic path was all that remained. 

Justin led his mother through the kitchen, living room and bedroom. She made positive noises and approving remarks. Lastly he led her into the bathroom.

“Good Lord, Justin!”

“Huh?”

Jennifer had admired the understated and practical use of the space throughout the rest of the rooms, but the bathroom was something else. It’s appeal to the sybaritic senses was evident. Jennifer looked at her son - just what had happened to her lovable boy in California?

Justin grinned. “It’s called a bathroom, mother.”

“But it’s so... so...”

“So?”

“Face it Justin, that shower’s designed for more than one person.” Jennifer faced her son.

“I can always hope!” Justin grinned back at his mother.

Jennifer couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Where did you ever come up with the idea of... of...” Jennifer waved her hands to indicate all that the room encompassed.

“I guess I’ve learned to appreciate the enjoyment of a long, hot shower.”

Jennifer darted a glance at her son, then the shower. She decided she didn’t really want to know. 

“And to think of all the trouble I used to have getting you to take a bath.” She chuckled.

“Mother!”

“Oh Justin, take me to lunch.”

~~~~~~  
They decided to eat at a small bistro a few blocks from Justin’s. Justin waited for his mother to broach the subject of Brian. By the time their food arrived Jennifer still hadn’t said anything. Justin decided he’d have to bite the bullet.

“So I guess you were wondering what that was all about on Sunday.”

Jennifer schooled her features to stay neutral. She was so happy that her plan had worked. By not forcing the issue Justin was the one to bring up Brian. “Well, I guess I would like to know a bit more...”

“I met Brian a few weeks ago. We seem to be on the same flights back and forth to New York every week.”

Jennifer nodded her head.

“Well, he and I are ... we’re... well, I guess you could say we’re seeing one another.”

“That’s nice.”

Justin shook his head. Did his mother just say what he thought he heard? “Nice?” Nice seemed like an awfully banal term for his and Brian’s relationship. “Mom, nothing about my relationship with Brian is ‘nice’. Incendiary, perhaps...”

“Justin, I’m trying to be supportive here...”

“I’d rather you just be honest.”

“Well, to be honest, I’m a bit ambivalent. On the one hand I want you to be happy. And when I saw you this morning, you looked happier than I’ve seen you since before you came home to Pittsburgh. On the other hand, I’m not sure what to think about Brian. He’s much older than you are - at least ten years. But who am I lecture on that one - you’ve been pretty good of late regarding my relationship with Tuck.”

Justin nodded. He had come to terms with his mother’s relationship with a man more than fifteen years her junior. On that front, she definitely shouldn’t be the one to cast the first stone.

“Then there’s my experience working with Brian. In the work environment, from what I’ve observed and experienced, he can be tenacious, uncompromising, and demanding. But he’s also highly principled, hard working and exceptionally fair. He can be a bit scary at times, but I find I like working with him.”

Justin had observed the same qualities in Brian as his mother had. Brian had his own code that he lived by. You may not like it, but Brian didn’t waiver. He lived by his own set of principles and was faithful to them.

“Then there’s the whole thing about his lifestyle - his sexual exploits, the drugs, the booze. I’d like to think what I heard on Sunday was all rumor, but it was his friends saying those things, you would think that they would know. But in my observation of him Sunday, and the times I’ve interacted with him through work, he’s been sober and never inappropriate with the people present - well, except the two of you on the stairs, but I don’t think either of you was planning on an audience. It’s hard to reconcile the man I know with the man that was described on Sunday. Of course, that was before I saw the two of you going at it.”

Justin had the good sense to look a bit sheepish as his mother reminded him of the clench she found the two of them in.

“I guess I should explain that one.”

“It would be nice. I believe I’ve been pretty patient.”

“It’s a bit embarrassing - it’s not like I’m ashamed or anything. I’m a grown man, and Brian certainly is as well. It’s just that when I’m with him it’s difficult for things to stay tame.”

Jennifer held her hand up. “Too much information. Just tell me what you see in him, and what he sees in you. Do you really believe this thing you have will go anywhere?”

“I don’t know.” Justin responded honestly. “I don’t think Brian knows either. Brian admits that many of the things said about him on Sunday are true - but most of it is ancient history, things that happened over five years ago, before he started Kinnetic. It’s different for him now. But Brian’s never had a boyfriend, he’s never been in a relationship - he told me so himself. He doesn’t date, and as far as I can tell from what he’s told me, I’m the only person he’s ever seen beyond a one night stand. I’m not going to lie to you, besides I think you’ve probably guessed anyway, we’ve been sleeping together.”

Jennifer nodded and tried to keep the consternation from her face.

“I like him mom - more than I ever thought possible. The time I spend with him is amazing. We spent all yesterday afternoon walking around his property in West Virginia. We talked about everything - my art, his work, our dreams, our fears. He gets who I am. He understands my art. And I think I understand him - more than his friends. I think he needs me in a way he hasn’t begun to understand or accept.”

Jennifer raised a hand to her son’s face to cup his cheek. “You always look for the good in people, you have such a big heart.” She tucked an errant hair behind his ear. “I hope he realizes what a treasure he has in you.”

“He doesn’t. He’s isolated himself for far too long. It’s odd, he kind of sits outside of the circle observing. His friends vie for his attention, but they don’t seem to understand that he needs to be included as well. Some of that could be the aloof way he holds himself apart from them, but he doesn’t do that with me.”

“You probably challenge all his well defined barriers. He’s lucky to have you in his corner.”

Jennifer looked at her watch, 1:30. “I have a meeting with him at two. I guess we better hurry up and finish our lunch.”

After fighting over who would pay for the bill, Justin and Jennifer left the Bistro and strolled back to the service station.

“Will you be home tonight?” Jennifer asked.

“I don’t know.” Justin responded honestly. “If Brian asks me to go to West Virginia, I will.” 

“Well, stay safe.”

“I will.”

Jennifer kissed her son on the cheek. “I love you, Justin.”

Justin hugged his mother. “I love you too, Mom.”

~~~~~~  
Jennifer entered Kinnetic at five minutes to two. Cynthia escorted her into the conference room telling her that she’d let Ted and Brian know she’d arrived. Ted was the first to show up, and Jennifer asked him if he’d be willing to let her have a few moments alone with Brian before starting the meeting. 

Ted looked a bit surprised, but nodded his head. “Ask Cynthia to give me a call when you’re ready,” Ted told Jennifer as he retreated to his office.

Brian came into the conference room at about ten minutes after two. He looked at Jennifer, “Ted hasn’t made it down yet?”

Jennifer shook her head, “I asked him to give us a few minutes alone before the meeting.”

Brian raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept quiet. He’d let Jennifer lead the conversation.

“I find myself in an awkward position - that of parent as well as employee. I love my son very much and I have reservations about his having a relationship with you...

“We’re not in a relationship.” Brian interrupted.

Jennifer held up her hand. “Relationship, affair, dating, boyfriends.”

“I don’t date!” Brian murmured under his breath.

“Whatever you call it,” she continued. “From what I know of you, from the brief time we’ve worked together, I find you to be a good, if somewhat brutally honest, person. I’m not sure you’re who I’d choose for my son to love...”

Had Justin told his mother that he loved Brian? Brian panicked. Seeing alarm in Brian’s eyes, Jennifer intervened. “Don’t worry, he hasn’t told me he loves you. About all he knows for sure is that you share a strong attraction for one another...”

“Mrs. Taylor...”

“Jennifer...”

“Jennifer. What is this all about? Do you want me to quit fucking your son?”

Well, Jennifer thought, she had said brutally honest. “Uh, no.” She shook her head. “I mean, it’s none of my business.” She finished a bit flustered and breathless. “Look, this is awkward for me. I came to say that since things had changed, if you wanted me to resign my position, I would.”

Shit! Brian thought, she’s doing this for her son. She’s going to give up a half million dollar commission for her son.

“Mrs. Taylor...”

“Jennifer...”

“Jennifer. Why would I want to get rid of the only hardworking, reliable and - dare I say it - honest realtor I have been able to find? No, I don’t have any interest in you resigning. Whatever goes on between Justin and myself is no one else’s business - as you pointed out. Just as what business you and I transact has nothing to do with Justin. Can we get on with our meeting now?” Brian was getting a headache.

Jennifer smiled - so like her son - Brian had to smile at that.


	21. Interlude

  
Author's notes: Brian questions the pull that Justin has on him, but can't stay away from his blond.  


* * *

Tuesday, March 18   
Justin hadn’t planned on returning to West Virginia, but when Brian called him later that afternoon Justin found himself agreeing to accompany the older man back to the out of town estate.

The rest of the week seemed to follow the same pattern, Brian would call Justin in the afternoon and they would head out to the house in West Virginia in the late afternoon. The only exception was the later than usual night on Wednesday when Brian spent the evening with Gus before they headed to West Virginia. 

Justin was content to let Brian lead. He was getting to know the older man. Justin understood that Brian needed to feel that he was the one in control. And since Justin was getting what he wanted, he saw no reason to challenge that thought - or illusion. By the time the weekend rolled around Justin was feeling comfortable and at ease with his and Brian’s non-relationship. 

They spent the weekend at Brian’s walking, swimming, and sharing meals. Justin filled his sketchpads with scenes from the woods, and Brian, of course (sporting wood). It was ideal, like they were able to live in a bubble insulated from the rest of the world, away from the pressures of their real lives. So when Sunday rolled around and Brian suggested that they spend the night at the loft, Justin felt like bubble had just burst.

To Justin the loft represented the side Brian’s life of tricking and excess. He wanted nothing to do with it. Brian not realizing this thought that Justin was being unreasonable.

“Why can’t we just spend the night here?” Justin wanted to know.

“I don’t want to have to get up at three in the morning to catch a fucking flight. It’s bad enough getting up at four-thirty. What’s wrong with the loft? It’s much more convenient. We can order in something to eat and go to bed early.” Brian made it suggestive.

“I should probably spend the night at the apartment, I have to pack and get things in order for my meetings with Brett tomorrow.” Justin countered.

Brian wanted to tear his hair out. This wasn’t going as planned, but not willing to argue further, he left it. “Fine, do whatever you want. I think I’ll take a swim before we leave.” Brian turned and headed to the pool house. 

Justin crumpled into the sofa. Shit! Brian was probably right, it was more convenient to stay at the Loft. Justin wished the inspections and certificate of occupancy were completed - they could have gone to the service station and the whole argument would have been moot. But Justin knew that he’d put himself out there with the decision to stay at the apartment, so that’s where he’d be spending the night - alone. Well, if he was going to sleep alone tonight, he was going to enjoy himself this afternoon. Justin headed to the pool house.

~~~~~~  
After a session in the pool Brian was feeling a bit more responsive to his younger companion. Justin was probably right, they both needed to be prepared for their work in the morning. Brian dropped Justin off at Daphne’s apartment with a brief kiss. He’d offered to pick Justin up on his way to the airport, and Justin not wanting to start another argument agreed.

~~~~~~  
Monday, March 24  
The flight to New York was uneventful. Justin slept, Brian worked. They shared a cab into Manhatten. Justin was dropped off on location, and Brian continued the ride to NYU. They’d arrange to meet at Brian’s hotel for dinner at seven.

~~~~~~  
Brian was nursing a Beam in the lobby bar of the “W” Court when his cell phone rang. It was Justin.

“Where are you?” Brian asked. It was past seven-thirty.

“They fucked up my hotel arrangements. They gave my room to a visiting studio exec, the hotel is sold out, and there are like twelve major conventions in town. They’re trying to find me a room. I don’t think they're having much luck - I’ve been waiting for over an hour.” Justin sounded like he was about to queen out.

“Fuck it! Just bring your stuff over here, you can crash in my room tonight.” Brian told Justin. 

“Could I? I don’t mean to be a bother, but that would make things a lot easier.”

“Get your ass over here - I’m in suite 3204. I’ll cancel our reservations - if they haven’t already been cancelled for us - and order room service.” Brian said goodbye, downed his drink and headed up to his room. Things were looking up.

Brian opened the door to a majorly stressed Justin. Brian took one look at Justin, grabbed his bag and lead him to the table room service had set up only a few minutes earlier. With a “go ahead and eat, I’ll be right back,” Brian headed for the bedroom and closed the door. 

Brian crossed to the phone and ordered two in-room massages for 9:30 pm. Exiting the bedroom, Brian joined Justin at the table. In an unusual turn, Justin appeared to be playing with his food rather than eating it.

“I think that that is supposed to be eaten, rather than turned into abstract art.” Brian nodded to the pasta on Justin’s plate. 

Justin looked up, “Oh, yeah.” He took a forkful.

“So, honey, how was your day?” Brian hoped a bit a humor would lighten Justin’s mood. If not, he was pretty sure the massage later would. He took a mouthful of his Thai Chicken Salad.

Justin sighed, “It was going pretty well until the hotel fuck up. I wish that they would have just said that they didn’t have anything for me and been done with it.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that now. What are you working on tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow I’m going over things with the set designers and the set construction crew, far more pleasant than dealing with boy blunder. I can’t say I’m unhappy that I only have five more weeks of this.”

Brian nodded, swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking. “I know how you feel, the end of April can’t come soon enough. It’s a good experience - Kinnetic has forged some good bonds, and we are picking up new accounts, but I haven’t been able to enjoy it. I’m always feel like I’m having to hurry up and get things squared away so I can get on a plane to come here or go home. I think I’ll enjoy staying in the Pitts for a while, with an occasional business trip once or twice a month. The real joke was that I had been planning on going on vacation, to San Francisco, now, the last place I want to be is on a plane and in a big city in a hotel. Commuting sucks, and not in a positive, life affirming way.”

Justin laughed, and Brian noted how Justin appeared to relax as the meal progressed. 

Their meal finished, Brian suggested Justin might want to take a shower.

Waggling his eyebrows, Justin asked, “Will you be joining me?”

When Brian responded “no,” Justin’s brows furrowed. He shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

While Justin was in the shower, room service was summoned to removed their dishes, and the masseurs arrived and set up their tables. 

“Brian?” Justin appeared from the bedroom dressed in a hotel robe, drying his hair with a towel. “You didn’t happen to pack that lotion...?” Justin stopped looking at the two men dressed in the hotel spa uniform of twill trousers and tight t-shirts (they were hot). “Who are they?”

“I thought it might be nice to have a massage.” Brian announced.

“Really?” Justin’s face lit up. On the few occasions he’d had a massage, he’d really enjoyed it. With all the stress of the day, he knew that it would be great. He’d probably fall asleep on the table.”

“Peter specializes in deep tissue massage, and Ryan specializes in Shiatsu. Talk it over with them, I’ll take whoever you don’t. I’m going to grab a shower.”

Justin decided on Shiatsu and was laid out Ryan’s table, naked except for a small towel over his bubble butt when Brian returned from his shower. Brian took an admiring glance at Justin before laying down on the adjacent table and closing his eyes.

An hour later Peter and Ryan packed up their tables and supplies, and with a handshake and hefty tip left the suite. After closing the door behind them, Brian turned and looked at Justin. Justin was curled up on the couch, relaxed and trying very hard not to fall asleep.

Brian crossed to the couch and extending a hand, pulled Justin to his feet. “C’mon sleeping beauty, time for bed.”

Justin didn’t protest as Brian led him into the bedroom. Brian removed his robe, then Justin’s and held up the top sheet for Justin to crawl into bed. Brian followed, pulling the sheet back over himself and Justin. With his eyes shut, Justin automatically sought the comfort and warmth of Brian. Brian’s arms encircled the younger man who murmured appreciably. Brian smiled in the dark, shut his eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~  
Tuesday, March 25  
The return flight to Pittsburgh was uneventful. Justin had agreed to meet up with Brian at the Liberty Air Club. When they arrived in Pittsburgh Brian led Justin to the car park and ushered him into the Jeep before Justin could think to protest.

“Brian, I could have got a cab home.”

“I was thinking that you might want to go to the house.” Brian countered.

They had both fallen asleep the previous night relaxed by the massage. This morning there hadn’t been time for more than brief (but hot) blow jobs in the shower. Justin figured that they’d be to the house in West Virginia by nine at the latest - the night was still young. Justin felt a twinge in his trousers. 

“What do you have to eat?”

Brian shook his head and looked at Justin. “What is it with you and food before fucking?”

Justin smiled.  
~~~~~~  
Wednesday, March 26  
When they arrived at the house in West Virginia Tuesday night, Brian hadn’t wasted any time letting Justin know that it was he who was on the menu. 

By midnight, satiated and exhausted, they had made their way into the kitchen to finally get something to eat. They raided the fridge and ended up having dessert on the kitchen island. Shirley had a mess to clean up in the morning.

Justin was still high on pleasure when Brian dropped him off at the apartment Wednesday morning. He didn’t notice Brian’s distancing himself from him. Justin leaned into Brian and Brian absently kissed him. Justin hopped out of the Jeep and waived to Brian then headed up to the apartment.

Brian was distracted thinking of the previous night. Justin was like a fire in his blood. Brian couldn’t seem to get enough of him. And it wasn’t just sex - well, okay it was sex and it was great - it was more than the sex. Brian was starting to feel a need to be with Justin, every day. Brian couldn’t seem to be with Justin without touching him. Brian enjoyed just sitting and holding him, having him there when he went to sleep, having him there when he woke up in the morning. He’d never wanted those things before, he pushed his thoughts away. He had work to do at Kinnetic.

Justin was pretty sure that he wouldn’t hear from Brian today - especially after the marathon they had the previous night. Wednesday was Brian’s evening to spend with Gus, and they hadn’t made plans when Brian had dropped him off that morning.

Justin spent the rest of the day packing and hauling boxes to the service station. All the work on the service station had been completed. The inspections had been completed and all that was left was for the certificate of occupancy to be signed off. Julio told Justin that wouldn’t happen until the following Monday. But in the meanwhile, Justin could begin moving his stuff into the service station.

Around five, Jennifer stopped by the service station with take out containers, explaining that Molly was studying at a friends for the evening and an overnight, and she was meeting Tucker at eight thirty.

“I figured we could have a bite, and I’d help you unpack.” Jennifer smiled.

Justin smiled back. He was glad that things were on track with his mom.

“So how was New York?”

Justin proceeded to tell her about the room fiasco at the hotel and Brian’s rescuing him from sleeping on a park bench, and the wonderful massages.

Jennifer was pleasantly surprised at Brian’s thoughtfulness. “So are you seeing Brian tonight?” She was unwrapping glasses and putting them on shelves in the kitchen cabinets.

Justin shook his head, he was putting silver and utensils away in a drawer by the sink. “I don’t think so. We didn’t make plans and tonight’s Brian’s night with Gus. He has the evening with him every Wednesday and takes him out to the house in West Virginia for the weekend once or twice a month.”

Jennifer pondered this. She didn’t really picture Brian as the doting father type, but it was obvious that Brian took his son seriously. She could only hope he took her son seriously as well.

“Well,” Jennifer said as she place another plate on the shelf and looked at the remaining boxes. “We should have the kitchen unpacked by the time I need to leave, and you can make an early night of it.”

~~~~~~  
Brian headed back to the loft from the munchers after dropping off Gus. He debated calling Justin. All day the beautiful blond had been a distraction. Brian found himself thinking about the silkiness of the Justin’s hair, Justin sunshine smile, and Justin’s way too hot bubble butt. He’d had to excuse himself from a staff meeting when he found himself getting hard thinking about the previous night. Too lesbianic! This was supposed to be a casual thing - but they had been together most every night for the past two weeks. 

Justin wasn’t the only game in town. Brian decided he’d go back to the loft, change into something hot, head to Babylon and pick up a trick.

However, as he turned to corner from Liberty onto Tremont he saw the lights on and the Element parked out front. His plans forgotten, he parked the Jeep out front and boldly strode into the service station. Hearing rustles from the kitchen area, he saw Justin with his head bent over his task.

Brian crossed to the kitchen in a minimum of steps, grasped Justin by the neck and crushed his mouth to the younger man’s. 

At first Justin didn’t know what was going on - he pushed and struggled a bit. Brian came up for air only to recapture Justin’s mouth; he hauled Justin’s body against him, grinding their hardening cocks together. Justin melted and wound his arms around Brian’s neck and sighed into the kiss. 

As Justin relaxed, Brian’s kisses became less demanding, more seductive and caring. He left Justin’s mouth to feather kisses along the younger man’s neck, up to his earlobe and across his chin line. Justin shivered.

Jennifer watched the two of them, amazed. Part of her brain was protesting that this was her little boy. But another part of her saw that this was her son with his lover - there was definitely passion there, but there was something more. She turned away, not wanting to intrude. She picked up her purse from the counter and made to exit the kitchen when she realized her way was being blocked by the ardent lovers.

“Ahh-hmmm” Jennifer cleared her throat. There was no response. She tried for the more direct approach. “Justin, I think I’ll be leaving now, I’m supposed to meet Tuck at eight-thirty.”

Justin was dazed, and Brian looked up surprised to see Jennifer standing next to them holding her purse.

“Jennifer...”

“Good evening, Brian. Justin tells me that you spent the evening with your son. Was it enjoyable?”

Justin groaned burying his head in Brian’s shoulder. Brian mentally shook himself. He had to hand it to Jennifer, she was a lot cooler than he was at the moment. Brian turned Justin in his arms so they both faced his mother, but kept his arms loosely wound around Justin. He rested his chin on Justin’s shoulder. “I had an excellent time with Gus. Though his choice of dining leaves a lot to be desired - McDonald’s.”

Jennifer chuckled. “Molly and Justin used to be the same...”

“Mom!” Justin protested.

Jennifer continued, ignoring him, “I don’t know if they actually like the food, or just want the toys that come with the food. Gus will grow out of it - Justin and Molly did. Well, I have to be running along. I have to meet someone soon.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Justin volunteered. Taking his mother’s arm, Justin steered her to the garage bay and out the door.

Once outside, Justin spoke. “I’m sorry mom, I didn’t plan... Brian didn’t say he was coming...”

Jennifer raised her hand and cupped her son’s cheek. “Justin, shhh, it’s okay. It’s obvious that you have feelings for Brian - and he definitely feels something for you. You’re over twenty-one, and have been out on your own for a while now. You even own your own home,” she smiled and looked over Justin’s shoulder at the converted gas station. “I love you.” She kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Now, I have to leave or I’ll be late meeting Tucker. And you have a very handsome man in there who obviously can’t stay away from you.” She caressed his cheek once more and quietly said “goodnight.”

Justin watched his mom climb into her car and drive away. Brian sauntered out of the service bay and stood behind Justin. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s frame and Justin leaned into him.

“Well, that went better than expected.” Brian said quietly.

“At least she wasn’t so shocked this time.” Justin responded.

“I think your mother is a pretty smart woman. She’ll get used to us.” Us?! where did that come from?

Justin turned in Brian’s arms and pulled the older man’s mouth to his. “Mmmm,” he sighed.

“Feel like a trip to the country?”

“Absolutely.”

~~~~~~  
Justin spent Thursday and Friday hauling the last of his belongings to the service station. All he had left to do was coordinate the delivery of furniture the following week. Since most of the furniture at Daphne’s was hers, Justin had been faced with making new purchases. He bought a leather couch that was big enough for two to lay on comfortably. He’d found some nice second hand pieces at area thrift and consignment shops. The biggest purchase he’d made was the new bed and frame.

Brian came over Thursday night and helped him haul boxes, before they headed to West Virginia. Friday they arranged to meet at the diner for a bite to eat before heading to the country for the weekend.

~~~~  
Friday, March 27, The Liberty Diner

“Howdy, boyz.”

“Brian!” Michael jumped up from his seat in the booth. Brian gave him a hug, then nodded to Emmett and Ted.

“What’s up? Where are your normally clinging better halves?”

“Drew’s on a publicity tour for his book.” Emmett volunteered.

“Blake’s at a seminar in Harrisburg this weekend.” Ted responded.

“Ben’s at a faculty retreat.” Michael pouted.

“We were just planning our weekend.” Michael continued. “Now that you’re here it will be like old times. We can go to Woody’s and Babylon...”

“...and stand around waiting for Brian to finish his trick before driving his wasted, drunk ass back to the loft.” Ted muttered not bothering to hide his comment from Brian.

Brian stared at Ted. Ted’s snarky remark was uncalled for. They had an excellent working relationship, and Brian had come to rely on Ted heavily over the past couple of years. Ted’s comments surprised him. Ignoring Ted’s remark, Brian responded to Michael’s invitation. “No can do, gentlemen. I have plans this weekend...”

The bell over the door rang and Justin walked into the diner. Michael frowned at the blond.

Justin was oblivious to everything but Brian. He slid up next to Brian and wrapped his arms around his waist. Brian slid his arm around Justin’s shoulder and leaned in for a leisurely kiss.

After coming up for air, Justin quietly murmured. “Gotta pee,” and headed off to the men’s room.

The three in the booth had watched the exchange in surprise. Michael spoke up,   
“What is this, adopt a trick?”

Brian frowned. “Justin and I have plans for the weekend. We’re going to the house in West Virginia.”

“You never invite us to spend the weekend at your house.” Michael pouted.

“I’ve had the house for three years now. You have never shown the least amount of interest in seeing it, let alone spending any time there.”

“If you bothered to invite us, we’d come to visit.” Michael sulked.

Justin overheard Michael’s comment as he emerged from the rest rooms.

“Brian.” He tugged on Brian’s arm and led him a few feet away. He’d known that Brian hadn’t been out with his friends in a while. They’d spent nearly every night and any time not working together, mostly at the house in West Virginia. 

During their time together Brian had spoken to Justin a great deal about his friends and the family. It was obvious to Justin that the pairing off of his friends had left Brian a bit distant from them. Their lives, though still intertwined, were moving them in different directions.

“Why don’t you ask your friends to the house for the weekend?” Justin suggested to Brian.

Brian looked Justin like he was crazy. “Why would I want to do that - I had plans to keep you in bed for three days.”

“...only in bed?” Justin teased seductively, before continuing. “Look, the house is big enough, and we can’t fuck for three days straight...”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, we could...” Justin relented, “But we’d both be sore as hell and the plane ride Monday would be torture. Just invite your friends and their partners out to the house. Spend some time with them. You know you want to.”

Brian rolled his lips together. “Actually, all their partners are out of town for the weekend.”

“All the more reason. I’ll stay in town and make sure everything is finished up for the move.” Justin had completed everything for the move, but he felt Brian might want to spend time with his friends and some personal space. Justin moved to leave.

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and hauled him back against his body. “Oh no you don’t. This is your idea. If I have to endure a weekend with the three stooges over there, you do too. And I expect you to make it worth my while.”

“Well, now that you mention it, I did have plans for you for this weekend...”

Brian slung his arm around Justin’s shoulder, “C’mon, let’s see to our guests.”


	22. Weekend at Brian's - Part 1

  
Author's notes: the segment weekend at brians will be in two or three parts. There's a lot going on and it was just going to be horrendously long otherwise. The Beta Elves are working so hard and are to be commended.  
  
Hope you enjoy  


* * *

Friday, March 26, The Liberty Diner

“Pack your bags, boys, we’re headed to the country!”

“What? Brian, what are you talking about?” Michael whined.

Brian pulled Justin a bit closer as they stood near the booth where Michael, Emmett and Ted were sitting. “Justin has suggested that you might want to join us for the weekend at the house in West Virginia.”

Emmett clapped his hands together excitedly, “Oooo goodie! A weekend in the country, I have just the thing to wear!”

“It might be nice - it was a bit lonely at the house last night with Blake away,” Ted added.

“But Brian, we were going to go to Babylon...” Michael wanted to spend the weekend with Brian, not Justin and Brian.

Brian looked at his watch. It was nearly 6pm. “Justin and I will arrange to pick up some extra groceries, you guys go home and pack, we’ll meet back here at 7:15 and sort out transportation. Pack something to go swimming.”

Brian and Justin headed for the door.

“What do you pack for a weekend in West Virginia?” Ted mused.

“Oh Teddy, I’ll help you. Just call me when you get home.” Emmett was already heading out the door. He had just the thing.

“What did he mean about swimming - it’s too cold to go swimming!” Michael ranted and headed out the door. He was the one who wanted to see Brian’s house. He wasn’t going to let everyone else go without him.

~~~~~~  
“Sorry I’m late.” Michael hurried up in front of the diner. Brian was looking at his watch, it was nearly 7:30. He wanted dinner, and it would be nine before that happened.

Since Brian and Justin were the only ones who knew where they were going, it was decided that they would be the drivers. This pleased Michael no end as he claimed shotgun in the corvette, leaving Ted and Emmett to travel with Justin. 

The edges of Justin’s lips curled into a slight grin. He knew Michael was staking out his territory with Brian, it didn’t bother him. He knew where he was sleeping tonight. As they headed to West Virginia, Justin hit seventeen on his speed dial and ordered pizza, pasta and a grilled chicken salad - no dressing. Dinner would be on the doorstep only moments after their arrival.

Justin followed the corvette up the winding driveway veering off to the garage. Justin parked the Element beside the Jeep. He smiled. Brian never allowed him to park the Element next to the Corvette. As if it would catch something!

Everyone disembarked and grabbed bags.

“Where to now?” Michael asked. “Is the apartment above the garage?” It was a really big garage.

Brian shook his head. He closed the garage doors and headed to a smaller access door. “This way boys.”

Justin caught up with Brian and they chatted as they headed to the house. In the dark, it wasn’t until they had crossed the expanse from the garage to the pathway lit with lights low to the ground that the other structure was obvious - a BIG structure.

“Oh... my... god...” Emmett’s eyes lit up.

Ted’s jaw dropped.

Michael stood there amazed.

“Shut your mouths boys, you’re catching flies.” Brian grinned over his shoulder as he disengaged the alarm and opened the door.

“It’s fabulous!” Emmett exclaimed rushing in. “You must take us on a tour!”

“Brian, I believe you got your money’s worth.” Ted crossed the threshold.

“Brian, what is this place?” Michael peeked in the door, but didn’t enter.

“It’s my house Michael. Now come in and close the door behind you - it’s getting cold.”

Michael did as he was told.

“Justin? will you see to the groceries? I’m going to take the boys upstairs to settle them in and change.”

Justin nodded and gathered the grocery bags in his hands and headed to the kitchen.

Ted, Emmett and Michael followed Brian up the long, wide staircase.

“There are nine bedrooms up here - all either have their own bath or share baths. Take your pick. Gus’s bedroom is the first on the left.”

Emmett had been opening doors as he scurried down the hallway. “Oooo! I want this one!” He scampered into the doorway at the end of the hall before Brian could stop him.

Brian followed him in and escorted him out, closing the door behind him. “Except that one.” Brian told him. 

Emmett pulled a face, but moved to the next door and looked inside. “This one will do.”

Ted took the room across the hall and Michael the room next to Ted.

Ted, Emmett and Michael took a few minutes to get settled and investigate their lodgings for the weekend. Brian changed into jeans and a tee shirt and was standing in the hall waiting for the men to exit their rooms when Justin climbed up the stairs and crossed to him. Brian bent and gave the beautiful blond a leisurely kiss.

“Everyone settling in okay?”

“Yes, except Emmett decided he wanted my bedroom.”

“Well, I guess I could stay in a different room tonight...” Justin smirked.

“I don’t think so,” Brian pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “You have your work cut out for you tonight. You promised to make this worth my while.”

Justin looked up at Brian. “And I will.” He leaned in for another kiss.

One by one the men congregated in the hallway. Justin crossed to Brian’s bedroom and disappeared through the door to drop off his bag.

“Hey!” Michael said. “Brian said that room is off limits.”

Justin reappeared into the hall without his bag.

“That’s my room Michael. Justin is staying with me.” Brian didn’t wait for a response and led the men down the stairs. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Brian raised questioning brows to Justin. Justin smiled and crossed to the door. Taking out his wallet he paid the delivery man and returned with three pizza boxes and four take out bags.

“I believe that dinner is served.” Justin led them all to the kitchen.

~~~~~~  
After dinner, Brian showed the boys the house while Justin cleaned up the kitchen. He was giving Michael wide berth. Besides, he owed Shirley one for the mess that he and Brian had left on Tuesday night.

~~~~~~  
Brian padded into the kitchen on bare feet.

Justin looked up from the sink where he was rinsing out a dish rag. “Tour over?” He wrung it dry and set it across the spigot to dry. Crossing the room he encircled Brian’s waist and laid his head on his chest. Brian’s arms came around Justin’s shoulders and held him close.

“I sent the boys up to change into their suits. I figured it’s safe to swim by now.”

“So a dip in the pool? To cool you down a bit?” Justin asked as he rubbed his crotch against Brian’s. 

Brian leaned down and took Justin’s lips. His tongue buried itself in the recesses of Justin’s mouth as he ground his hard cock against Justin’s. Voices from the hallway interrupted any further action.

“Fuck!” Brian swore softly, leaning his forehead against Justin’s. “Whose brilliant idea was it for me to invite them here, again?”

Justin chuckled and whispered. “I’ll make it up to you. Meet me in the changing room after you take them down to the pool.” Justin hurried out the door and down the path to the pool house.

“Brian? It’s too cold to go swimming!” Michael protested as he, Ted and Emmett entered the kitchen.

Ted rolled his eyes. He knew that the pool had been enclosed last summer because he had handled the paperwork personally. He didn’t bother to say anything to Michael. He had had just about enough of Michael’s whining.

Emmett looked on the pool time as a big adventure. Back in Hazelhurst, Mississippi he had loved to go to the swimming hole on the outskirts of town. Pittsburgh didn’t really offer him a lot of opportunity to go swimming and he wasn’t going to let Michael spoil it.

“Follow me, boys.” Brian led them down the path to the pool house and ushered them inside. The warmth from the heater and the humidity from the pool and hot tub steamed much of the windows.

“Oh! this is fabulous!” Emmett exclaimed. “But wait, what about Justin?”

“Who cares?” Michael snarked.

Brian gave Michael a sharp look. “He’ll join us shortly. You guys go ahead,” Brian gestured to the pool and chaises surrounding it. Large fluffy towels were folded on the ends of each chair. “Make yourselves at home - help yourself to something to drink,” he indicated the wet bar. “I’m going to change.” Brian headed to the changing room.

Michael looked around flopped onto a chaise deciding to wait for Brian.

Ted headed to the hot tub for some relaxation.

Emmett investigated the wet bar, pulling out some drinks for everyone.

Emmett took a beer to Teddy who thanked him, then closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure at the hot circulating water of the spa. Emmett sat down on the chaise next to Michael and handed him a beer. “Want to join Teddy in the hot tub?”

Michael shook his head. “I’ll wait for Brian.”

When Brian entered the dressing room he was treated to a view of Justin laid out on the sofa sporting nothing but swim goggles. He raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I should protect my eyes from any potentially damaging liquids.”

“You did, did you?” Brian sauntered across the room rubbing his cock. Brian stopped in front of Justin, who moved his hands to Brian’s hips. 

Justin rubbed his head and face against Brian’s stomach. He mouthed Brian’s cock through the thick material of the jeans. Brian shut his eyes in ecstasy. His eyes flew open as he felt a cold draft on his ass. He stared down; Justin had unbuttoned his jeans - using his teeth! “An unusual talent.” Brian commented sardonically.

“You should see what I can do with a cherry stem,” Justin smiled up at Brian as he licked the slit at the top of Brian’s exposed cock.

Brian’s eyes slid closed again as experienced the rapture of Justin’s mouth. Justin sat up to get better leverage for the task at hand. He pulled Brian’s jeans down to his ankles and ripped the goggles from his head. In a heartbeat, he engulfed all of Brian, pulling him deep into his throat and covering him in saliva.

Brian lent himself over to Justin’s ministrations. He thrust his fingers through the younger man’s hair fisting handfuls, but careful not to tug too hard. The silk of his hair in his hands, and the silk of his mouth on his cock overwhelmed Brian.

“Justin...” Brian’s head rolled back and his mouth formed a silent scream. He came hard, pulsing thick and hot down Justin’s throat. 

Justin swallowed and breathed so as not to choke. He loved the taste of Brian. His face buried in Brian’s crotch, he held onto the older man until the aftershocks of his orgasm faded.

Justin pulled Brian down to the couch and crawled across his lap. His fingers brushed through the chestnut hair and he stared into those hazel eyes that had darkened with passion. Justin’s fingers gave a light tug, pulling Brian closer. His tongue licked his lips, then darted out and mimicked the same pattern on Brian’s lips. Brian’s lips parted as Justin’s tongue sought entry. Justin’s lips met Brian’s as his tongue stroke over his teeth. Brian’s tongue sought entry to Justin’s mouth and repeated the dance.

There was a knock on the door, and Michael’s voice came through the wood, “Brian?”

Brian sighed and responded loud enough to penetrate the door. “In a minute, Michael.” He sighed and looked at Justin. “This is your fault you know. You were the one who wanted to invite them.”

Justin leaned back on the couch and stroked himself while he watched Brian try to stuff himself into a pair of speedo’s.

“Doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Justin mocked as the head of Brian’s hard cock kept poking out causing the waistband to roll down.

Brian looked down at Justin thunderstruck by the revelation that hit him. Justin might look innocent, but he wasn’t. “You are pure evil.”

Justin grinned and waggled his eyebrows, all the while stroking his shaft. “You had your fun, now it’s my turn.” Justin rose, grabbing the lube and condom from the couch-side table. He bent Brian over the couch, and ran his tongue down the length of older man’s spine to the edge of the speedo’s. He rolled the suit down Brian’s legs. Brian stepped out, able to widen his stance and allow Justin greater access.

He was being tortured, there was no other word for it. Justin massaged his ass spreading him apart. Justin’s tongue took long, wet licks from his spine to the rosebud pucker... there. Then Justin would bypass him entirely moving to perineum and his balls. Brian wanted to grab Justin’s head and force his tongue back where it belonged. When he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Justin licked up to Brian’s puckered hole and stabbed his tongue into Brian.

“hhhhhhaaaaaahhhh!” Brian moaned. Justin continued his trail back and forth teasing and retreating until Brian roughly commanded, “Fuck me!”

Justin trailed his tongue back up Brian’s spine leaving a chill as the slick saliva exposed to the air caused a shiver. He whispered in Brian’s ear, “are you sure?”

“Christ, Justin, just FUCK ME!” Brian whispered hoarsely.

Justin quickly sheathed himself and lubricated his latex covered cock. He smoothed lubricant along his fingers circling the tips to heat up the slippery substance. Carefully and softly he made circles around Brian’s hole until he felt the older man relax. As Brian’s body softened Justin slipped a finger into his tunnel to prepare him. Justin felt Brian loosen and added another finger. Scissoring back and forth he made sure that Brian was slick and ready. Removing his fingers Justin heard Brian’s intake of breath, then sigh of relief as his fingers were replaced by the head of his cock nudging Brian for entry.

Brian pushed back against Justin. “More.”

Justin pushed in and waited for Brian to adjust. Once Brian loosened and signaled to Justin, he craned an arm around Brian’s stomach to steady and balance the older man. His other arm massaged Brian’s back, shoulders and hips as he began to build a slow steady rhythm. Brian was with him all the way. Justin littered kisses along Brian’s back, nipping at his shoulder blades and sucking on his vertebrae. 

As his speed increased, Justin shifted so each stroke glanced off Brian’s prostate. Brian groaned in satisfaction. Justin reached for Brian and stroked him in time. 

“Close... so close, Justin,” Brian closed his eyes.

Both men so caught up in the erotic euphoria that engulfed them didn’t realize that their sound level of their moans had escalated to the point where they echoed off the glass that enclosed the pool house. 

“What is taking Brian so long? And what is that noise?!” Michael bristled in the chair next to Emmett.

Emmett gave him a sad look. “Oh, honey, how long has Ben been gone?”

Michael gave him a blank look. “He left this morning.”

Ted had raised himself out of the hot tub as the moans became louder. Wrapping himself in a towel he crossed to his two friends. “Looks like Brian has his own back room.”

“What?” Michael looked at Ted confused. He got up. “I’m going to find out what’s keeping Brian.”

“NO!” Ted and Emmett jumped in unison, grabbing Michael’s arms.

Michael tried to dislodge them, but as a pair they manage to wrestle him to the chaise as one last, long, low growl reverberated off the glass.

“Fuck! I’m not going to be able to sit down for a week.” Brian swore as he collapsed on the couch. Justin gently pulled out, removed the condom, tied it off and threw it in the trash. Sitting behind Brian on the sofa, he gathered the older man in his arms. Brushing the damp strands of chestnut hair aside, Justin smoothed kisses across his temple.

“Let’s go sit in the hot tub.”

Brian smiled over his shoulder at Justin leaning in for a kiss. “I’d be happy to, if I can manage to walk to it.”

~~~~~~  
Brian and Justin emerged from the changing room to see Emmett and Ted wrestling Michael to a chair.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked oblivious to the circumstances.

Emmett pulled Brian aside and whispered sharply, “Michael was becoming worried about you and was about barge in on you and Justin.” 

Brian rolled his lips and tongued his cheek. “Thanks, Em.”

Emmett stared at Brian - had Brian just thanked him? “You might consider some sound-proofing. The glass makes everything echo. Loudly.”

~~~~~~  
Everyone slept late Saturday morning. They had swam and hung out in the hot tub until nearly all of them had fallen asleep. There was no reason to get up early, so each occupied themselves. Emmett amused himself with an extra long bubble bath, then gave himself a manicure, pedicure and facial. Ted was thrilled to find an Opera station on the satellite radio in his bedroom. He spent the morning listening to Verdi and reading the latest best seller. Michael went down to the media room, anxious to look over the film library. Settling on an action DVD, he plopped on the couch and promptly fell asleep. Brian and Justin awoke early, had a magnificent fuck, took a shower (where they had an equally magnificent wet fuck) and went back to bed falling asleep in each others arms.

By noon, Ted, Emmett, Brian and Justin were gathered in the kitchen. Emmett was organizing up drinks as Justin put together omelets for everyone. Ted had been tasked with setting the table. Brian was checking the local paper to see if there was anything interesting to do in town.

“Where’s Michael?” Justin asked as he served up the food.

“Haven’t seen him,” Emmett replied.

“I’ll go look for him,” Brian volunteered. He downed his guava juice and pecked Justin on the check as he padded, barefoot, out of the kitchen.

Emmett had watched the interaction between the older and younger men with interest. While Brian searched the house for Michael, Emmett practiced his finely honed interrogation skills.

“Soooooo... sweetie. Tell us what is up with you and Brian.”

Justin liked Emmett... and Ted, but he was leery of disclosing too much information. He knew what Brian had told him about the men. But he wasn’t sure how much he said would get back to Brian, or worse incite Michael. So he just smiled and handed out no more than what they already knew. “We’re fucking. Would you like some more eggs?”

Emmett pouted. Ted snickered. Brian and Michael stood in the doorway. Michael was ecstatic. At least Justin wasn’t making out what Brian and he were doing to be more than a fuck. A fuck was a short term thing. Brian on the other hand was ill prepared to hear his and Justin’s personal life described in such a crass and unemotional manner. Not that he wasn’t guilty of such things.

Brian and Michael joined the men at the table and ate their brunch. No one else seemed to notice the cold shoulder that Brian was giving to the younger man but Justin.

~~~~~~  
Justin was finishing cleaning the kitchen when Brian padded in barefoot carrying socks and work boots. He said nothing to Justin as he pulled an ankle across his knee and dusted off the bottom of his foot. He rolled on his sock then repeated the action with his other foot. 

Brian was pulling on his boots when Justin broke the silence.

“I can go back to Pittsburgh if it would make things easier.”

“Why would you do that?” Brian countered.

“I just thought... you know you could spend more time with your friends... Michael.”

The conversation was interrupted by noise in the hallway, Michael, Ted and Emmett came into the kitchen in their coats.

“I thought we’d go for a walk, show the guys the grounds. I’ll get our coats.”

Justin was perplexed. Brian was definitely keeping himself distant, not answering questions. Something must have happened when he went to find Michael earlier that morning.

So the gang toured the grounds. They followed the old stone wall that marked the property line of the estate. The path, the same that Brian and Justin had taken on their previous visits, was narrow and didn’t allow for more than two people wide. Michael was quick to sidle up to Brian, Ted followed with Emmett and Justin hung back taking up the rear. Michael kept up a steady stream of chatter, interrupted occasionally by Ted or Emmett asking a question. Brian gave answers to the questions and indicated points of interest, but otherwise seemed to be content to let Michael prattle on.

Justin, who normally enjoyed these walks, was getting more frustrated by the minute. He had little patience for Michael’s inane chatter. Brian was completely ignoring him. Other than Emmett glancing sympathetically over his shoulder at Justin. He felt that he may as well not even have been there.

It took nearly two hours to walk the fence line. On the way back Emmett talked everyone into checking out the local gay nightlife - whatever there might be. Ted, Emmett and Michael agreed a nap was in order if they were going out clubbing that evening. All of them were used to working out at the gym but the walk seemed to exercise an entirely different set of muscles and tired them out. Upon entering the house they quickly departed to their rooms. Brian disappeared into the study without a word.

 

“Fine!” Justin grumbled to himself as he grabbed his laptop to research what gay nightlife could be found in the local vicinity. 

Justin sat cross legged on the bed. He couldn’t believe that there was only one gay bar in Wheeling - but that was all that he could find. There was something called “Club Indigo” but he was pretty sure it was a lesbian establishment - Indigo, duh! He mapped the route to the bar from the house and printed out the directions. Without thinking he headed down to the study where the printer was.

Brian had retreated to the study when the boys headed up to their rooms. All afternoon he had been stewing over Justin’s earlier comment. He knew it was irrational, but he felt angry, he wanted to throw something. When the printer started to buzz he was jolted out of his self-pity and bitter mood.

 

When Justin entered the study, Brian was standing next to the printer reading the pages that Justin had printed.

“Planning for an evening of fucking and sucking?” Brian sneered.

Justin had had it, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Nothing.” Brian growled.

“Look, I offered to go back to Pittsburgh if that’s what you want...”

“You don’t know what the fuck I want.” Brian interrupted in a menacing voice.

“Well it’s obvious that it sure as hell isn’t me.” Justin spat back.

Brian crossed to Justin in two angry strides and grabbed the younger man - one hand around his neck, the other his ass. Brian gave Justin a heated look before hauling the younger man’s body to his and grinding down on his mouth angrily.

Justin was unprepared for the hostile assault on his body and stiffed against Brian’s demanding mouth and punishing touch. Abruptly, Brian shoved Justin away and strode to the window his back to Justin.

“Brian, can you give me a clue here? I’ve offered to go back to Pittsburgh...” this was greeted by a snort. “...but for some sadistic reason you prefer I stay here so you can punish me. Either you tell me what has you pissed off, or I’m out of here.”

“Sure. Leave. Run away.”

Justin crossed to the window and grabbed Brian by the shoulder spinning him around. “I’m not running away, but I’m not going to stick around and be ignored either.”

Brian looked down into Justin’s face, unwilling to meet the younger man’s eyes, he shifted his gaze beyond Justin’s shoulder and quietly asked, “why did you tell Emmett we were fucking?”

Justin stared at Brian. Is that what this was all about? Justin sighed. “Emmett was pushing me for details about what was going on between you and me...”

“It’s none of his fucking business,” Brian raged.

“Exactly.” Justin pointed out calmly. “It’s none of his, or Ted’s or Michael’s or anyone’s business. So I told Emmett nothing more than he already knew.”

Brian thought about this for a second. Justin was accurate - they were fucking. Another time, another place Brian would have made a similar statement. However, coming from Justin’s mouth it seemed to belittle what was going on between them. It wasn’t like Brian was willing to acknowledge that it was more than that. Then why was he so angry at Justin? It was a cold place to be - the place where he was at.

Brian rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He looked down into Justin’s blue eyes. “If I admitted I’m an asshole, would it make a difference?”

Justin smiled up into those beautiful hazel eyes. He pretty much figured this was as near to an apology as Brian was going to get. “Oh, I have it on good authority that your an asshole.” He reached around Brian and grabbed him by his cheeks. “But I think you could make it up to me...” Justin pulled Brian’s hips to his.

“Oh?” Brian raised and eyebrow, then leaned down to suck on Justin’s earlobe.

“It will involve a great deal of begging and pleading...” Justin teased, then yelped when Brian bit his earlobe. 

“You were saying?” Brian raised his head from Justin’s to look into his blue eyes, before going back to continuing to nuzzle Justin’s neck.

“Mmmmmm... Oh yes...”

Brian’s tongue wound a path along Justin’s collarbone.

“Brian...”

Brian’s hand deftly unbuttoned Justin’s cargo pants and slipped inside.

“Brrriaaaannnn...” Justin purred.

Brian’s hand closed over the fabric that covered his target and stroked.

Justin panted as he felt himself lengthen and grow hard.

“More...”

“You want more?” Brian’s hand slid under the waistband of Justin’s boxer-briefs and grazed the leaking slit.

Justin writhed and rubbed his body against Brian.

Abruptly Brian stopped and moved back a step.

Justin’s eyes flew open - what the fuck?

Brian stood there. His lips were curled into his teeth and a grin sparkled in his eyes.

“You little shit! Come back here and finish what you started!” Justin grabbed at Brian’s head and pulled the older man’s lips to his. He could feel Brian’s lips smile as they kissed. Things were going to be okay.

~~~~~~  
Brian rolled over on his back, his chest heaving, he turned his head to look at Justin, “That... (huff, huff) had to be... (huff, huff) one of my top ten fucks. We have to fight more often, the make up sex is great.”

Justin rolled onto his stomach and leaned on his elbows, enjoying the softness of the oriental rug against his stomach. “Keep talking like that and you won’t have to wait for another fight!”

Brian chuckled and reached out to draw Justin’s head down to his. They kissed leisurely and Justin rolled onto his back with his head on Brian’s chest. Brian spread his arms and he encountered crumpled paper. Picking up the sheets he pulled them so both he and Justin could look at them. 

“So what is it that you have planned for the evening’s entertainment? Other than doing me, of course.” Brian allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up in amusement.

“An evening of dining and dancing in Wheeling.”

“Are you sure we won’t be run out of town? Five fags, we’ll probably be the largest concentration of queers that city’s ever seen.”

“Well, I only found one gay club, so I’m assuming there’s enough queers in town to support it. Of course, we could always check out the muff at the lesbian bar, or go to a straight bar.” Brian shuddered at the thought.

“We’ll go, we’ll dance and I’ll introduce you to fucking in public - Vidi, Vici, Veni.” Brian chuckled.

“I thought it was Veni, Vidi, Vici?” Justin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I prefer my version.” Brian responded with a laugh.

Justin thought about it, translated it, and laughed. Rolling over again he whispered in Brian's ear, “I think I know just what to conquer to make you come...”

Veni, Vidi, Vici - I came, I saw, I conquered  
Vidi, Vici, Veni - I saw, I conquered, I came


	23. Weekend at Brian's - Part 2

  
Author's notes: The boys venture out to see what West Virginia has in the way of night life. Part 2 of 3 parts of Weekend at Brian's. Sorry it is broken up. Part 3 will be posted later this week.  


* * *

Saturday, March 28 The Wheel [bar/club] Wheeling, WV

After dinner, the boys headed to The Wheel, the dance club that Justin had found on the Internet. Justin went through the door that Brian held open for him and came to a dead stop; he was thunderstruck by the scene in front of him. Men paired off two by two moving around the dance floor. Having stopped short, Brian ended up running into him.

Justin swallowed. “It’s a... a...” Justin could feel the rumble bubble up in Brian’s chest against his back as Brian chuckled and finished his sentence, “...a country western gay bar!”

He was still laughing as Ted came through the door and halted beside them. Ted’s mouth was open, but it didn’t seem to be working, he just kept shaking his head “no”.

Michael was the next through the door, equally shocked, “This is... This is...”

“Fabulous!” Emmett finished. With a whirl worthy of a runway model on the catwalk, Emmett discarded his coat and headed to the dance floor.

“Whoa there cowboy!” Brian snagged Emmett by the loop of his jeans.

All of the men turned and looked at Brian.

“First things first, since I know that it’s been a while since you all have been out to a club other than Babylon, we should review the rules so we all survive and your husbands don’t kill me.” 

When he was sure that he had everyone’s attention, Brian continued. “Justin, you’re driving us, so no drinking or using other contraband.” Justin grimaced at the order but nodded his head. 

Brian went on, “Stick with drinks that come with a sealed top. We don’t know the bartenders here. Watch your drinks, don’t set them down and don’t accept them from anyone other than our group.” Ted, Emmett, and Michael nodded. It had been a while, but they knew the drill.

“Justin,” when the younger man looked up at him, Brian handed him his and Emmett’s coats. “Would you be so kind as to check the coats, while I remind the boys that they’re married?” 

Justin nodded and offered to take Ted’s and Michael’s coats as well.

Slinging an arm around Ted and Michael’s shoulders, but looking directly at Emmett. “Now gentleman, I don’t want to have to explain anything to your better halves. I’m pretty sure I could take Blake, but I’m equally as sure that Ben and Drew can kick my ass. So suffice to say, you can inspect the livestock, but no visiting the stable.”

“You’re no fun!” Emmett exclaimed as he spun off to the dance floor.

“I guess I better go make sure he stays out of trouble.” Ted headed after Emmett.

Michael smiled up at Brian. “You know, you can be a pretty nice guy sometimes.”

“Don’t let the word get around, it would ruin my status as an asshole.”

Justin came back from checking their coats. Brian wrapped his free arm around Justin. “Drinks are on me boys.”

After ordering a round of beers and bottled water, Brian, Justin, and Michael watched as Emmett tried to instruct Ted on a line dance. 

Out of the five of them, Emmett definitely had the right ensemble. Dressed in cowboy boots, jeans, a gingham western shirt with pearl covered snap buttons, and a bandana around his neck, Emmett fit in with the western gear of the crowd. Ted looked, well, like an accountant on casual Friday in chino dockers and a polo shirt. Michael, though in jeans, looked a bit out of place in his striped knit shirt. Brian and Justin flew under the radar in monochome jeans and tee shirts - black for Brian, blue for Justin.

Justin, Brian, and Michael leaned back against the bar on their elbows taking in the scenery and atmosphere. Michael, for once, appeared to be in a good mood. He and Brian were playing a game of top/bottom. Justin was amused how absolute each was in his opinion.

“Him?” With his beer bottle, Michael indicated a tall, dark man with a mustache and a Stetson.

“Total bottom boy.” Brian declared.

“Him?” Michael nodded to a lanky black haired man with a buzz cut.

“Absolutely a top, but bottoms for the right guy.” Brian drawled laconically.

Justin leaned in and licked Brian’s ear, whispering, “Just like someone else I know.”

Brian turned and growled “behave” in Justin’s ear, before capturing the younger man’s mouth and tongue fucking him.

Ted and Emmett sauntered up to the bar after their spin on the dance floor. 

Brian ordered up a beer and a bottled water and handed them to his friends. 

“What’s your opinion?” Brian asked Ted. Ted had been involved in all aspects of the purchase, rebuilding, managing and upgrading of Babylon. Although Manny handled day to day operations, as Kinnetic’s CFO he had his finger on the pulse.

“I’d say they are probably doing nearly a mil gross annually - they are the only game in town. The place seems to be well run - even if it isn’t my cup of tea. Patron’s are happy - a little rowdy and rough here and there - but overall not a bad operation.”

“So you think I should buy it?” Brian asked, laughing when Ted choked on his water causing some of it to run out his nose.

“Brian!” Emmett glared at him as he grabbed drink napkins from the bar and help clean up his friend.

“I’m joking. Joking, Theodore.” Brian clapped Ted on the back.

“Thank god, it’s not like I don’t have enough to do in Pennsylvania!”

Brian ordered Ted another water. Handing the bottle to Ted he cuffed him on the shoulder. 

Brian grabbed Justin and led him to the dance floor. As couples two-stepped around them, Brian and Justin stood in the midst of other bodies and swayed gently to the music. 

“Who would have thought it?” Emmett asked Michael and Ted, as he watched Brian and Justin on the dance floor. It was like the rest of the world didn’t exist. Emmett thought that they were beautiful together. Brian’s darkness, the perfect foil for Justin’s pale skin and golden blond hair. Though not overt, there was something exotic and erotic about how the couple swayed their eyes locked on one another. A touch here, a caress there, they seemed to have to stay in constant contact with one another. Emmett fanned himself, he was getting hot just watching them.

From the other side of Emmett a man spoke out.

“He is sooo hot!”

“They’re both hot!” the man’s companion responded.

“He is, like, such a total Brian Kinney!”

Three heads turned and stared at the men who stood next to them at the bar.

Ted and Michael were speechless, but Emmett piped up “You know Brian?”

“Huh?” the man next to Emmett turned to the group.

“You did say Brian Kinney, didn’t you?” Emmett questioned him.

The man laughed. “Yeah. You’re not from around here, are you?” He took in Emmett’s outfit, and what Michael and Ted were wearing. “It’s like a joke around here. You see some hot guy and you call a ‘Brian Kinney’.”

“Wha!” Michael started in, but Emmett waived him to be quiet.

“How come?” Emmett asked, intrigued.

“Well, we.” The man indicated himself and his companion. “Scott and I - I’m Peter by the way. As I was saying, Scott and I have this friend - Todd - who lives in Pittsburgh. He moved there over ten years ago, but we keep in touch. Anyway, early on when he moved there he’d come home occasionally, and he’d tell us of the all about his life in Pittsburgh. Well, he was always talking about this club - Babylon - you know? And he’d tell us all these wild stories about this guy named Brian Kinney. He was supposed to be like the hottest super stud. Anyway, it just kind of started. Whenever we’d see a hot guy we’d wonder if he was as hot as Brian Kinney. Eventually, all hot guys became Brian Kinney’s.”

Scott joined in. “So when we see a guy who’s totally hot - like the guy on the dance floor,” he said pointing to Brian with his beer.

“...he’s a Brian Kinney.” Peter finished.

“Todd tells some great stories - really unbelievable stuff.” Scott added. “I’m pretty sure it’s just some fairy tale - I don’t think the guy really exists.” 

“Oh he exists.” Ted put in dryly.

“Really!?” Peter was intrigued.

“In fact,” Emmett joined in, nodding to the couple on the dance floor, “you’re looking at him.”

“No shit!” Scott leaned back on the bar, amazed.

Peter scurried away abruptly, Michael, Ted, and Emmett staring after him.

“He’ll be back.” Scott drawled laconically.

~~~~~~  
Word spread around the bar. It appeared Brian Kinney was the stuff legends were made of - well, at least what West Virginia country western gay bar legends were made of. The bar virtually buzzed.

Justin, who had had his eyes shut as he swayed with his head on Brian’s shoulder opened them as the noise around them increased. Everyone seemed to be staring at him and Brian. Well, actually, it was more like they were staring at Brian.

“Uh, Brian?” 

Brian had his eyes shut and was nuzzling Justin’s neck.

“Uh, everyone is staring at us.”

“Of course they are, we’re hot.” Brian ran his tongue around the shell of Justin’s ear making him shiver.

“Uh, actually, it’s more like they’re staring at you.”

“I’m hot.” Brian licked along Justin’s jaw.

“It’s not like a ‘he’s hot!’ stare, it’s kinda creepy.”

Brian sighed at being interrupted. Lifting his head to do a quick scan of the bar he realized Justin was right. People were staring - and talking - and pointing (how rude!) - and not in the usual admiring, desiring way. Brian straightened, grabbed Justin and stalked to the bar.

“Let’s get out of here,” Brian said to Emmett, Michael and Ted. But before they could move, the bartender put a glass on the bar and poured a double of Beam. Brian looked at the bartender with a raised eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“Someone would like to buy you a drink.” The bartender replied. “In fact, I have several someones who want to buy you drinks.”

“Brian,” Emmett touched Brian’s arm to gain his attention - quickly recoiling when Brian pulled back. “I’d like to introduce you to our new West Virginia friends.” Brian shot Emmett a ‘like I care’ look, but Emmett went on. “This is Peter and Scott. ” He indicated the men to his left. “ Scott, Peter - Brian.” Emmett turned back to Brian. “It turns out their friends of Todd’s.”

At Brian’s questioning look, Emmet clarified. “You know Todd, from Babylon,” Emmett lowered his voice. “From the back room...?”

“Todd.” Brian smiled a wolfish grin, he turned to Peter and Scott. “You’re Todd’s friends?”

Peter and Scott nodded. Peter gushed forward. “We are like thrilled to meet you!” Scott bobbed his head to relay his enthusiasm.

Todd was a regular at Babylon - almost a permanent fixture. Todd provided hours of entertainment to so many of the patrons of Babylon. Brian silently mused, maybe he should put him on the payroll. That made Brian really smile. Ted would kill him. 

“Uh, Bri?” Emmett interrupted his thoughts. “It seems that Todd has been telling stories. You’re quite a celebrity here.” And with that statement, it seemed like floodgates opened. Suddenly the boys were surrounded, everyone wanted to shake hands with and talk to the legendary Brian Kinney.

Eventually, the crowd thinned and things died down. They had moved from the bar to a more lounge area of the bar. Sam, the owner of The Wheel, joined Peter and Scott and the gang. Sam and Ted were comparing notes on running the bar/club operation. Emmett entertained Peter and Scott with stories of his party planning business. Michael was unusually quiet - probably due to the fact that he’d consumed a bit more alcohol than planned due to the constant rounds of free drinks. Brian settled into the corner of the couch, an arm loosely draped around Justin, just listening to the conversation.

“So,” Peter piped up, having had a bit too much to drink as well, “is the back room going to have the pleasure of witnessing one of your legendary fucks?”

Brian laughed; he couldn’t take offense. Peter and Scott had been rather sweet all evening - holding back the stream of admirers, keeping everyone in line.

Everyone around the couch seemed to hold their breath. Brian looked at Justin who raised an eyebrow. With an almost imperceptible shake of his head, Brian turned to his audience and replied, “I’m afraid not.”

Ted snickered. When Brian shot him a glare, Ted explained, “Sorry, old joke.”

Brian moved on, “Though I do enjoy a bit of exhibitionism, I think that even I would be a bit put off by such a public performance.”

Peter and Scott moaned in disappointment.

“Besides,” Brian continued, “I’m afraid that I have a previously scheduled private performance that will require all of my energy.” Brian looked at Justin. Blue eyes sought gold and reflected pleasure and satisfaction. Brian could see how much his answer meant to Justin, and he felt fantastic. He wanted to leave - now.

“Well, boys, I think that we should be heading out.” Despite protests, Brian stood up, hauling Justin with him and wrapping the younger man in a loose two armed hold. “Scott, Peter, Sam, if you are in Pittsburgh, make sure to give us a call so we can return the hospitality.” Brian patted his pockets, realizing he only brought cash with him, he turned to Ted. “Ted, give them your card so they can reach us.” 

Ted nodded and extracted business cards from his wallet.

Gathering up the troops, the gang headed out the door to cheers and goodbyes. Brian paused at the doorway, surveyed the bar and dance floor. He couldn’t depart without leaving them a little something. Brian pulled Justin into a full body embrace and stole his mouth in a searing kiss. 

Peter leaned against Scott and sighed, “That’s some fairy tale!”

~~~~~~  
It was nearly 3am when they arrived back at the house. Ted and Emmett volunteered to get Michael to bed - he’d fallen asleep in the car. Brian watched as his three friends navigated the staircase. Justin put their coats in the hall closet and joined Brian at the bottom of the stairs.

“Bed?” 

Brian shook his head and took Justin by the hand. “I’m thinking a late night swim might be in order.” 

“But I don’t have my suit.”

Brian looked at Justin and realized he was being teased. He smiled, “I think I can find something to cover you... like me.” Brian captured Justin’s lips and dragged him to the pool house.


	24. Weekend at Brian's - Part 3

  
Author's notes: This winds up the Weekend at Brian's, soon it is back to the Pitts and planes for the boys.  
  
As always, feedback is most welcome  


* * *

~~~~~~  
Sunday, March 29, early morning Brian’s pool house

“Are you disappointed?” Justin asked quietly in an unsure voice.

Brian was dumbstruck. Disappointed?! Brian had nearly passed out he had come so hard. He was laying on his back on the chaise cushions they had dragged onto the pool deck. His chest was heaving and he was trying to steady his heart rate to a point where he could breath and speak at the same time. How could Justin think he was disappointed?

“Dis-(huff)-a-(huff)-pointed?” Brian managed to wheeze out. He turned his head to look at Justin - he couldn’t move more of his body if his life depended on it. 

Finally getting his breathing under control, Brian turned to haul Justin up onto his chest, cradling the younger man in his arms. “That was one of the most incredible fucks of my life. How could you think I was disappointed?” Brian stared down at Justin’s head, wishing he could see the younger man’s eyes.

Justin’s face pinkened a bit at the praise. Justin propped himself on Brian’s Chest, raising his head so he could see Brian’s face. “I meant at The Wheel. You know, uh, not doing it in the back room.” 

Brian almost laughed it off, but he could see Justin was serious. Brian shook his head and looked into Justin’s incredibly blue eyes. “No, I’m not disappointed. It’s one thing to get off in a back room where you’re doing what everyone else is doing. It’s another thing to be fucking main attraction at the circus. Even my ego isn’t that big. I may get off getting off in public places, but I prefer it be a bit more anonymous.”

Justin laid his head back down on Brian’s chest, his fingers tracing random patterns on the older man’s chest. 

Brian stroked his fingers through Justin’s silky hair. 

They lay there quietly in the night, caressing each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Their bodies spent, they fell deeply and peacefully into the arms of morpheus.

The midnight blue of the night gave way to the blue grey light of morning. Brian had woken early but didn’t stir. He was becoming used to waking with his arms full of Justin. Brian brushed kisses on the top of Justin’s head and squeezed Justin lightly. He liked feeling Justin in his arms; he liked the way he felt when he held Justin in his arms. 

Brian was at a loss to define his feelings for the younger man. His time with Justin was indescribable. He only knew that he felt a stirring in his chest, a gladness to be near Justin. As cliche as it sounded, he felt his heart skip a beat when Justin came to him, smiled at him, loved him. Love? Brian shook his head - but why not? Michael and Ben, Ted and Blake, Emmett and Drew, Linds and Mel, Debbie and Carl. Why not him? Why not him and Justin? Christ, was he becoming a lesbian?

The blond man in his arms stirred and burrowed closer to Brian’s warmth. Lengthening his body, Justin stretched from his toes to his fingertips. His arms outstretched above Brian’s head, Justin raised his head and placed an awkward kiss on Brian’s chin.

“Morning.” Justin yawned.

Brian smiled and kissed the top of Justin’s head. “Indeed it is. I guess we should get up to bed and try to get some sleep before everyone gets up.”

“What time is it?”

Brian looked around for his watch and found it next to a pile of torn condom wrappers. Picking up the timepiece, he told Justin, “about twenty five to seven.”

Justin snuggled into Brian ready to fall back to sleep. “I don’t suppose we could just stay here?”

But Brian was already shifting to his knees and feet, grabbing Justin’s hand and pulling the younger man up.

“If we stay here, they’ll eventually find us. If we go upstairs, we can hide from them until at least noon.”

Justin nodded and sniffed. “Probably for the best, we should wash off the chlorine and other substances.”

Brian smiled. He gathered up their clothes, while Justin returned the cushions to the chaises and threw away the trash. Brian returned with two robes from the changing room, wrapping one around himself before bundling Justin into the other. With the pool area righted and Justin tucked under Brian’s arm, they walked unhurried up the covered path to the house. 

As they approached the door to the house, Brian reached for the doorknob. The door not big enough to squeeze both of them through, Brian reluctantly dropped his arm from Justin’s shoulders. As they entered the house, Brian threw their clothes in a pile next to the doorframe and grabbed Justin by the hand. Brian brought the hand to his lips, kissing the back then turning it over to kiss opened mouthed on the palm. Hazel eyes, flickering green and gold looked into midnight blue.

Justin’s heart lurched, he could feel it take a nosedive into his stomach and he knew that he had fallen in love with Brian Kinney. Eyes not waivering, Justin brought his free hand up to Brian’s face and caressed it before drawing the older man down to meet his lips. 

The kiss was slow, sensual and said so much. Brian fought to kept his eyes open, but as the kiss deepened he didn’t want to see, he wanted to feel. Justin was amazing, his time together with Justin was amazing. Together, they were amazing. Brian’s hands untied the belt of Justin’s robe and slipped inside to caress the pale skin underneath. Justin leaned closer repeating the movement with Brian’s robe.

“Coffee?” Emmett asked from across the room. He had been watching the tender and loving scene unfold before him. He had figured he’d better make his presence known before things got any more serious.

Justin started, but Brian held him firmly to his body. Easing his hands out from under Justin’s robe, Brian crossed and belted Justin’s robe before doing the same to his own robe. He turned and pulled Justin so the younger man’s back was against his chest, keeping his arms loosely around Justin. Brian propped his head on Justin’s shoulder and looked at Emmett.

“Thanks Em,” came the easy reply. “But Justin and I want to wash off the chlorine from the pool. We’ll get some later when we come down.” Brian gathered up the clothes from the doorway in one arm, and slung his other arm around Justin. They crossed the room to the hall and climbed the stairs.

“Interesting.” Emmett murmured to himself and went back to pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

~~~~~~  
Bypassing the bed, Brian led Justin to the shower to wash away the film and fragrance of the pool chemicals.

Brian was soaping Justin’s back when Justin turned in his arms and faced Brian. “You know, I think you have a water fetish.”

Brian chuckled easily, “Now why would you say that, Mr. Taylor?”

“You don’t seem to be able to stay away from it for very long. I’m going to end up a prune.”

Brian smiled as he turned Justin back around and continued to soap his back. 

~~~~~~  
“He is not!” Michael stormed across the pool deck and dramatically threw himself into the deep end of the pool.

“That went well,” Ted commented as he took the chaise next to Emmett.

“Oh Teddy, you should have seen them this morning. I don’t ever think that I’ve seen Brian loving and tender as he was with Justin. I tell you that the man has fallen in love, and his little blond twink certainly feels the same way. Everything about them was soft and so caring.”

Ted snorted. “You’re crazy. Brian is still Brian. Drugs, booze and boys. He may have slowed down and mellowed these past few years, but he’s not about to fall in love and settle down.” 

“Teddy,” Emmett thought he’d try a different tact. “What do we really know about Brian and his life anymore? How much do we really see him? 

Ted really didn’t know what to think. It was so unlike Emmett to insist and force an issue. Generally Emmett was a free spirit - easygoing, live and let live. “I see him everyday almost - at work.”

“Precisely, you see him at work in a work environment. I see him when my party planning business cross paths. We see him at the diner. But before a few weeks ago, before Justin, when was the last time we saw him socially? at Babylon? and I don’t mean as it relates to him owning Babylon.”

Ted had to think - other than a business capacity, Brian had been noticeably absent from Babylon and most other social occasions for the past few years. At work Brian was soul of decorum. As a matter of fact, looking back at it, Ted couldn’t remember the last time Brian had taken a little extra time tricking with a client in the bathroom. And certainly not since Justin had shown up in the past few weeks.

“Perhaps you are right. Perhaps somewhere along the way Brian changed.”

Emmett nodded, “Somewhere along the way, Brian *has* changed. I think we don’t see it because we don’t want to see it. We don’t really want him to change - Mikey especially. There’s something comfortable about balls-to-the-wall, I-don’t-give-a-fuck Kinney. As long as we keep Brian relegated to who he was five, ten years ago, we don’t get any older. We’ve all changed, but we haven’t changed because our leader is still the same. Edgy, risk-taking, thrilling - living out the fantasies we only dare to dream of. As long as we can keep Brian the icon of our youth, we don’t get any older.”

Ted pondered Emmett’s analysis. “I did notice that he wasn’t doing any drugs last night. And compared to everyone else, after the first beer and the one Beam, he drank water most of the night.”

“And he was by Justin’s side all night. Did you notice how they kept in contact no matter what? Even if it was just a touch, it was like they couldn’t bear to parted from one another even for a fraction of a second. The whole drive home, Brian kept his hand on Justin’s leg.” When Ted rolled his eyes, Emmett clarified, “He wasn’t feeling Justin up, it wasn’t sexual. It was more like a ‘I can’t bear not to touch you’ thing.”

Ted contemplated this. Could they have ignored the signs and changes in Brian because secretly they wanted to retain their youth? It would make sense. They [the gang] could go happily about their business and their lives, secure in the fact that they weren’t getting older, getting grayer, getting more settled and staid. By making sure that Brian was still the youthful, irreverent and irresponsible one, they could feel secure and safe - and a bit superior - that they had grown up, but hadn’t really changed. By making Brian out to be their Peter Pan they had ascribed Brian’s destiny to be forever young. But in doing so they also had unfairly put Brian in the position of never being able to have a loving and long term relationship.

~~~~~~  
After their shower, Brian and Justin had sought the warmth of Brian’s bed. Justin had easily fallen asleep, secure in Brian’s arms. Brian smiled at the ease and trust that Justin showed in him. 

For Brian sleep did not come so easy. He had been distracted by his earlier thoughts about Justin and love. He longed for someone to talk to about it. He knew he couldn’t talk to Michael about it. No matter how long they had been friends, Michael just had a stick up his ass when it came to Justin. He supposed he could talk to Debbie or Linds, but he was sure that they’d go all female on him. By the time they’d finish the conversation, Brian was sure they’d have him and Justin in matching Vera Wangs and marching down the aisle. 

Brian quickly dismissed the rest of his ‘family’ as well. Ted? Advice from Ted on anything other than financial matters was a bust. Emmett? No, Emmett would be as bad as Deb and Linds. Mel? was he out of his fucking mind? Zen Ben? possibly, but too close to Mikey. And he wasn’t looking to get anything out of Carl, Blake or Drew. Brian laughed to himself, Gus would probably be a better bet.

Justin shifted in Brian’s arms and pulled Brian from his musings. Brian looked at Justin. Was the answer as easy as this? Should he just talk to Justin about it? Justin shifted again rubbing his body against Brian’s. All other thoughts were banished from Brian’s brain.

~~~~~~~  
It was one o’clock before Brian and Justin emerged from the bedroom and made their way downstairs.

They found Ted, Emmett and Michael at the kitchen table eating lunch, still dressed in their swimsuits. 

It was decided that the gang would head back to the Pitts around five. With no one being overly anxious to do anything, they decided to spend the rest of the day lazing around the pool. Justin shot Brian a look and silently mouthed “water freak”. Brian smiled and turned back to the conversation of his friends.

~~~~~  
Michael called shotgun as he, Ted and Emmett piled their belongings into Brian’s Jeep. Brian had crossed to the Element where Justin was getting ready to head back to Pittsburgh. Justin had just placed his bag on the back seat and was closing the door when he felt Brian approach.

“Do you want to come by the loft tonight? We can drive to the airport together in the morning.”

Justin shook his head. He still was leery of the loft. “Julio says that since all the inspections are completed, the CO [certificate of occupancy] for the service station should be signed off tomorrow. Which means when I get back on Tuesday I can move in. Tonight is the last night that I’ll be spending at the apartment. I think I want to spend some time with Daphne - she’s been so great letting me stay with her the past few months. She has the overnight shift, but it means I can be with her until 10:30 or so. But if the offer is still open, I’d appreciate a lift to the airport.”

Brian nodded. He opened the door for Justin. Justin climbed in, and Brian pulled the seat belt across Justin’s body snapping it in place. Brian kissed Justin gently. “I’ll pick you up at 5:30am. Later.”

“Later.”

Brian closed the door and watched the Element back out of the garage, travel down the drive and head off to Pittsburgh.

Michael had watched the exchange from his seat in the Jeep. Brian crossed to the Jeep and got in.

“Want to go to Woody’s tonight?” Michael asked everyone, but really meant Brian. Emmett and Ted missing their partners declined. They had had their adventure in the country and were looking forward to spending time at home this evening with the one they loved.

“I think I’ll give it a pass.” Brian said. “I have some things to prepare for for tomorrow. Besides, don’t you want to hurry home to your honey as well?”

Michael flushed, he hadn’t really thought about Ben. Ben would be disappointed if he stayed out all night with Brian. “Yes, I’d like that, but Ben - and Drew and Blake - could join us.”

“I’ll give it a pass tonight, Mikey.” Brian closed the conversation and concentrated on the road as they headed toward the Interstate.


	25. PIT - LGA March 31

  
Author's notes: The boys head back to the big apple.  
Warning: there is an assault that take place in this chapter.  
  
As usual, feedback and reviews are most welcome.  


* * *

Monday, March 31 PIT - LGA

Brian had slept for shit last night. After dropping Mikey, Ted and Emmett off he had gone to the loft. He went through the motions of preparing for his class and seminar for the following day. Bored and his mind not on the subject he went to bed by ten, telling himself he had to be up in six hours. By midnight he was considering going to Daphne’s to slide silently into Justin’s bed - just to hold him, just to get some peace, just to be able to sleep.

When the alarm clock buzzed at 4:30am he was torn between exhaustion and elation at being able to leave his hair shirt of a bed. By the time he picked up Justin at 5:30am he seemed to be to have reached some level of being human.

“Hey.” Justin murmured sleepily as he stowed his carry on and backpack in the back seat of the jeep before getting in the passenger seat and belting up.

“Hey.” Brian responded with about the same enthusiasm.

The ride to the airport was made in relative silence - it was too early in the morning for conversation.

Brian and Justin slept most of the flight to LaGuardia. At some point their hands touched and their fingers intertwined. Gail making the rounds in the first class cabin noticed, and pulled up their throw blankets to give them some privacy.

The flight was on time - for once. Sharing a cab into Manhattan both men were gathering the papers that they needed for the day’s work. As they hit the tolls into Manhattan Brian spoke up. 

“Are we doing dinner tonight?”

“Did you want to?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. “I was thinking...” the idea had been rolling around in his mind since he had picked up Justin earlier that morning.

“Yeah?” Justin prompted.

“Well, it seems silly for both of us to pay for hotel rooms...”

Justin raised his brows, but declined to say anything. If Brian was proposing, what Justin thought he was proposing, he was going to have to spit it out.

“Well, it just makes sense for us to share my suite at the Court. It will save time and money.”

“Somehow my $200 a night room at the Marriott pales in comparison to your $500 a night suite at the Court. I’m not sure I’m seeing any savings if we split expenses...” Justin was teasing, but Brian too focused on the end result missed it.

“We wouldn’t have to split it - my expenses are paid by NYU.”

“Brian, I’m not going to let you pay for my room. I’m happy to stay with you - actually, I’m more than happy. I’ll pay you what I’m paying for my room at the Marriott. That will be my contribution. I pay my own way.”

Brian nodded.

The cab pulled up to the studio space the film crew was using. “I’ll see you tonight.” Justin kissed Brian, then pulling his bags from the taxi headed to work.

~~~~~~  
Justin felt like he was being watched. He looked up from the sketch on the drafting table before him. Forcing a smile onto his face he said, “Connor. Brett didn’t tell me you were on set.”

In the doorway Connor James smiled. Justin Taylor. He couldn’t get the young man out of his brain. When Brett called him to replace another actor for a small but pivotal role on the film, knowing Justin was working on set, Connor had jumped at the opportunity.

Connor crossed to Justin and extended his hand. Warily, Justin shook Connor’s hand and found himself pulled into an embrace including a kiss. It was only fast reflexes on Justin’s part that had him turning his face so that the kiss landed on his cheek instead of his lips. “What brings you to town?”

“Brett called me, an actor for one of the key supporting roles was unable to fulfill his commitment. So here I am.”

“Here you are.” Justin tried to keep it light. He had slept with the rising actor a few years ago. Since that time Connor kept trying to stage scenarios to keep thrusting them together. Connor wasn’t a bad sort, it just that he was too far in the closet, and the last thing that Justin planned on doing was hiding who he was. Also, Connor was a really piss poor lay.

“Brett explained that you’re commuting back and forth these days. I was thinking that you might want to have a relaxed dinner with a friendly face.”

“Thanks Connor, that would have been nice, but I already have plans for tonight.”

“Oh.” The star couldn’t mask the disappointment in his tone, but quickly recovered. “Well, some other time then.” He turned and left the room, leaving Justin to sigh with relief.  
Justin flipped his cell phone open and dialed.

“Kinney.” Brian smiled when he recognized the number on the display.

“Hey...” Justin felt better just hearing Brian’s voice.

“Hey.” Brian could detect almost relief in Justin’s voice. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah,” Justin should have known that he couldn’t hide anything from Brian. “I just wanted to make sure you still wanted me to stay with you tonight.”

Normally, Brian wouldn’t be one for reassurances. But then again, normally Brian wouldn’t be one for overnight guests either - but he’d blown that one since Justin came on the scene. Justin was definitely out of Brian’s norm, but in a good way - a positive, life affirming way.

“I’m expecting you,” Brian’s voice left no doubt in Justin’s mind that he was expected and there was no changing plans. “When do you think you’ll get to the hotel?” Brian dropped his voice and added seductively, “I have some plans for you.”

Brian’s warm voice when straight to Justin’s crotch. “I’ll try to get out of here by 5:30. It will probably take me a half hour to get to the hotel. Wait! don’t you have your seminar?”

“I’ll be done and to the hotel by 7pm. I’ll meet you in the room. I’ve had a key left for you at the front desk. Maybe you can take a shower and a nap before I get there.”

Justin’s whole body tingled. Damn! the man could make him hot. He looked at his watch. It was 3:30pm now. Shit three and a half more hours. “I’ll be ready and waiting for you.”

Brian chuckled, “Just like I like you. Later.”

“Later.” Justin flipped the phone closed. With a big smile on his face, he turned his attention to the sketch on the drafting table.

~~~~~~  
Around 4:30pm Brett walked into the makeshift offices for the Art and Set Design staff.

“Justin.”

“Brett!” Justin was surprised to see the man in person. If Brett wanted to speak with him, he normally sent one of his assistants. “Is there a problem on set?”

“No, we hit into a snag and I’m waiting for everything to get sorted out. We don’t start shooting until tomorrow afternoon - we have a run into a late night shoot tomorrow night. Since Connor just got to town, I thought I’d take the two of you out to dinner and then we could hit a couple of clubs.”

Justin was contemplating the best way to refuse. It was obvious that Connor had somehow managed to get Brett to extend the invitation - one Justin was sure that Connor expected he couldn’t refuse.

“I’m sorry Brett, I have plans this evening with someone.”

“Why don’t you just reschedule with them later. We can all meet at the hotel, say around 7:30?”

“Actually, I’m not staying at the hotel. I’m staying with the person I have plans with.” Justin hoped that Brett would make the connection and not force him to change his plans.

“Well, why don’t you bring this someone along?”

Justin smiled, he didn’t think that Brian would be all that impressed with the rising hot star and director. Shaking his head, Justin responded, “I’ll ask him. He wraps up at school around 6:30pm. If he wants to come, why don’t we meet you at the restaurant at 7:30. That way I can drop my stuff off first.”

 

“That will work. I’ll have my assistant make reservations at the Tribeca Grill. We can hit a couple of clubs afterwards.”

Justin plastered a smile on his face. “Sure, that sounds good.”

Brett turned and left. Justin flipped open his phone and dialed for the second time in an hour.

“Kinney.”

“Sorry, did I get you at a bad time?”

“Not really, I’m not having a particularly good day. You can make me feel better when I see you this evening.” Brian all but purred the last.

“About that...” Justin started, unable to keep the disappointment out of voice. “I have to do dinner with the director. He’s invited you to join us, but if you don’t want to I’ll understand.” Justin finished in a dull voice.

At first Brian thought Justin was blowing him off, then he realized Justin didn’t want to go to dinner with the director any more than Brian wanted to. Something wasn’t right here. “Okay, spill it.”

Justin told Brian about the earlier invitation by Connor James, and how Connor has had somehow managed to manipulate Brett into issuing an invitation that couldn’t be refused. It was obvious that Justin couldn’t see any way out. But why was it such a problem?

“So where are will we be dining tonight?” Brian asked.

“You’ll come?”

“What? and miss all the big Hollywood types?”

“Oh Brian! Thank you!”

Brian smiled. “I’ll see you at the hotel at seven.”

~~~~~~  
Armani jeans, Gucci loafers, Kenneth Cole shirt and jacket. Justin looked at Brian “I don’t suppose I can talk you into staying here?”

Brian laughed, holding the hotel room door open for Justin. “Come on, Sunshine, or we’ll be late.” As Justin passed him, Brian bent and ran his tongue around the shell of Justin’s ear. “You’ll make this up to me later.” Justin shivered with anticipation.

~~~~~~  
Brian tried - desperately - to be on good behavior at dinner for Justin’s sake, but it just wasn’t going to happen. Oh he liked Brett well enough. He could respect the young director’s drive and determination. But Connor James was a bore. On top of it, Connor wasn’t even trying to hide his interest in Justin. It was obvious that Connor’s overt behavior was stressing Justin. Brian slipped a hand onto Justin’s thigh in an effort to relax the younger man. A move unseen by Connor, but not missed by Brett.

“Justin mentioned school,” Brett started, trying to engage Brian in conversation. Given his earlier discussion with Justin, Brett had figured that Justin’s friend was a contemporary. But it was obvious that Brian was older and - given the labels he was wearing - more polished and sophisticated than first assumed. Brett had been watching the byplay. There was definitely more than friendship between Brian and Justin.

Brett knew Connor was after Justin, and believing Justin wasn’t in a relationship, Brett saw no harm in orchestrating the dinner. He wanted to keep the talent happy. But Brian threw a wrench into the works. It was also obvious that Justin’s attention was entirely on Brian. “Are you a graduate student?”

Brian smiled. “No, I’m lecturing at NYU.”

“So you’re a teacher.” Brian knew that Brett was trying to pigeon hole him. He thought he’d have a bit of fun with the director.

“Not really, I’m lecturing for two courses, but just this semester.”

“Oh.” Brett figured he’d try something else. “So do you live in Manhattan or outside of the city?” 

Brian tried not to smile. He knew that Brett was trying to figure out him... him and Justin.

“Outside.” Brian was having fun now. Justin who had been watching the by play, squeezed Brian’s hand under the table. Brian got the message, this was Justin’s boss. “Actually, I live in Pittsburgh. I commute in weekly to give the lectures on Monday, I head home on Tuesday.”

Brett nodded, “Like Justin.” If Kinney was commuting in once a week to lecture, that had to be costing a fair amount of money. Either Kinney had money or he was someone important. And if he was someone important, that meant that Brett needed to get to know him.

“Yes,” Brian confirmed. “That’s how we met.”

Connor who hadn’t been paying that much attention to Brian suddenly took notice. “So if you’re just traveling back and forth like Justin you must be staying in a hotel, why is he staying with you?”

Even Brett could figure that one out. Actors! Some of them were all looks and no brains.

Brian turned to Connor. “Well, it could be the fact that the Court has amenities that you don’t get everywhere else. But I’m inclined to think that it’s my big cock.”

Justin flushed. He had to hand it to Brian, that was one way to get Connor off his back.

Brett, who had been drinking from his wine glass nearly choked at Brian’s candid answer. The look on Connor’s face was priceless. Hell yes, he needed to get to know more about this guy. “So I guess that lecturing is a side business, what is it that you do in Pittsburgh?”

“I’m in advertising.”

“He owns Kinnetic - the most successful agency in Pittsburgh.” Justin piped in. Brian was very successful. Justin wanted to make sure that both Brett and Connor understood that Brian was a power player in his own right.

Brett nodded his head, “I’ve heard of them - didn’t you win the top award at last year’s Clio’s?”

“Yes,” was all the response Brian offered.

Brett knew it - Kinnetic was hot. He’d have to talk to the studio about using them for publicity for the film. 

Dinner wrapped up by ten and Brett suggested hitting a club. A bit more relaxed with full stomachs and a couple of bottles of wine consumed, Brian and Justin agreed that some dancing would be good. If nothing else, it offered a bit of exercise to work off dinner.

As had been the case with the previous time Justin and Brett had gone out, the party bypassed the line to get into the club and were promptly escorted up to the VIP lounge. 

As Brian and Brett continued their conversation regarding marketing, Justin sat next to them listening. This had been the first time that he had really heard Brian talk about his work. Justin didn’t know this side of him or much about advertising, but it was obvious Brian knew his stuff. Brian ran his fingers up and down Justin’s arm possessively, driving Justin crazy. 

Connor a bit drunk on the wine from dinner, and the double shots he’d been throwing back since they’d hit the club, resumed his play for Justin. He moved in on Justin not noticing the arm that Brian had slung around the younger man’s shoulder. 

Brian kept up his conversation with Brett, but also kept a close eye on Connor. He didn’t like the way that the actor kept trying to touch Justin. It was evident that Justin didn’t appreciate the actor’s roaming hands. Hitting a break in his conversation with Brett, Brian rose and pulled Justin from the couch away from Connor’s advances.

“I think we’ll take a spin on the dance floor.” Brian explained leading Justin out of the room to the large dance floor below.

“Thank you.” Justin breathed as they joined the crowd on the dance floor.

“My pleasure,” Brian assured him, as he pulled Justin close. Their bodies were one as they kept beat to the throbbing music. Justin closed his eyes and gave himself over to Brian and the music. Brian loved the feel of Justin in his arms. As the music surrounded them, he ran his arms up Justin’s back, down Justin’s arms, around Justin’s chest and hips. The hypnotic beat of the music and Brian’s caresses made Justin hard. He nuzzled into Brian’s neck, placed kisses along his collarbone, while his fingers traced Brian’s ear and flitted through the older man’s chestnut hair. 

Brett and Connor had moved from the VIP room down to the main dance floor. Brett was distracted by fans who wanted him to sign autographs and chat. 

Connor ignored his admirers and watched the couple on the dance floor. Who was Kinney? What did Justin see in the tall, scrawny old guy? He was Connor James, a rising star in the Hollywood sky. Justin was his. He watched, fuming as Brian swooped in and took Justin’s mouth in an earth shattering kiss.

Time stood still for Brian and Justin. Connor and Brett were forgotten as the music of the dance club surrounded them like a cocoon. They were oblivious to the other dancers on the floor. All they wanted, needed was one another. Their kisses became deeper, their caresses more bold. As Justin’s fingers sought and began to unbutton Brian’s shirt, Brian knew it was time to take this party elsewhere. Scanning the room Brian saw what he was looking for. He reluctantly released Justin from his embrace and grabbed Justin’s hand.

Crossing the dance floor, his target in sight, Brian failed to notice Connor James cut across the crowd and move toward them. Brian ushered Justin into the backroom and Connor followed unnoticed.

Justin smiled up at Brian, “I guess you get your backroom wish after all.”

“Yeah, and a bit more anonymous than the Wheel,” Brian smiled back, as he dipped his head and captured Justin’s mouth. Their tongues dueled and fucked and things heated back up to the level of when they left the dance floor. Around them bodies moved and moaned, but Brian and Justin ignored them.

Brian leaned back against the wall as Justin grinned seductively as he dispensed with Brian’s buttons and kissed his way down Brian’s chest. Toying with Brian’s nipples, Justin sucked and tongue fucked Brian’s navel. Justin’s hands moved to the waist band of Brian’s jeans, he looked up and captured Brian’s eyes as his hands freed each button. Watching the darkening hazel eyes that glowed gold, Justin felt rather than saw that Brian hadn’t bothered with underwear. Brian smiled as the look of pleasured surprise crossed Justin’s face.

“How convenient.” Justin murmured as he buried his face in Brian’s stomach and made his way down to the soft nest that surrounded Brian’s hard cock. Justin breathed deep smelling the shower and the sweet musky scent which was his lover.

“I aim to please.” Brian’s eyes closed shut as Justin swallowed him whole.

Connor watched the interaction between the two men from a hidden shadow across the room. A man came up to him and fondled him. Entranced by the scene unfolding across from him, Connor didn’t push them man away. The man freed Connor from his pants and proceeded to suck him off.

Brian gave himself over to the pleasure that was Justin’s mouth. God, the blond was so talented and he had been hard most of the day. But as wonderful and warm as Justin’s mouth was, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be in Justin, in that exquisite tightness, enveloped in a different warmth. Moving quickly, he pulled Justin to his feet and kissed him punishingly on the mouth before spinning him around. Justin braced himself against the wall as Brian unfastened his pants and pushed them to the floor. 

Brian pulled a condom and lube from his pocket. He was sheathed and lubed and lubing Justin’s puckered hole before the younger man could protest his loss of contact.

“Bri-ian!” Justin cried out from the pleasure and then groaned as he felt Brian remove his fingers. “Get back here!” he demanded, then sighed in pleasure as Brian’s cock head nudged past the first ring of muscle. God! this was what he loved about Brian. Brian moved carefully, inch by inch until he filled Justin. Justin knew that no one would ever make him feel so full. 

Brian used one hand at Justin’s hip to steady himself, while the other threaded through Justin’s silky hair, and massaged his neck and shoulders. Brian littered kisses on Justin’s neck, back and shoulders. He nipped at Justin, turning Justin’s head to meet his lips in an awkward kiss. Breathing Justin’s breath, Brian reached and sought the warmth of Justin’s mouth.

They began a rocking rhythm, starting slowly then moving faster, pistoning back and forth. Their cries and moans drawing the attention of the other inhabitants of the dark room as they climbed toward orgasm. 

Sensing the point of closeness, Brian’s hand moved from Justin’s hip to fist his cock. Repeating the rhythm they had set together, Brian stroked Justin’s cock in time. Justin could feel his orgasm build from the tips of his toes to the tightness in his balls. A final stroke from Brian set him off as long ropes of cum blasted the concrete block of the wall. Justin’s muscles clamped down on Brian and sent the older man over the edge. Brian gave one final groan as he filled the condom and collapsed onto Justin and the wall.

Connor watched the couple in a combination of utter fascination and horror. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Justin was bottoming for Kinney! On the few occasions that he had slept with Justin, Justin had made it quite clear he was a top and didn’t bottom for anyone. And now here was Justin, bottoming for Kinney and obviously liking it. It also didn’t look like it was the first time either. Not only did Kinney command Justin’s attention, he obviously possessed Justin in a manner Connor never knew.

Brian carefully and gently extracted himself from Justin. Tying off the condom and discarding it to the floor. He lifted himself from Justin and tucked himself in and fastened his jeans. He moved to help Justin who seemed spent from his own orgasm, as well as Brian’s possession of him. But before Brian had a chance to help Justin pull up his trousers and straighten himself up Connor was on Justin like a mad man. Brian saw the actor’s intent. Pulling Connor off Justin by the shoulders Brian hurled Connor to the floor.

Brett who had come in search of his companions for the evening entered the back room just as Justin was being attacked. Shielding Justin, Brian quickly righted Justin’s clothes. Seeing Brett, Brian pushed Justin to him barking out the order “Get Justin out of here!”

Brett quickly spirited Justin away.

Brian turned his attention to Connor who was raising himself from the floor. Brian grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

“I’m only going to say this once, so you better listen. If I ever see or hear of you touching Justin again, I’ll rip your balls off. Stay away from him. He’s mine... and I don’t share.” Brian gave Connor a shove and departed the back room.

Making his way into the main area of the club he spied Brett and Justin close to the club entrance. Brian strode across the dance floor unmindful of anyone who might be in his path. As he crossed to Justin, he schooled his anger. He took Justin gently in his arms, only to feel the younger man collapse into him. With a snarl to Brett, Brian said, “I’m taking Justin home - go see to your boy. I don’t want him near Justin ever again.”

Brian whisked Justin out of the club and into a cab. The entire time ride home Justin stared blindly out the window. Brian counted the minutes until they reached their hotel room. Once inside the suite, Brian led Justin straight to the shower. With a minimum of fuss he divested them both of their clothes and moved them into the shower. In a delayed reaction of shock, Justin began to tremble and shiver uncontrollably. Brian moved Justin beneath the warm spray of the shower and used his hands and soap to relax and warm Justin’s body. After a few minutes the trembles subsided to intermittent shudders and then stopped entirely. Brian moved Justin closer and enveloped him in his arms. He murmured soothing words in Justin’s ear and slowly stroked the body so close to his.

Turning the shower off, he wrapped Justin in one of the hotel robes while he quickly dried himself. He lead Justin to the bed, shedding the robe before he lay him down in the softness of the down feather bed that covered the mattress.

“Don’t leave me!” Justin cried out when Brian moved to shut off the lights.

Brian quickly crossed back to the bed. “Shhhhh... I’m not leaving you Sunshine.” Brian stroked the damp tendrils of Justin’s golden hair. “I’m just shutting out the lights and making sure the door is locked. Will you be okay while I do that, or do you need me to stay.”

“No,” Justin responded. “I’ll be all right. Just hurry back.”

“I will,” Brian promised, kissing Justin’s forehead before moving to check the door and turn off the lights.

Returning quickly to Justin’s relief, Brian slid between the sheets and gathered Justin close.

“Make love to me, Brian.” Justin’s request was quiet.

With all Justin had been through this evening, Brian hesitated. “Justin, I’m not sure that’s a good idea...”

In a stronger voice Justin reiterated his request, “Make love to me Brian... make me forget.”

Brian couldn’t refuse him.

Slowly and oh so carefully Brian began to help Justin take back control of his body. Brian stroked every square inch of Justin - his arms, his thighs, his shoulders, his calves. Brian’s legs intertwined with Justin’s, rubbing sensually against one another. The constant contact of skin against skin sensitized Justin to the point where only a touch sparked shivers and shudders of desire. Brian laid back and let Justin take control.

Justin explored Brian’s body, feathering kisses and caresses. Grabbing a condom from the bedside table, Justin sheathed Brian before straddling Brian’s hips. 

“Prepare me!” Justin commanded of Brian. Brian grabbed the lube from Justin’s hand and squeezing out a portion warmed it between his fingers, before seeking and soothing Justin’s puckered opening. Sliding a finger then two inside his lover, Brian gently moved back and forth until he felt Justin loosen. 

Sensing his own readiness, Justin raised his hips and impaled himself on Brian, moaning his pleasure. He stayed there for a moment while his body adjusted and accepted Brian’s strength. Slowly Justin began to move. 

Brian lay back and let Justin control everything. 

Justin’s arms swept up Brian’s chest. Hands extended, palms flat, he used his whole hand to feel the muscle beneath the skin. He increased his movements on Brian’s cock and slid fingers up to Brian’s face before sinking two between Brian’s lips. Brian sucked eagerly on the digits. Brian’s breathing increase as Justin increased his rhythm and strokes. 

Brian’s hands moved to Justin’s hips, one falling to Justin’s cock, fisting it in time with Justin’s movements. Brian could feel the tightness in Justin’s balls as he headed toward release, knowing he would be ready soon as well. 

With a cry, Justin came collapsing on Brian’s chest. Brian’s cry echoed that of Justin’s as he filled the condom. When their breathing became less labored, Brian moved Justin to his side, gently withdrawing. Tying off the condom, he tossed it toward the bedside bin, not caring if it made it or not.

Brian gathered Justin into his arms and pressed soft kisses along his temples and hairline. Justin sighed at the tender ministrations. Brian held tightly to what he now knew was near and dear to him.

Quietly as the room settled, he heard Justin murmur “I love you, Brian.”

Brian lightly squeezed Justin in his arms. “Mine,” he confirmed.


	26. LGA - PIT April 1

  
Author's notes: Sometimes things look better in the light of day...

Reviews are always welcome

Please note, after last chapter's debate, discussion can be found at http://netlagd.livejournal.com  


* * *

LGA - PIT April 1  
Justin awoke feeling safe and secure wrapped tightly in Brian’s arms. Still a bit shook up from the previous night’s events, the warm embrace of Brian did a lot to sooth his nerves. Justin looked around the room, trying to spy the clock to see what time it was.

Brian watched Justin look around the room. He had been awake for a while. He was a bit tense and still disturbed by the happenings of the last twenty four hours. He wondered if he should loosen his grip on Justin, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to. God! he wanted to rip Connor James’ balls off. He wondered if he could trust Brett to keep Connor at bay today. Maybe he should spend the day at the studio offices with Justin. He didn’t really have appointments and could do paperwork and phone calls anywhere. He rubbed his chin against Justin’s hair.

Justin shifted and turned to face Brian. He was a bit surprised that Brian was awake and alert.

“You okay?” Brian asked as Justin’s midnight blue eyes met his.

Justin nodded. “Hold me?”

Brian tightened his hold. Mine. The word echoed in his mind taking him back to the previous night. Had Justin really said he loved him? Shit! They really couldn’t get into this now. Here. In New York. Brian felt off balance. Maybe tonight when they were back home, where he was on home turf. Somehow it seemed appropriate that it was April Fools Day.

“Do you want me to come to the studio with you today?” Brian asked voicing aloud his earlier thoughts.

Justin shook his head. “It’s not necessary. I’m pretty sure Brett’s not going to let Connor within a mile of me. Regardless, I can’t hide behind you. I have to be able to stand up to him on my own.”

Brian nodded. He wasn’t sure he liked it, but he saw Justin’s reasoning. “Do you want to see about getting an earlier flight back?”

Again, Justin shook his head. “No, I want to keep things as normal as possible. If I allow what happened last night to dictate my movements, then I’m not in charge of what’s going on in my life. I have to keep to the norm and work my way through this.” Justin hugged Brian close. “Just knowing that you are here for me and willing to stand by me gives me strength. I’ll be okay. And tonight we’ll fly back to Pittsburgh. Only four more weeks of this.”

Justin never ceased to surprise and impress Brian. Brian took pride in Justin’s ability to stand up for himself. Justin’s resilience and courage was amazing. He had an innate optimism and trust in other people, in how things would work out. Even when shit like last night happened, Justin was able to put his faith in a jaded misanthrope like himself and somehow come up with something good. Justin could love. Justin could love him. Could Brian meet the challenge and reciprocate?

Brian tried to take stock of the feelings that Justin stirred in him. Brian wasn’t very impressed with what he was able to come up with. Justin made him feel possessive. He didn’t want to share Justin with anyone else. He wanted to keep Justin his secret. He wanted to keep his feelings for Justin a secret. He wanted to own Justin body and soul. Brian was entirely selfish. He wanted Justin’s attention to the exclusion of all else. Brian wondered if his actions the previous night were truly for the protection of Justin or his acting out jealously and spite.

As if sensing that Brian needed to quiet his fears, Justin hugged Brian once again. “You’re so good to me, so good for me.”

Brian lay his demons aside for the time being. At least someone had faith in him.

~~~~~~  
“You’re all set Mr. Taylor.” Harrison handed Justin his ticket for the flight home. “Mr. Kinney called ahead and asked me to let you know that he’d be late. Something about an unscheduled appointment. He said he’d see you on the plane, if he didn’t make it here before boarding.”

Justin nodded and moved into the lounge. He wondered what unexpected meeting Brian had encountered.

Amazingly, Justin’s day had gone well. As he fully expected, Connor had not shown his face. Around 10am Brett stopped by. They kept their conversation low so others wouldn’t hear.

“You okay?” Brett asked.

Justin shrugged, “I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry. I had no idea that Connor would act that way. I didn’t realize that you were in a relationship - otherwise I wouldn’t have pressed the issue of going to dinner and out.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’ll feel more comfortable refusing the invitation next time.”

“Do you want to finish your contract?” Justin could see that Brett was on tenderhooks.

Justin smiled a genuine smile at Brett. He was trying to make things right. “I don’t see any reason not to.”

“Well, the shooting schedule is such that Connor should be wrapped by the end of the week. You shouldn’t encounter him. I’ve already warned him to stay away from this area of the studio.”

“Thanks. That will make things easier for me.”

Brett nodded.

“You know,” Justin started, “I really like working on projects with you Brett. I hope that if you have a need in the future you will keep me in mind. However, I do have to tell you that I plan to avoid taking jobs that would put me in a position that I’d be in contact with Connor.”

“After last night’s incident, I’m inclined to feel the same way.”

Brett held out his hand to Justin, and Justin shook it. They understood each other. The rest of the day passed quickly.

~~~~~~  
Justin looked up from his seat. Brian stood over him, pushing his overnight case into the the luggage bin above his head.

Justin smiled. “I’m glad to see you, I was worried you weren’t going to make the flight.”

Brian had been worried of the same thing. Ted had called him late in the day with an emergency on a new account. It had been luck that Brian hadn’t already left for the airport. After putting out the fire, he had crawled through traffic but had managed to get to the airport and through security in time for the last call on the flight.

Brian sat and belted in. He clasped Justin’s hand and leaned back in his seat as the plane pulled back from the gate.

~~~~~~  
Brian and Justin made it out to the Jeep in record time. They both were happy to be back in the Pitts. 

“West Virginia?” Brian asked as he headed toward the car park exit.

“Actually,” Justin started, “what would you think about spending the night at my place?”

Brian considered it. After a miserable night alone at the loft on Sunday, spending the night with Justin, even if it was at Daphne’s, was better than spending the night without him. “Will Daphne be home?”

“I guess.” Justin responded a bit confused. Then he remembered, he hadn’t told Brian about the CO [certificate of occupancy]. “I guess I forgot to tell you - Julio got the CO signed off on yesterday. When I suggested my place, I meant the service station. They delivered all my furniture today - Mom oversaw the deliveries - including the bed.”

Brian gunned the engine and headed toward the corner of Liberty and Tremont.

~~~~~~   
On the way into town they decided that it would probably be helpful for Justin to pick up the Element at Daphne’s, and Brian wanted a change of clothes from the loft. They split up agreeing to meet up at the service station.

Brian let himself into the loft. He looked around. Somehow it seemed more stark and cold than usual. He quickly crossed to the bedroom and opening his Tumi roll on emptied the contents. Divesting himself of his medium weight wool Armani suit, he changed into jeans. He thought about a shower, but was anxious to get back to Justin. Brian figured that they could christen Justin’s shower together.

Brian gathered together his clothes for the following day - his favorite brown Hugo Boss suit, shirt, tie, socks, Gucci loafers, he debated on the underwear, and finally threw a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs into the bottom of his garment bag. He retrieved his shaving kit adding it in with the socks and underwear. Zipping up the garment bag, he shrugged into his favorite leather jacket. With the garment bag over his shoulder and his Armani overcoat folded over his arm, he reset the alarm and headed out from the loft to the service station.

Brian decided to walk the few blocks rather than drive. It gave him a chance to clear his head, and get some badly needed exercise. One of the drawbacks of the New York trips was the impact it was having on his normal workout schedule. Of course of late, Justin had been helping him on his cardio.

Brian strolled the last block up Tremont to the service station. He had been grateful for the shorter trip into the city from the airport. He hadn’t really been looking forward to driving to West Virginia. It had been an emotionally exhausting trip and he could stand for a bit of low stress rest and relaxation. He smiled as his steps took him closer to the corner of Tremont and Liberty; he could really use a blow job to take the edge off, and he knew just the talented blond who could make it happen.

~~~~~~  
Justin had arrived at the service station a short while earlier. He was looking forward to being there with Brian, but he was grateful to have a few minutes alone to admire his new home. 

Finally, it was his! Oh, he had liked spending time with his best friend Daphne; and he absolutely loved spending time with Brian. But their homes still made him feel like a guest - a very welcome guest, but a guest nonetheless. Here it was all his - in particular his studio. He had his own space to paint - to express himself, to create. It had been nearly a year since he really had good space that was his own. His own place where [if he wanted to] he could lock himself away. He’d been in and out of the service station over the past month, getting it ready, getting his studio set up, filling up the kitchen, storing his clothes and stuff; but tonight would his first night he’d get to stay here. Justin smiled, and Brian would be staying here with him.

Brian let himself in through the door on the bay entrance. Muted lighting and candles lit a path into the living area. “Hey Justin,“ Brian called out, “you should really should lock your door, you never know what lowlife might walk through it.” Brian looked around for Justin. He smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a warm body rub against his back.

“Now that you’re here I plan to bolt the door and set the alarm. Can’t have you escaping.”

Brian turned around to face Justin. His arms full of garment bag and briefcase, his hands weren’t free. Justin smiled at Brian’s dilemma.

“Aha, I’ve got you now! I can have my way with you and you can’t do anything about it!”

Brian was about to point out to Justin that he easily could drop the bag and briefcase on the floor, but before the words could leave his mouth or his arms could do the action, Justin pulled Brian’s head to his and captured his mouth in an earth-shattering kiss. Pulling on Brian’s arm, Justin dragged him into the bedroom. 

Brian stopped in the doorway and looked at Justin. “It’s all bed!” Brian laughed in amazement. Indeed the small bedroom that had once been the service station office was a fairly stark room dominated by a tall queen sized [how appropriate for our story] bed.

Justin grinned at Brian. 

Still holding the garment bag and briefcase, Brian frowned. “Where can I put my stuff?”

Justin crossed a very short distance to the wall to reveal that the illuminated opaque glass panelling that ran along the side of the room and bed headboard wall actually held closets.

“Julio has a cousin who works building boats. In his spare time he customizes RVs for folks. He knows how to create a lot of storage in small places.” Taking Brian’s garment bag from him, Justin opened a panel and hung the bag in the closet. Justin showed Brian the tri-level storage. The bottom foot consisted of deep drawers, above that was was a standard closet with hanging bar, and above that was additional overhead storage. Since the panels ran the length of the room and along the wall where the bed’s headboard, it actually was a significant amount of storage space. 

“This is a really good use of space,” Brian commented, handing over the Armani overcoat and leather jacket to Justin to hang.

Justin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I was really pleased with it all. The padded headboard panels flip up for more storage, and the reading lights are recessed. There’re drawers built into the lower portion of the bed frame, and the end of the bed frame has a kick panel where I can store shoes.”

Brian smiled, “A place for everything...” He raised an eyebrow. “Where do you store your condoms and lube?”

Justin grinned and displayed a previously overlooked recessed area near the headboard. He grabbed a condom and showed it to Brian. Brian plucked it out of Justin’s hand and pulled Justin toward the bathroom door. “I was thinking that I’d like a shower after my long day and trip. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in joining me?”

Justin smiled as he let himself be tugged into the bathroom. “We’ll have to make it quick - I ordered Thai, they said it’d be forty five minutes...”

~~~~~~  
Jennifer noticed Justin’s Element outside the service station as she headed down Liberty Avenue from the Gay and Lesbian center. She had attended the monthly PFLAG meeting and was headed home when she saw the lights on in the service station. Justin must be back from New York - she’d stop by and say hi. She wanted to make sure he got an update on the day’s deliveries.

Jennifer pulled her Accord along side Justin’s Element; she shook her head, it really was an ugly vehicle. She hopped out and crossed to the door. She took out her key and was about to unlock the door when a delivery car pulled up. She greeted the delivery man, taking the packages from him. Unlocking the door and disarming the alarm, she crossed to the kitchen to unpack the food.

Justin, dressed in a terry robe, came out of the bed muttering something about delivery times.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Mom!” Justin was surprised to see his mother. He crossed to the kitchen and hugged her. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way home from PFLAG when I saw the lights and your car. I thought I’d welcome you to your new home.” Jennifer hugged Justin back, and ran a hand through his damp hair before kissing him on the cheek. She returned to unpacking the boxes of Thai food. “My goodness Justin, there must be enough here to feed an army. You must be really hungry after your trip.”

Just then Brian emerged from the bedroom clad only in boxer briefs. He was rubbing his hair with a towel. “Christ Sunshine, when’s the food getting here? I’m starving. Now I know why I feed you before we fu... Jennifer, what a pleasure, will you be joining us for dinner?” Justin turned, grinned, and mouthed “nice save” to Brian. Justin had to hand it to Brian, he hadn’t missed a beat. Comfortably, the older man came to stand behind Justin. He wrapped his arms around the blond and rested his chin on Justin’s shoulder.

Flustered, Jennifer avoided looking at Brian and turned her attention to the food on the counter. “Brian. Uh, no. I had dinner. I was just passing by and saw Justin’s car and the lights. I didn’t know he had company. I’ll be leaving.”

“Don’t leave.” Justin and Brian both said it at the same time - then looked at one another.

“I’m going to grab some jeans and a shirt. I’ll be back in a sec.” Brian left for the bedroom, knowing that a few more clothes would go a long way in making Jennifer more comfortable.

“I really should be leaving...”

“Mom.” Justin reached out for his mother’s hand. “Please stay.”

“But you and Brian...”

“...are going to sit down and eat dinner. Stay, you can update me on furniture deliveries and anything else I need to know about. Besides, I’d like you to get to know Brian a bit better.”

Jennifer smiled at her son and lifted her hand to his cheek. “I’d like that.”

Jennifer was amazed at how much she enjoyed chatting over dinner. Brian was relaxed, and that went a long way in making her more relaxed. She was moved by how solicitous Brian was with her son. Though often a man of terse words, Brian’s actions where Justin was concerned were thoughtful and caring. They seemed to be in constant physical contact with one another whether it was a touch or a rub of an arm. 

Jennifer had seen her son with other boyfriends, this wasn’t the same. It wasn’t a cloying public display of affection that embarrassed her to be in the same room, rather it was a quiet, unobtrusive tenderness that made her comfortable. 

Jennifer could see the confidence in Justin. Brian was good for Justin. And if Brian would allow it, Jennifer knew Justin would be good for Brian, too.


	27. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

  
Author's notes: A bit longer than the usual - this is a string of vingettes. There was no way to break it up and keep the continuity.  
  
Hope you enjoy it - as always reviews are most welcome.  
  
Debate and commentary can be made at: netlagd.livejournal.com  


* * *

April 2 Justin’s Studio  
Today was Wednesday. Brian spent his Wednesday evenings with Gus. Justin didn’t really expect to see Brian that evening - no more than he had expected to see Brian last Wednesday evening. But somehow, there he was, tapping on the glass of the service bay door where Justin had set up his studio. Justin crossed to unlock the door and let Brian in.

“I see you took my advice.” Brian spoke softly, smoothly. Damn! The man could probably make the Gettysburg Address sound sexy. Justin felt a shiver chase down his spine. 

Justin stood temporarily stunned; not a word would come out of his mouth.

“May I come in?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded dumbly. When he didn’t move from Brian’s path, the chestnut haired man leaned in for a kiss, deftly turning the blond man out of his path and into his arms.

“Ahhhh...” Brian felt satisfaction as his tongue invaded Justin’s mouth.

“Uh, Justin...”

Brian sighed heavily at the voice that interrupted. Justin looked over Brian’s shoulder, he had forgot that someone else was in the service bay studio. Brian could do that - make him forget.

“Derrick,” Justin sighed. He had forgotten his guest. Brian turned around and Justin turned in Brian’s arms maintaining contact by leaning back into Brian’s chest. Justin looked at the dark haired man. “I’d like to introduce you to my friend...”

“Kinney,” Derrick sneered.

“Kirby,” Brian nodded.

“You know each other?” Justin’s brow furrowed.

Over Justin’s shoulder, Brian glared at the tall dark haired man. His hold on Justin tightened imperceptibly. “Yeah.” Brian’s eyes told Derrick he wasn’t welcome.

“Look Justin, I’m going to go. I didn’t realize you had plans for the night.” And with that, Derrick left out the service bay door.

Derrick’s hasty retreat left Justin puzzled. He crossed to the door, locked it and re-engaged the alarm. “What was that all about?”

Brian shrugged. Justin sure knew how to pick them. Derrick Kirby was a sick son of a bitch. Brian had had him banned from Babylon because of behavior. Kirby liked young boys. He got off on hurting them. 

“How do you know Derrick?”

“He’s been around. How do you know him?”

“He was at PIFA doing grad work in Graphic Design when I was there. I didn’t know him all that well. I ran into him at the art supply store today. He wanted to stop by and see the new studio.”

“Convenient excuse.” Brian mumbled.

“What do you mean by that?” Blue eyes looked into Brian’s hazel ones.

“He didn’t come here tonight to see your studio.”

“Of course he did.”

“No, he didn’t. Look, let’s just drop it. Did you have dinner yet?”

Justin nodded, “Yeah, you hungry?”

Brian pulled Justin gently into his arms, “I’m always hungry.” He swooped down and captured Justin’s mouth in a kiss.

~~~~~~  
Thursday, April 3  
Brian paced from his desk to the sofa in his office as he waited for Justin to answer his cell phone. On the fifth ring, Justin finally picked up.

“Hello,” Justin sounded distracted. He’d been working on a painting all day. He’d skipped breakfast, and only nipped into the diner to pick up a sandwich for lunch. As if on cue, his stomach growled reminding him that he better not forget dinner. He wouldn’t have answered the phone, except that he knew it was Brian by the ring tone. Brian rarely called him and certainly not in the middle of the day. Sometimes he would call at night when he was figuring out where he was planning on sleeping.

“Hey,” Brian responded.

“Hey,” Justin replied.

Stellar conversation here Kinney. “Are we going to West Virginia this weekend?” 

Justin wasn’t sure he heard correctly. Did Brian just ask Justin to make plans? This was new. Though they had spent the better part of the past month together, they _never_ made plans. Justin had known that any push to move beyond the easy flow that they had going would cause Brian to erect a barrier. He proceeded cautiously.

“I thought you had Gus for the weekend.”

“Yeah, I was planning on going out to the house with him tomorrow and coming back on Sunday. I thought you could join us.”

“You’ll be tied up with Gus. He’ll want your full attention. Besides, I need to work on the pieces for the upcoming show. I have plans Sunday. You should probably just spend the weekend with Gus. You’ll be busy. You don’t need me.” Justin didn’t really want to spend the weekend in Pittsburgh, but now that his studio was set up here and he could work he needed to.

“Gus goes to bed at 8:30.” Brian retorted.

Justin smiled. This was more like the Brian he knew. “Listen. Why don’t you drive out with Gus tomorrow. I’m working on a painting, I’ll see how far along I can get by tomorrow evening. I’ll drive out to West Virginia in my car, I’ll be there by the time you finish tucking Gus into bed.” Justin lowered his voice seductively, “if you’re a good boy I’ll see that you get tucked into bed by nine.”

Brian smiled and felt his crotch twitch. He pushed forward, “Are we doing anything tonight?”

Justin thought. He’d run into Emmett in the diner and promised to meet him and Ted for a drink at Woody’s around eight. “I have something I have to do at eight, but I’m sure I’ll be done by 9:30 or ten. You could call me, or we could meet here at ten.”

Brian was less than enthralled with waiting until ten to see Justin, but he didn’t plan on spending the night alone at the loft. He supposed he could go to Babylon and pick up a trick for the evening, but it wasn’t very appealing. Mikey had been hounding him to meet him and the guys at Woody’s for drinks. He could do that, then meet up with Justin. “Ten at the service station it is. Later.”

“Later.”

Brian folded his phone closed and paced a bit more. He stopped and opened his phone up again and dialed. “Shirley, put Bob on, please.”

~~~~~~  
Woody’s hadn’t changed much over the years. Oh the posters of the hot guys got updated, and the figures and toys were rotated, but it was still a place to have a drink, shoot some pool, play some darts and hang out with your friends. Brian stopped at the bar to pick up a beer on his way to the booth where he saw Michael, Ben and Blake.

“Hey,” he gave them an upward nod.

“Brian! You made it!” Michael enthused. He slid over in the booth and made room for Brian.

“Mikey,” Brian kissed Michael on the cheek, he nodded to Ben and Blake. “Where’s the rest of the six pack?”

“They’re shooting pool,” Blake indicated pointing his bottled water toward the pool table.

Brian followed Blake’s water bottle. Drew, Emmett, Ted... and Justin were shooting pool. Brian wondered what Justin was doing here. He spent a few minutes talking to the guys before he rose and sauntered over to the pool table. Justin’s back was to Brian as he leaned over to sight his shot. Justin was draped over the pool table with his fine bubble butt pushed out. Brian couldn’t refuse the invitation. Brian leaned over Justin’s body, rubbing his crotch into Justin’s ass as he whispered into his ear. “You look hot, I’d fuck you.”

The combination of Brian’s body and warm breath made the cue jump. The cue hit the ball at the felt causing it to pop up and jump the side of the table. It rolled off toward the jukebox.

“Brian!” Ted whined. 

Emmett laughed and clapped his hands. 

Drew chuckled and took a swig of his beer. He retrieved the cue ball and placed it back on the table.

Justin straightened slowly and turned around frowning. “If we lose the game I’m out twenty bucks. You’ll owe me.”

Brian slung an arm around Justin’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. “You can take it out in trade - have you seen the bathroom?”

Justin laughed and pushed him away with a “not now!”

Brian pretended to be insulted and wandered back to the booth.

After the pool game was over, the men regrouped back at the booth. Justin squeezed in next to Brian. They chatted awhile. Brian looked at his watch - 9:20, and then at Justin. “This the thing you had to do?”

“Yeah.”

“You do enough?”

“Yeah.”

“Service station?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re easy tonight, huh?”

“I wouldn’t be too sure.” Justin rose and grabbing Brian’s hand pulled him from the booth.

“Gentlemen,” Brian nodded. “I believe Justin and I will take our leave.” And with that they departed.  
...  
“Why did you have to invite him here tonight?” Michael turned an angry face at Emmett.

“Whoa there!” Drew cut in.

Emmett put a hand on Drew’s arm. “Thanks, honey, but I can take care of this.” 

He turned to Michael. “Justin is Brian’s partner.” 

Michael made a face and opened his mouth to speak but Emmett pushed on. “Whether you like it or not, Brian and Justin are in a relationship. When we agreed to make Thursday nights our night to spend with the old gang and our partners, that includes all of our partners. Brian and Justin may not be to the point where the rest of us are.” 

Ted interrupted with a snort and Emmett glared at him. “But it seems to me that we should be happy that Brian has someone in his life. So get over it. Be a bit more supportive of your ‘best friend’.”

~~~~~~  
Friday Night, April 4 - Brian’s House West Virginia

It was just past nine when Justin pulled up to the front door at the house in West Virginia. He figured he’d leave his car out front. He smirked a bit; Brian would probably bitch about how his ugly car was lowering the value of the house or some such nonsense. 

Before Justin had a chance to test the door or knock, it was flung open and Gus, decked out in pajamas, hurled himself at Justin. His hands full, it took a concerted effort on Justin’s part to keep upright.

“You’re here! You’re here!” Gus chanted, hugging Justin’s waist.

Brian strolled leisurely up to Justin and kissed him lightly. He took Justin’s bags and set them in hall near the closet. His hands freed, Justin knelt to give Gus a hug. Justin looked up at Brian with raised eyebrows, “Eight-thirty, eh?”

“We’re a tad off schedule.” Brian shrugged.

Gus was pulling away from Justin. He grabbed Justin’s hand and started tugging him down the hall. “C’mon Justin! Dad said I could stay up so we could show you your surprise!”

“Oh he did, did he?” Justin allowed himself to be led down the hall to the south end of the house. Justin looked over his shoulder to make sure that Brian was following. He hadn’t really been down this corridor except the first night he was here. As best as he could remember, most of the rooms were empty and unfurnished.

Gus stopped and looked up at Brian. “Can we show him now, dad?”

Brian nodded and Gus opened the wrought iron and glass door. 

Justin looked inside “What’s this?”

“The solarium,” Brian responded. “It doesn’t get much use since we enclosed the pool last year.”

Gus pulled Justin into the solarium. Justin took in the amazing room. Designed like an english conservatory, the room was almost hexagonal. The walls were thick glass framed in ornate wrought iron. The roof was made up in a similar fashion to the walls, and Justin could make out a watering system that seemed to be integrated into the wrought iron framework. The moon and stars beamed in and Justin could imagine the room in the light of day filled with sunshine.

There were numerous potted plants - palms, ferns, even trees that grew up to the ceiling. The floor was slate flagstone - probably designed to weather any watering. To one side there was a collection of rattan furniture - a couple rockers, a small love seat and a chaise surrounding a low table. To the other side two small cafe tables and accompanying chairs were set up. Behind them on the wall adjacent to the house was a wet bar and cabinet kitchenette. Potted plants were strategically placed to section off the room into intimate gathering areas.

“Nice room, too bad it doesn’t get any use.” Justin said.

“I’m hoping it will start to be used again.”

Gus fed up with the conversation tugged on Justin’s sleeve. “Your surprise! Your surprise!” Gus pulled Justin past the screen of plants.

Fully a third of the large room was devoid of plants and most furnishings. There in the center of the space, looking out into the winter landscape was an easel. There was a stool nearby. A large rectangular stainless steel cabinet on casters stood off to the left. Piled high on the cabinet were an assortment of paint brushes, tubes of paint and other painting supplies, chalks, sketchpads and a stack of stretched canvases in varying sizes.

Justin looked questioningly at Brian.

Gus interrupted, “Are you surprised? Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing,” Justin answered Gus, but never took his eyes off Brian. “I love it.” Justin paused, then spoke in quiet but confident voice. “I love you.” 

Justin moved to Brian and gently kissed the older man. Then as if a spell was broken, Brian pulled Justin into his arms and kissed him soundly.

“What about me?” Gus pushed between their legs. “I helped!”

Justin looked down at Gus and hugged the little boy to him. “And I love you, too.”

Gus grinned happily up to his father who joined the embrace.

After another hug, they moved apart. Brian caught Gus up under the arms and sat him on his shoulders. “Bed time young man!”

“Aw, dad!”

“Don’t ‘aw, dad’ me. I think we’ve had a long enough day.” He looked to Justin. “All of us. It’s time to hit the sheets.”

Justin grinned at Brian and shook his head at the ad exec’s turn of phrase. He followed Brian and Gus out of the solarium, closing the door behind them. Fetching his bags, he followed them up the stairs. 

~~~~~~  
That night Justin felt a shift in his relationship with Brian. After tucking Gus in for the night, Brian joined him in the bedroom. Justin had already undressed and was in bed. 

Brian took his time preparing for bed. He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He removed each garment slowly, and finally crossed to join Justin in the bed. Brian gathered Justin into his arms, holding him gently.

Justin turned in Brian arms so he could look into those deep hazel eyes. They seemed to burn with gold. Justin softly stroked Brian’s chestnut hair, as he reigned feathery kisses along his jaw. Finally, he lifted his lips and joined them with Brian’s.

The kiss was deep and satisfying; slow and languorous. There seemed no rush, no urgency tonight. Justin took his time caressing every feature of Brian’s face. He painted it with his fingertips - the fine brow, the noble nose, those soft lips, the strong jaw. Justin moved to kiss Brian’s neck. He breathed in Brian and sighed happily. Nothing compared to the scent that was Brian.

Justin worked his way downward. Across Brian’s chest - pausing to catch a nipple between his teeth, lightly nipping. He continued his journey following the taut skin over toned muscle. His tongue wound a path to Brian’s navel and stabbed, before following the arrowing of light hair. 

Brian caught Justin’s hand in his and their fingers intertwined. His other hand lightly stroked the soft blond that surrounded Justin’s face. Justin gazed up at Brian; he rubbed a cheek across Brian’s taut stomach.

By the time Justin reached Brian’s cock, it was leaking profusely. His tongue darted out from between his red lips and licked. Brian let out a satisfied moan.

Slowly, Brian lifted Justin away from his body. Justin murmured a protest and looked into Brian’s eyes. Justin saw the heat and passion reflected in their gold flecked depths; he quieted and stilled.

Brian caressed Justin’s shoulders and pressed him lightly back against the mattress. Lightly brushing Justin’s lips with his own, Brian began with slow open mouthed kisses along Justin’s ribs. Brian’s hands stroked Justin’s legs, keeping contact with moist skin, as he lapped at Justin’s nipple. Each stroke, each kiss sucked Justin in a little more. He writhed beneath Brian gentle care. 

This was so different to their normal fiery encounters. Not in a bad way, just different, perhaps even better. 

Brian’s tender adoration of Justin’s body seem more caring, more loving, more intimate. The passion was there, but it was a slow heat building. Justin’s skin seemed more sensitized - each place Brian kissed, each limb Brian caressesed. Justin nearly wept with wanting. Justin longed to hurl himself into Brian’s arms, to turn up the flame, to burn himself in the heat that he knew. But something held him back, something told him that it would be worth the wait. Their time together would be even better, stronger, more satisfying. This was beyond the mutual physical attraction and satisfaction that they already shared. Justin could feel it, he craved it, he yearned for it, he wanted it and he knew it would be his.

Brian moved up Justin’s body, cloaking it with his own. Justin sighed as Brian captured his mouth in a kiss that stole Justin’s breath and seared his soul. Finally, their bodies aligned, Justin reveled in weight of Brian body atop his. 

Brian shifted, but Justin stopped him. “Don’t move yet.”

Brian relaxed against Justin, murmuring into the younger man’s lips between kisses. “I’m crushing you.”

“No. You’re not,” Justin whispered. “You’re where I want you to be.” He feathered kisses along Brian’s lips and jaw. 

Content to lie with Justin a few minutes more, Brian continued to kiss Justin exploring the depyh of the younger man’s mouth. Brian’s tongue took an inventory of every tooth. He tasted every crevice, exploring every pocket and region, mentally making a relief map of each crest, valley and grotto. 

Over and over again Brian’s tongue danced against Justin’s until the blond whimpered and mewed. Only then did Brian resume his strokes and caresses of Justin’s legs, Justin’s arms. He rubbed their bodies together in a painstaking slow and sinuous fashion. When the fervency became unbearable, he relented.

Hooded hazel eyes looked into passion darkened midnight blue and Brian whispered gruffly. “I need you; I need to be inside you - now.”

Justin moved to shift position, but was stilled by Brian’s hands on his arms. “No, I want to see you.” It was Brian’s turn to move position. Reluctantly he pulled away to make space between them, though his hands never left Justin’s body. His fingers slid the length of Justin’s torso. They swept along Justin’s hips which raised to meet his touch. 

Slowly Brian lubricated his fingers and prepared Justin. As each finger entered him, Justin could feel the heat build. His body sought the satisfaction that only Brian could provide. Brian removed his fingers and pressed into Justin, taking care to be slow and gentle.

Justin eyes sought Brian’s as Brian pushed further into him. He wanted Brian closer, deeper. Justin pulled at his shoulders and Brian leaned into kiss him. Justin kept his eyes on Brian as he felt him push in completely. 

Brian waited for Justin to adjust. A push back signaled that he was ready for more. There was nothing more satisfying than this. Brian realized that no trick could make him feel like Justin. Brian rubbed Justin’s hips and belly, as Justin reached out to grasp Brian’s hand. Their hands met, and lacing his fingers through Justin’s, Brian squeezed.

As Brian began the familiar rhythm, the slow heat turned to flame. Each pull, each thrust. Deeper. Harder. Faster. Brian grasped Justin and began to fist him in time with each push and pull. His fingers followed Justin’s length and grazed over the sensitive tip with his thumb.

“Brian!” 

Brian leaned in to kiss Justin. He could feel that the younger man was teetering at the edge. A few more strokes and Justin fell, his whole body shaking. It was more than Brian could bear. The contracting of muscles surrounded Brian and held him captive, his body responded in kind filling the condom. Brian collapsed onto Justin. The younger man legs splayed wide to make room for his lover. His arms embraced the chestnut haired man, lovingly stroking him as shudders chased along their bodies.

Brian lay in Justin’s arms and allowed the younger man to hold him. Their lovemaking over, the slick wet that sheened on their skin cooled. Brian made to move but a quiet “stay” kept him where he was. He lay listening to his lover’s heartbeat, feeling his lover’s breathing become normal, feeling his skin warm from the heat of his lover. He smiled knowing that he was happy in this place. Too soon he felt himself soften; Brian knew that he had to move and disengage himself from Justin. Regretfully, he left the surrounding warmth of his lover. Rolling to the side of the bed, Brian removed the condom and tied it off, and tossed it in the bedside bin.

Brian lay back on the bed, pulling Justin to him. Justin lay his head on Brian’s chest and reached out to maintain contact, placing his hand over Brian’s heart. Brian held Justin to him with one hand, while his fingers smoothed the damp strands along Justin’s hairline. Neither man felt tired, both felt an overwhelming sense of contentment and ease.

Justin traced circles along Brian’s ribs. “Brian?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you do it?”

Brian was confused, what was Justin asking? “What?”

“The solarium. Why did you set up a studio for me?”

“You needed it.”

That didn’t make a lot of sense to Justin, he had just spent the past few weeks setting up his studio at his new home. Justin propped himself up on Brian’s chest and looked at his face. He tread carefully. “Brian, you do know that I’ve just spent the better part of a month setting up my studio in Pittsburgh? You understand that’s where I work.”

Brian nodded. Justin lay his head back on Brian’s chest, Brian resumed stroking Justin’s hair. A few moments went by before he spoke. It was soft, and Justin strained to hear the words. “I didn’t want you to have to choose.”

Justin looked up at him. Brian clarified in a stronger voice. “I didn’t want you to have to choose between your work and wanting to be here.” Though Brian didn’t say, and probably never would, Justin heard the implied ‘with me’. 

Justin moved up Brian’s body and caressed his face. He looked Brian’s gold-flecked eyes and saw the vulnerability in their depths.

It was a monumental step in their relationship. As Justin spent more time with Brian he had learned that the older man was uneasy about sharing his feelings. He guarded them, making sure never to leave himself open to rejection. Brian couldn’t ask Justin to choose him, because he wouldn’t put himself in a position where Justin would deny him. 

Justin pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s mouth. “I love you.” 

Justin could feel Brian stiffen. He watched as Brian digested the words. His face normally a mask to hide his feelings showed a range of emotions - uncertainty, happiness, regret.

Brian took his time before responding. He metered each word carefully. “I don’t know that I can say those words back to you,” he said quietly, sadly.

Justin leaned closer. “I didn’t say them to you expecting to hear them in return. I said them to you because it’s important to me that you know how I feel. It’s important to me that you know how much your actions mean to me.” Brian remained silent but looked to Justin to provide answers to his unspoken questions.

“I’ll be happy to hear the words from you when you are ready to say them. But I don’t need the words, you show me you love me almost every day - the massage in the hotel in New York, staying with me at the service station instead of insisting we stay at the loft, making room for me in your home so I’m able to spend time here instead of dividing my attention between work and where I want to be. I am sure that one day you will tell me what I already know. You’re a good man Brian Kinney. In, the meantime, I’m content to live with each sign that shows me how much you love me.” Justin lay his head back on Brian’s chest and hugged his body closer to Brian.

Brian was stunned. How was it that Justin had so much faith in him? He lay awake pondering that question deep into the night holding the blond man, who filled his mind with questions, tightly in his arms.  
~~~~~

The weekend passed quickly. Brian was surprised at how at peace he felt given Justin’s declaration and revelations of love. Saturday he spent with Gus. Justin joined them for breakfast and lunch, but utilized the makeshift studio most of the day. 

By dinner Justin emerged feeling satisfied with his accomplishments. He liked his satellite studio. He was surprised how easily he fell into work there. He was pleased at how much he was able to achieve give the relatively short time span. He cleaned up and joined Brian and Gus for dinner. 

After dinner, while Brian attended to Gus’ bath, Justin checked his messages and email. Later, they all watched a movie in the media room until the small boy’s soft snores told them it was time to retire.

As the night before, Brian and Justin’s lovemaking took a slower and more intimate path. There were no declarations or revelations tonight, but warm satisfaction and easy slumber.

~~~~~~

Sunday morning Brian awoke to Justin’s tongue winding a trail down his torso. Justin licked at the well defined muscles and toyed with Brian’s navel. Justin continued his attention to Brian, lathing his cock, stroking it with his tongue, traveling it’s length. Justin swirled wet around Brian’s balls and travelled the path back up the protruding vein. Just when Brian thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he found himself fully engulfed in the warm, wet cavern of Justin’s mouth.

“Fuck!”

Brian allowed Justin only a few more licks before flipping Justin on his stomach. He began with sucking kisses on his shoulders, but quickly moved down to the firm globes of Justin’s ass before parting them and delving deeper.

“Fuck!” 

Brian smiled from his position between the firm white cheeks. With a minimum of steps he quickly lubed his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the slick liquid, and readied Justin for their joining. When he felt Justin loosen and relax, Brian sheathed himself and buried himself in a single stroke. Justin moaned as pain became pleasure. Brian waited for Justin to adjust and then began the exquisite torture that they craved. 

Unlike the previous nights, this was raw and animalistic. Justin acknowledged that this was as much of a part of his and Brian’s relationship as the tender loving of the past two nights. And neither of them would have it any other way.

“God, you are so tight.”

Justin flexed the muscles that surrounded Brian.

“Shit!” Brian changed his angle and thrust deeper into Justin, hitting that sweet spot.

“Fuck!”

Brian allowed himself a smile. “Liked that,did you?”

“Yes.” Justin panted. 

Brian repeated the thrust as his hand moved around Justin’s hip and gained hold of Justin’s leaking cock.

Justin groaned and his breath became shallow. Brian knew Justin was close. Pacing himself in time with his partner, Brian increased his thrusts - harder, deeper, faster - echoing in time with Justin’s hard cock. When neither man could hold out any longer, they came with tremendous force, Justin spilling onto Brian’s hand and the sheets, as Brian’s cock emptied into the condom embedded Justin’s warm, tight ass. 

Brian collapsed, narrowly making it to the side of Justin, separating from the younger man and falling onto his back. His chest heaved as he fought to steady his breathing. Beside him Justin did the same. Brian reached his hand aside to grasp Justin’s. Justin turned to him and smiled.

~~~~~~  
“So we’ll see you at Deb’s?” Brian had helped Gus into his car seat in the back of the Jeep and was coming around the vehicle as he called out to Justin climbing into the Element.

“No, I said I had plans.” Justin’s brow furrowed.

Brian crossed to where Justin stood. “I thought it was like the last time.”

Justin shook his head. “I promised Daphne we’d go to the mall, she needs to go shopping and I haven’t really seen her in a while.” A look passed across Brian’s face, but it was quickly gone - disappointment? “Are you staying at the loft tonight?”

“I suppose.” Brian responded with little enthusiasm. It was almost a pout. Justin hid a smile behind a cough.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight at the service station?” 

A smile flashed across Brian’s face, but soon turned into nonchalance. “I suppose.”

“You don’t have to. I wouldn’t want to make you do anything you didn’t really want to do.” Justin grinned at the game.

“No. No, I think I could bear it there, for a night.” Brian smiled back. “What time?”

“Daph and I should be done by seven, she knows we have a flight out in the morning.”

Brian leaned in and kissed Justin. “See you at seven. Later.”

“Later.”

~~~~~~  
Sunday, April 6 - Deb’s House

“Where the fuck is Justin?” Deb demanded as Brian and Gus entered the small row house.

“Why hello Debbie, you’re looking enchanting today.” Brian ignored her brusk remark and moved to join the rest of the gang in the living room.

Gus ran to Lindsay and began regaling her of his weekend adventures.

“...and we made Justin a ar-art-istic studio in the solarnium! We got paint, and brushes, and paper and an e-sell and... and... Daddy what were those square things?”

“Canvases.” Brian answered his son, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of attention Gus’ weekend update was getting. Most of the members of the family were listening intently. 

Brian crossed into the kitchen and out to the back door for a cigarette. Michael joined him.

“So... what... is he living with you now?”

“Michael...” Brian’s steely tone should have been warning enough.

But Michael pushed ahead. “You’re with him all the time. You built him a fucking studio, for Christ’s sake!”

“He needs a place to work when he visits. The solarium wasn’t getting any use.”

“ Where is the boy wonder anyway?”

“Shopping.” Brian’s answer was succinct.

“It must be nice to have a sugar daddy.” In a flash, Michael found himself pushed up against the back wall of the house.

“He’s not spending my money. Anyway, it’s none of your fucking business how I choose to spend my money or who I choose to spend it on. You’re crossing the line here Michael. Leave it alone or you won’t like what happens.” Brian dropped his cigarette and ground it out with his heel. He headed into the house without a backwards glance to his longtime friend.

Deb observed the conversation from the window over the sink. She had an inkling what it was about, but wisely remained quiet as Brian returned from outdoors.

~~~~~~  
Monday, April 7

“You staying at the hotel tonight?” Brian asked Justin on the cab ride into Manhattan. 

Brian had been quiet since returning from dinner at Debbie’s the night before. Justin knew something was up. Physically Brian was as attentive as ever, but he didn’t converse beyond the necessary. Their lovemaking last night had been hard, fast and urgent. Gone were the traces of the tender man of the weekend. It was as if Brian was trying to distance himself from Justin.

“I have to meet with my agent and the gallery owner tonight, I don’t know how late it will go. They want to talk, then go out to dinner,” Justin equivocated.

“I didn’t get an answer.”

Justin’s lips seemed dry, he licked them. “I wasn’t sure that you’d want me to stay with you.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you to stay otherwise.” Brian turned and looked out the window. “Do what you want.”

Justin was beginning to know the signs. He lay a hand on Brian’s arm. “I’d like to stay with you at The Court. I don’t know how long this meeting run - I may not be back until late.”

Brian continued to look out the window at the Manhattan skyline, but lay a hand over Justin’s. “I want you to stay with me, he sighed quietly. “You’ll get there when you get there. I’ll leave a key at the front desk for you.” He patted Justin’s hand, but continued to gaze out the window, deep in thought. Justin scooted closer to Brian and lay his head on his shoulder. Brian pulled an arm around Justin’s shoulder and held him close.

~~~~~~  
Wednesday, April 9 - Kinnetic

“Hey Brian,” Ted entered Brian’s office, “do you have your expense reports up to date? I’m trying to close the month, and I need them.”

“Yeah, right here.” Brian sorted through the piles of paperwork on his desk. He handed Ted a folder with papers and receipts. Brian returned to working on his computer, effectively dismissing Ted.

Ted flipped through the folder. “What’s this?”

“Huh?” Brian looked up from the computer monitor. He gave Ted and annoyed look, as if to say ‘you still here?’.

“There are three checks in here from J. Taylor, LLC for $250 each.”

Brian knew this would come up, he had hoped that Ted wouldn’t ask questions. He should have known better. “Justin’s been staying with me at The Court when we’ve been in NY. That’s his share of the hotel bill.”

Ted stood looking at the checks, then at Brian trying to process what that meant.

“What?” Brian prompted. He wanted to get back to work. He turned his attention back to the computer.

“Uh, nothing.” Ted shrugged and headed toward the door. He hesitated in the doorway and turned to look at ad man. “Brian?”

Brian looked up once again, his eyes clearly conveying annoyance.

“Uh,” Ted stumbled over the words, but wanted to get them out. “I’m glad you found Justin. It’s good for you to have someone to share things with.”

“It’s a hotel room.”

“Yeah, right.” Ted turned and left, Brian never saw his smirk.

~~~~~~  
A knock on the door heralded the next interruption to his day. Jennifer breezed in, looking like she had just come from the salon. Her hair and makeup were perfect. Her casual suit made her look comfortable and businesslike. 

“Hi Brian.”

“Jennifer.” He nodded.

“Having a good day?” she smiled.

“Fine, and you?”

“Just great. Did you get a chance to read through those contracts I left for you?”

“I managed to get through them last night. Thanks for dropping them off.” Brian handed her a folder from his desk. “They’re all signed. Is there anything else I need to do?”

Jennifer reviewed the paperwork - it all seemed in order. She shook her head. “No. All they needed was your signature. I’ll get them to the other realtors, and we’ll set a time and place for closing. I’ll be sure to let Ted know.”

Brian nodded. 

Business done, Jennifer forged ahead. “Justin told me about what you did for him - setting him up with temporary studio space at your country house.”

“He needed somewhere to work if he was out there.”

“Still, it was very nice of you. Not everyone thinks about other people’s needs.” She turned to leave. But Brian’s voice stopped her.

“He told me he loved me.” Brian said quietly.

Jennifer turned around and looked at Brian. He didn’t look like the confident, menacing corporate executive now. He looked shy and uncertain. It made all of her mothering instincts come forward full force. She wanted to reach out and hug him - though she was sure that such a move would be uncomfortable for both of them. Him because he shielded his feelings and need to be human. Her because he couldn’t accept such a gesture. 

“He means it.”

“How? How can he be sure? We haven’t known each other that long.”

“Don’t you want him around? If you don’t, providing him as studio in your home is the wrong way to go about getting rid of him.”

“No! It’s not that, I like having him around, being around him,” Brian sighed. “It’s just... just...

Jennifer reached her hand across the desk and pulled Brian by the hand. She led him over to the sofa and sat down. Never releasing his hand.

“When he told me about the studio, Justin told me he loved you, too. He told me he didn’t think you were ready to hear the words, ready to respond. He’s good and patient.”

“I don’t know that I can love him back.”

 

Jennifer wasn’t exactly sure about that. “Is that can’t because you don’t want him or won’t because you’re not willing?”

Brian let out a long breath. He’d gotten himself in this far. He’d want someone to talk to. He hadn’t planned on it being Justin’s mother, but in a weird kind of a way it made sense. Quietly he replied, “I don’t know if I’m capable of loving him. I don’t know if I’m capable of loving anyone.”

Jennifer was beginning to understand how Brian worked. She had been curious about the man her son professed to love. She thought she understood the professional side of him. But the personal side? She thought Debbie might be a willing source to she had gone to her for information about Brian. Fortunately Debbie was willing to go on ad nauseam without thought to why Jennifer was making inquiries. Jennifer also was able to draw upon the interactions she had witnessed between Brian and her son. She believed that Brian was capable of love - he just needed to trust himself.

“Let me tell you something. Justin isn’t one to love lightly. He’s committed himself to relationships in the past, but not like this. He’s different with you. Watching the two of you together - well, I have no doubt. If you are willing to let yourself love and be loved, I believe that you are more than capable of love, of loving my son. Your a good man Brian Kinney.”

The words her son had uttered to him last Friday night startled him. Brian’s eyes sought Jennifer’s and he could see the reflection of her son in her blue eyes. She meant it, she thought him worthy.

“What if I fuck it up?”

 

“The only way you could fuck it up,” Jennifer winced slightly at the turn of phrase, “is if you give up on the two of you. Take some of the drive and determination that you have in business and focus it on your relationship with Justin.”

“I don’t do relationships.”

“Get over it - if you want this to work, you’re going to have to start.” Jennifer patted Brian’s cheek and moved to leave. 

Brian caught her hand as she rose from the couch, “Thanks.”

Jennifer smiled down at him, “That’s what mom’s are for.” She crossed to the door and looked back at him. “Don’t fuck it up!” With that she left.

A few minutes later in her car, Jennifer sat mortified. Had she really just told Brian Kinney not to fuck things up with her son? Had she just lectured him on how to love? She smiled, the next few weeks were bound to be interesting. Knowing her son’s tenaciousness, Brian didn’t stand a chance.

~~~~~~  
“You were right, Em.” Ted said over his tuna sandwich. He had met up with Emmett at the Liberty Diner for lunch.

“What about, sweetie?”

“Brian and Justin - he really does love him.”

“Of course he does, he just doesn’t know it yet. But what brought you around?”

“Just everything Brian is doing lately.”

“hmmm?”

“Well, you know about him making studio space for Justin at the West Virginia house, right?” At Emmett’s nod, Ted continued. “Well, yesterday, I called him about some important real estate papers he needed to review. I asked him if he wanted me to leave them at the loft. He said for Jennifer to leave them at Justin’s. Then this morning, I asked him for his expense reports, and he revealed that Justin and he had been sharing a hotel room in New York for the last three times that they’ve been there together.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, they’re all but living together.”

“Maybe that’s next.” Emmett smiled and turned his attention back to his salad.


	28. Three Little Words

  
Author's notes: Everyone longs to hear those three little words.  
  
Reviews are welcomed [encouraged, appreciated, begged for...]  
  
Discussion and debate are at my livejournal site:  
http://netlagd.livejournal.com  


* * *

Three Little Words

The next two weeks were fairly uneventful. Brian and Justin settled into a silently agreed pattern. Wednesdays, after he visited with Gus, Brian would join Justin at the service station. Thursday nights they’d meet the gang at Woody’s then head back to Justin’s place. Friday’s they’d head to West Virginia for the weekend. Sunday night’s they were back at Justin’s. Monday nights they spent together at the Court in New York, and Tuesday’s, upon their return, at Justin’s once again.

Justin worked on his pieces for his upcoming show. Brian worked on running Kinnetic and managing his clients. Nothing further was said of Justin’s confession of love.

At first, Brian had worried that now the floodgates were open Justin would be telling him that he loved him all the time. But as the days passed and nothing further was said, Brian had begun to fear that he would never hear Justin say those words again.

It wasn’t that Brian was ready to say the words in return. It wasn’t that he was all that comfortable with Justin saying them. But once Justin had said them, and Jennifer had confirmed that they were real, well Brian found himself wanting to hear the words again.

Brian found that he wanted to be reassured that Justin did love him. He may never admit it aloud, but knowing Justin loved him made him feel good. Justin’s love made him feel strong, confident and valuable. That was something that he had only ever felt from work accomplishments. He had never felt that before in his personal life - except maybe with Gus.

Brian began to notice small changes in Justin. It wasn’t until a few nights ago that he was able to puzzle it all together. Something had been a bit off with their love making in the past week or so. Oh, it was still hot and passionate. Justin still ignited a fire in him and quenched him in a way that no one else had. But it was as if Justin was holding back. Brian had even caught the younger man biting his lip to silence and control himself. Brian didn’t like it.

The more Justin held back, the more Brian was determined to release Justin from his self imposed control. Last night Brian had broken through that control.

Brian had been taking a leisurely inventory of Justin’s skin, licking, biting and sucking his way up Justin’s legs and down Justin’s torso. Justin writhed and twisted under the attention of Brian’s tongue. Brian had made his way back up to Justin’s neck, he had pulled back slightly to look at his lover’s face when he saw it. 

Justin’s eyes were closed, his face held the exquisite rapture of sexual torment. His teeth bit into his lower lip so hard it was white. As he whimpered, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Brian was shaken by the reflection of Justin’s pain. “Don’t hold back.”

“Brian...” Justin kept his eyes tightly shut. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

Brian continued returned to his mapping of Justin’s body with his tongue. He didn’t lapse in his attention, but he was vigilant in each stroke. He watched Justin’s face for signs as he stroked and caressed, stoking the fire and raising the flame. His hands slid down to Justin’s hips, following the crease of his hip and leg, torturously avoiding the raging hard on that jutted out from where Justin’s legs met. 

Brian’s hands slid around Justin’s hips and brought the younger man against his body. Justin moaned and his teeth sank harder into his lower lip to hold back. Skin touched skin, legs entwined and cocks rubbed together leaving wet patches of pre-cum on sensitized stomachs. Brian reached between them, his fingers fondled Justin’s sack before grazing his perineum and burying themselves in Justin’s tightness.

“Brian! I love you!” the words unleashed, Justin came hard, spilling forth between their bodies.

At last, Brian had his answer. He couldn’t hold back the self-satisfied smirk that crossed his face. This was what Justin was holding back. Now that he knew, he wouldn’t let it happen again. Over and over, throughout the night Brian reached for Justin. He carefully and systematically wore down Justin’s defenses, eliminating his resistance, taking pleasure in each profession of love. Christ! his jaw was going to ache in the morning from all his smiling.  
~~~~~~

Justin groaned, fell sideways and buried his head in the end cushion of Daphne’s couch.

“I don’t understand the big deal,” Daphne said. “I mean, it’s not like he didn’t know, it’s not like you hadn’t already told him.”

Justin rolled over and looked at her at the other end of the couch. “Yeah, I told him - and he freaked. Besides, I promised myself that I wouldn’t say anything more until all our commuting to New York was over. I figured I’d let him get used to the idea before bombarding him with any more true confessions.”

“Well, it seems you didn’t manage that. Did he freak out again?”

“No, that’s the weird thing. I think he kind of liked it.”

“Really?!” Daphne was excited.

“Yeah, he kinda got this weird grin. He seems to have this way of knowing when I’m trying to hold back, and he keeps pushing me to the edge until he pushes me over... and I’m blurting out that I love him. Oh god, I’m sooo pathetic.” Justin rolled over and buried his head again.

“Maybe he’s doing it on purpose...”

“Yeah, to torture me.”

“No, maybe he wants you to tell him you love him, and this is the only way he can ask.”

“Brian Kinney doesn’t have to ask for anything, he can have anything he wants.”

“Maybe he wants you to love him.”

“I wish. Oh god, Daphe, I’m sooo pa...

...  
“...thetic!” Brian jumped up from his chair at his desk and paced his office. What kind of pathetic loser was he anyway? He couldn’t concentrate for shit on his work because he was devising ways to seduce Justin into confessing his love. 

“Shit!” He flopped on the couch. He needed to talk to someone. He didn’t think Jennifer would take kindly to this conversation. ‘oh, by the way Jenn, I can’t seem to get any work done because I’m devising ways to drive your son crazy sexually so I can get him to tell me he loves me. Oh yeah, and I can’t seem to enough of your son’s tight ass either. Maybe you can give me some advice.’ Yeah, that would go over well.

“Fucking drama queen!”

Emmett breezed through the door and skidded to a halt. “I beg your pardon?”

Brian looked up from the couch. Shit! this was all he needed. “Not you.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

Brian looked at Emmett. How bad could it be? “Emmett?”

“Hmmm?” Emmett looked up from flipping though his day planner.

Brian hated himself, but he had to do it. “Who said it first? You or Drew?”

“What, honey?”

“Which of you said ‘I love you’ first?”

Emmett stopped what he was doing and looked at Brian. Was the man actually trying to have a reasonable conversation about emotions with him? Emmett nearly gushed. He squelched that idea, schooled his thoughts, and took a deep breath. Calmly, he replied. “I believe I told Drew that I loved him first. Why?”

Brian ignored the question and moved on. “What did Drew do?”

“Do?” Emmett remembered what Drew did, he stopped showing up at their hotel room. “He freaked.”

“Then what happened?”

“He realized he couldn’t live without me. But he wanted to be straight - kind of a hard thing to do when you have a boyfriend. He married Sierra and acted like he was straight.”

Well, fuck. A whole lot of help that was.

“Why?” Emmett asked.

“Hmmm? What?”

“Why do you want to know about Drew and me?”

“Nevermind. What brings you by the office?”

“I came by to find out if you had given the go ahead for the new stoves for the party room at Babylon. I tried to find Ted, but Cynthia said he was in Chicago. I don’t remember him saying anything about going to Chicago.”

“It was a last minute thing; just a day trip. I told Ted to go ahead with the purchase.” Brian crossed to his desk and sat down in front of his computer. 

Brian looked distracted and Emmett wasn’t sure if he was being dismissed or not. But now that he’d gotten what he’d came for, he guess he could leave. “See you at Woody’s tonight?”

“Hmmm? Yeah... sure, see ya, bye.” Brian didn’t even bother to look up.

Emmett shook his head and left.

Brian spent a half hour trying to concentrate on the campaign on the screen before giving up. Christ! Brian pushed back from his desk. He wasn’t going to get any work done. He couldn’t concentrate. Maybe he’d go to the gym and work out some of this frustration. Or maybe he should just head down to Justin’s and take care of his frustration in a manner that was sure to satisfy. Thinking about it made his dick throb. 

Fuck! His dick was still sore from the last night’s activities. Even he was getting too old to be doing it as much as they had last night. He was pretty sure that Justin was sore too. He looked down at his lap and the undisguised evidence. Brian rubbed absently and thought about the previous evening.

Last night had been incredible. It was like once he heard the words from Justin, he couldn’t get enough. They had to have done it five, no six times. Justin was like a drug, a fire in his blood. He created a high that Brian wanted over and over again. With Justin, he was in...  
...  
“...satiable! I’m insatiable. He’s insatiable! We’re insatiable!”

“And who said those latin classes in high school were wasted? At least you can conjugate a verb,” Daphne quipped.

Justin threw a pillow at his best friend. “You’re not helping.”

“I still don’t understand what the big deal is. You’ve told him, he likes to hear it, you get the added bonus of really hot sex.”

“I’m exhausted. He wouldn’t let me alone. Once he figured it out, there was no stopping him. I mean we did it like six times last night.”

“Six times?!”

“Well, five times... and once in the shower this morning.”

“Oh, yeah, shower sex doesn’t count...” Daphne retorted sarcastically.

~~~~~~  
Brian completed the last rep and re-racked the weights. Working out was a good idea. It had alleviated the problem for the short term. Plus he had the extra benefit of the workout. He needed to get back in the routine. Traveling and work had limited his time in the gym. He was working on his cardio no problem - thanks to Justin. But he needed to keep up his free weight routine more than just on the weekends at home.

Brian headed to the lockers, he was looking forward to some time in the steam room. He shed his clothes and grabbed a towel, but before he could move to the steam room a conversation from the other side of the lockers caught his attention.

“Who the fuck was that?!”

“Who?”

“Tall, dark and handsome! The totally hot brunet - I’ve never seen him in here.”

Brian smiled, he still had it.

“That’s the infamous Brian Kinney. He doesn’t normally come here this time of day.”

“Who’s Brian Kinney?”

“Who’s Brian Kinney? Shit, when did you say you moved here?”

“About six months ago. So who is this guy? Besides the totally hot guy I’m taking home tonight.”

I wouldn’t count on it, Brian thought.

“Brian Kinney - he used to be the number one stud around here. He used to be known as the Lord of Liberty Avenue. Of course, these days the title has a different meaning since he seems to own half of Liberty Avenue. He runs the top ad agency in town - Kinnetic...”

“Hey, I’ve heard of them.”

Brian smiled, damned right you have.

“... he also owns the Liberty Diner, Babylon, and a bunch of real estate. He’s supposed to be developing property at Liberty and Tremont. He’s totally loaded.”

“Even better, maybe I’ll take him home for more than one night.”

“Don’t count your chickens - Brian Kinney doesn’t do repeats. At least he didn’t until recently, and that’s only with the same guy. He’s in a relationship now. Seems this twink flew into town, and word on the street is that he’s all over this blond boy ass. Hasn’t tricked in weeks. He’s keeping it under wraps for his blond boy toy.”

Brian frowned. Justin was more than some hot piece of ass.

“I can change that.”

Not likely, Brian thought and headed to the steam room.

“You can try... but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

~~~~~~  
Brian sat on the steam room bench reflecting on what he had overheard. A few years ago he would have the grabbed the guy and shown him exactly who Brian Kinney was. Maybe he was losing it.

Brian leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He thought of the gym rats, and quickly dismissed them. Then he thought of Justin and a small smile glanced across his lips; his cock twitched and hardened. He rubbed it through the damp towel. 

Brian retreated into contemplation. His thoughts focused on Justin. Justin’s hands as they formed and stroked Brian’s muscles and limbs. Justin’s mouth as he licked and tormented Brian’s cock. Brian could almost feel...

“Here, let me take care of that for you...” The dark head bent over Brian’s lap. 

Brian blinked open his eyes. He was momentarily blinded by sweat and steam, but not so much that he couldn’t tell the mouth reaching for his cock wasn’t Justin’s. Brian pushed the man away, and rose unsteadily. The combination of the steam room and thoughts of Justin made him a bit light headed. He staggered slightly as he moved to exit the mist and headed for the showers.

...  
Brian arrived at Justin’s like demon’s were on his heels. “Justin!”

“In here,” Justin called from the kitchen and moved into the living area.

Brian crossed to Justin and hauled him into his arms. He relished the feel of younger man’s body pressed against his own, as he captured Justin’s mouth in a kiss.

“Well, hello to you too.” Justin smiled. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, well I left the office early, hit the gym, and now I’m here.”

“Good. There’s something I’ve been wanting to show you. I want to use it in the show this summer, but I want to get your opinion first.”

Intrigued, Brian followed Justin into his studio.

Brian crossed the cement floor to where Justin stood in front of the painting.

Brian halted and staring at the painting, then at Justin. The painting was of him, stretched out asleep on the bed in Justin’s room. Utter calm, his muscles in lax repose, it was a study of sated passion... and love. 

Brian looked from the painting to the artist. He saw the love echoed in his lover’s face. He took the last remaining steps, and pulled Justin into his arms. Gently he kissed him lightly on the lips, running his fingers softly through his hair, holding him loosely, touching him gently.

He turned Justin in his arms so they could both look at the painting. “Who’s that man in your painting?”

Justin smiled up at Brian. “Oh him? Just some trick I picked up. He had a great body, I just had to paint it.”

“Just some trick, eh?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure I can even remember his name - I have this policy about no repeats. But in his case, I might make an exception.”

“I don’t know, a hot body like that. If you kept him around, you might never get out of bed. And once he’s in your bed, it would probably be hard to get rid of him.”

Justin turned in Brian’s arms to face him. “I’m counting on it.”


	29. Housing Arrangements

  
Author's notes: The commute is over...  
  
  
  
As usual reviews are welcome (appreciated, encouraged, begged for...) . Comments/discussion/debate takes place at my Live Journal account: http://netlagd.livejournal.com  


* * *

April 28, The Court, New York

Justin rushed through the door, toed off his shoes, dropped his bag and headed toward the bedroom.

“You’re late.” 

Brian’s words stopped him in mid stride.

Justin turned around. Brian was sitting on the couch, still in his suit, looking totally relaxed.

“Yeah, I know. They took me out for drinks since it was my last night in town. I was going to call you, but when I looked at the time, I realized you were already in your seminar. I’m sorry I’m late. Give me a half hour to grab a shower and change.”

“I’ll join you.” Brian rose from the couch and caught Justin in his arms. Brian nuzzled his neck. “Good thing our reservations are for ten.” Brian smiled. “That’s one good thing about New York - restaurants that serve dinner until midnight.”

~~~~  
“Feel better?” Brian looked up and caught Justin in the mirror as his razor stroked the shaving cream from his face. 

Justin was toweling himself dry. “Mmmmm,” he smiled. “Shower’s with you make me feel fantastic.” He crossed the expanse of the bathroom. Linking his arms around Brian’s waist he rubbed against the older man’s back.

Brian set down the razor and wiped the remaining cream from his face with a damp towel before turning around. “None of that, we have reservations.”  
“I have no reservation,” Justin smiled.

“You would have thought the shower would have taken care of your needs for the moment.”

Justin smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

Brian took the younger man’s hands into his own and half dragged Justin from the bathroom. He led him to the wardrobe where a black garment bag hung. Justin noted the Barney’s logo on the bag. 

“What’s this?”

“Well, since we were going out this evening, I needed to make sure you had the proper clothes.” Brian looked at Justin, “I’m afraid where we are going has a dress code.”

“Really? Where are we going?”

“Chanterelle.”

“No!” Justin gasped in surprise and glee. Reservations were notoriously difficult to get. They featured works by up and coming artists on their menus. His agent had been in conversations with the owners about possibly featuring one of Justin’s pieces. Justin flew across he room to the garment bag and unzipped it. He began taking the clothes off the hanger and getting dressed.

“If I knew that was all it took to get you in some decent clothes, I would have booked us a table sooner.” But Brian grinned, tonight he was going to enjoy himself.

~~~~~~  
Dinner was exceptional - the food, the wine, and of course the company. 

“I feel like we should be celebrating.” Justin commented taking a sip of his wine.

“We are.” Brian responded.

“We are?”

“Yes. I believe in celebrating accomplishments. You’ve successfully completed your contract with Keller. I’ve wrapped up my lectures and seminars at NYU. This is our last night in New York. And god help me, I’d never thought I’d say it - I’m looking forward to spending some time in Pittsburgh.”

“I know what you mean,” Justin concurred. “But won’t you miss it - the New York rush of adrenalin?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’d enjoy it if I spent a more concentrated time here. But I won’t miss the insides of cabs, hotels, airport lounges, and airplanes. I won’t miss the weekly drag of coming and going.”

A sly smile rose on Justin’s lips. “I thought you liked cuming... and going.”

Brian grinned back. “It has it’s moments, but as an every week occurance I can do without it. I think I’d enjoy visiting New York again - for pleasure - but that can wait.”

Justin raised his glass, “To the Pitts!”

Brian raised his glass and lightly touched it to Justin’s. The fine crystal globes gave a light chime. “To the Pitts,” he agreed.

~~~~~~  
They had arrived back to their hotel after midnight. After a leisurely round of lovemaking, they lay utterly sated and satisfied. Justin’s head lay on Brian’s chest. Brian’s fingers threaded through the damp blond silk of Justin’s hair. Justin fingers played with Brian’s unoccupied hand.

“What are you looking forward to most?” Justin asked.

“Hmmm...? Not getting up at four fucking thirty to catch a flight.”

A smile played across Justin’s face. “Yeah, it kind of puts a damper on the morning routine.” Their morning routine generally included a couple of blow jobs and a wet fuck in the shower. “More time to greet the day properly.”

“How about you?”

Justin rolled over so he could look into Brian’s eyes. He propped his elbows on either side of Brian and rubbed his chin on Brian’s chest.

“Painting. Painting seven days a week, any time I want, without interruption, stupid art directors, or hollywood movie moguls.” Justin dropped down on Brian’s chest and snuggled in.

Brian resumed stroking Justin’s hair. 

“I was thinking...” Brian started. 

Justin waited. He knew Brian wasn’t really looking for him to ask ‘what?’.

Brian huffed out a breath before moving on, “...it’s not like we’ve really had much of a break... What do you think about going to West Virginia for the week when we get back.”

Justin’s brow furrowed against Brian’s chest. Brian could feel it but couldn’t see it. “Aren’t we going there for the weekend?”

“Sure,” Brian agreed. “We could. But I was thinking that we might take some time away from Pittsburgh beyond the weekend dash. We don’t have to come back to town for our flight out on Sunday. We could head out on Friday, spend the week at the house and come back the following Monday.”

Justin pondered the suggestion. This was really the first time that Brian was really making plans ahead of time - in advance of twenty-four hours. Justin would like nothing better than to spend time with Brian.

“I’d like that,” Justin began hesitantly.

“But?”

“But I need to work on my paintings for the upcoming show.”

“Would you be able to work in the Solarium Studio?”

Justin nodded against Brian’s chest. “Probably. I hate to sound so... well, wishy-washy...”

“Wishy-washy?” Brian chuckled - until Justin elbowed him in the ribs.

“It’s just that I’ll need to carve out some time to work. What about you? If I wasn’t there with you, would you go to West Virginia? If I went and worked, would you have things to do?”

“I think I could find something to occupy my time.” 

“Then I think the answer is yes. I’d like to spend the week in West Virginia. You, me...”

“... and no intrusions.” Brian pulled Justin up his chest and caught his teeth on the younger man’s lower lip. Swiping his tongue across Justin’s mouth, before invading it.

“mmmmmm.” Justin settled in Brian’s arms. “I love when you kiss me.” Justin kissed Brian. He licked Brian’s lips. “I love your lips.” He thrust his tongue into Brian’s mouth, painting each tooth, and grazing across Brian’s tongue. Their tongues thrust and parried against each other in an oral duel. “I love your mouth, your tongue.” Justin crushed his mouth against Brian’s in a devouring kiss. “I love you.” Justin felt the edges of Brian’s mouth turn upward into a smile. He smiled as well into the kiss, confident that his declarations no longer troubled Brian. Sleepy and sated, he settled back onto Brian’s chest.

Brian stroked Justin’s back until the even breathing signaled sleep. Brian bit his lip, then tested the words in a whisper. “I love you too, Justin.”

~~~~~~  
April 29, The Service Station

“Jennifer,” Brian nodded, as he made his way into the living portion of Justin’s home carting his briefcase and rolling bag along.

“Mom!” Justin followed Brian into the room, his carry-on and the Barney’s garment bag slung over his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

Jennifer gave a grimaced smile. She took a deep breath and sighed. “I have some... uh, news.”

Obviously, something was upsetting her. Brian took Justin’s things along with his to the bedroom. He’d give mother and son some time alone, while he settled clothes into Justin’s closets.

“Mom? You’re kind of freaking me out here. Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is Molly all right?”

“Oh Justin, honey, no, nothing’s wrong like that.” Jennifer hugged him, then crossed and resumed her seat on the couch, motioning Justin to follow.

Brian stood in the doorway to the bedroom, unsure whether he should leave or not. Justin took care of the decision, grabbing his hand as he crossed to seat himself in a chair opposite he couch. Brian took the adjoining chair.

“What’s up then?”

Jennifer sighed. “I was downtown doing some research,” she looked across to Brian, “on the buildings that Brian is in the process of purchasing. The ones on Tremont and Liberty.” She pointed to the buildings, beyond the walls, adjacent to the service station. 

 

She began again, “Anyway, when I was downtown going over the details, I came across city plans to rip up and remove the gas tanks here under your building.”

Justin frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“It seems that the storage tanks from the old service station are leeching some form of toxins into the groundwater and aquifer. Anyway, there is a slated Superfund clean up project to remove the tanks and restore the effected soil and land. Work is supposed to commence May 12th and the project is supposed to take six months to complete.”

Brian raised his brows, but stayed silent. He now understood the problem Jennifer had been researching issues for the upcoming development project and stumbled over this problem. This signaled that there would be delays in any work moving forward on the adjacent buildings.

Justin hadn’t yet pieced it all together. “So...” he started slowly. “They’re going to come out and dig the old tanks up?”

“It’s more than that honey,” Jennifer continued. “For the duration of the project you’re going to have to relocate. They’re not going to condemn...”

Justin shot to his feet. “What!?” He began to pace the room. “I can’t move. Again. I just got settled in here. I just got my studio set up. Christ, I have work I have to complete for the show in two months.” With each statement his voice rose and became a bit more shrill.

Brian reached out a hand to settle the younger man, but Justin brushed it away. 

 

“They couldn’t fucking tell me this before I bought this place? Before I spent a small fortune renovating the place!?” Justin collapsed back into his chair, deflated. 

“Shit! What am I going to do now? I can’t just up and move my studio again. It take time to find a place, rental agreements, and where am I supposed to live when all of this work is getting done? Why didn’t the city know about this when I bought the place at auction?” Justin’s shoulder’s slumped, and he buried his head in his hands.

Brian looked across to Jennifer. She worried her lip and shook her head. With a slight sideways nod of his head, Brian indicated that she should leave and he’d take care of things. Jennifer glanced worriedly at Justin, but picked up her purse and crossed to leave. ‘Call me’ she mouthed to Brian, before she exited the door out to the street.

“No, no, no,” Justin chanted and shook his head. “This is not happening to me.”

 

“Justin...”

Justin looked up from the chair at Brian. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes.

“Shit!” Brian said

“You can say that again,” Justin agreed.

“Look. There’s nothing we can do tonight. Let’s just go to bed. In the morning we’ll go down to city hall and find out what’s going on. Maybe we can get the work delayed or something.”

Justin looked at Brian. Tired, defeated, the younger man nodded. Shit! How could his life go from great to shit in twenty four hours?

~~~~~~  
April 30 City Hall

“I’m sorry Mr. Taylor. There’s nothing we can do. We can’t reschedule the work, the EPA handles the work and the contract. This has been in the works for some time. This should have been disclosed to you as part of your purchase of the property. Your real estate agent should have notified you.”

Brian didn’t think that Justin could look more dejected. There was no real estate agent. Justin had purchased the property at auction. He and Justin had spent much of the day going from city agency to city agency trying to find the right person to speak with. Each office sent them to another until finally they had hit this dead end.

“Do you want to want to try the EPA offices?” Brian asked Justin. Justin looked hopeful.

“Oh sir, the EPA offices are in Philadelphia.” The clerk tried to be helpful. Brian glared at the woman. “Sorry.”

Despondent, Justin looked at Brian. “Let’s just go.”

As they exited the granite building to the street, Brian pulled Justin into a hug. 

Justin allowed himself to melt into Brian for a few moments. Then, as if he had made a decision, he squared his shoulders and faced Brian. “Thank you for coming downtown with me. And thanks for running the gauntlet of red tape with me. But, I’m sure you have things to do at Kinnetic. I have to start looking for studio space. I need to get in touch with Daphne to see if I can move back in with her temporarily. I’m not going to be able to go to West Virginia next week. Give me a call later after you’ve dropped off Gus, maybe we can get a bite to eat.” Justin disengaged himself from Brian and started to head down the street.

Brian reached out a hand to grab Justin’s shoulder. “Hold it.”

Justin turned back to look at Brian, a question on his face.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I told you, I have to find new studio space, I have to talk to Daphne...”

“This is stupid. You need a large space with good light, right?”

Justin nodded.

“You need a place to stay, right?”

Again Justin nodded.

“You can have the loft for when you need to be in town, and you can use the solarium studio when your are in West Virginia.”

Justin looked at Brian. He was sure that Brian meant it. But they hadn’t really addressed the whole issue of the loft. When they were in town, they had been staying at his place.

“Brian, I can’t.”

“What? What can’t you...?”

Justin wiped his palm across his mouth. “I can’t have this conversation with you... here... now.”

Brian bit his tongue in frustration. His solution made total sense to him. He hadn’t realized that he had essentially just asked Justin to move in with him. “Why not?”

“Look, let me take some time to think about it. Investigate my options. You go to Kinnetic, do your work, visit with Gus. Meet me back at the service station - god! I’m beginning to hate that - at the studio after you spend time with Gus. We’ll have a late dinner and discuss everything.” Justin looked at Brian. “Please?”

Brian sighed in frustration, but he couldn’t help but agree. This really wasn’t a conversation to be held on the steps of city hall. “Fine. I’ll see you at eight.”

~~~~~~  
Brian managed to get some work done at Kinnetic. He checked with Cynthia on the possibility of working remotely for the following week. She agreed to move his calendar around and free up some time.

“You know,” she told him, “I really think that it’s getting to be time to invest in that video-conferencing equipment Ted spoke of. We could get a set up here, you could get a remote for the house in West Virginia. You could run it over your cable connection.”

“I’ll think about it.”

~~~~~~  
Gus was in a good mood and it helped to put Brian in a better frame of mind. By the time he had tucked Gus in and read him a bedtime story, Brian felt that he was ready for his conversation with Justin.

Arriving back at Justin’s he found the artist in his studio, staring at a large canvas predominantly black, with splotches of dark green and deep burgundy. 

“I see you’re in a happy mood.” Brian joked, trying to lighten the evident cloud of frustration and anger.

Justin gave a short, hard laugh. “Yeah, the whole situation has made me productive. I finished this piece in less than two hours.”

“Good, if you’re done, we can have that talk now. Have you eaten?”

“No, I figured we could order some Thai. Go change, I’ll put in a call.”

Brian didn’t argue. He changed out of his suit, happy to slip into sweats and a tee shirt. 

Justin came into the bedroom, crossed to the bathroom and stripped off his jeans and shirt. He washed the paint from his arms and hands, scrubbing his nails, then re-entered the bedroom and grabbed sweats and a tee shirt for himself. 

By the time Justin emerged from the bedroom, Brian was in the kitchen popping the caps off of a couple of beers. He handed one of the long necks to Justin, and moved to sit on the couch. 

Justin joined him on the couch, hunkering down into the corner opposite Brian. His knees raised and arms looped around his lower limbs.

Not entirely confrontational, Brian thought, but far from relaxed. “So...”

Justin took a deep breath. “Brian, while I appreciate your willingness to share your home and the loft with me...”

“I thought we were going to discuss things. It sounds like you’ve already made your decision.” Brian interrupted.

“I’ve thought about what you’ve offered...”

“But your just going to dismiss it?”

“Brian, I can’t...”

“Justin, you need a place to work - immediately. You’re going to have to continue to pay your mortgage here - even though you aren’t going to be able to live here. The loft and the West Virginia house offer you the studio and living space without anything more than moving your studio materials and your wardrobe.”

Justin looked as if he was going to respond, but Brian plowed ahead.

“You’re going to end up wasting the two weeks you have before you have to be out of here, running around looking for studio space, moving back to Daphne’s, moving your studio. It’s a bed and some windows. Why can’t you just take what’s being offered?” Brian finished in frustration.

“Because it’s more than that to me.” Justin looked horrified at his outburst.

“Then talk to me, tell me.”

“Brian, you’re all but asking me to move in with you.”

“Have I missed something here? We’ve basically been living together for the better part of the past two months.”

“No, we haven’t. We haven’t been living together. We’ve been sleeping together.”

Brian’s neck pushed forward and he looked at Justin. “My shit’s here, your shit’s at my place.”

“We haven’t been living together.” Justin repeated. “We’ve never talked about living together. Hell, we’ve never talked about our relationship.”

Brian looked like he was going to say something, but Justin pushed ahead, “And I’ve been fine with that. I knew that you weren’t entirely comfortable with the couple/relationship/dating thing, so I didn’t push it. But this offer, though it’s probably temporary in your mind isn’t in mine. This may be a convenient way for you to commit yourself without committing yourself. But if I do this, if I move into the loft, to the house in West Virginia, it’s going to mean more to me. I am making a commitment. To you. To myself. To us.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you there.” Brian said the words softly.

“I know,” Justin unwound his arms and legs and reached across the couch to Brian. “And I love you for your generosity. But that’s the problem, I love you, and I can’t take this lightly.” 

Justin crawled between Brian’s legs and laid his head on his shoulder. He looked into Brian’s eyes. “We’ve never talked about the loft.”

“What about it?”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why we don’t stay at the loft?”

Brian hadn’t really given it much thought, he figured that Justin wanted his own space, his own place. Brian felt much the same way.

“We never talked about your loft. To me it’s the place you take tricks. I don’t want to be a trick. And I don’t think you see me as a trick. But, we’ve never talked about being exclusive, about monogamy.” Justin watched as Brian’s brow furrowed. “We’ve never talked about your tricking. I don’t think you’re ready to relinquish that part of your life. And I’ve never asked or demanded it from you. But I don’t think that I could stay at the loft, knowing that I might come home some night and find you with someone else.”

Brian looked thoughtful. “I haven’t tricked since we’ve been sleeping together,” he offered.

“No. I guess a part of me knows that. But I don’t think you’ve really had a lot of time to, even if you wanted to. I pretty much have monopolized your free time.” Justin smiled.

“I haven’t looked for tricks, but I can’t say that I won’t trick at some point in the future.”

“And until you are ready to make that move, I’m not asking it of you.”

“So the loft’s out.”

Justin frowned, but nodded.

“Well, shit.” Brian cursed softly. “What about West Virginia? I’ve never tricked there. Could you work there?”

Justin thought about it. It wasn’t a declaration of undying love and devotion. But he was sure Brian meant it when he offered his home to him. 

Justin turned to face Brian. “Can I sleep on it?”

“Yeah. Why don’t we sleep on it.” Brian agreed and pulled Justin back into his arms. They both had some thinking to do.


	30. Decisions, Decisions

  
Author's notes: Author's note - I have been convinced to wind up the story here, so this is the last chapter of CFS. After all, they aren't commuting any more. The series will continue the storyline. I've yet to put a name to the new story and for lack of inspiration, I'm calling the series 'the ad exec and the artist'. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments. As usual, reviews are welcome, comments and debate can be made at: http://netlagd.livejournal.com  


* * *

Wednesday, April 30, Justin's Studio

The food came and dinner was consumed in strained silence. Neither man could think of much to say. Conversations consisted of single syllable sentences.

After dinner, Brian cleaned up the dishes and Justin escaped to his studio to paint. Brian hauled out his laptop to check his email and phoned into the office to check voicemail since he’d missed the whole day. He spent more than two hours going through it all and returning messages. Cynthia had managed to rearrange his schedule for the following week. But now that he wasn’t sure if he and Justin would be spending it together, he was less than enthusiastic about missing work. Shit.

By eleven, Brian folded up his laptop and stowed it in his briefcase. He walked over to the studio. Justin was sitting on a stool staring at a blank canvas. Brian came up behind him and started rubbing Justin’s shoulders. 

Justin started at the touch but quickly relaxed into the warm kneading of Brian’s fingers. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward onto his chest. Brian’s fingers slowed from rubbing pressure to sensual caresses.

“I’m going to bed. I need some rest. You coming?”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Justin responded. “I need to clean up, lock up, turn out lights...”

“Okay. Don’t be too long.” Brian left to prepare for bed.

...

That night their lovemaking took on an air of near desperation. Neither man held anything back. Justin freely professed his love for Brian. Each of Brian’s touches and caresses elicited responses that stirred to the very soul of his younger lover. No matter how much they gave to one another, there - lurking in the shadows - was a yearning for something that seemed just out of reach. 

Exhausted Justin fell into a restless sleep. Brian couldn’t sleep. He leaned up against the headboard and held Justin loosely against his chest. Justin’s body twitched against Brian’s frame, and Brian tried to sooth the his restless companion with smooth caresses up and down the blond man’s back. Eventually Justin settled and his sleep became more calm.

Brian didn’t move. He thought about the happenings of the past twenty-four hours. Had he really asked Justin to move in with him? Fuck. 

Did he want Justin to move in with him? Was he prepared to have someone there day after day? The same face to come home to every night? Is that what he wanted? Yes. No. Maybe. Just maybe yes. Hell, he didn’t know.

What he did know is that he didn’t want Justin to move back to Daphne’s. He didn’t want to go back to not having Justin to share his bed every night. He didn’t want the love that he had so recently discovered to disappear. Shit, he hadn’t even had the courage to voice feelings aloud - at least not when Justin was awake to hear them. And telling him now would be pretty lame. As if he were using his declaration of love as leverage to keep Justin in his bed.

Perhaps he wasn’t prepared for a long term commitment. But Brian knew he wasn’t ready to lose what he held in his arms right now. Somehow, someway in the morning he had to convince Justin that he was worth a risk, that _they_ were worth the risk. Brian thought deep into the night about what lay ahead. Finally, around four he fell asleep, still holding Justin in his arms.

~~~~~~  
Brian awoke to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He was a bit disgruntled as he crossed to the bathroom to join Justin in the shower. Justin was standing under the rain shower head with his eyes closed. Brian opened the door and shut it behind him. Justin opened his eyes as Brian joined him under the spray. Brian grabbed a bar of soap and turned Justin so he [Brian] faced the younger man’s back. Wetting the bar of soap, he began to run foamy circles across Justin’s shoulders.

“You’re up early. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Brian’s tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Justin turned to face the older man. “You were asleep, I figured you might appreciate the extra rest - it’s been a grueling couple of days. Besides, I need to pack.”

“Oh?,” Brian aimed for nonchalance, he turned Justin back around, holding him under the shower to wash away the soap and to soak his hair. 

“Yeah, I’ve come to a decision,” Justin attempted to turn to face Brian; but before he could turn around again, Brian grabbed the shampoo, measured a bit out, and began to massage it into his blond strands. Justin groaned in pleasure.

Brian tensed a little, but prompted. “A decision?”

Justin closed his eyes and gave himself up to the wonderful feeling of Brian’s fingers on his scalp. “Yes.” It ended up coming out as a cross between a moan and a groan. Justin straightened a bit, “Yes, I’ve come to a decision,” Justin began again. “I’ve decided to move to the West Virginia house.”

Brian couldn’t suppress the smile that pulled at his lips. He had prepared himself to persuade Justin with words, and if necessary sex. He hadn’t been prepared for Justin to come to the conclusion that Brian was right about him moving in. And though it made Brian happy, it made him a bit suspicious as well.

“Oh, really?” the words tumbled out of Brian’s mouth with a sardonic accent.

Justin moved under the shower head to rinse off the shampoo. He took the opportunity to face Brian once again. He hadn’t planned on having this conversation in the shower, but what the hell?

“Really. I’ve decided that what I want is you.” Brian raised an eyebrow at this but remained silent - he wanted to hear what Justin had to say. “I figure if I move out to Daphe’s, we’ll probably revert to our previous comings and goings. That means a nightly process of you deciding that you do want me to spend the night with you. On top of that I’d need to find studio space. And I wouldn’t have access to the studio space traveling back and forth, and since we most likely wouldn’t be making plans in advance, somehow trying to work painting in around our non-schedule.” 

Justin shook his head and grabbed the bar of soap. He began to soap Brian’s chest. “Not going to happen. I take my work as seriously as you take yours. I’m not willing to stash it all for when you decide you want to admit that you want to sleep with me each night. I figure that if I want this relationship to move forward - and this _is_ a relationship and I _do_ want it to move forward - this is our shot. So I move in with you, work in the solarium studio for the duration of the clean up here. We take that time to figure out where we are headed. I paint, you work, we fuck.” Justin’s hands slid down to Brian’s hips and putting the soap aside Justin grabbed Brian’s cock and began to fist it.

“You have it all worked out?”

“Oh, yes.” Justin replied before bending to his knees and engulfing Brian in his mouth.

“I can see that you’ve thought this out well.” Brian only just managed to get the words out before leaning against the tile for support and surrendering himself over to Justin completely.

~~~~~~  
Thursday, May 1 Justin’s Studio

“What are we doing here?” Michael complained. “I thought we were meeting the guys at Woody’s.”

Ben looked at his partner. “This is Justin’s studio. Brian called and left a message for all us to meet here.” He stepped to the door and rang the doorbell.

Emmett opened the door with a smile and a beer. “Oh good! you’re here, just in time.” he grabbed Ben by the arm. “Brian needs you in the studio.” He spun Ben around and shoved him into the service bay. “You’re coming with me.” He said to Michael as he steered him toward the living room.

“What’s going on?”

“Justin got a notice he has to evacuate the premises for the next six months. He’s got a major exhibit coming up that he needs to paint for. He has to move - which is really sad because he like just moved in - so we’re helping him pack. Into the bedroom. You’re on shoe duty.”

Ben joined Drew, Brian and Justin in the studio. “What’s up?” 

“Justin has to move, we’re packing up all of his artwork and moving it. We need you to help with the lifting and packing. Right now, you and Drew are in charge of cleaning out the fucking ugly Element and reconfiguring the seats - they fold up - to maximize the space available to stow the artwork. Then you need to do the same with the Jeep. By the time you guys get that done we should be ready to pack up the first load.”

Brian handed them the keys, Drew and Ben nodded and headed to the vehicles.

Ted and Blake arrived and Brian set them forth on helping Justin wrap and pack each of his paintings. With the men occupied, Brian headed in to see how Emmett and Michael were doing packing up Justin’s clothes.

“Howdy, boyz.”

Emmett looked up from the box on the bed and smiled. 

Michael looked up from the kick panel at the end of the bed where he was mating shoes and putting them into individual boxes per Emmett’s instruction. “So now what? He’s moving in with you?” Michael challenged.

Brian tempered his annoyance. “Yes, Michael, Justin’s moving in with me. He has to clear out for the next six months.”

“I always thought you said the loft was only big enough for one.” Michael thought back to the time when he tried to convince Brian to share an apartment with him.

“It is. Justin’s moving in with me at the house in West Virginia.”

“So we’ll never see you again.” Michael mumbled disgruntledly. In a clearer voice he said, “Why can’t he just get an apartment.”

“Michael, Justin has a lot on his plate right now. He has a major exhibit that he has to prepare for. Not only would he have to find an apartment, he’d have to find studio space as well. He doesn’t have the time to waste doing those things. Besides, the studio is already set up at the house. It will save time and effort.”

Mollified by the explanation Michel was happier. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t leave well enough alone. “Well, it’s nice of you to help him out. I guess. I mean it’s not like your pledging your undying love for him, or anything.”

Brian felt like steam was about to come out of his ears. Emmett sensing that Michael had just pushed Brian’s last button scooted the clueless man into the bathroom on the pretense of packing toiletries. Shoving a box into Michael’s hand he shut the door in his face and turned to Brian.

“Really, Brian, Michael just doesn’t know when to shut up. I think it’s wonderful that you and Justin have decided to take the next step, even if the fates had a hand in moving things along a bit faster than planned. I’m sure that you’ll be very happy and I’m happy for you two. Let me know what I can do to help.”

“Just pack up his stuff.” Brian said and turned to go back to the studio.

Brian returned to the studio space with four beers and two bottled waters. He placed the bottles on the workspace counter and turned to Justin. “How’s it going?”

Justin had been supervising, “Ted and Blake are doing a great job. They really know how to handle the canvases. They’re being really careful. I couldn’t ask for better help.”

Ted grabbed a bottled water and offered it to Blake before grabbing one for himself. “That’s us, when you need packing guys, we’re your men.”

Brian smirked and grunted a laugh. 

Drew and Ben came in and joined them. 

“We’re all set and ready to start loading.” Ben declared.

Justin raised the service bay door, and gave them instruction on how to handle and load the now crated paintings. Brian helped with the loading. Justin turned back to pack up his desktop computer system. 

They had just finished closing the doors on the Element and the Jeep when Michel and Emmett joined everyone in the service bay.

Emmett crossed and handed Justin a duffle bag, “You’re all set, sweetie. Clean undies, a change of clothes and your shaving kit.”

Justin smiled, “Thanks Emmett.”

“Are we going to Woody’s now?” Michael fussed.

“You guys can.” Brian said. “Justin and I have to take this load out to West Virginia tonight.

Michael was winding up to full drama queen mode when Justin cut in.

“We have to get these unloaded. They really shouldn’t stay in the vehicles more than necessary. I’d be afraid to leave them parked on the street. If anything were to happen to them I’d end up losing everything I’ve completed so far for the exhibit.”

Ben oblivious to his partner’s pissy mood stepped in. “There isn’t that much more, I bet we could fit the rest in our minivan and Drew’s Hummer. We could follow you out to the house in West Virginia and help you get it all unloaded tonight.”

Emmett looked at Drew who was nodding. “We’re in!”

“We don’t have that much room in the car, but we can certainly carry some of the boxes of clothes,” Ted offered.

“And we can help unload once we get to the house,” Blake added.

“Well, Sunshine, it looks like your moving van awaits. Let’s load up the rest of this shit. If we get it done early enough, we might even have time for a swim.”

~~~~~~  
Eight men and five vehicles later, Justin was fully ensconced into Brian’s West Virginia house. The packaged paintings had been relegated to one of the empty rooms in the south wing. Justin’s art supplies and computer had been moved into the studio - all that was waiting was for them to be unpacked... tomorrow. His clothes had make it up the stairs and were currently in Brian’s walk in closet waiting to be unpacked.

The men gathered in the kitchen and bottle water was passed around. As tempting as a swim might have been, they decided that it would have to wait for another time. Friday was a work day, and they had to drive back to Pittsburgh.

Brian grabbed Ted as he was leaving and pulled him aside. “Tell Cynthia I’m working from home tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Ted replied and left to join Blake in the car.

Brian closed the door behind Ted and moved to set the alarm, only to find himself pushed up against the door. Surprised, he looked down into Justin’s face. Whatthefuck? Justin pushed Brian back against the door and began to kiss a path down the older man. On the tips of his toes, Justin kissed Brian’s smiling mouth. Then the corner of his lips. His chin, his neck. His hands worked inside Brian’s shirt. 

Brian looped his arms around Justin and poked his cheek with his tongue, "is this domestic bliss?"

“Not yet, but we’re getting there.” He started to unbutton Brian’s jeans.


End file.
